Virus
by LaraPink777
Summary: Splinter si interroga su cosa significhi essere padre. Uno dei suoi figli lotta tra la vita e la morte. Gli altri tre dovranno vedersela con un uomo spietato e con le loro paure. Troverà la famiglia Hamato la forza per la sfida più difficile?
1. Prologo-Febbre

_**A/N**__ Propongo anche qui questo lungo racconto che ho pubblicato in un sito italiano qualche mese fa. Si colloca dopo "Aria", ma fa solo sporadici riferimenti a quella mia fic, quindi si può leggere benissimo come storia a sé. È qualcosa a metà strada tra il thriller, il family drama ed il medical drama. Ci saranno realismo, introspezione, fluff, azione ed un bel po' di violenza. Non credo sia adatta a chi ha meno di 14 anni._  
_Buona lettura, grazie per essere qui!_

_I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Nickelodeon does. Questa opera non è a scopo di lucro; i diritti delle Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles appartengono alla Nickelodeon._

* * *

(flashforward)

"Io… io ero felice, April. Sono un ibrido umano-tartaruga cresciuto nelle fogne da un maestro ninja che è un ibrido umano-ratto. Per chi vive là fuori può sembrare strano, bizzarro, mostruoso, ma per me è la mia vita, è normale. Ero felice di praticare il ninjutsu, studiare, inventare, mangiare la pizza con i miei fratelli. Di stare con la mia famiglia. Ero felice, dio mio, ero felice... Perché ci è successo questo? Perché nel mondo ci sono uomini come Shredder, come Tucker? Perché ci sono le guerre, perché c'è tanta violenza? Sarò così intelligente, ma proprio non capisco, April, non capisco… Noi non abbiamo mai fatto del male a nessuno, anzi utilizzavamo l'insegnamento del nostro maestro per rendere il mondo un posto più sicuro, un posto migliore. Noi aiutavamo la gente, April. Lui, lui aiutava la gente. Perché allora è su quel lettino, inerte? Perché?"

* * *

_"And freedom will find me_

_The satellites will catch me_

_And when the world turns against me_

_I will push until I break free"_

_Edisun, Ready To Believe_

* * *

"Booyakasha!"

L'urlo di battaglia è risuonato acuto e squillante nella notte.

La voce era giovane, l'intonazione divertita. Chi lo conosceva bene avrebbe potuto notare che durante la tensione per la lotta, la voce assumeva un tono appena appena più basso.

Uno slancio, e con un piede ha usato il muro della piccola rimessa sul terrazzo per darsi una spinta in aria e lanciarsi su due bot ninja. Come un funambolo, è rimasto in equilibrio qualche secondo sulle nere teste meccaniche, ruotando veloci i suoi nunchaku, per poi colpire preciso e potente mentre con un balzo già volava via.

Michelangelo era così rapido che l'occhio faticava a seguirlo. Un salto mortale, per arrivare con una mano a terra, una gamba tesa di lato ed una leggermente piegata. L'altra mano ha continuato a ruotare un nunchaku che ha fracassato una gamba meccanica. Legno contro ferro e materiale sintetico. Un rumore secco.

L'adrenalina riempiva il suo giovane corpo nell'euforica ebbrezza della battaglia. Poteva dimostrare agli altri ed a sé stesso la propria bravura, poteva mettere in atto le tecniche che aveva studiato da una vita, poteva divertirsi a battere dei robot senza provare il minimo senza di colpa, poiché non si trattava di esseri che sentivano dolore, o mostravano sentimenti.

Ed infine, perché no, poteva godere di quel piccolo brivido di paura che il pericolo iniettava nelle sue vene, una sensazione che pulsava dentro di lui e lo faceva sentire vivo, giovane, potente.

In questo era molto simile a suo fratello Raph, che combatteva al suo fianco. Raffaello sembrava essere sempre, in ogni momento della sua vita, pronto per la battaglia. Era come se ne avesse fisicamente bisogno, come se solo nell'affrontare i nemici avrebbe potuto combattere insieme a loro anche i suoi demoni interni, che fin da piccolo turbavano il suo sguardo ed ai quali nessuno aveva mai saputo dare un nome, o un perché.

Mentre con un calcio al busto ha allontanato un avversario, dalla gola di Raffaello è sfuggito il solito ringhio furente, basso e minaccioso, a metà strada tra l'auto-incitamento di un atleta ed il ruggito di una fiera: la battaglia era per lui passione e sofferenza, gioia e fatica. Ciò che mancava alla sua vita, lo riempiva con questo. Non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, ma amava questa sensazione di assoluta vitalità che solo il momento dell'indeterminatezza sapeva dargli.

Ha schivato un colpo, con un veloce movimento del busto, per poi assestare un altro calcio al robot che l'aveva aggredito; un rapido giro su sé stesso, ed affrontando il nuovo pericolo che giungeva da dietro, ha affondato il sai nel torace meccanico: piccole scintille hanno pizzicato la pelle verde delle grandi dita della sua mano. Con una torsione, forte della sua massa muscolare, ancora acerba per la giovane età ma già forgiata da intense ore di allenamento giornaliero, è riuscito ad alzare in aria il bot trafitto, e l'ha scaraventato lontano, sull'altro lato del tetto.

Donatello ha fatto un salto per schivare quel bot ninja che era arrivato ai suoi piedi. Ruotando il suo bo sulla testa, a differenza di Mikey lui non rideva, a differenza di Raph lui non ringhiava. Per lui la battaglia era un incidente che bisognava risolvere nel modo più veloce ed efficace possibile. Un problema da estinguere in modo scientifico. Il minor numero di danni subiti ed il maggior numero di danni inflitti. Stop. Risolvere l'inconveniente di percorso nel quale statisticamente purtroppo era sempre più facile incappare, e tornare ad occuparsi delle altre faccende che lo riguardavano. Gli studi sul mutageno, per esempio.

Non poteva negare, certo, che ogni qual volta un colpo perfetto andasse a segno, un piccolo compiacimento lo coglieva; non disprezzava la bellezza e la maestria di un gesto preciso ed efficace: ne proiettava nella sua mente la matematica armonia in termine di scontro tra forze ed equazioni dalle infinite variabili. Poteva in un certo senso capire la soddisfazione che provava suo fratello Leo ad eseguire le sue figure come da manuale.

Leonardo rasentava la perfezione. Anno dopo anno, mese dopo mese, le sue tecniche si erano affinate sempre più, fino a pensare di poter competere, un giorno non molto lontano, in bravura addirittura con il loro maestro Splinter. Ogni scontro era per lui un appuntamento per il quale si era preparato fin dall'infanzia; il ninjutsu era un'arte, e lui era l'artista che vi aveva dedicato tutta la sua giovane vita.

Nei kata perfetti proiettava la sua insaziabile sete di equilibrio; nell'onore del combattimento si esplicava la sua aspirazione ad essere il leader, la guida, l'esempio, il risultato. Affondi precisi, colpi possenti: una danza veloce e letale, una fluidità di movimenti senza pari; le sue katana erano strisce di luce nella notte newyorkese che tranciavano di netto a metà le antropomorfe figure robotiche.

…

"Quale devo colpire?"

"Uno qualsiasi, tranne quello con la maschera rossa." _Quello è mio._

L'uomo con la divisa nera ha annuito. Ce la poteva fare anche da quell'enorme distanza, e con i nemici che si muovevano in continuazione. Era il più bravo in quel lavoro non solo di tutto lo squadrone, ma probabilmente di tutto il mondo.

Aveva tre aghi a disposizione. Ce la poteva fare. Anzi, ce la doveva fare. Perché anche se lui era il migliore nel suo campo, anche se un soldato altrettanto abile nell'utilizzo di quella particolare arma sperimentale non sarebbe stato facile da trovare, l'uomo che gli stava dando i comandi non avrebbe esitato un attimo a ucciderlo in caso di un suo fallimento.

Impugnando con maestria quello speciale fucile a lunghissima gittata, ha stretto un occhio per mettere a fuoco attraverso il minuscolo mirino; poi il colpo è partito.

Il primo ago si è rotto contro il colpo metallico di un bot che rapido si è intromesso davanti alla tartaruga mascherata in arancione. La battaglia continuava, a diversi tetti di distanza, ma il numero dei bot piano piano andava scemando. Come sempre, quei mutanti stavano avendo la meglio.

_Miriamo a quello con la maschera viola._

Un altro ago ha sibilato nell'aria. Ma la tartaruga più alta ha roteato il bo proprio nella sua traiettoria.

_Dannazione._

"È l'ultimo ago. Non serve che ti ripeta che non puoi sbagliare, soldato". Come per rafforzare con il gesto le sue parole, il suo superiore ha accarezzato il pugnale che portava al fianco.

Era la sua ultima chance. La sua vita dipendeva da un soffio di vento.

L'ago sottilissimo ha lasciato la canna. È volato nella notte, fra i tetti. Ha riflesso per una piccola frazione di secondo nella sua minuscola superficie il bagliore delle luci multicolori che come puntini tremolanti si irradiavano flebili giù in basso. È passato tra due bot ninja, ha sfiorano il nunchaku vorticante della tartaruga mascherata in arancio, ha superato il guscio dell'altro guerriero, quello con la maschera viola.

Si è immerso di appena pochi millimetri nella pelle verde, per poi cadere a terra con un tintinnio così debole che non sarebbe stato udito neppure se su quel tetto non stesse infuriando una feroce battaglia.

Leonardo si è toccato il collo. Cos'era stato? Una sensazione dimenticata subito nella concitazione del momento. Ha trafitto da dietro uno dei bot che stavano accerchiando Donatello.

Un minuto, ed era già tutto finito. I quattro fratelli ansimavano un po' mentre riponevano le armi. Si sono riavvicinati, portandosi verso il mutante in blu. Intorno a loro, una dozzina di bot ninja giacevano distrutti, i corpi robotici distesi in forme scomposte.

"Ottimo lavoro, ragazzi." Leonardo ha assunto una posa fiera, pugni sui fianchi, petto in fuori. Tra il serio ed il faceto, ha imitato il capitano Ryan del suo amato Space Heroes.

"Ma finiscila." Raffaello gli ha dato una spinta che per poco non l'ha fatto finire a terra.

"Uh uh, me la posso tenere?" Michelangelo ha preso in mano la testa di un bot, rigirandola affascinato.

"Per sostituire la tua? Non è così che funziona." Il fratello mascherato in rosso gli ha appioppato uno schiaffo sulla nuca. "E poi basta il nerd a riempirci la tana di bot-spazzatura."

"Non è spazzatura, pezzo d'asino, ma materiale che posso utilizzare per le mie invenzioni."

"Come mi hai chiamato?"

"Ehm… Leo? Torniamo a casa?" Donatello è indietreggiato davanti al fratello che aveva appena risfoderato i sai. Affibbiargli epiteti mentre era ancora pieno di adrenalina per la battaglia non era una grande idea.

"Torniamo ragazzi. Mikey, posa quella testa." Il leader in blu è saltato sul tetto di fronte, riprendendo la strada di casa. Dopo di lui, gli altri tre ninja l'hanno seguito balzando agili, nere silhouette nella notte.

Ignari degli occhi grigi che hanno guardato da lontano tutta la scena.

…

(Tre giorni dopo.)

"Leo? Leo?"

Leonardo si è sentito chiamare da qualcuno. Ha aperto gli occhi a fatica. Ha impiegato un paio di secondi per scacciare gli ultimi brandelli di sonno ed ha messo a fuoco la figura china sopra di lui, che lo stava scuotendo delicatamente per una spalla.

Verde. Arancione. Lentiggini.

"M… Mikey? Che vuoi?" Infastidito si è girato dall'altra parte sul suo letto. Perché suo fratello lo disturbava nel bel mezzo della notte? Lui era così stanco…

"Alzati fratello! Ti stai perdendo la colazione."

Alzarsi? Colazione? Ma che ore erano?

Leonardo è balzato a sedere sul letto ed ha preso tra le mani la sveglia. Era tardissimo! Lui solitamente a quell'ora era già in piedi da tempo. Si alzava sempre prima dei suoi fratelli.

"Muoviti, o Raph si pappa tutto!"

Michelangelo è uscito dalla stanza lasciando un Leonardo stordito e confuso. Come mai non si era svegliato? E come mai gli sembrava di aver dormito solo un paio d'ore? Eppure ricordava di essere andato a letto per primo la sera precedente: dopo la ronda era tornato a casa insolitamente stanco…

Si è fatto forza, ha stiracchiato le braccia, sbadigliando. Ha preso la sua maschera blu dal comodino e l'ha allacciata con cura. Ha indossato le fasce e le protezioni ed è sceso in cucina.

"Uh! Il grande Leonardo che si alza per ultimo! Da scrivere negli annali!" ha iniziato Raffaello mentre addentava un toast.

"Ben svegliato, figliolo. Tutto bene?"

"Buongiorno Sensei. Sì, tutto a posto, grazie." Leonardo ha odorato disgustato gli odori della cucina. Un conato di vomito gli è salito alla gola. Sì è seduto tra il padre che sorseggiava il suo tè e Donatello che con una tazza di caffè in una mano digitava sull'inseparabile portatile con l'altra.

"Donatello, figlio mio, non puoi mettere da parte il computer mentre facciamo colazione?" Quello di suo padre non era un semplice invito, e Donatello ha immediatamente riposto su uno sgabello il portatile. Senza spegnerlo, però.

"Et voilà!" Michelangelo ha poggiato davanti a Leonardo un piatto di pancetta ed uova strapazzate.

Alla vista del cibo, la tartaruga mascherata in blu si è sentita rivoltare lo stomaco.

Ha allontanato il piatto.

"Scusa Mikey, non ne voglio."

Michelangelo ha guardato il fratello come se lo avesse appena pugnalato al cuore. Leonardo si è affrettato ad aggiungere: "Si vede che è tutto ottimo, come sempre, ma stamattina proprio non ho fame. Scusa."

"Non c'è problema, fratello." La tartaruga mascherata in arancione gli ha rivolto un caldo sorriso ed ha iniziato a togliere il piatto, per essere fermato al volo da Raffaello, tutto chino a mangiare voracemente come se non vedesse cibo da mesi.

"Lascia a me."

Michelangelo ha annuito compiaciuto. Con Raph raramente si sprecava qualcosa.

Splinter e Donatello hanno guardato Leonardo.

"Va tutto bene, ok? A voi non capita mai di non aver fame?" Leonardo ha fatto un sorriso di circostanza mentre appoggiando entrambe le mani sul bordo del tavolo si è alzato per andare in bagno.

…

"_Hajime!_"

Splinter come di consueto ha dato inizio alla sezione di allenamento.

Quella mattina, Raffaello doveva gareggiare contro Donatello, Leonardo contro Michelangelo. Solitamente, in queste situazioni non c'era storia: i due fratelli maggiori battevano sistematicamente i minori.

Donatello ha ruotato il suo bo mentre è avanzato, non molto convinto, contro il fratello. Stava pensando chi gliela facesse fare a provarci ancora, dopo tanti anni, quando non era riuscito a batterlo neanche una volta.

Con l'espressione rassegnata di chi è consapevole di andare incontro all'inevitabile, ha abbassato il bo in posizione difensiva sperando di riuscire almeno a non farsi male. Raffaello con un ghigno satanico gli si è lanciato contro; Donatello ha deviato l'assalto facendo leva sul bastone per ruotare di lato, ed ha tentato di assestare un calcio da dietro al fratello. Questi ha fatto una capriola per rimettersi di fronte a Donatello e, mentre era ancora giù, l'ha colpito sui polpacci, piano per non fargli male ma abbastanza forte da sbilanciarlo.

Meno di trenta secondi e Donatello era già al tappeto con in piede del fratello mascherato in rosso sul piastrone.

Ha girato la testa di lato a cercare la comprensione di Michelangelo che sicuramente aveva subito la stessa sorte.

Invece ha visto Leonardo inginocchiato che si teneva il volto ed un mortificato Michelangelo accanto a lui.

Splinter si è avvicinato al figlio mascherato in blu, gli ha tolto le mani dal volto per controllare eventuali danni. Solo un piccolo segno rosso sulla guancia, ed un taglietto a lato della bocca.

"Io… io… mi dispiace, Leo! Ma pensavo che l'avresti parato!" Michelangelo era contrito, si è rivolto verso il maestro allargando le braccia: "Sensei, hai visto? Era una mossa elementare! Come ha fatto a non pararla! Mi dispiace tanto! Io…"

"Va tutto bene, Mikey. Colpa mia, mi sono distratto. Scusa Sensei." Leonardo si è alzato in piedi e rivolto al maestro ha chinato il capo in un rispettoso gesto di scusa.

"È pericoloso distrarsi durante l'allenamento, Leonardo. Quando si usano le armi anche una piccola disattenzione può provocare gravi danni. Te la senti di proseguire?"

"Certamente Sensei, non è niente."

"Bene. Ricominciamo."

Ma dopo un po', Splinter ha capito che qualcosa non andava. Leonardo combatteva male, si muoveva in modo insolito, e si era fatto battere praticamente da tutti i fratelli. Adesso era in evidente difficoltà a parare la gragnola di colpi di Donatello.

"_Yame._"

Al comando, Donatello si è bloccato col bo a mezz'aria una frazione di secondo prima di centrare ancora il fratello.

Splinter si è avvicinato a Leonardo, che ansimava leggermente.

"Tu non stai bene, oggi, figlio mio."

"No Sensei, io…"

"Leonardo."

Leonardo ha abbassato lo sguardo. "Sì, Sensei, non mi sento molto bene."

I fratelli si sono guardati l'un l'altro, in colpa. Avrebbero voluto sprofondare, lì dove si trovavano: ognuno di loro aveva gioito in cuor proprio, orgoglioso di aver battuto il fratello.

Donatello ha mollato il suo bo ed ha guardato Leonardo con fare clinico. Il blu aveva gli occhi insolitamente rossi e lucidi. Gli ha messo una mano sulla fronte.

"Hai la febbre." La tartaruga mascherata in viola si è sentita un verme. Stava prendendo a colpi suo fratello che aveva la febbre.

Per la loro conformazione particolare, avere la febbre poteva essere solo di per sé un problema abbastanza serio. Essi avevano un sistema di termoregolazione imperfetto ed imprevedibile; per il loro miscuglio genetico il corpo non reagiva a questi normali fenomeni di autodifesa come ci si sarebbe aspettati.

Né rettili, né mammiferi, erano delle creature singolari, e per loro la medicina umana aveva dei limiti.

In parole povere, anche pochi gradi di febbre non potevano essere sottovalutati. E Donatello ha sentito la fronte del fratello che letteralmente scottava.

"Perché non ci hai detto niente?" Adesso Donatello era non solo in modalità medico, ma in modalità fratello medico che iniziava ad incazzarsi.

"Ma sto bene! Ho solo un po' di febbre!" Leonardo ha abbassato il capo, arrossendo.

Splinter ha sorriso. Questo suo figlio fin troppo orgoglioso. Gli ha poggiato una mano sulla spalla."Non c'è niente di cui vergognarsi a stare male, Leonardo. Capita a tutti."

"Cos'altro ti senti?" Donatello ha preso il viso del fratello con una mano continuando a scrutarlo come se fosse un esperimento di laboratorio. Raffaello ha incrociato le braccia ed ha scambiato uno sguardo divertito con Michelangelo. Faticavano a trattenere le risate di fronte alla scena dell'accorato medico e dell'imbarazzatissimo paziente.

"Ehm, vomito e… devo andare spesso in bagno." Ha intravisto con la coda dell'occhio Raffaello e Michelangelo ed è diventato ancora più paonazzo.

"Va bene, figlio mio. Vai in infermeria con Donatello e fatti visitare. Per oggi sei esentato da ogni attività."

"Uh uh! Ed io ti farò da infermierina per tutto il giorno!" Michelangelo è balzato addosso al fratello e l'ha abbracciato fino a strizzarlo. "Non ti preoccupare di niente! Penserò a tutto io! Ogni tuo desiderio sarà un ordine e starò tutto il giorno vicino a te!"

Leonardo ha allargato gli occhi. Sarebbe stata una lunga giornata.


	2. Messaggio

_"__Death_

_You bring death, and destruction to all that you touch"_

_Muse, Take A Bow_

* * *

"Ed infine, nell'ultima versione, quella che mi ha regalato Raph, beh, il realismo è da paura, ma il seno è ancora più piccolo!"

Leonardo ha appoggiato sconfitto la testa contro il logoro cuscino che fungeva da spalliera sulla seduta del gradino. Nonostante l'antipiretico che aveva appena preso, il secondo in quella giornata, la febbre continuava a salire. Il mal di testa e la nausea lo stavano mettendo a tappeto e, come se non bastasse, era costretto a stare lì ad ascoltare Michelangelo che illustrava l'evoluzione del seno di Lara Croft in tutte le versioni di Tomb Raider.

Appena Donatello è uscito dal suo laboratorio, Leonardo l'ha guardato con occhi imploranti.

Il mutante mascherato in viola si è messo a ridere. "Mikey, la smetti di sfinire Leo a ciance?"

"Ma Donnie! Sto facendo compagnia ad un povero ammalato! E poi ci stiamo divertendo, no Leo? Dimmi, fratello, lo sai qual è la versione di Need for Speed che amo di più? Secondo m… ahio!"

Raffaello li ha raggiunti giusto in tempo per affibbiare uno scappellotto in testa al fratello mascherato in arancione. "Tu non fai compagnia, testa di legno. Tu sottoponi le persone a dure prove di sopportazione."

Si è buttato pesantemente a sedere anche lui sui gradini della fossa nella zona centrale, accanto a dove si era appena seduto anche Donatello.

"Uh Senzapaura, stasera non hai l'aria molto sveglia. Sembri Mikey."

Leonardo e Michelangelo hanno lanciato in sincronia la stessa occhiataccia al fratello mascherato in rosso.

"Quindi direi che per questa notte la ronda salta."

"E perché mai, Raffaello?" Le tartarughe si sono girate verso il loro sensei, in piedi tra la colonnina piramidale e la piscina. Si trovava già lì o era appena arrivato? Avere per padre un furtivo maestro ninja non è sempre il massimo, soprattutto se sei un adolescente.

"Donatello, figlio mio, come sta tuo fratello?" Splinter si è rivolto direttamente al medico di casa sapendo che se l'avesse chiesto al diretto interessato, la risposta sarebbe stata un generico '_sto bene'_.

"Credo che abbia preso l'influenza che sta correndo, Sensei. Basta tenere la febbre giù, ed in un paio di giorni dovrebbe essere a posto."

Leonardo ha chiuso gli occhi. Il pensiero di stare due giorni a casa ammalato non l'attirava neanche un po'.

"Allora non vedo alcun motivo per cui voi non dovreste uscire, figli miei. Raffaello, per stasera il leader sarai tu."

Raffaello, che era rilassato e con le braccia incrociate, si è alzato in piedi di scatto, come se fosse stato morso da una tarantola. Ricordava ancora la fallimentare esperienza di quando aveva provato a guidare i suoi fratelli. Mikey era stato colpito a causa sua e lui era rimasto pietrificato dal panico; per fortuna Donatello aveva salvato la situazione.

"Con tutto il rispetto, maestro, non sarebbe meglio che tu affidassi questo compito a Donnie?"

Donatello l'ha guardato imbambolato e si è quasi slogato la mascella da quanto ha spalancato la bocca.

"No, Raffaello. Questa sera il capo sarai tu, e Donatello vi guiderà invece domani sera."

"Ed io? Io, Sensei? Io quando?" Michelangelo è balzato in piedi anche lui ed ha iniziato a ballare da un piede all'altro.

Splinter si è passato le mani sul petto, a lisciare il suo kimono, un po' in difficoltà.

"Poi vedremo, figlio mio. Tutti ci auguriamo che Leonardo possa tornare presto alle sue responsabilità."

"Uh uh, certo." Michelangelo ha abbassato lo sguardo, un po' ferito per non essere stato scelto, un po' in colpa per non aver pensato che in un paio di giorni il fratello mascherato in blu si sarebbe ripreso, cosa che lui desiderava con tutto il cuore. Ha quindi guardato con affetto Leonardo.

…

Quando la porta a vetri si è aperta, le guardie all'ingresso si sono drizzate in un militaresco gesto di saluto. Nessuno ha osato guardare in faccia l'uomo alto ed elegante che ha percorso i lussuosi marmi con passo marziale. La notte era ormai avanzata, ma le guardie sapevano bene che il loro padrone non aveva orari per presentarsi al suo ufficio. Lavorare per lui voleva dire essere sempre pronti, vigili, preparati. Anche la notte.

Lui, anzi, si mostrava soprattutto la notte: la giovane guardia si stava chiedendo il perché, quando con un lieve inchino ha abbassato lo sguardo, mentre il padrone gli passava davanti per entrare nell'ascensore; forse a causa della sua menomazione fisica, una profonda ustione che gli deturpava il viso. O forse, perché la notte era il regno dei diavoli come lui, la guardia ha pensato deglutendo, osando alzare lo sguardo solo quando le porte dell'ascensore si sono chiuse, nascondendogli la vista dell'inquietante e misterioso uomo d'affari straniero per cui lavorava.

Solo, all'interno dell'ascensore, l'uomo si è lisciato le mani sul costoso gessato italiano, che nascondeva ma faceva immaginare la possente muscolatura, il corpo ancora giovane ed atletico; ha piegato il collo da una parte e dall'altra per sgranchirsi dal lungo volo dal Giappone.

I giorni passati erano stati molto difficili. Ma aveva vinto, ancora una volta. E chi aveva perso, non avrebbe mai più avuto la possibilità di pentirsi per aver osato mettersi contro di lui. Adesso, aveva lasciato lì solo i suoi uomini per occuparsi delle ultime faccende 'da mettere a posto'. Lui è potuto tornare a dedicarsi interamente ai suoi piani qui a New York.

Quando ha percorso il corridoio che portava al suo ufficio, non ha potuto fare a meno di sorridere, soddisfatto, al pensiero. Il sorriso, sbieco e crudele, gli si è congelato di colpo quando ha aperto la porta del suo immenso studio, che si affacciava in alto sulle sfavillanti luci di Manhattan, le quali brillavano oltre le pareti di vetro, arrivando ad illuminare l'ambiente di un freddo barlume irreale, che faceva distinguere l'arredamento della stanza ancor prima di accendere la luce.

È bastata una frazione di secondo al suo corpo per mettersi in allarme.

La mano ha stretto la pistola nella fondina sotto la giacca ancor prima che la maggior parte delle persone avesse avuto il tempo di capire che qualcosa non andava.

_C'è qualcuno._

Poi, l'ha visto.

Seduto sulla poltrona in pelle della sua scrivania, lì in fondo.

La sagoma si distingueva anche nella semioscurità, in leggera silhouette contro il cielo di piombo aldilà del vetro.

…

"Mikey! Finiscila di giocare con quell'antenna! Vuoi lasciare tutto il palazzo senza televisione?"

"Capirai che perdita! E poi sei leader da poche ore e già rompi come Leo!"

"Prova a dirlo un'altra volta!" Raffaello ha agguantato Michelangelo e l'ha buttato per terra, sul tetto di un vecchio condominio.

Donatello guardava le luci lontane, seduto sul cornicione.

"Ragazzi, la serata è morta. Che dici, Raph, torniamo? Voglio vedere come sta Leo."

Le tre tartarughe avevano pattugliato tutta la sera sotto una pioggerellina sottile e fastidiosa. L'acqua faceva brillare il cemento dei tetti e delle terrazze, e riempiva le poche finestre illuminate ai piano inferiori di una miriade di briciole di luce.

Raffaello si è alzato da sopra Michelangelo, dopo avergli strofinato forte con le nocche la pelle della testa.

"Direi di sì. Inizio ad essere inzuppato fino alle ossa, dannazione."

All'improvviso Michelangelo, che si era appena rialzato anche lui, ridacchiando e tenendo una mano sulla testa, ha visto qualcosa venirgli incontro.

Velocissimo, si è scansato di lato.

Un pugnale dal manico nero si è conficcato, vibrando, nel muro della casupola che conduceva alle scale del palazzo, proprio a fianco della tartaruga mascherata in arancione. "Ma cosa…"

I tre fratelli hanno estratto le armi, guardinghi. Nei tetti vicini non si vedeva anima viva.

"Se pensavano di colpirmi da lontano con un pugnale non conoscono il grande Michelangelo!"

"Non volevano colpirti, testa di guscio. Guarda!" Raffaello ha indicato l'arma nel muro, accanto al fratello. Tra la lama ed il manico vi era conficcato qualcosa di bianco. Un pezzo di carta ripiegato.

Michelangelo ha estratto il pugnale dal muro, mentre i fratelli si guardavano ancora intorno. Ha spianato la sottile striscia di carta, bagnata dalla pioggia.

Donatello si è girato a guardare Michelangelo. Il fratellino ha letto il messaggio con gli occhi sgranati; le pupille azzurre hanno seguito la linea della scrittura sulla carta una, due, tre volte; la bocca era tirata in un'espressione seria come raramente si era vista sul suo viso lentigginoso. Michelangelo ha poi alzato lo sguardo a Donatello, uno sguardo stupito, impaurito, doloroso, e poi a Raffaello che gli si era avvicinato , a cui ha consegnato il biglietto.

Donatello non avrebbe saputo dire con esattezza se la mano di Michelangelo tremasse o se fosse solo una sua impressione, ma ha visto chiaramente che adesso stavano tremando quelle di Raffaello.

…

"Chi sei? Come hai fatto ad entrare?"

Ha puntato la pistola contro la figura seduta alla sua scrivania, ma non avrebbe sparato. Non subito, almeno. Alla rabbia per l'affronto si sommavano la curiosità di sapere cosa volesse quell'uomo da lui e, nonostante tutto, la stima per il suo coraggio e per le sue capacità. Non era facile entrare nel suo ufficio, all'ultimo piano della Oroku Saki Corp, con l'imponente numero di guardie che proteggevano la struttura. Alcune di quelle guardie, comunque, non avrebbero mai più fatto uno sbaglio simile.

L'uomo si è alzato, allargando lentamente le braccia.

"Sono un amico. Sono qui per offrirle il mio servizio." La voce era calma, sicura.

Oroku Saki ha acceso la luce dall'interruttore al suo fianco, sempre tenendo la pistola puntata sull'uomo.

Adesso, poteva vedere benissimo le fattezze della persona che aveva osato introdursi nel suo ufficio. Era un uomo alto, caucasico, sui quarant'anni d'età. Capelli brizzolati tagliati cortissimi, viso squadrato, corpo snello ma muscoloso. Indossava una divisa nera, di foggia militare.

Freddi occhi grigi l'hanno guardato senza mostrare paura; un sorriso gelido si stagliava sul viso perfettamente rasato.

"Mi chiamo Kurtis Tucker, signor Oroku. O dovrei chiamarla Shredder."

L'uomo si è allontanato dalla scrivania, mostrando con ironico ossequio il posto lasciato libero.

Shredder si è avvicinato, ma non si è seduto. "Dammi un motivo per cui non dovrei ucciderti subito."

Kurtis l'ha guardato dritto negli occhi. "Gliene darò quattro. Grandi ed umanoidi tartarughe ninja. Anche se ormai probabilmente dovrei dire tre."

Il giapponese ha alzato le sopracciglia. Quest'uomo insolente si era meritato la sua attenzione, ed il diritto di restare in vita ancora per un po'.

Ha poggiato la pistola, e si è seduto. Ha squadrato meglio l'uomo che aveva di fronte, che adesso lo stava guardando in attesa, sempre con quel sorrisetto gelido sul volto; la sua espressione, beffarda e sicura di sé, aveva un non so che d'inquietante.

Oroku Saki, che conosceva bene le nefandezze dell'animo umano, ha identificato subito l'aura che l'uomo irradiava intorno a lui: sapeva di morte.

"Vai avanti."

Kurtis ha annuito leggermente, quasi divertito.

"Sono venuto a sapere che le interessano quei mutanti. Li ho visti combattere con i suoi ninja. Io e gli uomini che lavorano per me possiamo risolverle il problema. Come le dicevo, ne abbiamo già messo fuori gioco uno."

"Quale?"

Gli gelidi occhi grigi hanno brillato per un attimo di sadica soddisfazione. _Quello che gli aveva piantato un coltello nella spalla_. Si è toccato per un attimo la ferita, ormai guarita.

"Quello con la maschera blu".

Shredder ha allargato gli occhi in maniera appena percepibile. Quest'uomo aveva ucciso l'allievo più abile del suo nemico? Un piacere crudele gli ha accarezzato l'anima nera al pensiero del dolore che questo doveva aver procurato a quel mostro mutato di Hamato Yoshi.

Quest'incontro si stava rivelando più interessante del previsto.


	3. Padre

_"__You're still young, that's your fault, _

_There's so much you have to go through"_

_Puggy, Father and Son_

* * *

Splinter ha preso la pezzuola bianca dalla bacinella e l'ha strizzata. Nonostante l'attenzione, qualche goccia è arrivata a bagnare il comodino accanto al letto di Leonardo, dove la bacinella era poggiata. Vicino alla bacinella, piegati con cura, vi erano la maschera ninja blu, le protezioni per i gomiti e le ginocchia, le fasce per i polsi e le caviglie, e la cintura e la tracolla per le armi, di cuoio.

La febbre era salita ancora. Splinter ha poggiato la pezzuola sulla fronte del figlio, che teneva gli occhi chiusi. Leonardo adesso stava talmente male da aver superato l'imbarazzo di avere il padre seduto su una sedia accanto al suo letto che l'accudiva come quando era bambino. Si sentiva la testa scoppiare, lo stomaco in subbuglio, faticava perfino a respirare bene. Non ricordava di essere mai stato così male. Se questa era l'influenza, doveva averla presa nella sua forma peggiore.

Dal canto suo Splinter stava provando la stessa ansia di quando i suoi figli erano bambini. Quando si ammalavano, per lui era sempre stato un colpo al cuore: non sapeva mai come i loro piccoli corpi mutanti avessero reagito ai più banali malesseri, ed era dolorosamente consapevole che se le cose si fossero messe male non avrebbe mai potuto portarli in ospedale, come i bambini umani. Per fortuna tutte le loro malattie si erano sempre risolte velocemente; solo una volta aveva veramente temuto il peggio, aveva perso notti di sonno e la sua stessa salute, per una brutta bronchite di Michelangelo.

Quindi anche se questo suo ragazzo aveva ormai sedici anni, ed era un forte ninja che negli ultimi mesi aveva combattuto e vinto nemici di ogni sorta, arrivando a sgominare solo poche settimane prima un'intera organizzazione del traffico internazionale di droga, per lui cambiava poco: finché la febbre non fosse scesa, non sarebbe stato tranquillo.

Qualche ora prima, si era avvicinato titubante alla stanza del figlio. Leonardo era andato a dormire appena i suoi fratelli erano usciti in superficie, e Splinter dapprincipio aveva deciso di non disturbarlo: il figlio sapeva ormai badare a sé stesso, e sarebbe stato disonorevole trattarlo come un bambino.

Ma dopo aver cercato di meditare un po', non ce l'aveva fatta più: aveva ceduto alla debolezza paterna, vergognandosi un po' della situazione, ed aveva aperto piano la porta della stanza di Leonardo. Si era avvicinato al suo letto, e si era accorto che il figlio si lamentava, in un sonno agitato. Gli aveva poggiato delicatamente la mano sulla fronte, per scoprire sgomento che, nonostante le medicine, la febbre aveva continuato ad alzarsi, ed il giovane scottava come Splinter pensava che non potesse essere possibile, dato il suo sistema circolatorio non propriamente a sangue caldo.

Splinter aveva quindi iniziato a fargli della spugnature con l'acqua fresca; Leonardo si era svegliato, e non si era opposto. Il maturo mutante aveva capito da questo quanto il figlio fiero e orgoglioso dovesse stare male.

Ad un certo punto, Leonardo ha sorriso al padre, chiudendo gli occhi.

"Ricordo quando mi hai fatto le spugnature da bambino, quella volta che ci siamo ammalati tutti e cinque."

Splinter ha sorriso anche lui. Ricordava benissimo quel momento. Un virus intestinale aveva colpito tutta la famiglia, e Leonardo e Michelangelo avevano avuto la febbre alta per un paio di giorni.

"Sì, figlio mio? – Ha ribagnato la pezzuola, e l'ha messa nuovamente sulla fronte dell'adolescente. – Eppure eri molto piccolo. Avevi forse tre o quattro anni." Si è asciugato le mani contro il suo kimono, poi ha accarezzato il piastrone del figlio. Era già segnato da alcune piccole cicatrici. Quando era bambino, il suo guscio era così liscio, setoso…

"Cos'altro ti ricordi di quando eri piccolo? Quali sono primi ricordi che hai?"

La tartaruga mutante ha aperto gli occhi. Il loro blu risaltava contro la pelle verde. "Beh, ricordo quando ci hai dato le maschere, e quando abbiamo iniziato la formazione. Poi ricordo quando Donnie si è avvelenato, quando Raph è scappato di casa… Quando Mikey si è perso nelle fogne. Ah, e quando si stava soffocando con le costruzioni, ma questo non lo ricordo bene. E poi…– Ha ridacchiato un po', imbarazzato. – Ricordo quando giocavamo ad 'acchiappa coda'."

Splinter ha alzato le sopracciglia, poi si è messo a ridere. Si è sentito invadere da un caldo senso di tenerezza. Aveva quasi perso questo ricordo. I suoi piccolissimi quattro figli che gli giravano intorno, con Michelangelo e Donatello ancora incerti sulle gambe, cercando di afferrargli la coda. Si è stupito che Leonardo avesse memoria di episodi così lontani nel tempo.

Leonardo e Splinter hanno continuato a parlare per un po', ricordando aneddoti della vita passata e chiacchierando del più e del meno, non come maestro e allievo, ma come padre e figlio; e se non fosse stato per la situazione, con Leonardo vistosamente debole e spossato dalla febbre, Splinter sarebbe stato felice di questo prezioso momento di riacquistata intimità: adesso che i ragazzi erano cresciuti, diventava sempre più difficile passare del tempo con loro.

Forse era soprattutto colpa sua, ha pensato sospirando il ratto mutato che una volta era stato Hamato Yoshi: negli ultimi anni si era imposto sempre più come maestro e sempre meno come genitore, ed adesso i figli trovavano più naturale chiamarlo Sensei che padre…

Stava riflettendo su questo quando le sue orecchie si sono mosse per captare il rumore degli altri figli che rientravano. Si è alzato in piedi quando ha sentito che i passi concitati correvano verso la stanza dove si trovava.

"Sensei!" Raffaello è entrato nella stanza trafelato, seguito da Michelangelo. Hanno guardato Splinter con un'espressione che ha trasmesso all'uomo mutato la loro preoccupazione.

Il rosso ha abbassato lo sguardo a Leonardo, col viso teso, poi ha fatto segno a Splinter di seguirlo fuori.

Leonardo era intontito dalla febbre alta, ma si è alzato su un gomito, facendo scivolare giù la pezzuola che aveva sulla fronte. "C… cosa…"

Michelangelo si è seduto sul bordo del letto, ha sorriso al fratello, ma con un sorriso tirato che puzzava di finto da lontano e che faceva a pugni con i suoi occhi spaventati; invece di rispondergli, gli ha chiesto: "Come ti senti, fratellone?"

Leonardo l'ha guardato serio. "Che succede, Mikey?"

Nel frattempo è entrato Donatello, con una siringa in mano.

"Tranquillo, Leo. Tra poco ti raccontiamo tutto. Prima ho bisogno di prendere un po' del tuo sangue."

Fuori dalla porta, Splinter di fronte a Raffaello stava leggendo la striscetta di carta che il figlio mascherato in rosso gli aveva porto. Su di essa una scritta sbiadita e dai bordi deformati dall'acqua.

L'ha dovuta rileggere più volte, col cuore che gli batteva forte nel petto ed un'ansia che gli formicolava nelle mani.

_ "Tuo fratello è morto, tartaruga. Vedremo se sei più uomo o più animale."_

Ha guardato Raffaello, che aveva un'espressione spaventata. Sembrava un bambino. Gli occhi verdi dilatati dall'ansia, urlavano paura e senso di colpa. Splinter avrebbe preferito, per una volta, che il suo figlio più irruento mostrasse la sua solita rabbia, piuttosto che vederlo in questo stato.

Quando ha parlato, la sua voce tremava. "So chi è, Sensei. Era un mercenario al soldo del trafficante di droga che abbiamo fatto arrestare."

Splinter ha annuito, teso. "Tra poco mi racconterai tutto. Voglio che ci sia pure Donatello."

Sono ritentarti nella stanza di Leonardo.

Una fialetta di sangue era poggiata sul comodino; Michelangelo, in piedi a braccia incrociate, una gamba piegata col piede appoggiato al muro, teneva lo sguardo dall'altra parte.

Donatello stava ispezionando il fratello sul letto, gli teneva un braccio tra le mani e lo guardava accuratamente, poi l'ha riposto ed ha iniziato ad esaminare le gambe. Leonardo si è fatto manipolare passivamente, guardando a turno il padre ed i fratelli con occhi malati e spaventati. Aspettava una spiegazione che già temeva non gli sarebbe affatto piaciuta.

Quando Donatello ha guardato il fratello dietro al collo, si è bloccato un attimo, per poi accostare il viso per controllare bene. Splinter si è avvicinato ed ha visto anche lui ciò che il mutante mascherato in viola aveva cercato: una macchia tondeggiante, rossa e leggermente gonfia, segnava la pelle di Leonardo.

"Gli è stato iniettato qualcosa qui." Donatello ha riferito ad altra voce guardando anche Raffaello e Michelangelo; poi si è rivolto a Leonardo: "Ti sei accorto quando sei stato colpito?"

Portandosi una mano al collo, per sfiorare la piccola chiazza, Leonardo ha alzato uno sguardo confuso e lucido di febbre al suo sensei: "Io… no… ma che è successo?"

Splinter si è seduto sul letto del figlio, gli ha poggiato una mano sulla gamba. "I tuoi fratelli hanno trovato un messaggio. La tua malattia non è un evento naturale."

Leonardo ha sussultato in maniera appena percepibile, ha stretto gli occhi e si è sdraiato piano. La testa ha iniziato a girare ancora di più. Non voleva dare a vedere la sua paura, ma il cuore ha iniziato a battergli forte. Questa era una brutta notizia. Una bruttissima notizia.

Ha riaperto gli occhi. Donatello e Raffaello erano già usciti dalla stanza. La loro fretta ha aumentato la sua ansia. Quando Splinter ha fatto per alzarsi dal letto, Leonardo gli ha afferrato un lembo del kimono, impulsivamente, per poi lasciarlo subito.

"S… Sensei, dovete raccontarmi tutto."

Splinter gli ha poggiato una mano sulla fronte. "Tranquillo, figlio mio. Parlerò con i tuoi fratelli e poi verrò a riferirti. Dobbiamo sapere cosa ti è stato iniettato. – Ha guardato Michelangelo, ancora appoggiato al muro, che fissava Leonardo senza riuscire a nascondere la sua preoccupazione. – Michelangelo resterà con te finché non torno."

La tartaruga in arancione ha annuito, con un sorriso stanco. Da una parte voleva sentire anche lui quello di cui Splinter avrebbe parlato con Donnie e Raph. Ma da un'altra parte, no; una brutta notizia per questa sera gli era bastata, e non era sicuro di farcela a sopportare l'idea che le cose potessero andare ancora peggio di come già credeva che andassero.

In cuor suo sperava, sapendo di ingannarsi, che questo fosse tutto un bluff, un'idea contorta di qualche criminale che si divertita a terrorizzarli; magari quella che era stata iniettata a suo fratello era qualche sostanza innocua, che provocava solo un po' di febbre. No, non ci credeva neanche un po'. Qualcuno aveva fatto del male al suo fratellone, al suo _aniki_. Qualcuno aveva attaccato la sua famiglia. Non sapeva chi fosse, ma aveva capito che Raph doveva averlo conosciuto: forse aveva a che fare con quei trafficanti che avevano sconfitto. O forse era qualche nemico che il suo fratello in rosso si era fatto nelle sue pattuglie con Casey. Fatto sta, la situazione era preoccupante. Quel piccolo pezzo di carta lo aveva veramente spaventato.

Si è seduto sulla sedia accanto al letto. Leonardo aveva nuovamente gli occhi chiusi e il respiro un po' affannoso. Avrebbe dovuto dirgli qualcosa? Tirar fuori qualcuna delle sue battute per tentare di farlo sentire un poco meglio? Leo era più tosto e coraggioso di lui, eh, ma la notizia doveva averlo buttato parecchio giù.

Ma forse, adesso Leo preferiva riposare. Ed inoltre, stranamente, per una volta Michelangelo non ha trovato proprio niente di divertente da dire.

Sì, forse per questa volta era meglio stare zitto.


	4. Virus

_Jennifer Thomas, Release_

* * *

Le fredde luci al neon riverberavano contro le pareti bianche, i poster con illustrazioni scientifiche, i monitor accesi. Donatello si muoveva veloce, correndo da un lato all'altro del laboratorio. Azionava centrifughe, cromatografi, ed altre apparecchiature mediche racimolate e sistemate nel corso degli anni; metteva varie gocce del sangue di Leonardo in fialette piene di soluzione. Era serio, concentrato.

Raffaello lo guardava, con ammirazione, sentendosi in quel momento un po' inutile ed incapace, mentre si teneva in disparte con Splinter al suo fianco.

"Ok, adesso devo aspettare qualche minuto." Donatello era in piedi vicino ad un macchinario in funzione.

Splinter ha fatto segno a Raffaello di iniziare a raccontare.

Il mutante mascherato in rosso ha preso un profondo respiro. Non era piacevole ricordare quella notte, e lo era ancor meno raccontarla. Si è appoggiato al muro di fianco alla porta, portando la mano destra a stringere il braccio sinistro.

"Allora… La seconda parte del messaggio si riferisce ad una frase che mi ha detto l'uomo che mi aveva fatto prigioniero, quando con Leo ci eravamo intrufolati in quella fabbrica chimica, un paio di mesi fa. Ve ne avevo parlato, credo che fosse il capo di un reparto armato al soldo di quei trafficanti. Ricordo che ha detto di chiamarsi Kurtis…"

È rabbrividito, al ricordo. Non era stato un momento piacevole. Rammentava la sua paura, le viscide mani dell'uomo su di lui… Nessuno dei suoi familiari lo sapeva, ma nei suoi incubi quei malefici occhi grigi tornavano a volte a tormentarlo.

Donatello nel frattempo si era seduto al computer ed adesso stava digitando qualcosa alla tastiera. "Kurtis… Me lo puoi descrivere? Mi hai raccontato che aveva gli occhi grigi…"

"Sì. Bianco, capelli brizzolati. Alto, snello ma ben impostato. Sui quarant'anni, credo."

"Cosa ti aveva detto?" Splinter si è rivolto al figlio mascherato in rosso.

"Non ricordo bene tutte le sue parole, soprattutto dopo che mi ha drogato… Mi chiedeva chi fossi… Anzi _cosa_ fossi. – Un guizzo di rabbia ha infiammato gli occhi verdi. – Era calmo, inquietante. Credo che fosse addestrato alla tortura." Un altro brivido. Il ricordo di come gli avevano infilato il tubo di metallo in bocca.

"È lui?" Donatello con un cenno della mano li ha chiamati accanto allo schermo del computer.

Il volto sulla scheda nel monitor a Raffaello non diceva nulla. "No. Cosa stai guardando?"

Continuando a sfogliare schede digitali, Donatello ha risposto: "Ho pensato che potrebbe essere un ex militare. Sto controllando le cartelle di congedo del Ministero della Difesa."

Naturalmente. Raffaello era ormai abituato all'eccezionale talento di suo fratello, che stava rovistando tra i documenti Top secret dell'esercito con la stessa disinvoltura con cui la gente comune naviga su Google.

"Eccolo! È lui." Ha bloccato Donatello poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla. Aveva visto sul monitor quegli inconfondibili occhi grigi.

"Cosa dice?" ha chiesto Splinter, osservando il monitor da dietro i due figli.

"Colonnello Kurtis Tucker… congedato con disonore nel 2008… a capo di un reparto speciale in Afghanistan… mhm… corte marziale… inchiesta per presunte torture su prigionieri di guerra… violenza sessuale… scomparso dal 2008."

Donatello ha alzato lo sguardo a Splinter, mentre Raffaello ha avvicinato il volto al monitor, per leggere meglio la scheda, e poi si è allontanato, sbattendo disgustato un pugno sul tavolo. "Quindi, non si sa dove sia. E con questa serie di crimini alle spalle se ne va in giro a guidare un suo squadrone di mercenari, quando dovrebbe marcire in qualche prigione militare! Ed il Governo non fa niente!"

Il viola ha scosso leggermente la testa, disilluso. Suo fratello, a differenza sua, non aveva letto alcuni disgustosi rapporti segreti su alcune commistioni tra esercito e politica, altrimenti non si sarebbe stupito più di niente.

"Cosa ti ha fatto, esattamente, figlio mio?"

Splinter, data la reticenza del figlio a raccontare ciò che gli era capitato quella notte, in queste ultime settimane si era astenuto dal chiedere. Ma adesso, era giunta l'ora di approfondire la questione. Voleva capire esattamente chi fosse quell'uomo e che cosa volesse dalla sua famiglia. Aveva bisogno di ogni più piccola informazione. Quell'uomo aveva aggredito due suoi figli. Questa azione non sarebbe passata più impunita. Ma l'importante, adesso, era aiutare Leonardo.

Raffaello ha fatto un passo indietro, e si è involontariamente stretto le braccia intorno al corpo. Non era più il momento di tergiversare.

"In effetti, quasi niente. Appena un colpo con lo sfollagente. E mi ha drogato. Mi avevano legato ad una sedia, ed avevano messo degli strumenti di tortura su un tavolo, per spaventarmi."

Doveva raccontare anche… Al diavolo, sì.

"E poi, mi ha toccato, in modo… strano."

Ha abbassato lo sguardo.

Donatello ha potuto vedere la rabbia scorrere lungo il corpo del fratello, che al ricordo ha involontariamente teso tutti i muscoli. E poi, girandosi a guardare il suo sensei, vi ha letto la stessa emozione negli occhi, anche se l'espressione del viso era ancora forzatamente calma.

"Strano in senso…"

"Sì, Donnie. In quel senso."

Splinter ha stretto le mani a pugno. I due adolescenti tartaruga se ne sono accorti.

"Per fortuna Leonardo è arrivato giusto in tempo. Ma non ricordo cosa sia successo. So che ha ferito quel bastardo alla spalla con un pugnale, perché me l'ha raccontato dopo."

Il maturo mutante ha annuito. Leonardo aveva raccontato quella storia anche a lui.

Il segnale di un macchinario ha fatto balzare su Donatello dalla sedia. Ha preso una provetta, ha estratto un po' di liquido con un contagocce e l'ha posizionato su un vetrino.

Il silenzio è sceso nel laboratorio, carico delle spiacevoli sensazioni del racconto di Raffaello, mentre la tartaruga mascherata in viola analizzava la goccia sul vetrino al microscopio.

I secondi battevano lenti nell'orologio alla parete.

Ad un certo punto, Donatello ha sussultato.

Ha cambiato le impostazioni del microscopio, ed ha guardato ancora. Si è girato verso il computer, e le mani hanno lavorato veloci sulla tastiera, mentre osservava attentamente il monitor; quindi è tornato al microscopio. Un altro minuto è scivolato lento. Ha alzato gli occhi al padre per un attimo, poi è sceso nuovamente a guardare nell'oculare del macchinario.

Anche se era solo per un secondo, a Splinter non è piaciuto quello che ha letto nello sguardo del figlio.

L'attesa era diventata adesso insopportabile. Erano passati solo pochi minuti da quando Donatello si era seduto al microscopio, ma sembravano ore.

Alla fine, il mutante mascherato in viola ha alzato definitivamente la testa.

Era impallidito.

A Raffaello ha iniziato a battere forte il cuore. "Allora?"

La voce di Donatello è stata un sussurro.

"Un virus… un filovirus… forse geneticamente modificato…"

Si è alzato in piedi. Splinter ha notato l'appena percepibile sbandamento.

Il viola si è rivolto al padre, con gli occhi pieni di paura.

"Ebola."

Il tempo nel laboratorio sembrava essersi fermato. La superficie metallica del tavolino rifletteva le tre figure antropomorfe, immobili, e la fredda luce artificiale rendeva tutto asettico, inorganico, irreale.

"Ebola…" Raph ha ripetuto meccanicamente. Il nome gli riportava alla mente qualcosa di molto pericoloso. Qualcosa di mortale.

Splinter ha sentito il bisogno di sedersi sullo sgabello vicino al tavolo. "Quanto è pericoloso?"

"Assomiglia al ceppo dello Zaire, ma credo che sia stato riprodotto in laboratorio. Forse come agente di bioterrorismo… Se le caratteristiche sono simili a quelle del virus originale, il rischio di morte è oltre il 90%... – Donatello si è passato una mano sugli occhi. La voce ha iniziato a tremare. – Ma se, come temo, è frutto di ingegneria genetica, potrebbe essere del 100%."

Raffaello ha potuto sentire i battiti del suo cuore rimbombare nei fori auricolari.

_No no no. Non può essere._

"E non puoi… non puoi trovare una cura?"

Donatello ha guardato il fratello con condiscendenza. "Solo nei film è possibile trovare le cure ai virus in pochi giorni, Raph. Nella vita reale ci vogliono mesi, o anni. E spesso non si trova affatto."

Si è pentito della durezza delle sue parole quando ha visto suo fratello inorridire per quello che aveva sentito. Ha guardato Splinter, il quale ha stretto gli occhi a due fessure ed ha chiesto: "Quanto tempo ha?"

Raffaello non poteva credere che questa conversazione stesse accadendo. Improvvisamente è stato avvolto da uno spiacevole senso di irrealtà. Forse era tutto solo un sogno. Un incubo. Sì, doveva essere così.

"Non… non posso saperlo, padre. Il virus originale dopo la manifestazione dei sintomi dà pochi giorni di vita, meno di una settimana… Ma questo è un virus modificato, e Leo non è un essere umano, quindi proprio non so… Potrebbe essere di più…"

_O di meno._ Era abbastanza sicuro che anche Raph e Splinter l'avessero capito.

"Che… che gli farà?"ha chiesto il maturo mutante, con una voce che non sembrava la sua, da quanto era lontana dal suo solito tono impostato e sicuro.

"È una febbre emorragica. I primi sintomi sono simili a quelli di una comune influenza" _Ed io sono stato così idiota da farmi ingannare._ "Febbre, mal di testa, nausea, dolori addominali."

Ha inspirato, facendosi forza per continuare. "Ad un certo punto, inizia la rottura dei capillari, e cominciano varie emorragie, sempre più gravi… A quello stadio sembra che non ci sia più niente da fare. E la malattia diventa più contagiosa."

"È contagiosa?" Raffaello ha spalancato gli occhi. Sono stati tutti a contatto con lui… E Mikey era ancora nella camera del fratello.

"Solo tramite sangue, e fluidi corporei. Nelle fasi iniziali, il contagio è estremamente raro. In ogni caso, adesso voglio analizzare il sangue di tutti noi, per esserne sicuri."

Splinter ha lottato per non cedere a segni di sconforto davanti ai suoi figli. Oltre al terrore, il suo animo era attanagliato da una rabbia feroce. Nonostante tutti i suoi ideali, al momento la cosa che avrebbe desiderato di più era far pagare pesantemente le proprie colpe alla persona che aveva ideato tutto questo. Era disgustato al pensiero che potessero esistere esseri così abietti, da portare un virus mortale nella città di New York. Un tale disprezzo per la vita altrui era inconcepibile.

"Cosa proponi di fare, Donatello?"

Il mutante mascherato in viola ha portato per un attimo le nocche della mano a premere sulla bocca socchiusa, traendo un profondo respiro. All'improvviso si è sentito gravato di una responsabilità che temeva di non essere capace di sopportare. Il suo cervello, che solitamente risolveva in pochi secondi equazioni complesse, adesso faticava ad organizzare pochi piccoli pensieri.

Era un effetto dello shock della notizia, lo sapeva. Ma sapeva anche di essere l'unica infinitesimale speranza di vita di Leonardo. Non poteva permettersi di fermarsi e riflettere sul fatto che non era di una procedura di laboratorio che stava parlando, ma della malattia letale di suo fratello. Se si fermava a pensare che Leo era praticamente morto, non avrebbe più avuto la lucidità per fare niente. Doveva reagire subito alla vischiosa paura che rischiava di cementargli la mente.

"Dovrò fare delle ricerche. Ho bisogno di medicinali... Purtroppo non… non esistono farmaci per curare l'ebola. In Europa stanno sperimentando qualcosa, ma con scarsi risultati. Posso solo cercare di ritardare i danni, rallentando la disidratazione e le emorragie, e dargli qualcosa per il dolore. Temo che nei prossimi giorni la malattia diventerà piuttosto… brutta. – Donatello si è premuto il dorso della mano sul lato della fronte, chiudendo un attimo gli occhi. – Ormai è quasi l'alba. Domani appena fa buio dovremo uscire a procurarci dei farmaci. Intanto in mattinata mi farò già portare qualcosa di libera vendita da April, serviranno flebo e…"

Splinter ha alzato una mano, interrompendo la tartaruga mascherata in viola.

"In ogni caso voglio che i contatti con April, e con Casey Jones, siano ridotti al minimo. Anche se hai detto che il contagio è difficile, non possiamo assolutamente rischiare di diffondere il virus tra gli umani. La posta in gioco è troppo alta."

Donatello ha annuito. Era pienamente d'accordo. In qualsiasi modo, non avrebbero dovuto esporre al pericolo la gente di New York. Era nauseato dalla completa incoscienza che aveva manifestato chi aveva rivolto quell'attacco. Era il peggior atto criminale che si potesse concepire. I virus non sono gestibili. Le tossine, avvelenano l'organismo, e tutto finisce lì, con la morte della vittima. Ma i virus sono esseri viventi. Mutano, si evolvono. Il loro comportamento non è mai totalmente prevedibile.

A volte si chiedeva se esistesse un limite alla stupidità degli uomini.

Si è avvicinato all'armadietto, ha tirato fuori alcune siringhe e delle fialette vuote, e li ha riposti su un vassoio.

Si è girato verso Raffaello, che da un po' non aveva aperto bocca.

Raffaello, aveva un caratteraccio. Anche quando tutto andava bene, trovava sempre un motivo per incazzarsi. Era perennemente in lotta col mondo intero. Quindi Donatello era abituato, fin da quando erano bambini, a vederlo arrabbiato, o proprio furioso. Ma l'espressione del suo viso, e la vibrante tensione del suo corpo, stavolta erano proprio spaventosi. Gli occhi erano due fessure, le nocche delle mani erano sbiancate in pugni tremanti, il respiro rumoroso. Sembrava che la rabbia si irradiasse da lui come qualcosa di fisico, come onde di un'energia che si stava accumulando nel suo corpo e che rischiava di scoppiare da un momento all'altro per distruggere tutto. Ha restituito a Donatello uno sguardo che avrebbe fatto tremare i diavoli dell'inferno, e poi ha sibilato, quasi fosse una bestemmia, più che una domanda.

"Perché?"

Il fratello in viola ha guardato Splinter, ma suo padre ha chiuso gli occhi.

"Perché? – Ha ripetuto il rosso. – Perché ha fatto questo…"

Nessuno avrebbe potuto dare una risposta, al momento. Vendetta, forse. O qualche oscura macchinazione nei loro confronti. Raffaello sentiva che stava iniziando a prendere forma in lui anche l'angosciosa sensazione del senso di colpa, in pensieri che adesso non riusciva bene a delineare, ma che già iniziavano ad aggiungere altro dolore al suo animo che stava faticando per riprendersi dal colpo violento che aveva appena ricevuto. Ha scosso la testa, ha alzato un po' le mani, quasi per afferrare qualcosa nell'aria, e le ha ributtate sui fianchi con forza, ha fatto alcuni passi furiosi avanti ed indietro, respirando rumorosamente, per calmarsi. Non era questo il momento di dare in escandescenze.

Donatello ha chiesto, rivolto al suo sensei, in un sussurro: "Cosa dobbiamo raccontare a Mikey e Leo?"

Splinter si è lisciato la sottile striscia di barba, con gli occhi chiusi.

Non era una decisione facile. Michelangelo non era più un bambino, lo sapeva. Anche se aveva assunto il ruolo di fratello minore, e teneva a volte un atteggiamento infantile, era ormai quasi un adulto, come i suoi fratelli. Ma il suo animo ingenuo e innocente come avrebbe reagito alla notizia?

E Leonardo, se questi fossero stati i suoi ultimi giorni, sarebbe giusto che li passasse nella speranza ma nella menzogna? I suoi ultimi giorni… Ma questo stava realmente accadendo? Il suo Leonardo stava morendo?

Ha aperto gli occhi, traendo un profondo respiro.

"Donatello, tu pensa a Michelangelo. Raccontagli quello che hai scoperto. Digli ogni cosa. Io parlerò con Leonardo. – Si é passato una mano sul viso. – Lui… lui non è necessario che sappia… che sappia tutto. Il suo organismo combatterà meglio la malattia se il suo animo sarà confortato dalla speranza. "

Il giovane mutante ha annuito. La visione di suo padre, affranto su quello sgabello, si è appannata dietro le lacrime che gli sono salite agli occhi.


	5. Verità

_"__The sharp knife of a short life, oh well_

_I've had just enough time"_

_The Band Perry, If I die young_

* * *

Raffaello è uscito dalla sua stanza. Era ormai tardo pomeriggio. Restare a letto non avrebbe avuto senso; non riusciva a dormire, e neanche a riposare. Si era forzato a restare sdraiato qualche ora, ma adesso non ce la faceva più. Sarebbe tornato un po' al suo manichino, che usava come sacco da box.

Si è strofinato le nocche, ancora arrossate dai pugni che aveva dato al fantoccio quella mattina. Aveva bisogno di sfogare questa tensione che sentiva nelle braccia, nella testa, nelle gambe. Quest'ansia che si manifestava in un malessere fisico. Un bolo di acido ribolliva nello stomaco. Nella testa, solo tre parole, come un mantra al negativo, lo stordivano.

Leo. Virus. Mortale.

Come si può combattere un tale nemico? Cosa valevano tutta la forza e tutta l'abilità del mondo, contro un simile male? Lui era, al momento, completamente ed assolutamente inutile. Anzi, lui era, probabilmente, la causa di tutto. Se Leo non fosse dovuto venire a salvarlo, magari quel bastardo assassino non avrebbe architettato questo crimine. Anzi, se lui quando avevano scoperto il traffico di droga non si fosse ficcato in quel furgone, fregandosene degli ordini di Leo, adesso niente di tutto ciò sarebbe successo.

Era colpa sua.

La mattinata era passata in un'atmosfera irreale. Leonardo, forse a causa degli antipiretici, aveva dormito tutto il tempo. Era strano, vederlo lì, nella sua stanza, sotto le coperte, dopo quello che avevano saputo. Faceva male, vederlo in quello stato, a dormire ignaro. Aleggiava nell'aria la sensazione che qualcosa di prezioso stesse sfuggendo loro dalle mani, e che bisognava affrettarsi a stringere i pugni prima che ogni più piccolo granello di sabbia fosse scivolato via. Era angosciante, saperlo indifeso e vulnerabile, lui che era sempre stato forte, coraggioso, pieno di vita.

Raffaello non aveva sentito il discorso che Splinter aveva fatto a Leonardo, dopo il loro colloquio in laboratorio. Aveva ascoltato solo poche frasi, passando davanti alla porta della camera del fratello, mormorate con voce calma, tranquilla.

Sicuramente il suo sensei aveva avuto ragione. Raccontare a Leo che aveva poche speranze di vita, non avrebbe avuto alcun senso.

Certo, Raffaello coglieva la tragica assurdità della situazione. Splinter aveva caricato, nei mesi scorsi, Leonardo di un peso via via crescente di responsabilità. Stava plasmando il leader del gruppo, a volte con durezza. Stava gravando sulle spalle di un figlio un peso maggiore rispetto agli altri. E Leonardo ne aveva preso atto, ad a poco a poco si era assunto con sempre maggiore impegno la sua funzione. Aveva accettato senza remore il ruolo di protettore della squadra: si era praticamente quasi sacrificato più volte per i fratelli. Aveva iniziato a praticare sessioni di allenamento supplementari, ed il loro maestro sembrava pretendere da lui sempre qualcosa in più.

Ed adesso, invece, gli nascondeva proprio una verità che lo riguardava, e lo proteggeva come se fosse un bambino.

Il mutante mascherato in rosso ha riflettuto sul fatto che, per una volta, erano loro tre a portare il peso anche per Leonardo. Adesso erano loro che dovevano essere forti per il fratello maggiore: erano lui, Donnie e Mikey a dover essere "senza paura".

Forse, però, ha pensato ancora Raffaello, Splinter a questo punto avrebbe potuto tenere nascosta la gravità della scoperta anche a Mikey.

Raffaello era insieme a Donatello quando questi aveva dovuto riferire la sua scoperta al fratello minore, richiamato in laboratorio mentre Splinter era tornato da Leonardo. Il viola era stato preciso, sincero. Aveva descritto il virus, i danni. Certo, avrebbe fatto ricerche. Ci avrebbe lavorato su. Ma era ebola. Letale.

E Michelangelo aveva reagito come si sarebbero aspettati. Si era messo a piangere. Non aveva mai avuto filtri, per le sue emozioni. Dopo aver finito di ascoltare Donatello, in silenzio e con un'espressione seria, era scoppiato in singhiozzi. Piano, per non farsi sentire da fuori. Poi si era scostato quando il mutante mascherato in viola aveva cercato di mettergli una mano sulla spalla, si era asciugato le lacrime, con rabbia, ed aveva chiesto, con voce atona, indicazioni sul da farsi.

Tranne che per Donatello, c'era stato effettivamente poco da fare, durante tutta la giornata. Le analisi del sangue avevano confermato, come si aspettavano, che il virus non si era diffuso a loro. Donatello gli aveva spiegato che molto probabilmente era stato manipolato in laboratorio per rendere il rischio di contagio più basso rispetto al virus originale, ma che data l'altissima posta in gioco era meglio non correre il benché minimo rischio. April aveva portato le forniture mediche, ma non era entrata nella tana, seguendo gli ordini di Splinter. Si era limitata a lasciare i sacchetti oltre i tornelli, aveva guardato Donatello con gli occhi tristi e lo aveva implorato di farle sapere subito ogni informazione relativa allo stato di Leonardo.

Per tutto il giorno, Donatello aveva fatto ricerche nel suo laboratorio; lui non aveva neanche cercato di dormire. Aveva ingurgitando ettolitri di caffè, correndo come un pazzo da un computer all'altro, analizzando più e più volte il sangue di Leo.

Uscito dalla sua stanza, Raffaello voleva passare dal laboratorio prima di andare al suo sacco. Ma quando ha sbirciato nella stanza di Leonardo, ha visto che il fratello era sveglio. Splinter gli stava parlando piano.

È entrato nella stanza, e Splinter si è alzato dalla sedia, uscendo senza dire niente. Raffaello non ha avuto bisogno di chiedere perché: suo padre era praticamente rimasto lì tutto il giorno. Ed anche i corpi mutati hanno necessità fisiologiche.

Il rosso ha preso il suo posto, sulla sedia. Si stupiva sempre un po' di quanto fossero caldi i mammiferi.

"Mhm, fratellone, ieri eri brutto ma oggi fai proprio schifo."

Leonardo gli ha sorriso, gli occhi lucidi, l'espressione assonnata.

"S…sono sempre più bello di te."

"Nei tuoi sogni."

Raffaello ha guardato le medicine sul comodino, accanto alle ciotole vuote della zuppa che Michelangelo aveva portato qualche ora prima a Splinter e Leonardo.

"Come ti senti? – La domanda era stupida, ma Raffaello ha sentito il bisogno di farla. – E se dici 'bene' ti prendo a pugni."

"Allora non dico niente. Ma non sto tanto male."

"I pugni stanno arrivando…"

"No, davvero. Le medicine che mi ha dato Donnie mi fanno stare meglio. Anche i crampi allo stomaco sono quasi passati."

Leonardo ha alzato gli occhi, a guardare la flebo. Una goccia scendeva piano, scandendo il tempo. Poi è tornato a guardare il fratello.

"Sensei mi ha detto che questa sera andrai con Donnie al deposito farmaceutico. State attenti."

"Ma stai scherzando, Senzapaura? È un magazzino! Ci entreremmo bendati senza il minimo sforzo!"

"Sì, lo so… Ma state attenti, anche per dopo…"

Raffaello ha corrugato la fronte, si è spostato sulla sedia.

Il fratello maggiore ha continuato: "Raph, l'ha fatto per vendetta?"

Quindi Splinter gli aveva raccontato di Kurtis. Raffaello ha stretto un angolo del lenzuolo, ed ha iniziato a giocarci con le dita.

"Forse. Non lo so. È un bastardo sadico, abbiamo visto la sua scheda. Gli starà bruciando che gli abbiamo fatto perdere il lavoro."

"Come ha fatto a procurarsi un simile virus?"

"Donnie sta facendo ancora ricerche. Era un ex militare, forse aveva accesso alle armi biologiche. – Ha spianato il lenzuolo che stava spiegazzando, assestando due delicate pacche sul piastrone coperto di suo fratello. – Ma non ti preoccupare, il nerd ne verrà a capo prima che tu ti stanchi di stare a letto."

Leonardo ha chiuso gli occhi blu. Ha sospirato.

"Sì, Splinter mi ha detto che Donnie è sicuro di trovare una cura."

"Donn-"

"Ma non ci credo."

Ha aperto gli occhi. Due tremolanti e tristi laghi blu.

"Ma che dici, Leo? Sei diventato scemo? La febbre ti fa sragionare?"

"Raph, non c'è bisogno che mi mentiate. L'ho capito, da come mi guardi. E poi Mikey aveva gli occhi rossi, poco fa. Morirò, vero?"

Raffaello ha sentito qualcosa bruciargli nel petto. Improvvisamente, è come se si fosse trovato in mancanza d'aria. Le parole di Leonardo gli hanno fatto male. No, cosa stava dicendo suo fratello? Come osava credere una cosa così assurda? Lui era suo fratello Leonardo. Era il migliore tra tutti loro. Era il leader "senza paura". Come poteva pensare di morire per uno stupido virus? Raffaello si rifiutava di crederlo, era impossibile. Anche se tutti gli scienziati del mondo avessero affermato che la sua malattia fosse mortale, ebbene, avrebbero sbagliato tutti. Raffaello non voleva pensare ad una cosa così inammissibile. E non ci avrebbe dovuto pensare neanche Leonardo. Non ci doveva pensare!

È saltato su dalla sedia.

"No Leo! – Ha iniziato a camminare nella stanza, senza guardarlo. – No, Donnie troverà una soluzione, lui lo farà. E noi…"

"Raph."

"Noi… Donnie sta lavorando… Tu starai bene e noi…"

"Raph."

"Che c'è?" Quasi gridando, si è girato di scatto a guardare il fratello.

"Siediti."

Raffaello si è riavvicinato, senza sedersi. Leonardo ansimava leggermente. Il viso era imperlato di minuscole goccioline di sudore, le gote arrossate dalla febbre erano un luminoso contrasto al verde della sua pelle. Sulla fronte, sulle guance, intorno ai fori di respirazione, le appena visibili linee scarlatte dei capillari disegnavano l'epidermide con motivi di piccolissime ragnatele.

Aveva gli occhi lucidi. Lo sguardo che ha rivolto al fratello era stanco, spaventato, ma imperativo.

"Raph, non mettere i ragazzi in pericolo per me. Se… se non ce la faccio, non cercare vendetta."

Raffaello ha scosso la testa, ha fatto un passo indietro, no, non voleva sentire queste cose…

"No…" ha mormorato piano, sempre indietreggiando.

"Raph…"

"NO!" ha gridato prima di correre fuori dalla porta.

Splinter, fermo fuori dalla camera, ha fatto per afferrare il mutante mascherato in rosso. Ma questi è rientrato in camera sua, sbattendo la porta dietro le spalle.


	6. Trappola

_"__Deprived of all his thoughts_

_The young man struggles on and on"_

_Metallica, The Unforgiven_

* * *

Donatello ha aperto piano la seconda porta che dalle scale interne introduceva al corridoio; di lì si arrivava direttamente ai locali che fungevano da deposito. Scavalcare il cancello e forzare le serrature era stato un gioco da ragazzi. D'altronde, era un semplice magazzino farmaceutico.

All'interno, una debolissima luminescenza violacea ha permesso ai suoi occhi abituati all'oscurità di individuare, sbirciando dietro l'angolo del corridoio, la telecamera del sistema di sicurezza. Secondo i suoi calcoli, avrebbe dovuto incontrarne due prima che Raph mettesse fuori gioco la guardia nella sala video, dall'altro lato della struttura.

Nascosto dietro l'angolo, ha tirato fuori uno shuriken dalla sua cintura, poi affacciandosi velocemente l'ha lanciato proprio al centro della minuscola ottica.

Il lievissimo crepitio elettrico ha rotto per un paio di secondi il silenzio.

Adesso, poteva avanzare fino alla prima stanza. All'interno avrebbe potuto trovare i medicinali che gli servivano.

Si è inginocchiato davanti alla porta; mentre le mani verdi lavoravano veloci con i ferretti per aprire l'ennesima serratura, una strana sensazione ha iniziato ad accarezzare fastidiosamente i pensieri del mutante.

_Forse è solo l'ansia_. La paura per Leo. La stanchezza, poiché aveva dormito solo un paio d'ore. La fastidiosa cognizione di star compiendo un piccolo reato, seppur ne avesse tutte le ragioni.

Ma sentiva che qualcosa non andava, e non riusciva a capire cosa.

Ha cercato di non farsi distrarre da una stupida sensazione. Bastava aprire la porta, prendere i medicinali e filare. Tempo di disattivare anche questa telecamera…

_La telecamera._

Appena aperta la porta, nella sua mente il pensiero si è messo a fuoco. Quando aveva colpito la prima telecamera, nella frazione di secondo in cui lo shuriken era in volo, aveva notato qualcosa. _Cosa?_

Ha dato uno sguardo in alto, all'interno della sala. La seconda telecamera era proprio sopra la porta.

Ha capito.

La lucina. Non c'era la lucina.

Le telecamere erano disattivate.

Si è messo velocemente contro la parete. Una goccia di sudore è scesa sul lato della fronte, a perdersi tra le fibre della maschera viola. La consapevolezza l'ha colpito come un pugno.

_Telecamera. Magazzino. Messaggio._

Avevano avuto il messaggio, che li aveva avvertiti che uno di loro era ammalato. I medicinali che gli servivano erano molto specifici, difficilmente reperibili: si trovavano in alcuni ospedali, dove non sarebbero mai andati poiché erano pieni di umani, e solo in quel magazzino farmaceutico a New York. Le telecamere erano disattivate.

_Merda. Che idiota che sono, che idiota!_

Ha preso il T-phone.

Raph ha risposto al primo squillo.

"_Donn-_"

"Scappa Raph. È una trappola!"

…

(poco prima)

Raffaello era appiattito contro il muro, accanto alla porta aperta, fuori dalla gabbiola della sicurezza. Dall'interno, si irradiavano le luci sfarfallanti dei monitor di controllo.

Ha tirato fuori il sacchetto sigillato che gli aveva preparato Donnie, e l'ha strappato con attenzione, tenendolo lontano dal suo volto. Pure così, l'odore pungente del cloroformio che imbeveva il fazzoletto è arrivato ad irritargli i fori di respirazione.

Senza il minimo rumore, ha varcato la soglia. Ha intravisto l'uomo di guardia, seduto davanti ai monitor, con le braccia distese lungo i fianchi.

_Mi dispiace amico, devo metterti a nanna._

Lui solitamente avrebbe preferito menar le mani. Ma non con un povero cristo che faceva il suo lavoro.

Si è avvicinato, alle spalle della guardia; i piedi fasciati hanno fatto qualche passo silenzioso sul freddo pavimento dello stanzino.

Si è bloccato di colpo.

Sotto la sedia dell'uomo, una macchia scura. L'uomo era assolutamente immobile.

Ha fatto un altro passo, improvvisamente in allarme.

Una goccia è caduta dal dito dell'uomo.

_Sangue._

Raffaello ha sentito un brivido gelido scorrergli lungo tutto il corpo. Ha girato piano intorno all'uomo, per guardarlo in faccia.

Occhi sbarrati in un viso bianchissimo. Dalla ferita oscena della gola recisa, il sangue gocciolava ancora.

L'adolescente mutante ha fatto un balzo all'indietro, mollando il fazzoletto che aveva in mano. È riuscito a trattenere il grido che gli stava esplodendo nel petto.

_Mio Dio! L'hanno ucciso! L'hanno ucciso!_

Ha sentito la testa girare, il cuore iniziare a martellare come se volesse uscire dalla gabbia toracica. Qualcuno aveva ucciso questa guardia, solo pochi minuti prima. La nausea gli è salita alla gola. La sua mano ha afferrato un sai per istinto, prima che lui se ne rendesse conto. Con l'altra ha preso il T-phone.

Donnie. Doveva avvertire Donnie.

Appena afferrato, il telefono ha squillato: Donatello lo stava chiamando. Si è stupito che la mano tremasse mentre schiacciava il pulsante di risposta.

"Donn-"

"_Scappa Raph. È una trappol-_"

Un bagliore. Ha fatto uno scatto di lato. Le punte di un taser si sono rotte contro il muro al suo fianco.

Ha riposto velocemente il T-phone per prendere l'altro sai. Quattro uomini in divisa nera sono entrati dalla porta.

…

Donatello saliva velocemente per le scale, inseguito.

_Non sparano. Mi vogliono vivo._

Questa era relativamente una buona notizia.

Appena si era accorto della trappola, ed era uscito dalla stanza di deposito per tornare sui suoi passi, le luci della struttura si erano accese. Si era trovato circondato da decine di uomini in divisa militare nera.

Aveva valutato velocemente che sarebbe stata più intelligente una fuga. Lui, a differenza di Raph, evitava sempre lo scontro, se possibile. Erano troppi, anche per un ninja. E poi una lotta richiedeva tempo, e Leo non ne aveva.

Aveva usato il suo bo per farsi strada, con un salto, sulla testa degli avversari, e poi aveva imboccato le scale, per arrivare sul tetto.

Stava salendo, volando sui gradini, a due a due. Ma fatte appena poche rampe, si è accorto che un gruppo di nemici arrivava di corsa anche dai piani superiori. Si è bloccato per un attimo su un gradino, ha sentito quelli dietro farsi più vicini.

Ha raggiunto il pianerottolo, ha tentato di aprire la porta di ferro. Era chiusa. Non c'era tempo per forzarla.

A questo punto, ha deciso di scendere nuovamente. Aveva studiato abbastanza le tecniche di combattimento per sapere che è avvantaggiato chi arriva dall'alto.

Col cuore che galoppava forte per la scarica di adrenalina, si è scagliato col suo bo sui primi avversari in salita. Il vantaggio della sorpresa gliene ha fatto buttare giù un paio, che sono caduti su quelli subito dietro di loro.

Ha calpestato gli uomini a terra, e con un altro colpo ha fatto cadere di mano un taser ad un soldato che già prendeva la mira. Ruotando su sé stesso, ha assestato un _haito uchi_ col taglio della mano sulla gola di un uomo che aveva cercato di sferrargli un pugno; altri due che salivano hanno tentato di afferrarlo: Donatello si è agilmente divincolato, e facendo un balzo all'indietro, li ha buttati giù ambedue con un calcio. Un altro paio di soldati hanno schivato i compagni che cadevano e salendo hanno cercato di colpirlo, con dei manganelli; Donatello ha mollato il suo bo, inutile in uno spazio così angusto come le scale, li ha deviati, ha fatto un salto in aria, e facendosi leva con le mani sulle loro spalle ha dato ad entrambi una ginocchiata sul torace. Già tre affiancati si erano fatti strada ed hanno cercato di agguantarlo; lui è balzato su di loro, colpendone due sul volto, gli è passato di sopra mentre cadevano, è sceso di altri gradini, ma è arrivato proprio in mezzo al mucchio degli inseguitori. Decine di mani l'hanno afferrato.

Ha capito con sgomento che prendere le scale era stata una mossa stupida. Non si sarebbe dovuto infilare in uno spazio stretto. Ci sono errori che nella vita si pagano cari. Certo, non poteva immaginare che in quella struttura ci fosse un intero esercito.

Divincolandosi le braccia ha sferrato due pugni a quelli più vicini. Qualcuno l'ha tenuto per le gambe. Una testata, e giù un altro.

Ma nel frattempo quelli che scendevano erano arrivati, e quelli buttati a terra prima si erano rialzati.

Erano troppi.

Altre mani l'hanno ghermito, con forza. Alle braccia, al guscio, al collo. Ha dato un morso alla mano che ha trovato vicino alla sua bocca.

Si è sentito trascinare al pianerottolo, poi la massa di corpi l'ha spinto contro il muro. Ha sbattuto forte il viso. Ha visto delle stelle bianche danzargli davanti agli occhi, mentre la bocca si riempiva del gusto ferroso del sangue. Un piccolo fiore rosso ha macchiato il bianco lucido della parete. Gli avevano spaccato il lato della bocca, e forse avrebbe perso un dente o due. Stordito, ha capito di essere immobilizzato contro il muro, non ce la faceva a muoversi.

Poi, è stato spinto per terra. A quel punto, qualche mano l'ha mollato, e mentre alcuni uomini ancora lo tenevano giù, altri hanno iniziato a colpirlo violentemente. Pugni, calci, manganellate.

Sotto la gragnola di colpi, ha istintivamente chiuso gli occhi e cercato di portare le mani alla testa. Ha lottato con tutte le sue forze, ma lo tenevano fermo per le spalle, e per le caviglie; mentre punte di stivale e sfollagente arrivavano a mordere dolorosamente le sue gambe, e le braccia, e la testa, rimbombando sul guscio, facendo scricchiolare il piastrone.

Ha cercato di fare l'ultima cosa che avrebbe a quel punto potuto salvargli la vita. Utilizzando tutta la sua forza si è raggomitolato il più possibile su sé stesso, in quello che poteva sembrare solo un tentativo di difendersi dai colpi. Invece il suo braccio è arrivato ad afferrare qualcosa dall'interno della sua cintura e, nascondendolo, l'ha portato alla bocca, facendo atto di proteggersi il viso.

Donatello aveva sempre scherzato, interpretato il relativismo einsteiniano in senso filosofico, su come fosse mutevole la nostra percezione del tempo in base a ciò che si fa in un determinato momento. Il tempo passava troppo veloce quando April era al suo fianco. Troppo lento, quando Leo gli ordinava di stare in attesa davanti ad una sospetta base dei Kraang. Adesso, lui sapeva che in termini di tempo cronologico forse erano passati appena cinquanta, sessanta secondi dall'inizio del pestaggio. Ma il suo tempo soggettivo si era dilatato in una dimensione quasi infinita, fatta di dolore. Lui aveva già ricevuto dei colpi, anche duri, nella sua giovane vita. Ma mai tanti, mai tutti insieme. Il dolore di ogni percossa si veniva a sommare al precedente, amplificandolo. Quando un colpo arrivava in zone più sensibili, nei gomiti, nonostante le protezioni, nella muscolatura delle cosce, nell'attaccatura del guscio, nelle dita dei piedi, nella delicata zona inguinale, esplodeva in scariche che attraversavano tutto il corpo, facendo sfuggire suo malgrado gemiti soffocati e lacrime dagli occhi serrati.

"Basta così."

Donatello non ha apposto resistenza mentre è stato alzato in ginocchio: era troppo intontito, e tutto il corpo pulsava per i corpi ricevuti, in calde ondate di dolore che arrivavano dalla pelle fin dentro le ossa.

Le orecchie fischiavano; ha aperto gli occhi a fatica. Uno gli faceva male, un colpo lo aveva centrato sull'arcata; sperava di non averci rimesso la retina. L'altro bruciava per il sangue che gli colava dentro da una lacerazione sulla fronte.

Ha guardato l'uomo fermo davanti a lui. Ha visto i suoi freddi occhi grigi. L'ha riconosciuto.

Nella sua mente confusa, un groviglio di pensieri.

Raph aveva fatto in tempo a mettersi in salvo?

Chissà se il trasmettitore che aveva costruito era effettivamente a prova dei suoi succhi gastrici.

Quell'uomo davanti a lui gli avrebbe causato ancora dolore.

Leo, Leo non aveva tempo…

Poi l'oscurità l'ha avvolto.


	7. Preso

_"__I'm frightened by what I see_

_But somehow I know_

_That there's much more to come_

_Immobilized by my fear_

_And soon to be_

_Blinded by tears"_

_Evanescence, Whisper_

* * *

"Dove diavolo è finito?"

Raffaello si è lasciato cadere dai tubi di ventilazione al soffitto proprio sulle spalle dei due uomini con la divisa nera.

"Eccomi, idiota."

Ha sentito le clavicole degli uomini rompersi sotto i suoi piedi con uno scricchiolio sinistro; i due soldati si sono piegati gemendo mentre lui, rialzatosi dopo una capriola, si è ritrovato di fronte proprio agli altri due. Si è chinato per scansare il colpo di sfollagente diretto alla sua testa e ha assestato un forte calcio al ginocchio dell'umano, che è caduto all'indietro con un grido; il compagno accanto a lui ha diretto verso Raffaello una serie di pugni veloci, indossando sulle nocche dei lucenti tirapugni d'acciaio.

Il mutante li ha deviati tutti con rapidi movimenti del busto, poi ha fatto una finta ed abbassandosi ha tirato un colpo alla gola dell'uomo con il manico del suo sai: il soldato è caduto a terra tossendo ed ansimando nel disperato tentativo di prendere aria.

Raffaello è quindi corso a nascondersi dietro una serie di casse impilate in un angolo poco illuminato, per riprendere fiato; altre voci si stavano avvicinando. Sentiva il suo cuore battere forte, ed iniziava a respirare con affanno: era stanco. Ne aveva fatti fuori quanti, una quindicina? Era quasi sicuro di non averne ferito gravemente nessuno. Non che non se lo meritassero, questi bastardi. Avevano ucciso un pover uomo che faceva il suo lavoro. Li avevano attirati in una trappola. Erano la causa del male di Leo…

La rabbia si è nuovamente riversata su di lui come un'onda, spazzando via la stanchezza. È balzato fuori da dietro le casse parandosi davanti ai quattro uomini.

Ansimava ed aveva gli occhi di un demone; dalla sua gola è esploso un ruggito furioso mentre è balzato su di loro come una belva. Con lo slancio, arrivandogli praticamente addosso di peso, ha buttato giù quello che già aveva preso la mira, puntando un taser verso di lui; a terra, ancora sopra l'uomo, con una rapida torsione del busto gli ha strappato il taser dalle mani, e con lo stesso movimento gli ha assestato una fortissima gomitata alla mascella; nello stesso istante ha sparato le punte dell'arma all'avversario più vicino, che è caduto all'indietro contorcendosi sotto gli spasmi della scossa elettrica.

Raffaello si è rimesso in piedi con un balzo, e ruotando su sé stesso ha assestato un calcio volante alle costole del terzo uomo, che è volato all'indietro e poi è rimasto a terra lamentandosi; il quarto uomo si è avventato sulla tartaruga impugnando in ogni mano un lungo pugnale. Raffaello ha bloccato le lame con le _tsuba_ dei suoi sai, indietreggiando per la forza dell'attacco.

Adesso, i due avversari si fronteggiavano, tendendo i muscoli con forza: il soldato, alto, muscoloso, un ghigno di fatica sul duro viso butterato, ha tentato di dirigere le lame contro le spalle di Raffaello. La tartaruga mutante, ringhiando, gli occhi due fessure iniettate di sangue, ha cercato di ruotare i polsi per disarmare l'avversario. Il rosso ha fatto qualche passo indietro; alla fine, si è ritrovato con il guscio contro il muro. I muscoli delle braccia tremavano dallo sforzo. Con un ultimo, improvviso atto di forza, l'acciaio dei sai ha rotto quello dei pugnali. L'uomo ha mollato le impugnature ormai inutili. Raffaello gli si è gettato contro, con le punte dei sai in avanti; l'acciaio è affondato in entrambe le spalle dell'uomo. Il mutante ha ritirato le armi con un movimento veloce.

L'uomo si è piegato sulle ginocchia, portandosi le braccia incrociate sulle ferite.

Raffaello lo sovrastava, ansimante. Ha guardato le sue armi. Il sangue tingeva di rosso il metallo. Ha avuto per un istante il desiderio di colpire ancora l'uomo. Poi si è scosso, stordito e disgustato dal suo stesso pensiero. Si è guardato velocemente intorno. Uomini gementi per terra intorno a lui. Nessuno più in piedi. La rabbia è scemata, sostituita da un'ansia pressante, mentre ha iniziato a correre verso l'esterno della struttura.

Doveva correre da Donnie.

Non conosceva bene la pianta del fabbricato. Per arrivare nel lato dei magazzini, dov'era entrato suo fratello, ha deciso di percorrere il perimetro esterno. Quella zona della città era scura e poco trafficata. Mentre correva radente al muro, ha visto delle luci bianche venirgli incontro dall'ingresso del vicolo. Ha fatto qualche passo indietro e si è nascosto dietro la casupola di cemento della società per l'energia elettrica; quando una serie di veicoli gli è sfrecciata davanti, si è appiattito il più possibile contro il muro, sperando che nessuno lo vedesse.

Guardando le luci rosse che scomparivano dal vicolo, è stato preso da un inquietante timore. Erano cinque Hummer ed altrettanti furgoncini. Sembravano veicoli militari. È corso verso l'ingresso del magazzino.

L'entrata principale era aperta. Ha iniziato ad ispezionare l'interno; non si vedeva nessuno. Non si è arrischiato a chiamare suo fratello a voce alta, preferendo cercare in silenzio nascosto nell'ombra: i nemici potevano ancora aggirarsi nella struttura. Ma dopo diversi minuti di ricerche, ha capito che non vi era più nessuno. Ha perlustrato decine di piccole stanze di stoccaggio, i corridoi, altre stanze ed uffici. Tutto silenzioso, ma le luci erano accese. La sua ansia è aumentata. Di Donnie nessuna traccia.

Ha trovato l'accesso alle scale interne, è salito per una rampa, la porta al piano di sopra era chiusa. È salito ancora. Chiuso anche il piano successivo.

Continuando a salire, ha visto qualcosa su un pianerottolo. Degli oggetti erano sparsi per terra.

Ha avuto un tuffo al cuore.

Il bo di Donatello.

Il suo T-phone, distrutto. La sua borsa di pelle marrone. Cintura, tracolla e protezioni per le articolazioni.

Sul pavimento scuro si distingueva anche una piccola macchia di liquido rosastro e schiumoso. Raffaello si è inginocchiato, l'ha toccata con le punta delle dita. Saliva e sangue.

I sordi battiti del suo cuore riecheggiavano nelle tempie. Si è alzato nuovamente, guardando il muro. Una piccola chiazza strisciata di sangue sulla vernice bianca, all'altezza dei suoi occhi.

C'era stato uno scontro. Ha pregato che il sangue non fosse di suo fratello. Ma Donnie non c'era, e non avrebbe mai abbandonato le sue cose.

Era stato catturato.

Raffaello ha preso in mano uno dei pad di protezione per i gomiti: era stato tagliato con un coltello. Il taglio era leggermente sporco di rosso.

Ha sentito lo stomaco chiudersi in una morsa, la testa ha iniziato a girare.

Donatello era stato catturato da quell'uomo. Da quel Kurtis.

Nella sua mente sono balenate le immagini degli occhi grigi e crudeli di quell'uomo. Gli strumenti di tortura. Le sue viscide mani addosso. Il suo sorriso lascivo…

No! Non Donnie! Non lo poteva permettere. Non poteva lasciare che quel sadico facesse del male a suo fratello.

Ha respirato piano, per calmarsi, appoggiandosi al muro.

Gli avevano teso una trappola. Perché? Cosa voleva quell'uomo da loro? Possibile che fosse solo per vendetta? Cosa volevano adesso da Donnie? Cosa gli avrebbero fatto? Il pensiero del suo gentile fratello nelle mani di quelle persone era insopportabile.

Inoltre, senza Donatello, Leonardo non avrebbe avuto speranze.

Ha cercato di non farsi prendere dal panico. Era un ninja, era un guerriero. _Allontana i pensieri negativi e concentrati sul presente._

Ha tirato fuori il suo T-phone e ha controllato lo schermo. La lucina di un segnalatore in funzione lampeggiava ipnotica. Per fortuna Donnie aveva potuto attivare il segnalatore che portava con sé; quindi adesso poteva essere rintracciato. Un briciolo di speranza in quella situazione angosciosa.

Raffaello ha preso da terra la borsa e ci ha guardato dentro. Tra le varie attrezzature, c'era un foglio di carta scritto dal fratello in viola. Ok, era l'elenco dei medicinali per Leo. Forse avrebbe dovuto trovarli lui, e portarli subito a casa. Senza di quelli, Leonardo si sarebbe aggravato velocemente. Sì, doveva cercare le medicine, prima che qualcuno si accorgesse dell'inferno che era scoppiato lì dentro, e portarle a Leo.

Ma d'altra parte, la ricerca gli avrebbe preso del tempo prezioso, lui a differenza di Donnie non ne capiva niente di queste cose, e ci avrebbe messo parecchio solo ad interpretare le etichette. Invece voleva correre subito al covo a prendere lo Shellraiser per seguire il segnale. C'era il rischio che trovassero il segnalatore addosso a suo fratello e lo distruggessero. Ed inoltre non ricordava di quante miglia fosse la portata del dispositivo. Se nel frattempo che lui tornava alla tana, Donnie fosse finito fuori portata? Erano arrivati a piedi, e per tornare a casa ci sarebbe voluta almeno un'ora anche correndo come non aveva mai fatto.

Oddio, non sapeva che fare. Si è sentito invadere da un profondo sconforto. Dalla sua decisione dipendeva la vita dei suoi fratelli. Era così che si sentiva Leonardo, a guidarli? Lui non era come Leo, non ce la poteva fare. Era solo, non poteva fare due cose nello stesso tempo…

Improvvisamente, ha capito dove stava sbagliando. Lui non stava pensando in termini di squadra, come avrebbe fatto Leo. Lui non era solo. Certo, l'idea che gli è venuta in mente non gli piaceva, ma non c'era altra soluzione.

Ha tirato nuovamente fuori il suo T-phone.

"_Raph?_"

"Mikey, hanno preso Donnie. Ha attivato il segnalatore. Rintraccia il segnale sul tuo T-phone e seguili con la Stealth Bike, credo che sia in un furgone. Mi hai capito?"

"_Come, hanno preso Donnie…_"

"Mikey mi hai capito?"

"_Sì._"

"Fa' come ti ho detto. Limitati a vedere dove vanno. Io ti raggiungo dopo aver portato a casa le medicine per Leo."

"_Ok, Raph-_"

"Mikey, seguili e basta. Aspetta me."

"_Va bene, stai tranquillo. Vado._"

Quando Michelangelo ha riattaccato, Raffaello ha stretto forte il telefono, chiudendo gli occhi e traendo un profondo respiro.

Sperava di aver fatto la scelta giusta, a mettere in pericolo anche l'altro suo fratello.


	8. Figlio

_"__But what I do know, is to us the world is different"_

_VNV Nation, Illusion_

* * *

(Poco prima)

"… ed il nostro maestro punì me e Saki facendoci fare cinquanta flessioni ad ogni fine giornata per una settimana."

Leonardo ha sorriso al suo sensei, con un velo di stupore nei suoi occhi stanchi ed acquosi.

"D…davvero? Hai… hai fatto questo?"

Splinter ha annuito sorridendo, mentre con la mano si lisciava uno dei suoi lunghi baffi.

"Anch'io sono stato giovane, figlio mio. Ed irruento. Guardando tuo fratello Raffaello a volte mi sembra di vedere me alla vostra età."

Leonardo ha fatto un piccolo cenno con la testa, un po'stupito. Poi ha chiuso gli occhi, vinto dalla spossatezza per la febbre alta. Pur sentendosi debole e dolorante, ha apprezzato questo momento di dialogo con suo padre.

Gli era sempre piaciuto ascoltare i suoi racconti. Solitamente il suo sensei non parlava molto di sé, di quando era umano, della sua giovinezza. Anzi solitamente non parlava più molto, con lui.

Quando era un bambino, invece, le cose erano diverse. Una volta Leonardo non conosceva il mondo se non attraverso i racconti che ascoltava dalle parole di suo padre. La sera, sul materasso che condivideva con i suoi fratelli, si perdeva al suono della sua voce calda e rassicurante, prima di prendere sonno. Ed in quel momento magico tra il sogno e la veglia, nei suoi pensieri di bambino si mostravano colorati e lucenti le immagini del favoloso mondo della superficie, con le sue case alte centinaia di piani ed i suoi oceani così grandi che una nave ci poteva navigare per mesi; con i coraggiosi quarantasette _ronin_ che avevano sfidato l'imperatore e con il gelato che poteva avere decine di gusti. Un mondo che a loro era estraneo e nemico, pericoloso e nascosto. Il piccolo Leonardo aveva fretta di diventare grande e forte, di crescere per poter esplorare questa dimensione sconosciuta che la voce di Splinter svelava e narrava, prima che le sue mani calde gli dessero una carezza e gli rimboccassero le coperte.

A quei tempi, bastavano le parole di suo padre per scacciare tutti i mali del mondo, bastava un suo abbraccio per tenerlo al sicuro, lontano dal dolore…

Leonardo si è accorto di aver dato un gemito. La febbre era molto alta, ed il dolore all'addome era tornato a farsi sentire con ferocia. Vergognandosene, ha aperto gli occhi, per vedere la reazione del suo sensei.

Questi lo stava a sua volta guardando, mentre prendeva la pezzuola dalla fronte per immergerla di nuovo nell'acqua fresca. E per una frazione di secondo, prima che cambiasse il suo sguardo in un'espressione tranquilla e rassicurante, Leonardo ha fatto in tempo a leggervi il dolore e la preoccupazione.

Quindi, tra i fumi della febbre, il pensiero è tornato. I racconti di suo padre l'avevano distratto un po', ed era quasi riuscito a non pensarci.

Ma adesso, è tornata la paura.

La sua malattia era grave.

Lui stava morendo.

Probabilmente aveva davanti a lui solo pochi giorni di vita, al massimo settimane. In quel momento si sentiva così debole, così stanco… Uno sfinimento doloroso in tutte le membra, mentre la febbre lo raggelava in brividi che non riusciva a trattenere. Lui stava morendo, l'aveva capito. Lo avevano infettato con qualcosa di mortale.

Aveva perdonato suo padre ed i suoi fratelli per aver cercato di mentirgli; era logico, lo capiva. Ma le parole avrebbero potuto cercare d'ingannare, non gli sguardi, non quell'infinitesimale innaturalezza nei gesti, che un fratello non poteva non cogliere. Non gli occhi azzurri spaventati di Mikey, che rossi di pianto si erano abbassati subito a terra; né quelli verdi ed insolitamente dimessi di Raph. O quelli ramati di Donnie, che non l'avevano mai guardato dritto in faccia, quando l'aveva visitato, con le mani troppo fredde, sudate.

Lo aveva capito piano piano, con crescente sgomento. In un primo momento aveva cercato di illudersi, e di ancorarsi alle parole rassicuranti del suo sensei, cullato dal torpore della malattia che rendeva sempre più difficile ragionare con lucidità. La cura, Donnie avrebbe trovato la cura. Ma poi, alla fine, era stato impossibile continuare ad ingannarsi, ed aveva compreso. L'aveva detto a Raph, col solo risultato di ferirlo. Si era pentito. Avrebbe dovuto fingere pure lui, dare a intendere di non aver capito.

Capito di dover morire, adesso, a sedici anni, quando aveva appena iniziato a scoprire il mondo, quando non aveva ancora imparato ad essere il forte leader che i suoi fratelli si sarebbero meritati.

Doveva ancora fare tante cose, fare tante cose…

Non voleva morire.

Improvvisamente, ha avuto voglia di piangere.

Ma non poteva farlo. Non poteva mostrare la sua paura; non sarebbe stato onorevole. E, soprattutto, avrebbe portato ancora più dolore a suo padre.

Che adesso era in pena che lui. Che era al suo fianco e lo curava amorevolmente. Che lo curava come… come un figlio.

Certo, lui era suo figlio.

Era suo figlio?

Si meritava queste attenzioni?

Era il suo allievo.

Era stato abbastanza in gamba? Non aveva deluso il suo sensei?

Era diventato ciò che doveva diventare? Rispondeva alle aspettative?

Era debole? Era debole…

Ha gemuto ancora. I pensieri si aggrovigliavano nella sua testa. Ed erano brutti, lo ferivano. Era debole?

Non era un ninja? Non era un umano…

La nausea bloccava il suo respiro. La testa pulsava dolore, il corpo era ghiaccio bollente.

Chi era veramente? Cos'era veramente?

"Mhmm…"

"Leonardo, figlio mio, hai dolore?"

_Sono debole. Adesso morirò. Senza onore._

Tutta la stanza girava.

_Morirò. Ho paura. Sono debole._

"Leonardo?"

_Scusa Sensei. Sono debole._

"Mhm, s…scusa…"

"Cosa dici, figlio mio? Perché ti scusi?"

Leonardo ha iniziato a scuotere la testa. La pezzuola è caduta per terra.

Splinter ha avuto paura, l'ha preso per le spalle. I grandi occhi blu si guardavano intorno spalancati, senza fissare niente.

"Leonardo, resta calmo. È la febbre. Calmati."

"Scusa Sensei. S…scusa... _Sensei,_ _Watashi o yurushite…_"

"Figlio mio, calmati!" Splinter ha alzato la voce, spaventato. Ha poggiato una mano sulla fronte dell'adolescente mutante.

Leonardo ha smesso di dimenarsi. La sua testa è affondata esausta sul cuscino. Ha chiuso gli occhi.

"Io… io non sono… non sono tuo figlio. Io sono solo… una tartaruga…"

Splinter ha spalancato gli occhi. Ha ispirato profondamente: improvvisamente, la morsa che gli premeva il petto dal giorno prima ha stretto più forte le sue ganasce.

Era questo che pensava suo figlio? Il delirio della malattia gli aveva fatto svelare il peso che portava nel cuore? Era questo, che credeva di sé?

Il maturo mutante si è dovuto alzare dalla sedia, ha fatto un paio di passi nella stanza, ed è tornato a sedersi.

Era per questo che il suo Leonardo fin da piccolo aveva cercato di primeggiare? Per questo che lavorava sodo affinché il padre fosse fiero di lui? Per farsi accettare come figlio?

_Oh Grandi Antenati, no…_

Splinter si è sentito schiacciare dal peso del fallimento. Forse era stato un bravo maestro, ma se suo figlio pensava questo di sé, era stato un padre orribile…

Ha aperto la bocca per rispondere, per convincere, per negare con veemenza. Ma ha visto i muscoli del viso dell'adolescente rilassarsi, mentre iniziava a respirare rumorosamente. Si era addormentato di nuovo.

L'uomo ratto si è preso la testa tra le mani, ha sentito la disperazione graffiare il suo cuore. Rabbia, impotenza, senso di colpa lo stringevano alla gola togliendogli l'aria. Si è fatto fuggire un gemito soffocato prima di notare con la coda dell'occhio una figura in piedi fuori dalla porta.

Oh, grandioso. Si è anche fatto vedere da Michelangelo in questo stato di abbattimento.

L'arancione era appena uscito dalla sua stanza. Tanto non riusciva a riposare. Neanche i suoi fumetti lo allettavano, questa sera. Raph e Donnie avevano deciso che lui sarebbe stato più utile a casa, per eventuali problemi di Leo, e non avevano voluto che andasse anche lui al magazzino. D'altronde, era un'azione banale e noiosa. Ma lui avrebbe preferito uscire a prendere un po' d'aria, piuttosto che restare al covo. Piuttosto che vedere Leo in queste condizioni.

Non è che avesse visto molto suo fratello. Durante la giornata appena trascorsa ogni tanto aveva sbirciato dalla porta, e l'aveva visto quasi sempre addormentato. Quando gli aveva portato la colazione e la cena, che Leo non era riuscito a mangiare, era entrato ed uscito subito, senza dire una parola. Non ce la faceva, a guardare suo fratello in faccia.

Adesso, appena uscito dalla propria stanza, aveva sentito Splinter gridare a Leo di calmarsi. Lui non era accorso, a vedere cosa stesse succedendo. I suoi piedi, si erano rifiutati. Tanto, se Sensei avesse avuto bisogno di lui, l'avrebbe chiamato. Fino ad allora, preferiva restare il più lontano possibile dalla stanza di Leonardo.

Ed ora, che ha guardato dalla porta suo padre che angosciato si teneva la testa tra le mani, ha capito di aver fatto bene. Lui non poteva entrare in quella stanza, non poteva.

È corso nel dojo. Ha tirato fuori i suoi nunchaku. Ha chiuso gli occhi, ha iniziato a praticare alcuni kata, i più difficili. Ha continuato ad allenarsi, serrando tutto fuori di sé.

Intorno a lui, solo il sibilo vorticoso delle sue armi. La sensazione del tappeto, sotto i suoi piedi. Il sudore, che dopo qualche decina di minuti ha iniziato a scorrere sulla sua pelle. Il silenzio, la semioscurità, la pace.

Poi, ha sentito al suo fianco la vibrazione del T-phone.

Sul display, una buffa immagine di Raph rubata in un momento poco edificante.

"Raph? - Come, hanno preso Donnie… - Sì. - Ok, Raph - Va bene, stai tranquillo. Vado."

Ha chiuso la comunicazione, e per un attimo i suoi occhi hanno fissato davanti a sé senza vedere niente.

Donnie era stato catturato.

_Donnie, Donnie era stato catturato._

Lui doveva scoprire dove lo portavano.

Lui, _da solo_.

Ha deglutito. Ha deciso di non pensare al fatto che Leo era gravemente malato, e che Donnie era in pericolo. Era già abbastanza difficile focalizzarsi sul pensiero che lui adesso doveva fare qualcosa da cui sarebbe dipesa la vita dei fratelli. Oh, certo, doveva solo seguire il segnale…

Ha cercato il segnale sul T-phone. Eccolo. La lucina lampeggiava, riflettendosi nelle sue iridi azzurre.

Ha iniziato a correre verso la stanza di Leo, per avvertire Sensei prima di prendere la Stealth Bike.

Solo seguire il segnale, ed aspettare Raph. Facile. Ce la poteva fare anche lui. Bastava non incasinare niente, restare concentrati. Bastava non pensare che Donnie era stato preso e che Leo stava male…

Bastava non farsi prendere dal panico.


	9. Base

_"__It's quite deceiving as I'm feeling the flesh make me bad. _

_Does it make me bad?"_

_Korn,_ _ Make Me Bad_

* * *

Certo che erano creature strane. Avevano la forma umana, ma questi gusci da tartaruga li rendevano alquanto… grotteschi. No, non era la parola giusta. Avevano qualcosa di animalesco, ma erano affascinanti. Sì, ecco, affascinanti. Ragazzi tartaruga. Perché dovevano essere ragazzi, adolescenti. Il rosso era molto giovane, ed anche questo viola ai suoi piedi non poteva che avere tra i quattordici ed i diciotto anni. Ma forse si sbagliava. Magari questi mostriciattoli sembravano ragazzi ma non lo erano. Comunque, a lui piaceva pensare che fossero giovani. Più giovani erano, più sarebbe stato… divertente.

Si è chinato sul sedile nel vano posteriore del furgone per toccare la pelle del mutante incappucciato. Era fredda, più fredda di quella di un essere umano. Era normale che fosse così? Le dita sono scorse intorno al grosso livido che si stava formando sulla coscia dalla pelle di giada. Tutto il corpo era pieno di abrasioni e contusioni, enfiate e scure. Kurtis ha arricciato il naso. Forse era un peccato averlo rovinato in questo modo.

In ogni caso, non era il rosso.

Ha provato un impeto di rabbia. I suoi uomini se l'erano fatto scappare. Qualcuno avrebbe pagato, per la propria inettitudine. Avevano avuto la possibilità di catturare due tartarughe in una volta sola, e quegli incapaci non erano riusciti a prendere proprio la sua preda più ambita.

Aveva desiderato avere il rosso tra le sue mani per troppo tempo. Da quando era fuggito quella sera.

Non gli piaceva lasciare le cose incompiute. Averlo avuto tra le sue mani, _suo_, per volerci giocare, e poi esserselo fatto portare via. No, non gli piaceva. L'idea lo aveva fatto arrabbiare, infuriare. Doveva riprenderlo, doveva finire ciò che aveva iniziato.

_Finisci sempre ciò che hai iniziato._ Glielo diceva sempre suo padre. Tra un pugno e l'altro.

Ed adesso avrebbe rimediato. Avrebbe finito il suo lavoro. Avrebbe portato a termine la missione. E nel frattempo ci avrebbe guadagnato. Tantissimo. Era stata una fortuna, in fondo, aver incontrato questi mutanti. Il bravo soldato sa girare a proprio vantaggio anche una situazione strategicamente sfavorevole.

Aveva perso il suo vecchio e redditizio lavoro, aveva perso molti dei suoi uomini. Ma aveva capito di aver trovato la gallina dalle uova d'oro. Era stato in gamba. La ferita nella spalla ancora sanguinava sotto i vestiti, quando lui aveva iniziato ad oliare i suoi contatti nell'esercito per verificare la fondatezza della voce su quel reparto governativo che si stava interessando ai mutanti. Ed aveva fatto centro. Quell'inquietante funzionario in occhiali scuri che aveva incontrato avrebbe pagato profumatamente per uno di questi mostri vivo.

Poi, all'audacia si era sommata la fortuna. Nell'ambiente del traffico della droga, era riuscito a contattare un membro di una delle principali bande di strada di New York. Quell'imbecille con un ridicolo tatuaggio di un drago viola per poche dosi gli aveva raccontato delle storielle alle quali prima non avrebbe creduto. Storie di ninja meccanici e di mutanti. Storie di un milionario giapponese ossessionato.

E lui aveva fiutato che avrebbe potuto attenere ancora di più. Non era l'incapace che diceva suo padre.

Le tartarughe erano quattro. Una l'ha usata per sperimentare anche sui mutanti il virus che doveva vendere. Sicuramente il blu sarebbe morto di lì a poco. Avrebbe carpito al prigioniero le informazioni per accertarsene. Un'altra l'avrebbe data a quel funzionario del governo. Le restanti gli avrebbero portato ancora soldi per mano di quell'idiota orientale col viso deturpato, che ne voleva almeno una, ma avrebbe pagato di più per un paio.

Kurtis ha sorriso al pensiero. Sarebbe diventato incredibilmente ricco. Avrebbe potuto arruolare talmente tanti uomini da diventare una delle principali bande di mercenari al mondo. No, non era l'incapace che diceva suo padre, quando gli spegneva le sigarette addosso. Lui, Kurtis Tucker, sarebbe diventato molto potente.

È sceso ad accarezzare la gamba del prigioniero riverso sul fondo del furgone. Questa pelle liscia, a metà tra quella di un umano e quella di un rettile, lo stava eccitando. Ha guardato tra le gambe del mutante, il fondo del guscio nascondeva alla vista la sua fisionomia. No, non era il rosso, ma sarebbe andato bene lo stesso. Poi, avrebbe finalmente preso anche il rosso. Quegli occhi verdi che lo guardavano con sfida cercando di nascondere la paura… Di che colore aveva gli occhi, questo? Nocciola, ramati, se non ricordava male…

Sì, ci avrebbe guadagnato, avrebbe portato a termine ciò che aveva iniziato. E si sarebbe divertito.

Chissà che voce avrebbe avuto un mutante che urla.

…

Michelangelo non credeva di doversi allontanare tanto dal centro della città. Avevano lasciato New York da quasi due ore. Ha guardato preoccupato il livello del carburante. Donnie non aveva ideato la Stealth Bike per le grandi percorrenze, ma per piccole e invisibili ricognizioni urbane a partire dallo Shellraiser. Adesso, anche se il serbatoio era pieno quando aveva lasciato la tana, il carburante era quasi finito. Perfetto, un altro problema che si veniva a sommare a quelli enormi che già lo stavano pressando.

Nei suoi videogiochi, non finiva mai il carburante. Aveva ragione Leo. La vita non era proprio come nei videogiochi. Lì le persone a cui vuoi bene non vengono contagiate con virus mortali o rapite da assassini che fanno abbassare lo sguardo a Raph. Ed infine, nei videogiochi, non ti entrano i moscerini negli occhi. Al centesimo moscerino lui si era ormai amaramente pentito di non aver infilato il casco…

Seguendo il segnalatore, aveva raggiunto i veicoli e si era avvicinato abbastanza da vedere, ogni tanto nei rettilinei e da lontano, le luci rosse dell'ultimo furgoncino del convoglio che stava seguendo. Un altro problema della Stealth Bike era che non avesse le luci. Non che le avesse accese, in ogni caso, col pericolo di farsi avvistare. Ma questo faceva sì che lui stesse guidando praticamente alla cieca a quasi ottanta miglia all'ora.

Ecco un'altra differenza con i videogiochi. Lì se ti schianti contro un albero al bordo della carreggiata, puoi ricaricare. Qui, fai marmellata di tartaruga. Meglio non pensarci. Doveva seguire Donnie.

Tra l'altro, adesso che si stavano addentrando nel bosco, non poteva più contare neanche sulla luce della luna. Ha deciso di rischiare, di avvicinarsi e seguire come guida le luci davanti a lui. Almeno la Stealth Bike era quasi del tutto invisibile e silenziosa. Donnie era un genio. Quando l'avrebbe riabbracciato glielo avrebbe detto.

Da diversi minuti, il convoglio aveva lasciato la strada principale per inserirsi in una stradina sterrata, in mezzo agli alberi della foresta. Le grosse ruote dei veicoli militari sobbalzavano sul terreno accidentato, tra i sassi e le bitorzolute sporgenze delle radici degli alberi; nuvole di terra si tingevano di rosso davanti alle luci dei fanalini posteriori.

Michelangelo ha rallentato; intravedeva intorno a lui le imponenti torri di legno degli alberi, minacciose figure nere nella notte. Un'altra decina di minuti di strada, e poi il motore ha sussultato. Quello che temeva si è avverato. La benzina era quasi finita.

Il giovane mutante non ha fatto in tempo nemmeno ad imprecare poiché ha visto che, per fortuna, il convoglio che aveva seguito era arrivato ad uno spiazzo in mezzo al bosco e si stava fermando. La tartaruga ha portato il suo mezzo fuori dalla stradina, in mezzo ai cespugli; l'ha spento e si è praticamente fiondato fuori, a vedere dove fossero arrivati.

Furtivamente, restando nascosto dagli alberi, si è avvicinato. Veloce, un'ombra nera che tre le altre ombre. L'aria umida della notte era intrisa del balsamico odore della resina, così diverso dall'odore stantio del cemento delle fogne. In lontananza, un rapace notturno strideva le sue note.

Nel grande spiazzo, si distinguevano nella penombra tutta una serie di costruzioni in legno; veicoli si stavano dividendo e parcheggiando davanti ad alcune di esse. Michelangelo ha guardato verso la cima dell'albero al quale era appoggiato: da lassù, avrebbe potuto vedere meglio.

Arrampicarsi al buio non era molto facile; per fortuna, il cielo iniziava ad assumere la lievissima luminescenza prima dell'alba.

Da un grande ramo quasi in cima, Michelangelo si è sporto a guardare. Le costruzioni in legno erano almeno una trentina, di diverse dimensioni. Alcune sembravano più che altro dei capannoni, altre delle piccole casette. Al centro, tra le costruzioni, un piccolo spiazzale. Lampadine erano appese sotto i porticati di alcune di queste strutture. Guardato così sarebbe potute sembrare il complesso di un campeggio.

Dai veicoli sono scesi decine di persone, vestite con una tuta militare nera. Alcune si sono disperse per la struttura, imbracciando dei fucili automatici in spalla. Ma la maggior parte è rimasta intorno ad uno dei furgoni, parcheggiato davanti ad una piccola costruzione di legno, a foggia di casetta, con un porticato.

Michelangelo ha aguzzato la vista. Gli uomini si sono guardati intorno prima di aprire il portellone del furgoncino; si è stretto contro la corteccia dell'albero quando un soldato ha guardato in alto, nella sua direzione. Ma era quasi sicuro che non potessero vederlo. Dal veicolo sono quindi scesi altri militari, poi Michelangelo ha visto che due di loro trascinavano qualcosa. Una figura immobile, legata.

L'ha trovato. Era Donatello.

Quando sono passati sotto la luce del portico, pur da quella distanza Michelangelo ha potuto vedere che suo fratello era incappucciato e che, poiché aveva le mani legate dietro la schiena insieme alle caviglie, lo stavano trascinando tenendolo da sotto le braccia e facendolo strisciare per le ginocchia. L'arancione già per questo li avrebbe presi tutti a calci. Ma ha fatto un respiro per calmarsi. Adesso, doveva mandare un messaggio a Raph, ed aspettarlo prima di fare qualsiasi cosa.

Lui da solo, in mezzo a svariate decine di militari armati, non avrebbe potuto fare niente. Era un ninja, mica era uno dei suoi amati supereroi. Non aveva il dono della bilocazione, non era invisibile, quando veniva colpito sentiva dolore e non era assolutamente a prova di pallottola.

Doveva solo aspettare. Però, lo tormentava l'idea di lasciare suo fratello da solo con quegli uomini. Pregava che Raph arrivasse presto. Anche in due, comunque, la situazione sarebbe stata disperata. Michelangelo stava iniziando a farsi prendere dallo sconforto. Ci fosse stato Leo, lui avrebbe ideato un piano. Sperava che anche Raph potesse inventarsi qualcosa. A lui per adesso non veniva in mente niente.

Solo aspettare, come gli era stato detto.

Ha alzato gli occhi al cielo. Strisce di nuvole disegnavano diverse tonalità di antracite nel firmamento ancora quasi del tutto buio. Aspettare, aspettare Raph. D'altronde, in poco tempo, cosa sarebbe potuto succedere?


	10. Tortura

_"__I'm gonna use you and abuse you_

_I'm gonna know what's inside_

_Gonna use you and abuse you_

_I'm gonna know what's inside you"_

_Marilyn Manson, Sweet Dreams_

* * *

Donatello aveva ripreso conoscenza da un po'. Aveva aperto a fatica gli occhi; le tempie pulsavano dolorosamente. La prima percezione che aveva focalizzato era stata la sensazione soffocante del tessuto intorno alla testa. Gli avevano messo addosso un cappuccio nero. Si era reso conto di essere in un furgone, dai sobbalzi che facevano dolere tutti i colpi ricevuti. Era stato legato, in una posizione piuttosto scomoda, con le braccia dietro la schiena ed i polsi uniti alle caviglie.

Aveva tuttavia finto di essere ancora svenuto, lottando per mantenere il suo respiro lento e regolare ed i suoi muscoli rilassati. Anche quando qualcuno lo aveva toccato. Aveva solo stretto di più gli occhi, ma era riuscito a restare immobile. Con disgusto aveva sentito una mano scorrere ad accarezzargli la gamba e la coscia. Si era ricordato dei racconti di Raph.

Dire che ne era stato atterrito sarebbe stato un eufemismo.

Aveva avuto la nauseante sensazione che ci fosse qualcosa di profondamente sbagliato. Lui non era stato addestrato per questo. Lui era un ninja che lottava con onore. La violenza era sempre da biasimare, certo; ma qui non vi era dignità: non era la semplice aggressione di un nemico. Non sopportava di essere toccato così, come una preda, come un oggetto. Queste carezze stomachevoli ed il suo assoluto senso di impotenza gli avevano fatto male all'animo quanto le percosse ne avevano fatto al suo corpo.

Sperava che il trasmettitore che aveva nello stomaco stesse facendo il suo lavoro, non voleva sperimentare oltre le proprie capacità di resistenza. Ma, nonostante tutto, ciò che lo spaventava maggiormente era il fatto che il tempo scorresse inesorabile mentre lui era nelle mani di questo maniaco, quando avrebbe dovuto cercare di aiutare Leo.

E poi, temeva per Raph. Aveva chiuso di scatto la loro ultima comunicazione. Non sapeva se avesse avuto il tempo di fuggire, o se non fosse stato catturato anche lui. O peggio.

Non capiva perché questi uomini avevano voluto prenderlo vivo. Se questo Kurtis si voleva vendicare, perché non l'aveva semplicemente ucciso? A questo punto, Donatello si era sforzato di analizzare razionalmente la situazione. Forse voleva da lui delle informazioni, voleva sapere da dove provenisse, voleva il resto della sua famiglia? Quindi l'avrebbe torturato. Ok, questa era una brutta ipotesi. E poi in ogni caso, perché? Oppure doveva consegnarlo a qualche centro di ricerca, a qualche laboratorio, dove sarebbe stato studiato e sezionato? Questa supposizione non era migliore. O forse era semplicemente un sadico e per vendicarsi voleva fargli del male. Anche questa era una brutta, bruttissima ipotesi.

Tutte le idee che gli venivano in mente, dalla più sensata alla più improbabile, dal coinvolgimento del Governo a qualche setta di fanatici, non prevedevano niente di buono per lui. Insomma, poteva solo sperare che il segnalatore funzionasse e che Raph stesse bene e venisse presto con Mikey a salvarlo. O sperare di riuscire a fuggire.

Solo speranze, in quella che era davvero una situazione disperata.

D'un tratto, ha sentito chiaramente il furgoncino fermarsi. Il portellone è stato aperto, e l'aria fresca e frizzante si è riversata nel vano. Ha cercato di percepire dove fossero arrivati, mentre veniva portato fuori. Non poteva vedere, ma ha capito di essere fuori città dal silenzio e dall'odore degli alberi.

É stato sollevato da un paio di uomini e portato fuori dal furgone. É stato trascinato su una superficie di legno. Questo ha procurato graffi e schegge nelle sue ginocchia, ormai senza protezioni. Dopo è stato in malo modo sbattuto giù.

Ha sentito armeggiare nelle corde sulla sua schiena.

La speranza di poter tentare la fuga si è dissolta quasi subito, quando ha visto che avevano semplicemente sciolto la corda tra le caviglie ed i polsi, che restavano però saldamente legati tra loro. Si è sentito afferrare per le spalle, alzare un po', mettere in ginocchio.

Non poter vedere quello che succedeva intorno a lui lo frustrava. Certo, era stato addestrato a percepire l'ambiente circostante con gli altri sensi. Si è sforzato di farlo, seppur intontito dai colpi ricevuti. Ha capito solo di trovarsi in una stanza non molto grande, col pavimento in legno, circondato da almeno cinque persone.

Improvvisamente, si è sentito spingere la testa con forza verso il basso…

_Acqua_!

Gli avevano messo la testa sott'acqua! Istintivamente, ha cercato di divincolarsi. Ma almeno due paia di mani lo tenevano fortemente per la testa e per le spalle. E lo trattenevano giù. Lo costringevano sott'acqua.

Il piastrone strofinava contro il bordo di una grande bacinella di metallo, piena di acqua gelida. Donatello ha lottato con tutte le sue forze, ma non è riuscito a liberarsi. Nello shock, un po' d'acqua gli è entrata in gola, ed adesso la trachea lottava per tossire. Ha scalciato furiosamente con i piedi legati, mentre continuavano a tenerlo giù: lo volevano annegare!

Non poteva respirare, non resisteva, sarebbe annegato, padre sarebbe annegato!

Lo avevano portato qui solo per ucciderlo! Perché? Perché così? No!

Lui ed i suoi fratelli potevano restare in apnea per parecchi minuti. Michelangelo addirittura quasi sette. Un po' merito della loro natura mutante, e un po'dell'allenamento a cui si sottoponevano. Lui stesso riusciva ad arrivare a cinque minuti. Ma in apnea statica, e non dopo aver già inalato acqua nella trachea. Non sapeva quanto tempo l'avessero tenuto giù, ma dopo un po' non ce l'ha più fatta.

Ha inspirato.

Ed i suoi polmoni si sono riempiti d'acqua.

A quel punto, gli hanno ritirato la testa su, e tolto il cappuccio inzuppato, ma lui se n'è accorto appena. Pensava di morire. Era come se i suoi polmoni fossero scoppiati, il suo torace era pieno di gelo, i suoi sensi completamente andati.

Eppure, alla fine il suo corpo, nonostante tutto, era ancora vivo. Buttato sul pavimento, ha iniziato a riversare l'acqua dalla sua bocca, e poi a tossire forte. Gli sembrava di star vomitando fuori tutti i suoi organi interni. Scintille rosse velavano la sua visione, mentre ha cercato disperatamente aria che sembrava non volesse più entrare nel suo corpo sofferente.

Quando dopo un'eternità ha ripreso a respirare, ha sentito di essere appena tornato dalla morte. Non pensava che annegare potesse essere così doloroso.

Ha dato un ultimo colpo di tosse; ha soffocato il conato di vomito premendo la bocca contro il pavimento bagnato, rannicchiato su un lato, le membra scosse, pesanti come marmo.

Ha girato la testa, alzato lo sguardo. Una lampadina appesa ad un filo. Una delle vecchie lampadine ad incandescenza, col vetro appannato dalla polvere. Soffitto di legno.

Pareti di legno. Un tavolo contro il muro, delle sedie, un armadietto, alcune casse. Ed umani. Vestiti di nero. Quattro, no cinque.

Ha incontrato gli occhi di quello che si stava chinando su di lui.

Occhi grigi.

"Ben svegliato, mostro. O eri già sveglio?"

Donatello ha sbattuto le palpebre, ancora stordito.

"Adesso ti spiego come funziona." Kurtis l'ha rialzato sulle ginocchia, con forza, poi gli ha preso il viso in una mano, stringendogli le guance e costringendolo a guardare verso di lui.

"Io ti faccio delle domande, e tu mi rispondi."

Donatello ha cercato di divincolarsi, col risultato di essere stretto ancora con più forza sul viso già tumefatto.

"Prima mi dici dove posso trovare gli altri mostri come te, e meno male ti facciamo. Capito?"

Il giovane mutante gli ha rivolto uno sguardo pieno d'odio. Lui aveva letto tutte le tecniche per cercare di limitare i danni in un interrogatorio sotto tortura, ma in questo momento capiva che vi era un abisso enorme tra teoria e pratica: non solo non riusciva a ricordare niente di quello che sarebbe giusto dire, o fare, ma non riusciva a focalizzare la sua mente su nient'altro che sulla rabbia verso questi uomini che gli stavano facendo questo, e sulla paura, una forte ed echeggiante paura. La testa ancora dolorante per i colpi ricevuti, il corpo intorpidito che sembrava non voler rispondere ai suoi comandi, si aggrappava all'esile speranza che i suoi fratelli venissero a liberarlo prima che fosse troppo tardi.

"Capito?"

Afferrandolo con una mano dal bordo superiore del piastrone, piantando crudelmente le unghie nella pelle nascosta della delicata attaccatura dello stesso, Kurtis gli ha sferrato con l'altra mano un pugno sul viso. Poi un altro, ed un altro, ed un altro ancora. Donatello ha stretto gli occhi, stordito, mentre un rivolo di sangue ha disegnato un filo dalla sua bocca al mento, iniziando a gocciolare sul suo piastrone.

Poi ha annuito, piano. Basta pugni. Ma se quest'uomo pensava che avrebbe messo in pericolo i suoi fratelli, si sbagliava di grosso. Avrebbe resistito, avrebbe resistito il più possibile, a costo di farsi annegare altre mille volte e farsi massacrare a botte. Avrebbe resistito fino a quando la porta non si fosse spalancata e fossero venuti a salvarlo. Raph… Raph sicuramente aveva fatto in tempo a fuggire. Sì, _doveva_ essere così.

"Bene." Kurtis si è drizzato, ed ha fatto un cenno agli uomini dietro di lui.

"Legatelo alla sedia."

Tre uomini si sono avvicinati alla tartaruga inginocchiata per terra; uno ha iniziato a tagliate la corda dietro la schiena, mentre due lo tenevano stretto ognuno da un braccio.

Donatello si allenava nell'arte del ninjutsu praticamente da sempre. Anni e anni a ricercare la forza, la furtività. La velocità. L'arte di ingannare l'avversario con finte e movimenti inconsueti. Ha rallentato il respiro, ha preso consapevolezza del suo corpo, ha messo da parte paura e dolore. Ha aspettato il momento perfetto, l'unica frazione di secondo utile.

E nell'istante in cui il coltello ha finito di recidere la corda che teneva uniti tra loro i due polsi, è scattato.

Ha portato tutta la sua attenzione su un braccio solo. Il sinistro, il suo braccio principale. L'ha tirato via con tutta la forza che aveva, e che la disperazione aveva amplificato, strappandolo dalle mani dell'uomo che lo teneva. I suoi aguzzini non si erano neanche accorti cosa fosse successo che lui, con una torsione del corpo, ha battuto con un pugno l'uomo che gli teneva l'altro braccio, mentre il busto è scattato all'indietro a colpire col guscio il terzo uomo che ancora teneva il coltello.

Facendosi leva con le mani sul pavimento, Donatello è balzato in piedi, le caviglie ancora legate tra loro. Ha ignorato il dolore che saliva dalle membra contuse, soprattutto da un piede. Ha messo a frutto lunghi ed estenuanti esercizi di lotta in equilibrio con i piedi uniti. Senza pensare, senza pianificare nulla, poiché il suo istinto gli diceva solamente di abbattere in quel momento più nemici possibili, con un balzo si è avventato contro altri due uomini in piedi, che si sono visti arrivare una furia verde, gli occhi nocciola stretti a due fessure di determinazione, la dentatura irregolare che si mostrava in un ghigno di sforzo e concentrazione.

Ha colpito con le nocche delle mani le gole dei due uomini, poi ha bilanciato il corpo e con una gomitata all'indietro ha centrato un avversario che si stava avvicinando: ha sentito i denti dell'uomo scattare contro la propria articolazione.

Velocissimo, con una rotazione ha infine colpito con un sinistro un altro uomo, sul viso, che è caduto all'indietro. Era Kurtis.

Donatello non ha fatto in tempo a vederlo cadere ai sui piedi che questi da terra gli ha sferrato un calcio alle gambe, sbilanciandolo. L'adolescente è caduto a sua volta giù.

I primi uomini atterrati in un secondo gli erano già di sopra; l'hanno immobilizzato contro il pavimento.

Il giovane mutante ha guardato l'uomo dagli occhi grigi che si è rialzato da terra portandosi una mano al volto; questi si è strofinato il dorso della mano contro il labbro spaccato.

Ha abbassato lo sguardo al mutante. Ha sorriso, crudele. Si è guardato un attimo la mano, e poi si è leccato la striscia di sangue che la ricopriva.

Donatello è rabbrividito. Lo sguardo dell'uomo era quello di un folle, di un maniaco.

"No, così non va bene. Adesso dovrò punirti."

Kurtis ha parlato al mutante scuotendo la testa, col tono di chi stava rimproverando un bambino per aver rubato la marmellata. Gli occhi grigi brillavano.

Si è rivolto ai suoi uomini.

"Il braccio."

Donatello ha capito di essere seriamente nei guai quando altri due uomini si sono avvicinati ad agguantarlo sulle braccia. Adesso, tenuto fermo da cinque robusti soldati, non sarebbe potuto scappare nemmeno se fosse il doppio più forte di Raph. L'hanno rimesso in ginocchio, mentre un altro uomo prendeva due cassette di legno e le poneva dinanzi a lui, ad una dozzina di pollici l'una dall'altra.

Il mutante è stato tenuto giù, il braccio destro piegato dietro la schiena, l'altro spinto sulle cassette. La mano sinistra tenuta ferma su una delle casse, la spalla e il gomito premuti sull'altra, l'avambraccio sullo spazio vuoto tra di esse.

Il viola ha sentito il suo cuore perdere un battito. L'orrore assoluto si è impadronito di lui quando ha visto Kurtis recuperare un grosso martello da un cumulo di strumenti sopra il tavolo, e soppesarlo con ostentazione fra le mani. Gli occhi grigi dell'uomo erano dilatati e malvagi mentre ha piegato l'angolo della bocca in un sorriso feroce, per poi inumidirsi le labbra con la lingua, come a pregustare un piacere insano e contorto.

Il giovane mutante ha compreso subito le sue intenzioni.

_Il braccio. Mi vuole rompere il braccio. _

Ha tentato di divincolarsi, di ritirare il braccio, ma era chiuso in una morsa d'acciaio; ha teso i muscoli al massimo, con un ringhio, scrollando la testa, le spalle, cercando inutilmente di allontanarsi.

No, non il suo braccio sinistro. Lui era mancino, lavorava con quello. Con quel braccio scriveva, digitava, versava pericolosi acidi nelle pipette, stringeva i bulloni dell'impianto di riscaldamento della tana e regolava i freni a disco dello Shellraiser. Era la principale estensione della sua mente.

Gli serviva per cercare la cura per Leo.

_No vi prego, no…_

Ha iniziato a respirare velocemente mentre guardava terrorizzato Kurtis avvicinarsi a lui, piegarsi con un ginocchio a terra, alzare in alto il martello.

Il mutante ha scosso la testa, ansimando disperato; ha visto il pesante blocco di metallo scuro in cima al manico arrivare in alto nella sua traiettoria, e poi velocemente ed inesorabilmente scendere giù.

"No! NOO!"

Quando il martello si è abbassato, Donatello ha potuto sentire come il rumore di un legno secco che si spezza e di un tessuto bagnato che si strappa; un rumore ripugnante.

Poi ha sentito un urlo lacerare il silenzio, ed ha capito che la voce era la sua.


	11. Foresta

_"__If I'm alive and well,_

_Will you be there a holding my hand_

_I'll keep you by my side_

_With my superhuman might"_

_3 DoorsDown, Kryptonite_

* * *

(Nel frattempo)

Michelangelo era tormentato dall'attesa. Dieci minuti, erano più di dieci minuti che Donnie era in quella casupola. Cosa gli stavano facendo? Perché Raph non arrivava? I suoi occhi azzurri resi enormi dall'ansia si muovevano dal T-phone alla costruzione di legno.

_Vado._

_No, sarebbe un suicidio._

_Ma Donnie può essere in pericolo, vado._

_No, Raph mi ha detto di aspettarlo._

_Devo andare._

_Cosa posso fare da solo contro un mezzo esercito, oltre a farmi ammazzare? Se mi faccio ammazzare Raph si incazzerà come una bestia, e poi dovrà salvare Donnie da solo e non ce la farà. Ma forse non ce la faremo nemmeno in due… Ahrg!_

Ha poggiato la testa contro il tronco dell'albero, in piedi sul grosso ramo.

Poi, l'ha udito.

Un grido si è sentito chiaramente nel silenzio della foresta. Un urlo di dolore, straziante.

La voce era quella di suo fratello.

Michelangelo è rimasto per un attimo congelato, poi ha tirato fuori dalla sua cintura la piccola balestra, e senza esitazione ha legato un'estremità della corda al ramo ed ha sparato l'arpione sul tetto della più vicina costruzione di legno.

Mentre con la piccola carrucola scivolava giù velocemente sulla corda, non ha più pensato a niente. Voleva solo fermare le persone che stavano facendo urlare suo fratello.

…

Donatello non avrebbe voluto gridare. Non avrebbe voluto dare al suo aguzzino tale soddisfazione. Ma il dolore che ha provato è stato qualcosa che non aveva mai sperimentato prima, e l'urlo è fuggito dai suoi polmoni senza che lui potesse farci niente. La sua gola era in fiamme, e lacrime sono scese involontariamente a bagnargli la maschera e rigargli le guance. Ha stretto gli occhi, sibilando tra i denti, mentre ha iniziato a tremare per lo shock.

Il dolore ha inondato tutto il lato sinistro del suo corpo. Ha riaperto gli occhi, ha trovato il coraggio di guardare il suo braccio, ancora tenuto fermo dai soldati. Era piegato tra le cassette in modo innaturale. Le ossa si erano spostate dalla loro sede, e le punte spezzate premevano contro la pelle.

È inorridito. Ha analizzato il danno con la sua mente da scienziato. Frattura scomposta del radio e dell'ulna, probabilmente multipla, con dislocazione e probabile danno ai tendini.

Ansimando e sbuffando dal dolore insopportabile, ha alzato lo sguardo verso l'uomo dagli occhi grigi, che si è spostato sull'altro ginocchio, giocherellando col martello.

Donatello ha distolto lo sguardo. Ha fissato lo spazio tra due asticelle di legno del pavimento, completamente immerso nel dolore.

Boccheggiava.

I suoi fratelli sarebbero arrivati, i suoi fratelli sarebbero arrivati…

Pochi secondi di silenzio, poi Kurtis si è rivolto nuovamente ai suoi uomini.

"L'altro."

Donatello ha voltato nuovamente il viso verso il suo torturatore, di scatto, con gli occhi sbarrati di orrore. Kurtis lo stava guardando con un osceno sorriso divertito.

Il mutante ha stretto per un attimo gli occhi. Per un secondo, ha desiderato solo una cosa: che non gli fosse fatto altro male. Vedere quell'uomo col martello lo aveva completamente terrificato. Per un secondo, il pensiero orribile era stato: basta dolore, a qualunque costo.

Poi si è odiato per questo suo pensiero, ha capito con sgomento la spietata efficacia della tortura e si è chiesto se avrebbe potuto sopportare tutto questo, e fino a quando. E non era solo il dolore, ad atterrirlo. Gli avevano appena maciullato un braccio. Ne capiva abbastanza di medicina per sapere che con una lesione talmente grave la guarigione non era del tutto sicura. Probabilmente non avrebbe mai più riacquistato la completa funzionalità. Se vi era stata una lesione ai nervi, la sua mano principale non avrebbe più potuto stringere il bo. Non voleva neanche immaginare cosa sarebbe stato perdere il pieno utilizzo di un braccio, figuriamoci di entrambi. Non sarebbe mai più potuto essere un ninja; tutto il suo mondo, con le uniche sicurezze che aveva della sua vita, sarebbe crollato.

Ha guardato Kurtis prepararsi al colpo. L'uomo con deliberata lentezza ha spostato il peso del corpo dal piede al ginocchio che poggiava a terra, con l'aria compiaciuta di chi si stava godendo ogni momento di quello che faceva, stringendo il manico di legno del martello, e poi portando il braccio ancora su.

E in quei pochi secondi in cui il suo aguzzino sembrava assaporare il panico della sua vittima, Donatello si è trovato congelato nell'assoluta incertezza che il terrore aveva portato alla sua mente, stringendola tra le sue spire vischiose. Doveva parlare? Implorare, mentire, inventarsi qualcosa? L'unica cosa di cui era certo, era che mai e poi mai avrebbe consapevolmente messo in pericolo la sua famiglia. Ma se solo al primo dolore, seppur atroce, insopportabile, il suo corpo e la sua mente già si perdevano disperati, come avrebbe potuto essere sicuro di non fallire?

_Bang._

Improvvisamente, un rumore: un colpo di fucile, da fuori. Poi un altro, ed un altro. Alcune voci concitate, dei comandi gridati.

Kurtis si è bloccato, ha riabbassato il braccio, si è alzato in piedi; gli altri uomini si sono guardati.

"Che succede?" ha esclamato uno di loro.

Il viola ha sentito il caldo abbraccio della speranza, mentre si è lasciato sfuggire un suono dalla gola, quasi un singhiozzo.

_Succede che sono arrivati i miei fratelli, bastardi._

Un altro rumore, proprio dietro di lui, sulla porta, e poi uno lieve sulle loro teste, di vetro infranto; la stanza è piombata nella semioscurità quando la lampadina è esplosa in una pioggia di schegge.

Non potendo vedere nient'altro che ombre, Donatello si è concentrato sui suoni: il suo respiro affannoso, il suo battito cardiaco forte contro il guscio; passi concitati, colpi accanto a lui. Lamenti, e rumori di corpi che cadono. Spostamento veloce d'aria. Un paio di grida.

Le mani che lo tenevano l'hanno mollato. Adesso sì è sentito afferrare nuovamente e tirare su.

Ma questa volta, ha percepito il familiare tocco di un guscio contro di lui, e non ha opposto resistenza. Ha dato un gemito di dolore quando gli è stato toccato il braccio. Con le caviglie ancora legate, è stato trascinato verso la porta.

"R…Raph…" ha mormorato, esausto e grato.

"Ritenta, fratello."

"Oh, Mikey…"

Il suo fratellino. C'era il suo fratello minore a salvarlo. Dov'era Raph?

Usciti dalla porta, ha scavalcato i corpi di diversi uomini riversi per terra. Parecchi uomini. Possibile che Mikey li avesse abbattuti tutti da solo?

Pioveva. L'alba che si accingeva a presentarsi rendeva appena visibili i contorni delle altre capanne, e degli alberi che circondavano il complesso. La pioggia dava all'atmosfera una triste luminescenza lattiginosa, sfumava i contorni delle cose, copriva le grida del manipolo di uomini che già stavano correndo verso di loro.

Donatello è sobbalzato quando un proiettile ha fischiato a pochi pollici dal suo volto, conficcandosi nella parete con un'esplosione di pezzetti di legno. Era ancora appoggiato a Michelangelo, che gli aveva appena liberato le caviglie e adesso se lo stava trascinando dietro quasi di peso, tenendolo da sotto le braccia.

Altri colpi di arma da fuoco, ed un proiettile ha schizzato l'acqua dalla pozzanghera che stavano attraversando; Donatello non ce la faceva a correre, le gambe livide dal pestaggio lo facevano gemere ad ogni passo, forse aveva anche un dito del piede rotto da qualche colpo di manganello. Ma ancora peggio era il dolore che gli scossoni recavano al suo braccio.

Avevano quasi raggiunto gli alberi, quando Michelangelo si è fermato.

"Sali!"

Si è abbassato per permettere a Donatello di salirgli sul guscio. Altre pallottole troppo vicine. Gli uomini che accorrevano li avevano quasi raggiunti; la pioggia non permetteva di vedere che a pochi piedi di distanza.

"Ma…"

"Sali Donnie, veloce!"

Donatello si è aggrappato al suo fratello più basso, le gambe intorno alla vita, il braccio buono a stringere il collo. L'operazione gli è costata un grido di dolore quando il braccio rotto ha sbattuto contro il guscio di Michelangelo, e la visione è diventata nera per un secondo.

Michelangelo ha ripreso a correre, con il peso del fratello sulle sue spalle; è entrato tra gli alberi che circondavano il complesso, fuggendo verso la foresta.

Altri spari sono risuonati dietro di loro, poi un ordine è stato gridato in lontananza, e la gragnola si colpi si è fermata.

_Perché ci vogliono vivi? Per chi lavorano questi uomini?_

Donatello non era convinto che si trattasse di vendetta. Volevano la sua famiglia. Perché?

Quello comunque non era il momento né il luogo per pensarci. E non ne aveva la lucidità. Ondate di dolore si irradiavano dal suo braccio, ogni sobbalzo era una tortura.

Gli uomini continuavano ad inseguirli, li sentivano urlare ordini dietro di loro, tra gli alberi.

Michelangelo solitamente era veloce come il vento, ma il peso del fratello adesso lo rallentava parecchio. Il mutante mascherato in arancione già ansimava, stremato. Ma sapeva che la fuga era appena all'inizio. Doveva farcela, doveva allontanarsi. Non poteva permettere che fossero catturati, che Donnie tornasse tra le mani di quegli uomini. Sbuffando come un toro, si è addentrato tra la fitta vegetazione. La visuale era scarsissima, temeva di sbattere contro un ramo da un momento all'altro. La pioggia rendeva il terreno vischioso e scivoloso, faceva appiccicare alle gambe le foglie morte del sottobosco.

Inoltre, il terreno accidentato rendeva ogni passo un'incognita. Sbilanciato dal peso, Michelangelo era terrorizzato al pensiero di inciampare. La visione era scarsissima, la debole luce dell'alba filtrava a fatica tra i rami, e la pioggia entrava negli occhi e nascondeva le forme degli alberi.

Michelangelo correva, scansava; i ramoscelli degli arbusti graffiavano le gambe, le foglie gli strisciavano contro il viso. Ansimando per lo sforzo, cercava di ascoltare il rumore degli inseguitori; procedeva a zig zag, girando intorno agli alberi, piegandosi per evitare i rami più bassi. Quando ha incontrato un piccolo avvallamento nel terreno si è lanciato nella discesa e poi si è aiutato a risalire con le mani.

Correre, correre, correre.

Iniziava a non farcela più. I polmoni stavano scoppiando, il cuore batteva come un tamburo nel petto, i muscoli delle gambe gridavano dalla fatica.

Non avrebbe potuto continuare a lungo.

Ha visto alla loro sinistra un pendio, una ripida discesa che portava ad una specie di conca, piena di foglie e detriti, una ventina di piedi più sotto. Ha deciso.

Si è diretto verso la pendenza, si è fermato ed ha fatto scendere Donatello. Poi rapidamente ha stretto a sé il fratello, gli ha messo una mano sulla bocca e si è buttato giù, di guscio. I due mutanti sono scivolati velocemente lungo il pendio insieme ai detriti del sottobosco ed all'acqua fangosa.

Sono arrivati in fondo con un forte tonfo e Michelangelo ha sentito il fratello soffocare un grido sotto la sua mano quando ha sbattuto il braccio rotto contro il terreno; si è gettato sopra di lui e poi ha cercato di coprire il meglio possibile i loro corpi con lo spesso strato di foglie morte presenti nell'avvallamento.

Michelangelo ha pregato che passassero oltre senza accorgersi di loro. Per alcuni minuti, ha sentito solo il rumore della pioggia sulle foglie che ricoprivano le loro teste ed suo respiro affannoso, calmarsi piano piano mentre riprendeva fiato dalla corsa stremante. Donatello era immobile, sotto di lui, e Michelangelo ha temuto che fosse svenuto.

Poi, ha sentito i soldati avvicinarsi. Ha chiuso per un attimo gli occhi, ha portato le mani ai suoi nunchaku, ed ha preso un profondo respiro, per prepararsi alla battaglia.


	12. Pioggia

_"__And I'm going under_

_Never let me go, never let me go"_

_Florence + The Machine, Never Let Me Go_

* * *

La pioggia disegnava linee di luce davanti ai fari dello Shellraiser. Sul monitor accanto al volante le due spie del tracciamento lampeggiavano.

Raffaello teneva d'occhio sia loro che la strada. Il segnalatore di Donnie ed il T-phone di Mikey. Sembravano vicine tra loro, forse erano insieme; ma non poteva esserne sicuro. Potevano essere a decine di piedi di distanza l'uno dall'altro. Quello che era sicuro, è che i due adesso fossero fermi.

Si trovavano a parecchie miglia a nord ovest di New York. La tartaruga mascherata in rosso ha mollato una mano dal volante, per impostare la sovrapposizione della mappa dello Stato al monitor di tracciamento, come gli aveva insegnato Donnie. Gli accessori di cui il fratello aveva fornito lo Shellraiser avevano una tecnologia stupefacente: era incredibile come fosse riuscito a costruirli con materiale di recupero. Certo, l'estetica lasciava molto a desiderare, la plancia era un'accozzaglia di saldature, strumentazioni dalle forme più disparate tenute insieme in modo alquanto bizzarro; fili, nastro isolante e linee di mastice facevano capolino qua e là. Ma nel complesso, una simile apparecchiatura avrebbe fatto invidia alla maggior parte dei veicoli militari del mondo. Diamine, suo fratello era un genio. Raffaello non glielo aveva mai detto, ma lo stimava profondamente. E gli voleva un bene dell'anima, a quel nerd. Se avessero osato fargli del male, ebbene, i suoi sai avrebbero portato la più feroce delle vendette, ad diavolo tutto.

Ha alzato la fronte, sorpreso, al risultato del tracciamento. I rilevatori non segnavano un centro abitato, ma una foresta. Si è passato una mano sul viso, come a tirar via la stanchezza. Guidava da più di un'ora, e da quando Leo si era ammalato non aveva quasi chiuso occhio. Adesso, lo teneva sveglio solo l'adrenalina, la voglia pressante di andare a riprendere suo fratello per riportarlo a casa, a curare Leo.

Quando aveva portato, di corsa, le medicine al covo, era entrato nella camera di Leonardo a chiamare Sensei. Suo fratello dormiva, con la bocca socchiusa. Era pallidissimo, sudato. A Raph spezzava il cuore vederlo così. Lui era il suo fratello maggiore, il leader, colui che doveva guidarlo. Non doveva stare lì, nel letto. Era come si ci fosse qualcosa fuori luogo, come se parte della realtà fosse diventata stridente.

Ha stretto con forza le mani sul volante.

Kurtis. L'uomo dagli occhi grigi.

Chi aveva osato fare questo alla sua famiglia l'avrebbe pagata. Si sarebbe ripreso Donnie, ed avrebbe preso a calci quel maledetto. L'avrebbe, l'avrebbe…

Il T-phone è squillato.

Forse era Mikey. Aveva provato a chiamarlo, prima, ma non aveva risposto. Probabilmente era appostato in silenzio, e non poteva parlare.

Ha preso il telefono dalla sua cintura. Non era Mikey.

"Ciao, April."

"_Raph? Ho chiamato Donnie, ma il telefono risulta staccato. E Mikey non risponde. Come sta Leo?_"

Il rosso non ha potuto fare a mano di sorridere. Era stato il terzo della lista. Beh, che April fosse molto legata a Donnie era fuori dubbio. Evidentemente, si trovava più a suo agio anche a parlare con Mikey piuttosto che con lui. Comunque, era ancora l'alba. Era chiaro che neanche la loro amica dormisse molto, in questi giorni.

"Al solito. Ha la febbre alta. Sensei gli sta somministrando le medicine che ho preso questa notte."

_Se lei non chiede, io non racconto. Inutile farla preoccupare._

"_Dov' è Donnie?_"

Lei ha chiesto.

Per qualche secondo, ha valutato se raccontare. Ma sì, i suoi amici umani avevano il diritto di sapere.

"April, stanotte io e Donnie siamo caduti in un'imboscata. Donnie è stato catturato."

"_Oh mio Dio…_"

"Tranquilla, so dove l'hanno portato, sto andando a salvarlo. E Mikey è già sulle sue tracce."

"_Il Piede?_"

"No, i mercenari che hanno attentato a Leo."

Raffaello ha sentito l'amica trarre un profondo respiro.

"_Raph, dove sei? Voglio venire anch'io. Chiamo Casey e..._"

"No, April. Me la vedrò da solo. Tu e Casey non dovete starci intorno in questi giorni, ricordi?"

"_Ma Raph! Quegli uomini sono pericolosi! Ed io… Donnie…_"

"April, ascolta. Porterò Donnie a casa, te lo prometto. Ed anch'io sono pericoloso. A dopo."

Ha chiuso la comunicazione, ed ha stretto nuovamente le mani sul volante; la sua amica rabbia iniziava a tingere nuovamente di rosso la sua visione.

_Quel figlio di una cagna lo vedrà, quanto lo sono…_

Ha lanciato un'altra occhiata al display del segnalatore. Ed ha corrugato la fronte. Dei due puntini lampeggianti, adesso ne era rimasto solo uno.

…

Splinter sedeva a lato del letto. Ha cercato di allontanare la sua ansia focalizzando l'attenzione sul respiro di Leonardo. I suoi figli erano in pericolo. Donatello era stato catturato da un folle, Michelangelo e Raffaello erano andati a lottare contro un esercito per liberarlo. E Leonardo…

Guardava il figlio dormire irrequieto, il piastrone del giovane mutante alzarsi e abbassarsi in respiri faticosi. Leonardo mormorava nel sonno sconnesse frasi in giapponese.

Ha poggiato per l'ennesima volta la mano sulla fronte dell'adolescente. La febbre era ancora molto alta, la pelle verde emetteva calore. Ha imbevuto nuovamente la pezzuola nel catino, e poi gliel'ha poggiata sul capo. L'acqua si era ormai intiepidita, ma non voleva alzarsi per andarla a cambiare.

Leonardo al contatto fresco ha mugugnato, ha iniziato a muoversi, poi ha aperto gli occhi. Splinter gli ha sorriso, gli ha accarezzato il braccio, e poi gli ha messo il termometro sotto l'ascella, per misurare ancora la febbre.

Il giovane si è guardato intorno, l'espressione vacua, gli occhi blu offuscati dal dolore.

Splinter ha controllato la temperatura, poi ha stretto per un attimo gli occhi, preoccupato. La temperatura sarebbe stata alta anche per un mammifero. Era spaventato al pensiero dei danni che la febbre avrebbe potuto portare al corpo mutato del figlio.

Gli occhi zaffiro della tartaruga hanno vagato per la stanza, muovendosi veloci senza fissare niente, poi si sono fermati sul padre.

"_O… otōsan… (padre)_"

"_Watashi wa koko yo, musuko (sono qui, figlio)._"

Leonardo ha cominciato ad agitarsi, ha chiuso nuovamente gli occhi, ha sbattuto la testa da una parte all'altra sul cuscino. Ha mosso le braccia e le gambe, come se volesse liberarsi da qualcosa.

"_K…kizutsu…keru… Kizutsukeru… (dolore)._"

Splinter si è alzato dalla sedia, stava iniziando a farsi prendere dal panico. Il figlio delirava. La febbre era troppo alta. Si è seduto sul letto di Leonardo, gli ha afferrato le spalle, per tenerlo fermo.

"_Otōsan… otōs…"_

Improvvisamente, Splinter ha viso con orrore il figlio tendersi, il corpo scosso da brividi di agonia; poi irrigidirsi, ruotare gli occhi all'indietro ed iniziare a muoversi spasmodicamente, nelle convulsioni.

Hamato Yoshi è rimasto ghiacciato dalla paura, ha portato le braccia dietro il guscio di Leonardo e l'ha avvicinato al suo petto; poi, mentre ancora si dibatteva, si è alzato, l'ha preso in braccio, un po' a fatica, con un braccio sotto il guscio ed uno sotto le ginocchia, ed è uscito fuori dalla stanza.

Doveva cercare di abbassare la temperatura, subito.

Ha iniziato a correre verso il bagno, col cuore in gola. Ha percorso quella breve distanza nella loro tana con l'impressione che fossero parecchie miglia. Entrato in bagno, si è diretto velocemente dentro la doccia, e con il figlio ancora in braccio ha tirato il miscelatore: un getto di acqua fredda si è riversato su di loro.

Leonardo ancora si agitava, Splinter ha poggiato la sua testa su quella del figlio.

"_Sono qui, Leonardo… Watashi wa koko yo, Leonardo…"_

Sempre tenendolo in braccio, si è seduto sul fondo della doccia. Il getto gli inzuppava il kimono, scorreva a rivoli tra la pelliccia. L'acqua fredda faceva da contrasto con il calore che irradiava dal giovane mutante che continuava a dimenarsi in agonia.

Non poteva perderlo, non poteva. Suo figlio era un forte guerriero, non poteva morire così. Non poteva lasciarlo in così giovane età. Aveva ancora tanto, da insegnarli. Era il suo studente più bravo, sarebbe diventato presto più abile di lui. Sarebbe diventato il miglior maestro di ninjutsu al mondo. Sarebbe stato il migliore di tutti gli Hamato che avevano mai calpestato questa terra da secoli.

Amava tutti i suoi figli nello stesso modo, non vi erano dubbi. Non aveva mai fatto preferenze, tra i suoi ragazzi, nonostante Raffaello a volte non la pensasse così proprio perche con questo figlio più grande aveva sempre avuto un rapporto speciale. Erano simili, in tante cose. Avevano tanto in comune. Solo con Leonardo poteva passare delle ore giocando a scacchi o intingendo i pennelli per la _shodō_ o discutendo sul tè o sul _bushidō_. Ma anche se così non fosse, anche se non avessero niente in comune, se non fosse un coraggioso guerriero, se non fosse un ninja, lui l'amerebbe nello stesso modo. Perché era suo figlio. Doveva diglielo, quando sarebbe guarito.

Ha stretto il ragazzo a sé, sotto la pioggia d'acqua. L'ha avvolto col suo corpo, sotto il getto gelido, ha assorbito i suoi tremiti, ha serrato gli occhi e digrignato i denti, quasi a ringhiare, per strappar via da lui il suo male, proteggerlo, difenderlo!

Lì, sul fondo freddo della porcellana, disperato, l'ha abbracciato forte, forte, come se non potesse mai lasciarlo andare, come se nessuno mai potesse portarglielo via. Non l'avrebbe lasciato, non poteva perderlo…

No, no, no, non poteva perderlo, doveva ancora dirgli questo. Doveva dirgli che non avrebbe dovuto fare niente per meritarsi il suo amore, perché lui gli voleva bene solo per il fatto di essere suo figlio, il suo Leonardo.

Era suo figlio, suo figlio…


	13. Caccia

_"__Animal_

_You're an animal_

_Don't take anything less"_

_Muse, Animals_

* * *

Senza smettere di camminare tra la vegetazione bagnata, Kurtis ha bevuto dalla sua borraccia per mandare giù le due pastiglie. Il forte mal di testa gli stava togliendo un po' del gusto della caccia.

Gli avrebbe fatto pagare pure questo, a quei due mostri, appena gli avrebbe messo le mani addosso.

Era solo questione di tempo, lo sapeva. Il viola era ferito, e non poteva muoversi velocemente. L'arancione sarebbe stato costretto a rallentare. Non sapeva se vi fosse anche il rosso, ma supponeva di no: i suoi uomini non l'avevano visto. Avevano trovato una specie di moto, a poche centinaia di piedi dalla base. Quindi, i fuggiaschi erano a piedi.

Lui ed i suoi uomini erano addestrati per questa situazione. Braccare nemici nella boscaglia era una tattica alla quale aveva dedicato un lungo periodo della sua vita. Li avrebbe presi, ed avrebbe fatto rimpiangere mille volte all'arancione la botta in testa che gli aveva dato, lasciandolo per qualche minuto stordito, quando aveva liberato il prigioniero. Ha stretto gli occhi, ha cercato velocemente i sintomi di un possibile trauma cranico, ma a parte il mal di testa e la rabbia furiosa, non ha trovato niente. Per sua fortuna, il mostro non aveva colpito forte. Alcuni dei suoi uomini, però, avevano riportato qualche danno un po' più grave, ed adesso erano inutili. Da che era iniziata questa storia, per mano di soli tre giovani mutanti aveva già perso l'utilizzo di alcune decine di soldati ben addestrati.

Avrebbero pagato tutto con gli interessi.

Adesso che la pioggia era quasi cessata, la visibilità sarebbe via via aumentata col sorgere del sole. Oltre al nutrito manipolo di soldati che si era buttato subito all'inseguimento dei fuggiaschi, poteva contare ancora su alcune decine di uomini, che aveva diviso, a gruppi di quattro. Secondo le sue indicazioni, i gruppi poi si sarebbero ulteriormente divisi in due quando la conformazione del territorio l'avrebbe richiesto. Era una formazione da guerriglia a raggiera, che avrebbe permesso di battere passo per passo tutta la foresta.

Si è toccato la parte della testa dolorante, ha ringhiato una bestemmia. I suoi uomini che procedevano intorno a lui si sono guardati, preoccupati. Avevano paura di lui, della sua rabbia. E facevano bene, ha pensato. Ma la sua rabbia per adesso era rivolta verso quei due miseri scherzi della natura che volevano sfuggirgli. Ha scostato con una mano il ramo basso di un albero. Ha trovato calmante pensare a quello che avrebbe fatto a quei due appena li avrebbe presi. D'altronde, i suoi clienti non avevano richiesto di avere i prigionieri integri, ma solo vivi. E lui sapeva come far vivere a lungo i prigionieri, anche quando questi non avrebbero voluto… Iniziava a sentirsi riscaldare il sangue. Ha pensato a cento modi per torturarli. Legati, rotti, _suoi_.

Un sorriso gli ha attraversato il volto. Adesso, poteva godersi la caccia.

…

Michelangelo è balzato fuori dal nascondiglio di foglie veloce come un cobra. I due uomini che si stavano avvicinando non hanno fatto in tempo neanche a chiedersi cosa stesse succedendo, che hanno ricevuto un forte colpo di nunchaku per uno, dritto in centro al petto. I due si sono piegati in avanti, senza fiato, e già il mutante aveva buttato a terra uno con un pugno sulla nuca, l'altro con un calcio in faccia. Poi, con pochi gesti veloci e precisi, utilizzando gli stessi vestiti degli uomini storditi, li ha legati ed imbavagliati.

Si è voltato, ed ha visto che Donatello si stava alzando in piedi, tenendo strettamente il braccio rotto con l'altra mano, e gemendo per il dolore.

"Fratello, pensavo fossi svenuto."

"Io… lo sono stato… per qualche minuto, Mikey. – Ha ansimato stringendo gli occhi. – Taglia un lungo pezzo di tessuto dai pantaloni di questi uomini ed aiutami a fare una fionda per il braccio."

Michelangelo ha fatto come gli è stato detto e poi si è avvicinato al fratello. Stringendo i denti e sbuffando, Donatello ha scostato il braccio dal suo piastrone. Adesso, dopo il colpo della caduta, un pezzo d'osso aveva perforato la pelle e sporgeva di pochi millimetri. Michelangelo è rabbrividito; alla vista di quel bianco esposto, gli è salito in gola un conato di vomito.

Ha fatto un passo indietro, si è portato una mano alla bocca.

"Donnie..."

La tartaruga mascherata in arancione ha guardato un attimo i due uomini a terra con una forte voglia di prenderli a calci.

Ma ha cercato di riprendersi subito. Dovevano fare in fretta. Ha fatto per passare il tessuto a Donatello, ma questi gli ha fatto cenno di fare lui, ed ha chiuso gli occhi. Michelangelo ha velocemente steso la striscia di tessuto sotto il braccio del fratello e poi l'ha legata dietro al suo collo, cercando di ignorare i gemiti strozzati del viola, che stringeva forte la bocca per non gridare quando il braccio è stato immobilizzato contro il suo corpo.

Donatello ha fatto ancora qualche respiro tra i denti, poi ha aperto gli occhi ed ha guardato per terra i due uomini; infine ha rivolto a Michelangelo uno sguardo con un'indecifrabile luce negli occhi.

"Mikey, aiutami. Tienine fermo uno e dammi il tuo kusarigama."

Michelangelo ha allargato i suoi grandi occhi azzurri, ha fissato per un attimo la mano che Donatello aveva teso verso di lui e poi l'ha guardato sconvolto.

"C…che vuoi fare?"

Donatello si è inginocchiato con una smorfia di dolore accanto ad uno dei due uomini, ancora stordito, ed ha mosso velocemente la mano in segno di urgenza.

"Veloce, Mikey, fidati di me! Voglio solo un po' del suo sangue." Così dicendo ha sfilato una piccola borraccia che l'uomo portava intorno al collo ed ha iniziato a svuotarne sul terreno l'acqua che conteneva.

"Un po'… di sangue?" Michelangelo adesso era inorridito.

"Mikey!"

Al tono urgente e minaccioso del fratello, la tartaruga mascherata in arancione suo malgrado ha sfilato dalla cintura il nunchaku che aveva appena riposto, ha fatto scattare il falcetto e l'ha passato a Donatello, poi si è inginocchiato sull'uomo, che aveva le mani legate dietro la schiena, e le caviglie legate insieme utilizzando gli stessi lacci degli scarponcini. L'uomo ha aperto gli occhi, poi si è guardato intorno prima confuso poi spaventato. Michelangelo ha deciso di fidarsi di suo fratello, come sempre, ma ha sentito il cuore iniziare a battere forte dalla paura. _Sangue…_

"T…tienilo giù." Il mutante mascherato in viola ha sibilato tra i denti

Michelangelo ha tenuto strettamente le spalle del prigioniero ponendosi dietro di lui, mentre Donatello si è posizionato sulle gambe dell'uomo immobilizzandolo.

"Chiudi gli occhi, Mikey."

Il mutante più giovane ha chiuso strettamente gli occhi mentre il fratello ha iniziato ad avvicinare la lama al braccio del soldato. Poi, ha sentito l'uomo dibattersi sotto di lui e mugugnare sotto il bavaglio, ed ha stretto più forte per tenerlo fermo. Infine, dopo quella che gli è sembrata un'eternità, ha sentito uno strappo di tessuto e dopo qualche decina di secondi finalmente Donatello gli ha parlato.

"Adesso puoi aprirli."

Donatello si stava alzando faticosamente in piedi. Teneva appesa intorno al collo la borraccia che aveva preso all'uomo, leggermente sporca all'esterno di rosso. L'uomo aveva una vistosa fasciatura su un braccio, e si era calmato un po'. Michelangelo l'ha mollato ed ha fatto un balzo all'indietro come se avesse preso la scossa.

"Andiamo, Mikey."

Michelangelo ha passato nuovamente un braccio intorno al guscio del fratello, sotto le braccia di questi, per sorreggere il suo peso; poi hanno ripreso a muoversi. Donatello era quasi sopraffatto dal dolore. L'osso esposto stava lacerando la sua pelle, nonostante la fionda. Ogni passo che veniva trascinato da suo fratello, un dolore accecante inondava di rosso la sua coscienza.

Ma adesso finalmente poteva togliersi il dubbio che lo attanagliava. Perché Mikey era solo?

"Dov'è Raph?" ha chiesto a bassa voce, ansimando.

"Sta bene, non preoccuparti. Ci raggiungerà a breve. Sta seguendo i nostri segnali."

"Io… io il localizzatore… l'ho inghiottito. È un miracolo se non l'hanno… se non l'hanno ancora danneggiato i succhi gastrici." Ha riflettuto su quanto appena ascoltato. "Non… non sei venuto con Raph?"

"No, io ti ho seguito con la Stealth Bike mentre lui portava a casa le medicine."

Donatello ha guardato in faccia il fratellino accanto a lui. L'aveva liberato da solo? Si è sentito avvolgere da un impeto di orgoglio verso quella piccola testa svampita.

Michelangelo ha restituito lo sguardo ed ha sorriso, il suo dolce e furbastro sorriso ancora bambino. Poi, sempre sottovoce, ha iniziato a parlare.

"Perché hai p-"

Tutt'ad un tratto, si sono bloccati entrambi. Con i loro sensi allenati, hanno percepito, a parecchi piedi di distanza, un suono, appena avvertibile. Michelangelo ha mollato il fratello ed ha avvicinato le mani ai nunchaku, trattenendo il respiro.

"Attento!"

Il viola ha dato un colpo al fratello, spostandolo leggermente all'indietro.

Michelangelo, nel tempo delle percezioni dilatato dall'adrenalina, avrebbe giurato poi di aver visto il dardo passare ad un soffio del suo collo come se fosse stato rallentato in uno slow motion. Il tempo è tornato normale quando il dardo narcotizzante sparato contro di lui si è conficcato nell'albero al suo fianco, oscillando la coda piumata.

Ha allargato gli occhi, e guardato nella direzione da dove il colpo era venuto. Altri due soldati, lontani, tra gli alberi.

"Via!" Michelangelo ha trascinato velocemente il fratello nella direzione opposta, ma dopo pochi passi si è fermato e l'ha fatto salire nuovamente sul suo guscio. Donatello non ce la faceva a muoversi rapidamente. Ma lui così sarebbe stato raggiunto subito.

I fratelli hanno sentito i due uomini comunicare la loro posizione; adesso i soldati sarebbero convertiti tutti nella loro direzione. Il poco vantaggio accumulato, era perduto.

All'improvviso, Michelangelo ha scartato contro un grande albero, girandoci dietro. Ha praticamente buttato a terra Donatello, e si è appiattito contro la corteccia. Gli inseguitori si erano avvicinati, ma adesso in allarme si sono fermati.

Il mutante mascherato in arancio non ha perso tempo. Si è buttato fuori dalla protezione dell'albero, ed è corso incontro i due uomini, come una furia, ruotando i suoi nunchaku. I due soldati hanno preso la mira, e sparato con i loro fucili altri dardi narcotizzanti. Michelangelo li ha deviati entrambi con il vortice delle sue armi, ha continuato a correre, è arrivato addosso ai due uomini che avevano appena fatto in tempo a impugnare i loro coltelli, e li ha travolti. Il legno dei nunchaku è scoccato contro le fragili ossa delle mani. Altri due colpi, velocissimi, ed anche questi due nemici sono rimasti a terra.

Michelangelo è corso a recuperare Donatello, se lo è ricaricato sulle spalle, ed ha ripreso a correre. Ma dietro di loro, già si sentivano altre voci.

"Inseguire noi due sembra essere diventato negli ultimi mesi sport nazionale, D!"

…

L'ultimo messaggio di Mikey lo aveva avvisato che era appostato nei pressi di un piccolo agglomerato di costruzioni in legno. Poi, Raffaello ha provato a chiamare il fratello minore più volte, ma il questi non aveva risposto. La tartaruga con la maschera rossa aveva parcheggiato lo Shellraiser fuori dalla strada, nascosto in mezzo alla foresta, e si era addentrato nella vegetazione, seguendo il segnale sul suo T-phone.

Dopo il messaggio, i segnali si erano spostati. Adesso ne era rimasto solo uno, ed era fermo. Era scomparso il segnale di Donnie. Perché? E perché Mikey, anche se non poteva parlare, non gli scriveva almeno un altro messaggio, per fargli sapere della situazione?

L'incertezza lo stava facendo uscire fuori di testa. Mentre correva, sbuffava dalla collera. Cosa diavolo era successo? Aveva ordinato a Mikey di non prendere iniziativa prima che lui fosse arrivato. Adesso, cominciava a temere seriamente che qualcosa fosse andato storto. La paura di aver messo anche il suo fratello più piccolo nei pasticci gli ribolliva nello stomaco. Sentiva la rabbia crescergli dentro come un fiume in piena.

Ed una parte di questa rabbia, era diretta proprio contro sé stesso. Aveva permesso che catturassero Donnie. Poi aveva messo in pericolo Mikey.

Adesso come non mai voleva Leo, lo voleva al suo fianco. Leo era quello che prendeva le decisioni. Lui era il leader. Era stato uno stupido ad aver osato un anno prima mettere in dubbio una cosa così chiara come la luce del sole.

Mentre correva veloce tra gli alberi bagnati, con il sottobosco ancora zuppo d'acqua del recente acquazzone, imprecava contro sé stesso. Rivoli d'acqua ancora scendevano dalle foglie degli alberi, ma la luce del mattino ormai rendeva ben visibile il percorso. Non era un ambiente a lui congeniale. Era abituato ai cunicoli del sottosuolo ed ai tetti della 'città che non dorme mai', non a quell'ambiente silvestre. Le foglie bagnate facevano troppo rumore sotto i suoi passi, e le ombre tra i tronchi pungevano l'attenzione materializzando i fantasmi dell'ansia che sentiva stringergli il petto. Un fratello gravemente malato, altri due in pericolo: sembrava che i suoi incubi avessero preso forma, che la sua paura più grande fosse arrivata a richiedere il suo scotto.

E in tutta questa situazione, continuava a tormentarlo anche un senso di impotenza e la convinzione che in un modo o nell'altro, fosse tutta colpa sua. Si sentiva talmente scosso, impaurito e furioso da temere che se avesse incontrato qualche nemico davanti a sé avrebbe potuto fare qualcosa di cui poi suo padre non sarebbe stato contento. La rabbia che solitamente lo accompagnava in ogni battaglia adesso rischiava di diventare un rosso bisogno di sangue.

La paura di perdere il controllo si sommava alle altre. Cosa resterebbe di lui se si fosse allontanato dagli insegnamenti di suo padre e da ogni morale che gli era stata insegnata? Cosa, allora lo avrebbe reso diverso da una bestia?

_Sei più uomo o più animale?_

Si è fermato, per controllare ancora una volta il T-phone. Era quasi arrivato. Ma non si trovava vicino a nessuna costruzione umana; era piuttosto in piena foresta, ormai anche parecchio distante dalla strada.

Si è avvicinato al punto indicato dal suo tracciatore: intorno a lui, solo gli alberi del bosco. Ha guardato ancora il monitor del telefono, e poi intorno a lui.

Niente, qualcosa non quadrava. Non si vedeva nessuno, men che meno Mikey. Eppure il punto era quello. Ha iniziato a cercare, tra gli alberi e per terra.

Poi ha visto qualcosa. Alla fine di una forte pendenza, tra cumuli di foglie secche ed altri detriti del bosco, quasi completamente nascosto, spuntava il T-phone di Mikey.

Raffaello l'ha preso in mano ed ha imprecato tra i denti. Adesso, non avrebbe più potuto rintracciare i suoi fratelli. Si è guardato ancora una volta intorno, ha portato l'inutile telefono alla fronte ed ha chiuso un attimo gli occhi.

_Maledizione._

Non sapeva dove fossero i suoi fratelli. Non aveva più modo di trovarli. Aveva messo in pericolo anche Mikey, non sapeva che fine avesse fatto Donnie, e se fosse ancora nelle mani di quel folle. Ha disteso le mani lungo i fianchi ed alzato il viso al cielo. L'azzurro si iniziava a distinguere bene tra le cime degli alberi. Avrebbe voluto gridare tutta la sua frustrazione, ha stretto talmente forte il telefono di Mikey in mano da farlo scricchiolare. Ha sentito premere le lacrime nell'angolo dell'occhio.

Solo, in un luogo assolutamente sconosciuto ed estraneo, incapace di aiutare i suoi fratelli.

Si è fatto forza, per mettere la parte la disperazione che rischiava di annientarlo. Ha ringhiato, si è strofinato con violenza le nocche sugli occhi chiusi, e poi ha iniziato a guardarsi intorno, per cercare una direzione da prendere.

Ha visto, poco distante, del tessuto nero, e dei lacci di scarpe, tagliati con un coltello. Poteva trattarsi dello stesso tessuto delle mimetiche di quei soldati? Poteva essere un segno di qualcosa successo in quel punto? Tessuto e lacci tagliati… Forse costrizioni? Tra la poltiglia di foglie e fango, alcuni piccoli segni potevano indicare una lotta.

Ha emesso un profondo sospiro. Non ha capito cosa fosse successo. E non sapeva dove andare per trovare i suoi fratelli.

Ma avrebbe cercato qualche traccia, anche a costo di battere questa dannata foresta foglia per foglia. Avrebbe trovato Donnie e Mikey, l'ha promesso a sé stesso.

Sì, sì, al diavolo. Li avrebbe trovati, e sarebbero tornati da Leo.


	14. Tartarughe

_"__And I'm living off of grass _

_And the drippings from the ceiling _

_It's okay to eat fish _

_'Cause they don't have any feelings"_

_Nirvana, Something In The Way_

* * *

Ha asciugato con cura la pelle verde di suo figlio. Passando l'asciugamano poteva sentire i brividi che scorrevano lungo il giovane corpo della tartaruga mutante. Splinter l'ha preso nuovamente in braccio, alzandolo dal pavimento del bagno. Certo, non poteva negare che il suo ragazzo adesso pesasse troppo, perché lui potesse alzarlo facilmente. Non era più la tartarughina che prendeva tra le braccia qualche anno fa senza il minimo sforzo.

Leonardo adesso dormiva abbastanza tranquillo, la febbre si era leggermente abbassata, pur restando alta. Splinter l'ha adagiato nel letto, senza che l'adolescente si svegliasse. L'uomo topo ha temuto che questo sonno così profondo potesse essere anche un effetto dell'abbondante dose di antipiretici che era stato costretto a somministrargli. Non voleva neppure pensare agli effetti dannosi dei farmaci sul corpo ancora in sviluppo del mutante, in questo momento.

Si è seduto nuovamente sulla sedia accanto al letto.

Aveva freddo. Il suo kimono e la sua pelliccia erano ancora bagnati. Ma non aveva la benché minima intenzione di lasciare il fianco di suo figlio neanche per un minuto.

Ha accarezzato il braccio dell'adolescente.

"Mi senti, Leonardo?"

Certo che no, il figlio non lo sentiva, stava dormendo. Ma lui, che era sempre stato fin da giovane un uomo di poche parole, adesso provava un bisogno irrefrenabile di parlare.

"Sai, stavo pensando che non ho mai rivelato una cosa, a voi ragazzi. Certo, vi ho raccontato molte volte della nostra mutazione, di quando vi ho presi con me, di come vi ho accudito i primi tempi. Ma non vi ho mai detto tutto. Non vi ho mai detto quando siete diventati i miei figli.

I primi tempi, sono stati molti duri, lo sai.

Io ho faticato ad adattarmi al mio corpo nuovo. A volte sembrava che i due esseri che erano in me, l'uomo ed il ratto, si muovessero ognuno per conto proprio. Provavo a praticare i kata come mi aveva insegnato il mio maestro, e mi ritrovavo intralciato dalla coda. Impugnavo le mie katana, e mi sfuggivano dalle zampe. Stringevo un bicchiere fino a rompere il vetro. Anche alzarmi e sedermi diventava un'impresa, a volte. Mi graffiavo spesso con le mie stesse unghie. I movimenti istintivi della mia nuova natura mi lasciavano perplesso. Per certi aspetti, ero ancora più agile, e più veloce. Per altri, mi sentivo impacciato, e ciò per un maestro di ninjutsu era a dir poco frustrante.

In tutto questo, avevo quattro piccole creature frignanti a cui badare."

Splinter ha strizzato il bordo inferiore del suo kimono. Un rivolo d'acqua è serpeggiato sul pavimento accanto al letto.

"Quando vi ho preso su da quella melma verde nel vicolo, piangevate tutti e quattro. Non so se per la paura, o il dolore. La mutazione era stata molto dolorosa per me, e suppongo che lo sia stata anche per voi. Ricordo che mi avete guardato, con paura, aggressività, curiosità e bisogno di protezione, e dopo un poco avete iniziato a piangere, disperati. Io ero ancora scosso dai brividi di dolore, e non capivo bene cosa mi fosse successo. Avevo compreso di essere diventato una creatura mostruosa, ed ero spaventato. Il primo istinto era stato di nascondermi ancora più all'interno del vicolo, invece di correre in strada a chiedere aiuto. Forse era già la mia parte animale a guidarmi, o forse anche in quel momento di terrore la mia mente era stata ancora abbastanza lucida da capire che mostrarmi al mondo in queste condizioni sarebbe stata la mia fine.

Fatto sta, mi sono accorto di voi quasi subito. C'è voluto qualche secondo per capire che quello che era capitato a me, era capitato anche alle tartarughe che avevo appena comprato.

In un primo momento, te lo ammetto, ho pensato che avevo problemi più importanti, in quel frangente, per pensare anche a dei piccoli animali domestici. Il mio primo pensiero era stato quello di abbandonarvi lì."

Splinter ha chiuso per un attimo gli occhi, poi li ha riaperti ed ha sorriso triste.

"Sì, non te l'ho mai confessato, e ti chiedo scusa. È stato solo un secondo, ma nella mia mente è passata quest'idea infame e disonorevole. La sofferenza, la paura, lo smarrimento mi stavano sopraffacendo. Mi è sempre piaciuto considerarmi un forte guerriero, non ho mai temuto il dolore e la fatica, ho sempre cercato di seguire la via della luce e della rettitudine, ma quello che stavo attraversando forse era troppo anche per me.

Ma poi, ho visto i vostri occhi. Ricordo perfettamente il vostro primo sguardo, l'immagine è ancora impressa a fuoco nella mia mente. Raffaello con le sue iridi verdi, spaventato e guardingo; accanto a lui Michelangelo ed i suoi occhi azzurri, un po' più fiduciosi. Davanti, tu con il tuoi occhi blu sembravi dolorante ed accanto a te Donatello con le sue iridi nocciola che tremava.

I vostri occhi non erano occhi di tartaruga. Mi guardavate come se mi leggesse nell'anima. Ma non erano neanche propriamente gli occhi dei bambini. Ricordavo bene gli occhi della mia piccola Miwa. I vostri non erano come i suoi.

Poi, Donatello ha iniziato a singhiozzare per scoppiare in un pianto disperato. Tu e Michelangelo lo avete seguito subito e Raffaello vi ha guardato, poi ha guardato nuovamente me ed infine si è unito al piccolo concerto.

I pianti sì, che erano quelli dei bambini.

Mi sono girato verso l'ingresso del vicolo, spaventato. Le voci di bambini che piangono e si disperano avrebbero potuto attirare l'attenzione. Questo è stato quello che ha fatto cadere ogni titubanza. Vi ho presi con me nell'urgenza di nascondervi. Anche ciò è stato poco onorevole. Vedi quanta debolezza vi è in me, figlio mio?

Ma devo ammettere che già dopo avervi guardato negli occhi avevo già messo da parte quasi completamente l'idea di abbandonarvi. Diciamo che l'urgenza mi ha solo fatto mettere velocemente in atto una decisione che avevo già preso. O forse questo è solo quello che mi è piaciuto raccontarmi più tardi, quando con profonda vergogna ho ripensato al mio attimo di smarrimento. L'idea che avrei potuto lasciarvi lì adesso mi tormenta. Siete la cosa più bella che mi sia capitata dopo le mie amate Tang Shen e Miwa, la mia nuova ragione di vita.

Siete i miei amati figli, ma allora eravate soltanto piccole spaventate e strane tartarughe che avevano bisogno di me."

…

Raffaello ha continuato a sentire delle voci, provenienti dalla direzione verso la quale si stava dirigendo. Per pura fortuna poco prima aveva visto quelle che sembravano impronte di passi tra le foglie del sottobosco ed aveva deciso di incamminarsi verso quella parte. Poi aveva trovato un paio di ramoscelli spezzati. Ma solo dopo aver sentito delle parole indistinte in lontananza, aveva capito che per una volta la sorte gli era stata favorevole. Adesso aveva una traccia da seguire.

Vi erano dannatissime probabilità che quelle voci appartenessero a qualcuno dei mercenari che ce l'avevano con loro; a meno che i boschi dello stato di New York la mattina presto fossero molto più frequentati di quanto immaginasse.

Essendo troppo lontano per afferrare quello che dicevano, ha continuato ad avvicinarsi furtivamente fino a comprendere stralci di conversazione.

_… preso il sangue…_

_… quello viola non può correre…_

_... quasi raggiunti…_

_Sì, sono quei bastardi_. Ha fremuto di rinnovata speranza, seppur turbato da quel poco che aveva sentito. Si è avvicinato ancora un po', e ha finalmente intravisto quattro soldati nella loro mimetica nera.

Ha cercato di fare mente locale, continuando a seguire i nemici in silenzio, tenendosi chino tra gli alberi.

Donnie e Mikey stavano scappando. Questi uomini li braccavano: poteva solo immaginare che ve ne fossero molti altri, dispersi per la foresta, a seguire i suoi fratelli come prede durante una battuta di caccia.

Quindi evidentemente Mikey aveva liberato Donnie. Raffaello ha corrugato la fronte. Aveva detto a quella testa di legno di aspettarlo, e lui invece aveva agito da solo. Sperava solo che avesse una buona giustificazione per questo, altrimenti avrebbe dato a quel piccolo incosciente una ripassata tale che se la sarebbe ricordata per settimane…

La rabbia contro suo fratello era però solo la fiammella di un cerino paragonata all'incendio di quella che adesso provava contro questi uomini. Aveva sentito abbastanza. Donnie non poteva correre. Gli avevano fatto del male.

Ha stretto i pugni fino a lasciare i segni delle unghie sul palmo. Chiunque avesse osato fare del male ai suoi fratelli avrebbe poi dovuto vedersela con lui. Questa era una promessa che aveva fatto a sé stesso anni fa, e che aveva intenzione di mantenere. Nessuno toccava i suoi fratelli.

Raffaello ha afferrato i suoi sai dalla cintura, pronto a balzare su quei quattro per farli pentire amaramente di aver lavorato per quel pazzo sadico. Si è avvicinato ulteriormente: adesso gli era quasi addosso. Ha ridotto gli occhi a due fessure, ha rallentato il respiro e si è concentrato per scattare su quei mercenari come una fiera sulle sue prede. Ha sentito il rosso torpore della ferocia inebriargli i sensi. Li avrebbe fermati, li avrebbe fatti a pezzi e poi avrebbe cercato tutti gli altri, fino a che non avrebbe trovato lui, l'uomo dagli occhi grigi, l'infame che gli stava portando via suo fratello, il suo migliore amico, e gli avrebbe immerso i sai nel petto…

Si è teso per lo scatto, come una bestia feroce. Ma all'ultimo secondo, un pensiero l'ha bloccato. Si è appiattito al terreno. Non poteva attaccare questi uomini. No, non sarebbe stata la cosa giusta da fare, per il bene dei suoi fratelli. Doveva seguirli, e vedere se tramite loro poteva rintracciare Donnie e Mikey. Era più probabile che i soldati trovassero i suoi fratelli prima di lui: eliminare questi quattro davanti non avrebbe avuto senso; se invece li avesse seguiti vi era la possibilità che si tenessero in contatto con gli altri, e lui avrebbe potuto essere informato della situazione tramite i suoi nemici. D'altronde per lui tallonarli senza essere notato era un gioco da ragazzi.

Sì, avrebbe fatto così. È riuscito ancora una volta a frenare la sua rabbia, per agire da ninja e fare la cosa migliore richiesta dalle circostanze.

Ma fino a quando sarebbe riuscito a farlo?


	15. Bambini

_"__Summer has come and passed_

_The innocent can never last"_

_Green Day, Wake Me Up When September Ends_

* * *

"Non sapevo bene cosa fare, con voi."

Splinter adesso si era alzato dalla sedia, e guardava le katana di Leonardo, appese ai supporti. Con una mano, piano, quasi reverente, ha toccato la lama. Come in una carezza, il dito artigliato ha scorso la lunghezza della _shinogi_, la scanalatura che correva brillando lungo il freddo acciaio.

Poi ha ripreso a parlare al figlio, che ancora dormiva.

"In pratica, era come se improvvisamente avessi a che fare con quattro bambini piccoli. Non era il mio campo, non era qualcosa che sapessi o volessi fare. Avevo, sì, avuto un po' di esperienza con Miwa, ma io ero e sono un ninja, occuparmi dei bambini non era qualcosa che consideravo facente parte della mia vita. Figuriamoci poi occuparmi di quattro piccole tartarughe mutanti che erano anche diverse dai bambini umani… Non sapevo neanche cosa fare per farvi stare bene.

Anzi, spesso non sapevo neanche come farvi smettere di piangere.

Era molto demoralizzante. Ero alle prese con tutta una serie di problemi pratici. Dovevo alimentarvi, ma non sapevo come. Dovevo tenervi nascosti, e non sapevo dove portarvi. Non potevo tornare a casa mia, non potevo entrare in farmacia per comprare degli alimenti per l'infanzia con la mia carta di credito… E non sapevo neanche se gli alimenti per i bambini umani andassero bene per voi, o se non vi avrei piuttosto avvelenato cercando di nutrirvi…"

Splinter è tornato a sedersi, fissando una foto sulla cornice al muro. April l'aveva scattata ai ragazzi pochi mesi prima; Raffaello ne teneva una simile in camera sua.

"Non eravate propriamente neonati, no… Come fase di crescita eravate paragonabili a bambini umani di circa un anno di età… Tu sembravi il più grande, Michelangelo il più piccolo, ma non ne ero sicuro. Avevo imparato subito a distinguervi, anche se ancora non vi avevo dato alcun nome. Vi ho raccontato più volte come ho deciso i vostri nomi, è una storia che conosci bene. Dicevo, vi distinguevo subito. Eravate così diversi. Come tartarughe, sembravate tutti uguali, ma come bambini, beh era tutta un'altra cosa.

Comunque, dopo i primi faticosissimi giorni, quando ormai avevo trovato un riparo ed un modo per mantenervi in buona salute, e stavo cercando di organizzare la mia nuova vita lontano dagli esseri umani e da tutte le comodità della mia vita precedente, non avevo ancora capito bene cosa rappresentaste per me.

Ebbene, sì. Non è stata un'edificante storia di conquista al primo sguardo. Non è stato l'atto eroico di un uomo mutante che salva delle creature indifese e le accudisce costi quel che costi. La vita reale è molto più dura e molto meno poetica.

Ricordo che una volta mi sono fermato a guardarvi piangere tutti e quattro su un tappeto. Vi avevo preso con me da un paio di settimane. Era stato un giorno particolarmente faticoso. Avevo lavorato molto per rendere pulito qualche ambiente di quella che poi sarebbe diventata la nostra casa, ma che era all'origine un putrido agglomerato di detriti, sporcizia e carcasse di topi morti. Avevo finito i pannolini che ero riuscito a procurarmi in modo non molto onorevole. Eravamo tutti sporchi, ed affamati. Ricordo di essermi seduto per terra, e di avervi osservato piangere. Mi stavo chiedendo se ne valesse la pena. Se valesse la pena tirare avanti, che vita ci sarebbe potuta essere dinnanzi a noi. Non ero neanche sicuro che fosse creature del tutto intelligenti. D'altronde, non eravate che tartarughe, no?

Il dubbio era più che legittimo. Sì, i vostri sguardi, i vostri gesti, erano quelli di creature senzienti. Ma fino a che punto avrei potuto considerarvi alla stregua di bambini… _normali_? Le probabilità che aveste deficit intellettivi erano tutte a nostro sfavore… E poi con quei piccoli gusci sulla schiena, come vi sareste mossi una volta cresciuti?

Inoltre, Donatello sussultava al minimo rumore, e sembrava non interagire pienamente con voi altri, Raffaello vi mordeva, Michelangelo ridacchiava tra sé e sé senza un motivo e tu piangevi a volte solo guardandomi. Sì, figlio mio, ti confesso che ho avuto paura di voi. Paura di quello che sareste diventati. Paura di star portando avanti delle piccole vite di esseri infelici, quando forse sarebbe stato più caritatevole farla finita."

Splinter ha sospirato.

"Ricorderò per sempre lo sconforto di quel momento. Ma è stato, per l'appunto, solo un momento.

Cancellato dagli innumerevoli momenti che sono venuti dopo e che hanno cambiato per sempre la mia vita. Alcuni li conosci, a volte li ho accennati, altri no. Ma nelle settimane, e poi nei mesi successivi, la mia esistenza è cambiata completamente.

Mentre il mio nuovo corpo si raffinava per il duro allenamento a cui mi sottoponevo, e la mia mente continuava il suo impegno lungo la faticosa strada della disciplina, il mio cuore sentiva di giorno in giorno crescere un nuovo calore.

C'era Michelangelo, che mi tendeva le manine per farsi prendere in braccio, e rideva di pura gioia quando vedeva avvicinarmi con il cucchiaio per la pappa. C'era Donatello, che cercava la mia approvazione quando riusciva ad impilare le lattine vuote una sopra l'altra e mi sorrideva soddisfatto del suo lavoro. C'era Raffaello, che sbatteva contro tutto cercando di correre per la tana con i passi ancora incerti e passava dalle lacrime al sorriso appena lo prendevo in braccio. E poi c'eri tu, che cercavi di imitarmi.

Una volta, stavo eseguendo dei kata mentre voi dormivate su delle coperte. Con gli occhi chiusi, concentrato, ho colto la tua piccola presenza dietro le mie spalle. Mi sono girato, e ti ho visto. Ti eri svegliato, e senza il minimo rumore ti eri avvicinato a me. Ed adesso stavi imitando l'ultima posizione che io avevo assunto.

Mi hai guardato, e mi hai sorriso, con le piccole braccia allargate, e una gamba tesa in avanti e l'altra leggermente piegata. Avevi riprodotto le mie movenze in modo incredibile, per un bambino.

Forse è stato in quel momento che nella mia mente ha preso forma il barlume del pensiero che avrei potuto trasmettere a voi la mia arte, un giorno. Ma che tu ci creda o no, l'unica cosa che mi importava in quel frangente era il tuo piccolo sorriso orgoglioso e la luce felice dei tuoi occhi blu.

Nel primo anno che siamo stati insieme, avete imparato tante cose. Avete imparato a parlare, prima tu e Raffaello, poi Donatello e Michelangelo. Naturalmente, la vostra prima parola è stata papà. Avete imparato a mangiare da soli. Ad usare i bagno. Beh, tranne Michelangelo. Avete imparato insomma tutte le cose che i bambini umani sanno fare a quell'età.

Ma io ho imparato anche più di voi. Ho imparato che la mia pazienza è più forte di quanto credessi. Che non è la forma del corpo che conta, ma l'animo che lo guida. Che si può vivere bene con poco e che vermi ed alghe possono essere deliziosi se cucinati bene. Ho imparato che si può restare svegli anche per più notti di seguito se i propri bambini si ammalano tutti in una volta.

Quando vi ho visti, seduti al tavolo, a festeggiare il primo anniversario della mutazione, ricordo di aver pensato che, grazie ai Grandi Antenati, stavate crescendo forti ed intelligenti. Michelangelo mi parlava sputacchiando ed io capivo una parola su tre, Donatello cercava di tradurre per me, ma ancora anche lui non era per niente chiaro ed a volte faticavo pure a capire se stesse parlandomi in inglese o giapponese. Tu e Raffaello vi eravate messi a litigare per qualcosa, vi stavate gridando contro a vicenda e cercavate entrambi di attirare la mia attenzioni per risolvere l'ingiustizia, e poi senza soluzione di continuità vi siete messi a ridere e vi siete abbracciati. Ricordo anche che Donatello mi aveva chiesto per l'ennesima volta con che mano dovesse prendere il cucchiaio ed io gli avevo spiegato per l'ennesima volta che non aveva importanza quale mano volesse usare. E che Michelangelo aveva quasi finito la sua porzione ed iniziava a tenere d'occhio quella di Donatello. Ridevate, parlottavate, vi imbrattavate col cibo…

Sì, ricordo quel momento come se fosse ieri, e non quindici anni fa. Perché ho avuto la piena e totale sensazione che voi tutti foste delle creature speciali, perfette nella vostra singolarità, con piccoli corpi strani ma perfettamente funzionanti e piccole menti come quelle dei bambini della vostra età.

E ricordo, che in fondo, ormai non mi importasse più di tanto. Che foste agili, intelligenti, vispi, come piccoli esseri umani. Perché, ormai, eravate i miei bambini, i miei figli."

…

"Coraggio D, tieni duro."

Michelangelo ha sentito il fratello lamentarsi sul suo guscio. Sapeva che i movimenti della sua corsa gli tormentavano il braccio rotto. L'arancione era nuovamente molto stanco, sudato ed ansimante. Doveva riposare ancora qualche minuto, o sarebbe crollato.

Forse erano riusciti a distanziare ancora i loro inseguitori, non sentiva nulla alle loro spalle, ma non voleva perdere tempo per girarsi a guardare.

"Dove… dove stiamo andando, Mikey? Raph…"

"Non so dove sia, Donnie."

"Ma… chiamalo e…"

"Ho perso il T-phone."

"Oh noo…"

Donatello ha poggiato la testa sulla spalla del fratello; si sentiva sul punto di svenire nuovamente, era sfinito. Ed adesso, anche questa notizia. Mikey aveva perso il suo telefono. Quindi non sapevano neanche dove si stessero dirigendo. Stavano fuggendo alla cieca. Improvvisamente, ha desiderato solo che tutto finisse. Voleva perdere i sensi, non sentire più nulla, ed accada quel che accada.

Il pensiero di Leonardo l'ha risvegliato dal momento di torpore. Doveva tornare alla tana. Doveva aiutare Leonardo. Ma iniziava a convincersi che non ce l'avrebbero fatta. I loro inseguitori li avrebbero raggiunti, e loro non erano in condizioni di opporre resistenza ancora per molto. Lui non poteva combattere, e Mikey stremato dalla stanchezza non avrebbe potuto fronteggiare tutti gli uomini che gli stavano dando la caccia. Senza un aiuto, sarebbe stata solo questione di tempo, ma alla fine li avrebbero presi, e quell'uomo avrebbe catturato anche Mikey.

No, non poteva permetterlo. Per Leo, ha pensato con un dolore al petto, forse a quel punto non c'era più niente da fare. Anche se fossero tornati alla tana nelle prossime ore, molto probabilmente sarebbe stato tutto inutile. Si è sentito sopraffare dall'angoscia. Leo sarebbe morto.

Non poteva permettere che questi uomini facessero del male anche a Mikey.

Avevano tentato. Se Raph li avesse trovati subito, forse. Ma adesso, senza comunicazioni, braccati in una foresta, non c'era altro da fare. Col suo peso sul guscio, Mikey non sarebbe andato lontano. Inoltre, il fratellino stava crollando dalla stanchezza; lo capiva dal suo respiro, affannoso ed irregolare, dai suoi movimenti sempre più lenti.

Era inutile sacrificare anche Mikey. Era finita.

"Mikey… lasciami andare."


	16. Arcobaleno

_"__In the darkness before the dawn_

_In the swirling of the storm_

_When I'm rolling with the punches, and hope is gone_

_Leave a light, a light on"_

_Coldplay , Midnight_

* * *

"Mikey… lasciami andare."

Donatello ha disteso le gambe che aveva stretto intorno alla vita del fratello, ed è sceso con i piedi a terra.

"D… Donnie? Che…"

Michelangelo si è fermato, stava per stramazzare al suolo. Ha appoggiato le mani sulle ginocchia, piegato in avanti, ed ha girato la testa verso dietro, guardandosi alle spalle, ansimando con la bocca aperta.

Nessuno dietro di loro, al momento.

Sempre piegato, ha poi alzato lo sguardo verso Donatello. Non è riuscito ad interpretare la strana espressione del fratello mascherato in viola.

"Rip… riprendo… fiato e… e continuiam…"

"Per andare dove, Mikey? Non possiamo fuggire, non in due. Ci prenderanno. Lasciami qui e scappa."

Michelangelo ha allargato gli occhi.

"C…cosa? Ma che… che dici?"

"Vattene, Mikey."

L'arancione ha scosso la testa, sbigottito. Il viso lentigginoso in quel momento, nell'affanno, sembrava ancora più giovane.

Si è raddrizzato, ha preso un'altra grande boccata d'aria, poi ha ripreso a parlare, sempre col fiatone ed a bassa voce.

"Tu… tu non ragioni bene D. Forse ti hanno colpito in testa troppo forte."

Ha sbuffato, e si è guardato intorno, riflettendo per un momento. Poi ha alzato lo sguardo verso l'alto, a scrutare i rami del grande albero sotto il quale si erano fermati.

Ha fatto per afferrare Donatello, ma questi è indietreggiato. A quel punto Michelangelo gli ha rivolto uno sguardo durissimo, così diverso dalla sua espressione solitamente allegra ed un po' infantile.

"Amico, adesso ti prendo sul guscio e saliamo su quest'albero, per cercare di capire da che parte andare. Tu sali zitto e buono altrimenti giuro che ti tiro su a forza."

Donatello si è irrigidito; il fratello gioviale e burlone questa volta non scherzava. Ha guardato anche lui l'albero. Sì, era una buona idea. Si sarebbero nascosti per un po' alla vista, ed avrebbero valutato il da farsi. Anche se era ormai convinto che non avrebbe più permesso a Mikey di mettersi ulteriormente in pericolo per lui, a nessun costo. L'idea che il fratellino potesse finire tra le mani dell'uomo dagli occhi grigi lo spaventava ancora di più che ricadere lui stesso nelle sue grinfie. Pensare che qualcuno potesse fare del male a Mikey era un concetto così terrificante che in confronto la paura ed il dolore che aveva sperimentato fino adesso sembravano quasi accettabili.

Comunque, anche se era d'accordo a salire sull'albero, stava anche chiedendosi se Mikey avrebbe avuto abbastanza forza per salire trascinandosi lassù il suo peso sul guscio; Raph forse ce l'avrebbe fatta, ma Mikey… I suoi pensieri sono stati interrotti dal fratello che l'ha tirato dal braccio sano, provocandogli l'ennesima scossa di dolore, e se l'è caricato ancora una volta sul guscio. Poi, ha iniziato ad arrampicarsi.

Con fatica, lentamente, i due fratelli sono riusciti a salire a parecchi piedi dal suolo; quindi Michelangelo ha messo giù Donatello, facendolo sedere sulla biforcazione di un grosso ramo. L'arancione ha ripreso fiato ancora per qualche secondo.

"Donnie, aspettami qui, io continuo a salire per vedere se si distingue qualcosa dall'alto, ok?"

Il mutante ferito ha annuito, con gli occhi chiusi, appoggiando la testa contro il tronco dietro al suo guscio; Michelangelo l'ha osservato un attimo, contrito per la sua evidente sofferenza: tutto questo movimento aveva fatto soffrire parecchio il fratello, e lui non aveva potuto evitarlo in alcun modo.

Ha dato una piccola carezza sulla testa del viola, che ha aperto un attimo gli occhi per guardarlo sorpreso, e poi ha ripreso a salire, questa volta agilmente e velocemente poiché libero da ogni impaccio.

Michelangelo amava gli alberi; amava tutto, della natura. Certo, avrebbe preferito arrampicarsi per altri motivi, come quando lui ed i suoi fratelli da bambini si arrampicavano sull'albero del dojo per puro divertimento. Aveva lì imparato a salire tra i rami con destrezza, riconoscendo subito come distribuire il proprio peso sui rami più sottili, e riusciva a salire senza rompere neppure il più minuscolo germoglio di queste enormi ed affascinanti creature.

Arrivato in cima, ha potuto constatare che, come aveva giustamente capito dal terreno, quest'albero era più alto di quelli che lo circondavano. Il sole era ormai sorto, ed illuminava una sterminava distesa di fusti: tutt'intorno il verde scuro delle cime si estendeva per miglia e miglia in ogni direzione. La pioggia era ormai cessata, e nuvole grigie si diramavano lasciando vedere l'azzurro del cielo, della stessa tonalità degli occhi limpidi del giovane mutante.

Osservare il cielo di giorno era un regalo meraviglioso che lui ed i suoi fratelli non si potevano concedere. Un brivido gli è corso lungo la colonna vertebrale, quando poi ha visto qualcosa che l'ha lasciato letteralmente senza fiato: tra gli alberi ed il cielo si stagliava, brillante e definito, un arcobaleno. La tartaruga ha spalancato la bocca, mentre gli occhi si sono illuminati per la bellezza della visione.

Era la prima volta, in sedici anni di vita, che ne vedeva uno.

Certo, li conosceva, dalle immagini sulle riviste, dai film, dalla TV. Ma vederlo dal vivo era tutta un'altra storia. Il suo animo si è immerso nella contemplazione di tanta inaspettata bellezza. Per un attimo, ha dimenticato tutto, chi fosse, dove si trovasse, e la pericolosa situazione che stava vivendo. In quel momento vi era solo lo spettacolo mozzafiato di una pennellata di colori impressi contro l'azzurro del cielo, che si fondevano sfumando l'un con l'altro nella loro incredibile scala cromatica; non era vero, non era vero che avesse solo sette colori! Ne aveva molti, molti di più! Aveva tutta un'infinita gradazione di tonalità, e nel suo quaderno da disegno non avrebbe potuto darne che una pallida idea anche utilizzando tutti i suoi pastelli che collezionava ormai da anni, da quando suo padre gli aveva procurato i primi, in quello che forse era stato il miglior regalo di sempre.

Ricordava bene quel giorno, nonostante avesse avuto solo tre o quattro anni d'età: nel grigio delle fogne, quando aveva stretto tra le sue mani quelle matite colorate, di lunghezza diversa, alcune molto consumate, altre praticamente nuove, gli era sembrato che la vita si fosse improvvisamente accesa di tutte le cose belle e divertenti che si presentavano ammiccando dinnanzi a lui. Aveva iniziato a riempire fogli e fogli di immagini che fiorivano veloci nella sua mente bambina: il mondo adesso era nelle sue mani, pronto ad essere riprodotto, felice di giocare con lui; ciò che vedeva, ricreava, e ciò che sognava o semplicemente desiderava, ebbene lo ricreava ugualmente come la sua fantasia imponeva. Ed ecco che gli umani della superficie avevano la pelle rosa e gli abiti colorati, e vivevano in case dalle pareti pastello con gatti dalla pelliccia variopinta; e lui ed i suoi fratelli, in un viaggio avventuroso su una nave pirata tra i flutti blu del mare, spiccavano con le loro carnagioni verdi contro un cielo fantastico, a cui solo l'azzurro non avrebbe reso giustizia.

Ed adesso, sfavillante nel cielo, un vero arcobaleno finalmente si mostrava ai suoi occhi, e stuzzicava il suo animo alla scoperta delle varie tinte, partendo da un rosso fuoco intenso e forte che non poteva non ricordargli suo fratello Raph, il suo amico, il suo compagno di giochi, il suo protettore: con nessuno come con Raph si sentiva al sicuro. Se c'era lui al suo fianco, niente gli sarebbe successo, lo sapeva; ed a ribadire questo, l'arco nel cielo presentava l'arancione a stretto contatto col rosso, che sembrava avvolgerlo e proteggerlo.

Accanto, ha potuto vedere il giallo che diventava il brillante colore della sua amica, della maglia sportiva di April; lei che aveva aperto loro un mondo nuovo da quando l'avevano incontrata. Prima, oltre ad i suoi fratelli, per lui esisteva solo suo padre, che gli indicava le pericolose meraviglie del sottosuolo di New York con il suo bastone verde. Verde erano anche le foglie dell'albero del dojo attraverso le quali la luce filtrava durante tutti questi anni di allenamento.

Poi vi erano il blu, ed il viola. Leo, grande, coraggioso. L'esempio da seguire ed il formidabile avversario ai videogiochi. Che adesso giaceva malato, ed era insopportabile guardarlo così… Ed infine Donnie, che l'aspettava qualche ramo in basso.

Michelangelo al pensiero si è sentito in colpa per i pochi secondi di divagazione. Il senso di urgenza e pericolo l'ha nuovamente aggredito. Doveva portare in salvo Donnie. Suo fratello era ferito, e contava su di lui.

Per una volta, aveva lui in mano la situazione. E questo lo spaventava. E pensare che solo un paio di giorni prima aveva chiesto a Splinter di poter provare a guidare il gruppo in sostituzione di Leo. Adesso, l'idea non lo attirava più. Voleva aver accanto i suoi fratelli, per aiutarlo e guidarlo; lui non era capace di fare nulla senza di loro. In fondo, era solo il piccolo burlone del gruppo, il simpatico casinista, e niente di più.

Schermandosi con una mano dal sole che faceva capolino da una nube, ha guardato tutt'intorno, per decidere il da farsi. Doveva cercare di individuare una strada, o almeno un fiume, insomma un segno che gli indicasse una direzione da prendere. Ma scrutando più in basso, all'improvviso gli è sembrato di vedere un bagliore.

È stato solo per una frazione di secondo, e poteva essersi sbagliato. Poteva trattarsi del riflesso del sole su qualche pozza d'acqua. Ma poteva essere il barbaglio di un'arma, o di qualche altro oggetto metallico in possesso dei loro inseguitori. Forse li avevano già raggiunti nuovamente.

È sceso di qualche ramo, per controllare. Si è silenziosamente lanciato sull'albero vicino, invisibile tra il fogliame. Veloce e agile, è saltato di ramo in ramo, di albero in albero, e si è avvicinato alla zona dove aveva visto il luccichio. Scrutando con attenzione, ha potuto notare che effettivamente si stavano avvicinando dei soldati.

Erano solo quattro. Ha deciso che avrebbe potuto metterli fuori gioco velocemente e poi tornare da Donnie.

Si è immobilizzato, in attesa, e poi quando gli uomini sono passati sotto di lui, si è lanciato.

Col suo slancio, ne ha subito messi fuori gioco due. Rapidissimi colpi di nunchaku hanno steso gli altri prima che questi avessero avuto il tempo anche solo di provare a reagire. Adesso doveva rapidamente legarli e…

Con la cosa dell'occhio ha colto un movimento. Ce n'erano altri.

Si è voltato, ma ha visto solo le sagome contorte degli alberi. Non voleva dire niente, potevano essersi nascosti quando lo avevano scorto, potevano essere posizionati intorno a lui. Erano soldati addestrati, lo sapeva, non erano gli scagnozzi cretini delle gang di strada.

Michelangelo si è guardato intorno, ruotando piano su sé stesso, i sensi allertati. Le braccia parzialmente tese, i gomiti piegati, le mani strette sui nunchaku. Si è girato due volte di scatto quando ha visto un movimento da una parte, e sentito un frusciare di fogliame sull'altra. Erano almeno quattro, e lo stavano accerchiando. Inoltre due di quelli che aveva atterrato prima, e che erano solo leggermente contusi, si stavano rialzando. Doveva fare in fretta.

Sì è nuovamente girato, verso un fruscio, deciso ad attaccare da quella parte. Poi, ha colto qualcosa avvicinarsi rapido e per puro istinto si è spostato una frazione di secondo prima che un dardo narcotizzante lo colpisse. I suoi sensi addestrati e la sua innata velocità gli hanno permesso di schivarne un altro, ed un altro ancora, vicino, vicinissimo.

I due soldati che si erano rialzati gli si sono avventati contro insieme, brandendo degli sfollagente. Michelangelo ha ruotato i nunchaku e li ha colpiti, mentre altri due uomini, di quelli che si erano nascosti, sono balzati allo scoperto correndo verso di lui. Il giovane mutante si è voltato ad affrontarli, e nella periferia della visuale ne ha visto un altro paio che si avvicinavano da opposte direzioni. Attacco simultaneo all'arma bianca. Niente che un ninja come lui non potesse gestire.

Quando si è accorto del suo errore, era troppo tardi.

Un uomo che era a terra, aveva già preso la mira e sparato.

Michelangelo non ha potuto fare altro che scorgere le due punte del taser che si sono conficcate nella sua coscia, mentre un bianco e doloroso lampo di elettricità gli ha attraversato il corpo.

Per terra, nel dolore, sussultando nelle convulsioni, ha visto gli uomini tutti intorno a lui. Forme scure e minacciose in controluce contro i raggi che filtravano tra i rami.

Questa era stata la sua chance. La sua occasione per dimostrare a sé stesso ed ai suoi fratelli che poteva farcela, che non era l'anello debole della squadra. Aveva avuto l'opportunità di aiutare i suoi fratelli; questa volta, loro avevano avuto bisogno di lui.

E lui aveva fallito.


	17. Rabbia

_**A/N**__I want to thank everyone who reads and reviews my stories. __You make me happy!_

_Purtroppo, non so scrivere molto bene in inglese ^^'_  
_Non mi sarei mai aspettata tutte queste visualizzazioni per una storia in italiano! Sono centinaia! Grazie! Grazie mille a __**I Love Kittens too**__, a __**Crystal Violeta**__ ed a __**Aleutica Chikayra Hamato**__ per le loro gentili recensioni, ed a tutti quelli che leggono come possono, magari aiutati da Google Translate, dai vari Paesi, soprattutto dall'America Latina. Kisses from Italy!_  
_Vorrei inoltre avvertirvi che la storia si farà nei prossimi capitoli a volte un po' più tragica, scura e violenta; __spero che continui a piacervi!_  
_Un abbraccio!_

* * *

_"__This time you've tried_

_All that you can turning you red"_

_10 Years, Wasteland_

* * *

April ha chiuso l'armadietto metallico. Intorno a lei, il vociare allegro nel corridoio della scuola oggi le dava fastidio. Sentiva i discorsi frivoli dei suoi coetanei, le risate civettuole delle ragazze con gli short troppo corti ed il cervello troppo piccolo. Forse, oggi non sarebbe dovuta venire. Era in ansia per i suoi amici.

Da quando le aveva telefonato Donnie, per raccontarle quello che era successo a Leo, non aveva pensato ad altro. Aveva fatto ricerche sull'ebola, e ne era rimasta atterrita. Non riusciva a credere che qualcuno avesse potuto architettare un attacco del genere in una città con otto milioni di abitanti. Era rimasta amareggiata quando Donnie le aveva spiegato che non potevano rischiare di vedersi finché la situazione non si fosse risolta, ma aveva capito le sue ragioni. Il fattore di contagio era basso, ma la posta in gioco era troppo alta per rischiare. Lei non avrebbe temuto per sé stessa, quanto per il pericolo di diffondere il virus in superficie, tra i suoi amici, a scuola, tra le ochette che cianciavano intorno a lei…

No, non sarebbe dovuta venire. Ma nell'ultimo periodo, tra le minacce dei Kraang e le sue "faccende da ninja" stava facendo troppe assenze, e rischiava di dover ripetere l'anno, nonostante gli ottimi voti che riusciva ad ottenere, a volte grazie all'aiuto di Donnie…

_Donnie._

Si è sentita stringere forte lo stomaco. La faceva stare male il pensiero del suo amico in balia di quegli uomini. Il giorno prima al telefono Donnie le aveva raccontato tutto, della banda di mercenari e del pericoloso criminale che li guidava; le aveva confidato le sue ansie, la paura per Leo, la rabbia per quell'attacco alla loro famiglia del quale ignorava ancora le ragioni.

April aveva ancora nelle orecchie la voce del giovane mutante, il suo tono che lottava per suonare pacato e monocorde ma risultava a tratti rotto. Si era immaginata, al di là del filo, i suoi bellissimi occhi nocciola inumiditi dalle lacrime. Aveva sempre amato questo suo aspetto, questo essere allo stesso momento un adulto ed un ragazzo, un forte e letale guerriero ed un fragile adolescente, un genio senza pari ed un dolce ingenuo. Donnie era un essere speciale, una creatura nobile e coraggiosa, un amico sincero; lei gli voleva un bene dell'anima.

La ragazza ha raschiato i denti sulle labbra, con rabbia. Se qualcuno avesse osato fargli del male…

Ha sospirato e si è voltata, per dirigersi in classe.

É sobbalzata quando ha incontrato un volto sbarbato a pochi pollici dal suo, che immobile aspettava dietro di lei. Le ha sorriso sfacciato con i suoi denti rotti, ma negli occhi castani non ha saputo nascondere il velo di tristezza e la preoccupazione.

"Casey!"

Aveva telefonato a Casey Jones subito dopo aver sentito Raph, per avvisarlo della situazione: aveva dovuto faticare parecchio per convincerlo a non correre a dare man forte ai loro amici. Ed avevano deciso insieme di non saltare la scuola, nonostante tutto.

Adesso, vedendolo lì davanti a lei, April ha sentito un piccolo conforto nell'animo. Gli ha sorriso, e gli ha preso la mano. Casey ha guardato le loro mani giunte, poi imbarazzato si è sistemato la bandana nera sulla fronte e si è toccato dietro il collo.

"Non preoccuparti, Rossa. Ce la faranno. Ce la fanno sempre."

…

Non ce la faceva a muoversi. Le scosse elettriche avevano completamente intorpidito tutti i suoi muscoli. Michelangelo è stato afferrato da due soldati, ancora stordito, e tirato su.

Gli hanno piegato le braccia dietro la schiena, mentre lui si è chinato in avanti, scosso da conati di vomito.

Macchie bianche ancora danzavano nella sua visione mentre ha svuotato un po' di bile del suo stomaco sulle foglie del sottobosco. Gli stavano legando le mani dietro il guscio.

Ha dimenato la testa, per cercare di riprendere un po' di lucidità, con il corpo ancora tremante per la scossa elettrica, le gambe molli, il gusto acido del vomito in bocca. Non poteva finire così. Cosa ne sarebbe stato di Donnie? L'avrebbero trovato, l'avrebbero ripreso? Gli avrebbero fatto nuovamente male; lo avevano già fatto urlare…

Michelangelo ha sentito rabbia e frustrazione insieme. Una voglia di gridare e di piangere. Ha iniziato a prendersela con sé stesso. Aveva fallito. Era stato un incapace. Si era fatto catturare. Aveva ragione Raph. Lui era uno stupido, una testa di legno.

Si è guardato intorno, sbattendo i suoi grandi occhi azzurri. Altri uomini erano convogliati in quel posto ed adesso ne poteva contare almeno una dozzina, che convergevano verso di lui e si fermavano a distanza, fissandolo.

Lo squadravano come se avesse due teste. No, no, lo squadravano come se fosse una tartaruga gigante. Giusto. Ai loro occhi lui era questo, era un mostro. Avendo ormai al fianco alcuni amici umani, Michelangelo a volte tendeva a dimenticare come lui ed i suoi fratelli apparivano alla maggior parte degli umani di questa terra. Peccato. A lui piacevano tanto gli umani. Avrebbe voluto farsi altri amici, oltre a April e Casey. Sarebbe stato bello, avere un gruppo di amici umani della sua età, per farsi epiche partite alla Play Station e memorabili mangiate di pizza…

Uno dei mercenari ha tirato fuori la sua ricetrasmittente, ed ha comunicato la cattura, per poi aspettare attento gli ordini.

Michelangelo sapeva leggere le emozioni molto bene, era un capacità che aveva sempre avuto. Riusciva a capire quello che provavano i suoi fratelli dalla luce nei loro occhi: spesso, utilizzava questa sua "dote" per farli stare meglio, per tirarli su con i suoi scherzi o le sue battute quando li vedeva giù di morale. O per girare a suo vantaggio una situazione, e togliersi per esempio dai dintorni di Raph quando il livello di incazzatura del fratello gli avrebbe causato più di uno scappellotto in testa.

Poi, da quando aveva conosciuto gli umani, aveva notato che riusciva a leggere anche i loro occhi. E quelli del soldato che parlava al suo superiore erano pieni di soggezione, incertezza, paura. Era terrorizzato dal suo superiore. Che specie di persona doveva essere quest'uomo dagli occhi grigi per spaventare così i suoi soldati?

Beh, tra poco avrebbe conosciuto di persona quel mostro, che aveva drogato Raph, ferito Donnie e fatto ammalare Leo…

Un brivido è corso lungo il suo corpo, ed ha involontariamente deglutito.

Ha abbassato lo sguardo. Le dita dei suoi piedi risaltavano verdi contro il giallo marrone delle foglie morte. L'ha rialzato per vedere stringersi intorno a lui altri quattro uomini.

I due che gli avevano legato le mani dietro la schiena, adesso l'hanno afferrato stringendolo con forza dalle braccia. Michelangelo, che iniziava ad avere nuovamente il pieno controllo del suo corpo, ha cercato di divincolarsi. Sicuro come il giorno e la notte che avrebbe lottato con tutte le sue forze fino alla fine.

Ma la presa dei due uomini, molto più alti di lui, era d'acciaio; ha tentato di torcere il busto, di tirar via le braccia, di piegarsi di lato per mordere le mani che lo tenevano.

"Lasciatemi! Lasciatemi!" ha gridato sperando di apparire minaccioso ed accorgendosi invece di suonare un po' patetico.

Ha approfittato della presa degli uomini sulle sue braccia per mollare i piedi da terra e cercare di colpire gli avversari davanti a lui. Uno di questi, che è stato sfiorato dal calcio del mutante, si è sfilato il fucile dalla spalla.

"Stai buono!"

Col calcio dell'arma, ha assestato un forte colpo nel centro del piastrone della tartaruga.

"Uh!" Michelangelo si è piegato in avanti, ed i polmoni si sono svuotati mentre il calore del dolore si è irradiato sullo stomaco. _Ok, questo ha fatto male. Ma vale la pena ritentare…_

Stava per scalciare ancora, quando ha sentito un sibilo nell'aria ed entrambi gli uomini ai suoi fianchi l'hanno mollato.

Ha girato la testa ed ha guardato prima un uomo e poi l'altro, e la sua espressione stupita non ha potuto non trasformarsi in un piccolo sorriso: shuriken!

Dalle braccia dei soldati spuntavano quattro brillanti stelle ninja; nell' acciaio scuro si poteva nettamente distinguere una figura pentalobata, l'inconfondibile simbolo del clan Hamato.

Michelangelo non ha perso tempo, ha approfittato dell'improvvisa libertà per scagliarsi contro gli uomini in piedi davanti a lui: il fatto di avere le mani legate non ha impedito al più giovane dei fratelli Hamato di atterrare velocemente tre avversari, con una testata e due calci. Durante la sua fulminea azione la furia arancione ha intravisto una massa verde passargli rapidamente accanto ed arrivare contro gli uomini rimasti alle sue spalle; quando si è girato, ha potuto constatare che suo fratello Raph stava avendo facilmente la meglio contro il piccolo manipolo di soldati in nero.

A Michelangelo è venuta in mente la frase sentita tante volte nelle sue serie tv preferite, '_non sono mai stato più contento di vederti_' ed ha pensato che effettivamente, nonostante lui fosse sempre contento di vedere Raph, questa volta era davvero _molto molto_ contento.

Il suo fratellone gli aveva salvato il guscio ancora una volta, ed adesso era lì che metteva fuori gioco l'ultimo uomo rimasto in piedi trafiggendogli il braccio che brandiva un coltello con la punta di un suo sai. Michelangelo ha distolto lo sguardo nauseato, sentendosi per l'ennesima volta un perfetto cretino per essere l'unico ninja al mondo ad aver paura del sangue; ma la violenza che stava usando Raph era inusuale nei loro combattimenti e lontana dagli insegnamenti del loro sensei, che li aveva istruiti sulle tecniche per mettere fuori gioco gli avversari causando loro il minimo danno.

Raffaello, invece, ha lottato con furia e ferocia. A Michelangelo ha ricordato quasi l'aggressività di un… animale.

Il rosso si è guardato intorno sbuffando, e visti tutti i nemici a terra è accorso dal fratello ed ha iniziato a liberarlo dalle corde che gli legavano i polsi.

"Mikey, stai bene? Dov'è Donnie?"

"Io sono a posto. Donnie è nascosto su un albero; da questa parte, vieni."

Le due tartarughe sono corse velocemente sotto l'albero sul quale si erano arrampicati prima i due fratelli minori.

Michelangelo ha alzato la testa verso le fronde. "È qua sopra…"

"Donnie! Siamo noi, scendi, presto!" ha gridato la tartaruga mascherata in rosso alla volta dei rami; il silenzio e la furtività erano andati ormai a farsi benedire, dopo lo scontro. Dovevano solo scappare da quel posto prima che arrivassero gli altri uomini.

"Raph?" Una voce titubante si è sentita dall'alto.

"Ehm, Raph, dobbiamo salire noi, Donnie non può scendere…"

"Cosa?" Raffaello si è girato di scatto verso Michelangelo, poi ha fatto un suono con la gola, quasi un ruggito di rabbia, quando ha compreso il perché; Michelangelo ha fatto un passo indietro, spaventato dallo stato di assoluta ferocia in cui si trovava il fratello: Raph era sempre aggressivo, ma vederlo talmente furioso era uno spettacolo terrificante.

Il mutante in rosso ha fatto un balzo ed ha iniziato ad arrampicarsi sull'albero.

"Vado a prenderlo, aspettami qui."

Pochi agili scatti, e si è ritrovato sulla biforcazione dov'era seduto Donatello, con le gambe penzoloni, la testa poggiata contro il tronco alle sue spalle, il braccio sano a cullare quello che portava al collo.

"R…Raph!" Gli occhi nocciola si sono illuminati dietro il velo opaco della sofferenza.

Raffaello si è issato sul ramo e si è avvicinato a Donatello, studiando il modo di prenderlo: il fratello che aveva davanti era in condizioni pietose.

"Dio Santo, Donnie…"

Ha fissato i segni sulla pelle di suo fratello. La pelle di Donnie era per natura più chiara della sua, dalla tonalità leggermente più calda; se la sua si sarebbe potuta definire un verde foglia, quella di Donnie era più un verde oliva. Raffaello ricordava quando da bambini giocavano a paragonare il tono delle loro carnagioni. Mettevano le loro piccole braccia l'una vicino all'altra e creavano una curiosa scala cromatica, a partire dal verde smeraldo, il più intenso, di Leo, fino al tenue verde che tendeva al giallo di Mikey.

Adesso, la pelle di Donnie era invece uno scuro pasticcio di macchie e lividi. Contro il verde spiccavano il viola delle numerosi ecchimosi, ed il rosso di molteplici piccole abrasioni. Il volto del fratello era tumefatto e sporco del sangue di una ferita alla fronte, che gli aveva impregnato la maschera; un occhio era chiuso dal gonfiore cianotico, il lato della bocca era spaccato, tracce di sangue gli macchiavano il piastrone. Il braccio che portava al collo in una fionda di tessuto nero era piegato in un angolo innaturale. Donatello respirava pesantemente e tremava, nell'evidente dolore.

Raffaello ha sentito le mani formicolargli, la rabbia togliergli quasi il respiro: l'avevano pestato a sangue.

"Ce la fai ad aggrapparti?"

Il viola ha annuito, iniziando ad alzarsi; Raffaello l'ha aiutato e se lo è caricato sulle spalle, provocando nell'operazione soffocati mugolii; è sceso giù, con difficoltà: si è chiesto stupito come Mikey, pur essendo meno forte di lui, fosse riuscito a trascinarsi il fratello sull'albero.

Una volta a terra, ha fatto un cenno all' arancione, che scrutava guardingo il bosco circostanze, ed ha iniziato a correre con Donatello sul guscio, in direzione dello Shellraiser, nascosto a qualche miglio dalla loro posizione.

Raffaello correva come il vento, seguito da Michelangelo, scansando gli alberi, saltando tra i piccoli avvallamenti del sottobosco; il peso del fratello sul guscio non era indifferente, ma per fortuna Donatello era il più leggero tra loro quattro. Nella corsa, poteva sentire il suo ansimare, ed il suo gemere piano, al quale cercava di non pensare.

Al momento, cercava di non pensare proprio a niente, tranne al fatto che doveva riportare il più velocemente possibile i fratelli a casa. Poi, avrebbe pensato anche a riversare sui responsabili di tutto questo la sua rabbia, che cresciuta come un fiume in piena adesso premeva contro le ultime restrizioni.

Avrebbe portato i suoi fratelli al sicuro, e poi avrebbe cercato questi uomini.

Avrebbe cercato l'uomo dagli occhi grigi. Che aveva massacrato Donnie. Che aveva… Leo…

Raffaello ha ringhiato. Come un animale.


	18. Strada

_"Assassin is born"_

_Muse, Assassin_

* * *

"Eccoli!"

"Sono in tre!"

Alle grida degli umani alle loro spalle sono seguiti alcuni dardi narcotizzanti che si sono piantati nella corteccia degli alberi.

"Uh, Raph…"

"C… corri, Mikey, corri!"

Michelangelo si era fermato un attimo, girandosi a guardare per dietro.

"Possiamo fermarli, Raph! Sono solo sei… ehm no, una dozzina… uh… anche di più…"

"Ho… ho detto di… correre! Siamo quasi… arrivati allo Shellraiser."

La tartaruga in arancione ha ripreso a correre, raggiungendo nuovamente il fratello che ansimando dalla fatica continuava a filare con Donatello sul guscio. Si è messo subito dietro di loro, ed è stato sfiorato da uno dei dardi che gli inseguitori continuavano a sparare nella loro direzione. Per fortuna li volevano vivi, fossero state pallottole sarebbe stato ancora meno divertente...

All'improvviso Michelangelo ha sentito qualcosa bloccargli le gambe, ed è finito rovinosamente a terra, frenando la sua caduta con le mani. Si è girato a sedere, ed ha visto le caviglie unite dalle forti corde di un paio di bolas.

"Raphhh!"

Il mutante mascherato in rosso si è bloccato, ha imprecato ed ha mollato giù Donatello, per correre ad inginocchiarsi al fianco di Michelangelo.

I soldati erano ormai vicini.

"Prendi Donnie e vai, siamo quasi arrivati, lo Shellraiser è dopo quei cespugli laggiù." Ha ordinato al fratello mentre finiva di recidere la corda delle bolas.

"Ma…" L'arancione si è rialzato in piedi.

"VAI! Io li rallento e vi raggiungo."

Raffaello ha sfoderato i sai, e si è messo in posizione. I primi uomini erano ormai a pochi piedi. Michelangelo ha obbedito suo malgrado, ha afferrato Donatello, e issandolo per l'ennesima volta sul guscio ha ripreso a correre verso la direzione indicata dal fratello.

Il rosso ha impostato il corpo, tutti i muscoli pronti alla battaglia, ha fatto un rumore basso, con la gola, ha stretto gli occhi a due fessure fiammeggianti ed ha guardato gli uomini avvicinarsi. Erano forse una ventina.

Ha abbattuto con un solo colpo , col manico dei sai, i primi due che l'hanno raggiunto, poi ha tirato un calcio ad un altro, ed ancora un colpo col manico. Un salto, un calcio volante, un paio di pugni.

Messo giù il primo gruppetto d'inseguitori, si è girato ed ha ripreso a correre verso lo Shellraiser, nella zona dove gli alberi erano più diradati; un altro gruppo di soldati, più nutrito, l'ha raggiunto a metà strada, ha cercato di colpirlo, di agguantarlo. Raffaello si è fermato ancora a combattere, tirando all'impazzata, con poca attenzione alla tecnica e molta ferocia: ha iniziato a colpire, stavolta con le punte dei sai, ferendo i suoi aggressori al viso, alle braccia, alle spalle; schivava, calciava, era una furia verde e rossa.

Atterrati anche questi, ha percorso le ultime decine di piedi verso il veicolo, sul quale erano appena saliti Michelangelo e Donatello: altri nemici correvano verso di loro.

"Mikey, metti in moto!" ha gridato compiendo gli ultimi passi, ed è saltato per afferrare il portellone dello Shellraiser.

"Rosso!"

Raffaello è congelato, al suono di quella voce. Si è bloccato, ormai a bordo, davanti al portellone ancora aperto, mentre il fratello in arancione si sedeva al posto guida, e si è girato verso gli inseguitori.

Ha visto, insieme alle altre decine di uomini che li incalzavano, il capo in mezzo a loro. Erano a meno di cento piedi di distanza. Alcuni hanno preso la mira con i fucili e sparato alcuni colpi per cercare di colpire le ruote del corazzato. Lo Shellraiser ha iniziato a muoversi, tra gli alberi.

L'uomo dagli occhi grigi, fermo, ha gridato ancora verso di loro.

"Rosso! Tuo fratello non ce la farà!"

Raffaello si è sentito ribollire il sangue. Improvvisamente, l'unica cosa che sembrava aver importanza era gettarsi contro quell'essere abbietto e cavargli fuori gli occhi dalle orbite. Si è teso contro l'uscita, pronto a balzare nuovamente giù.

"R… Raph…"

Ha abbassato lo sguardo, a cercare Donatello che, seduto sul fondo del veicolo, l'aveva chiamato. Il silenzioso appello nelle iridi del fratello l'ha fatto tornare in sé.

Ha continuato a guardare gli occhi nocciola del genio, sofferenti ed imploranti, mentre la voce fuori seguitava a gridare:

"Domani a mezzanotte, al molo sette!"

Raffaello ha infine alzato nuovamente lo sguardo verso Kurtis. Per un secondo, mentre lo Shellraiser si allontanava, ha incrociato i suoi occhi. L'uomo, ormai lontano, ha annuito piano, come a sigillare un patto.

Adesso, la parte razionale di Raffaello sapeva quello che stava cercando di fare il suo avversario. Poiché aveva capito che ormai gli erano scappati, impossibilitato a raggiungerli, ha cercato prima di fargli perdere la calma, e poi, come ultimo disperato tentativo, ha tentato di adescarlo in una trappola. Puntando sul desiderio di vendetta, ha provato anche l'ultima effimera strategia in suo possesso.

Raffaello sapeva che nessun essere intelligente si sarebbe volontariamente presentato ad un appuntamento del genere. Inoltre, Leonardo sarebbe guarito, giusto?

Ma un'altra parte di lui ha accarezzato quell'informazione, l'ha cullata nella sua rabbia, l'ha tenuta stretta a sé nel fuoco che tormentava le sue viscere.

Il mutante mascherato in rosso ha chiuso con un grugnito il portellone dello Shellraiser. Ancora ansimante per la lotta, stordito dalla collera, ha sentito l'involontario bisogno di scaricare parte del fiume di veleno che lo strava travolgendo su qualcuno. E quel qualcuno era il fratellino alla guida, che sfrecciava attento tra gli alberi.

"TU!" Raffaello ha stretto i pugni e se li è portati alla testa. "Quale parte del '_non fare niente ed aspettami_' non hai capito?"

Michelangelo si è irrigidito, ma non si è voltato. Raffaello gli si è avvicinato, e tenendosi dal suo sedile, ha continuato a gridargli contro.

"Se non vi avessi raggiunto in tempo, sareste stati catturati tutti e due! Ma cosa passa per quella tua testa vuota! Idiota!"

Il minore si è girato un attimo, poi ha rivolto nuovamente la sua attenzione alla strada, palesemente preoccupato. Raffaello l'avrebbe colpito anche se stava guidando?

Lo Shellraiser è sobbalzato immettendosi nella strada asfaltata.

"Scusa Raph, ma…"

"ZITTO! Dovevi solo seguirli ed aspettarmi! Solo ASPETTARMI! Era tanto difficile? Non si può fare affidamento, su di te!" Raffaello ha alzato un pugno in alto, le gote rosse dall'ira, pronto a colpire. "Sei un incapace!"

"R… Raph, lascialo stare." La voce di Donatello è stata appena un sussurro, ma si è sentita più forte di un grido.

Raffaello ha abbassato il braccio, e si è girato verso il viola, ancora rannicchiato a terra. Donatello l'ha guardato, poi ha richiuso gli occhi, ansimando e stringendo il braccio rotto al petto.

Michelangelo ha mormorato piano, continuando a tenere lo sguardo sulla strada.

"Scusa, Raph. Ma l'ho sentito urlare ed io… Uhm, io…"

Il silenzio è sceso nell'abitacolo. Raffaello si è sentito improvvisamente svuotato, la rabbia scemata, ogni energia lavata via. Il tono insolitamente dimesso di Mikey, la forma sofferente di Donnie seduto per terra…

La tristezza ed il senso di colpa per non aver saputo difendere i fratelli minori lo hanno aggredito nuovamente. Le sue spalle sono crollate, si è avvicinato a Donatello e gli si è inginocchiato davanti.

Ha ispezionato i lividi e le escoriazioni, poi ha cercato di sfiorargli il braccio.

"Fai vedere."

Donatello si è ritirato.

"No, Raph. Non posso muoverlo. Lo curerò a casa. Ho una frattura esposta"ha spiegato ansimando.

"Com'è successo?"

Il viola ha abbozzato un sorriso sofferente.

"Ha incontrato il martello del tuo amico Kurtis."

Raffaello ha inveito sottovoce, ha chiuso gli occhi e fatto un profondo respiro, per calmarsi. No, non poteva farsi prendere nuovamente dalla rabbia.

"Per fortuna Mikey è arrivato in tempo per salvarmi l'altro braccio."

Hanno alzato entrambi lo sguardo al guidatore che è rimasto stranamente zitto e tranquillo.

"Ok. Ti darò qualcosa per il dolore." Ha iniziato ad alzarsi, per prendere la cassetta del pronto soccorso.

"No, Raph."

Donatello l'ha trattenuto.

"Raph, nello Shellraiser abbiamo solo la morfina, e non va bene. – Ha scosso la testa – Mi intorpidirebbe i sensi. Ed io voglio essere ben sveglio."

Raffaello l'ha guardato stupito, non capendo perché il fratello, che parlava a fatica, volesse continuare a soffrire.

Il mutante mascherato in viola ha indicato la borraccia che teneva al collo.

"Ho preso un po' di sangue ad uno dei mercenari."

Il rosso l'ha guardato sempre più perplesso, e Donatello ha continuato accennando un piccolo sorriso divertito.

"Mi hanno toccato, Raph, nonostante fossi sporco del mio sangue. Ho perfino morso uno dei soldati. Come facevano ad essere sicuri che io non fossi infetto, dopo aver contagiato Leo? Non potevano. Quindi, vi è una sola spiegazione. Sono vaccinati. – La luce della speranza gli ha rischiarato un po' lo sguardo sofferente. – Sono vaccinati contro quel virus. Da questo sangue posso ricavare una cura per Leo."

"Davvero? Puoi salvarlo?" La tartaruga in rosso si è come illuminata di gioia. Improvvisamente tutta la rabbia e la stanchezza hanno lasciato i suoi lineamenti.

Donatello si è subito pentito per aver alimentato troppo le speranze di Raffaello e di Michelangelo che davanti aveva ascoltato tutto.

"Forse sì. – Poi, ha abbassato la voce, ed ha aggiunto con gli occhi nuovamente tristi e stanchi. – Ma aspettiamo a festeggiare, Raph. Potrebbe essere troppo tardi."

"Ti ho sentito, Donnie."

Come Michelangelo potesse continuare ad avere un udito finissimo, nonostante la musica che si sparava a tutto volume nelle cuffie, facendosi rimproverare da Splinter, restava per Donatello un mistero.

Lo Shellraiser sfrecciava sull'asfalto, il sole ormai alto sopra gli alberi si rifletteva sul vetro dello stretto visore. Qualche automobilista, incrociando la loro strada, girava la testa a guardare stupito il variopinto carrozzato ricavato da un vecchio vagone della metropolitana.

Raffaello si è alzato, ed è andato al posto di guida.

"Guido io."

Michelangelo ha rallentato e gli ha ceduto i comandi, senza commentare.

Il fratello maggiore si è seduto velocemente, con il veicolo ancora in modo. Ha squadrato i monitor di visione. A quell'ora del mattino, le strade erano percorse da altre automobili. Dovevano tenere un basso profilo. Impensabile entrare a Manhattan di giorno con lo Shellraiser, avrebbero dovuto imboccare il vecchio tunnel periferico della metropolitana che aveva trovato Donnie qualche mese fa.

Ma ancora ci sarebbero volute almeno un paio d'ore prima di tornare alla tana.

Ha tirato fuori dalla cintura il T-Phone di Michelangelo, e gliel'ha passato.

"Questo è tuo. Vedi di non perderti più niente."

"Uh, grazie…"

"Chiama Sensei e poi April, prima che alla fidanzata di Donnie venga un infarto."

"Lei non è la mia fid…" Donatello si è fermato, ed ha sospirato. Era troppo stanco anche per scherzare. Tutto il corpo gli faceva male. La testa gli pulsava ed il dolore al braccio si trasmetteva in calde ondate bianche. Ha pensato alla morfina nella cassetta dei medicinali desiderandola ardentemente.

Ma sapeva di dover resistere. Ha cercato di concentrarsi sulle operazioni da fare in laboratorio una volta arrivati a casa. Nella sua mente, formule e procedure hanno iniziato a materializzarsi. Aveva tanto lavoro da fare, e sperava di riuscirci, in queste condizioni.

Doveva tentare, costi quel che costi. Sapeva che da lui dipendevano le ultime speranze per la vita di Leo.

Sempre che non fosse troppo tardi.


	19. Dormire

_Jennifer Thomas, The Tempest_

* * *

Raffaello ha aiutato Donatello a scendere dallo Shellraiser, e dall'entrata diretta in laboratorio si sono recati nella stanza di Leonardo; Michelangelo li ha seguiti.

Il mutante in rosso ha continuato a sostenere il fratello mascherato in viola, entrando nella stanza; l'arancione è rimasto sulla soglia, appoggiato allo stipite.

"Bentornati, figli miei."

Splinter si è alzato dalla sedia, e si è avvicinato ai ragazzi. Il suo pelo era arruffato, il suo kimono presentava ancora macchie di umidità; i suoi occhi erano rossi e stanchi. Le tartarughe non avevano mai visto il loro maestro così in disordine. Anche l'aspetto, solitamente fiero ed impettito, adesso appariva curvo e malfermo. Hamato Yoshi non dormiva che pochi minuti alla volta, seduto accanto al letto di suo figlio, da ormai tre giorni.

Ha squadrato l'adolescente ferito, visibilmente preoccupato; gli ha sfiorato piano con la mano villosa il braccio livido.

"Figlio mio… Cosa ti hanno fatto?"

Donatello ha alzato il braccio sano a toccargli la mano, in un'inconscia sollecitazione al conforto: adesso era a casa, da suo padre. L'ha guardato con occhi stanchi.

"Sto bene, Sensei. Leo?"

Splinter non ha risposto, non vi era niente da dire che non si vedesse chiaramente. Hanno tutti abbassato lo sguardo sul malato, che dormiva respirando rumorosamente, e lamentandosi piano nel sonno. Sulla pelle sudata si notavano adesso nettamente i piccoli segni rossi dei capillari sanguigni. I lati della bocca e le palpebre erano insolitamente scuri, e profonde occhiaie nere segnavano gli occhi.

Donatello ha osservato le piccole pozze d'acqua per terra, la flebo gocciolare piano fino all'ago nel dorso della pallida mano verde. Ha capito tutte le disperate manovre del padre per abbassare la febbre.

"Sensei, ho bisogno d'aiuto per cercare di sintetizzare una cura."

Il suo maestro ha annuito. "Ti aiuterò io. Raffaello, resta con Leonardo. Michelangelo, tu vai a riposare qualche ora. Poi vi darete il cambio."

Raffaello si è buttato pesantemente sulla sedia, incrociando le braccia, sul viso un'espressione decisa. Michelangelo è scomparso subito, quasi troppo ansioso di allontanarsi da lì.

Splinter si è avvicinato a Donatello, che si è aggrappato a lui per sostenersi; il viola sperava proprio nell'aiuto del suo sensei, il più indicato a seguirlo nelle lunghe operazioni di laboratorio, anche se temeva che il maturo mutante fosse troppo stanco. Poi, ha considerato che suo padre era Hamato Yoshi, il più forte ninja mai apparso sulla terra, e se qualcuno al mondo poteva sopportare stress e stanchezza, ebbene, quello era lui.

L'uomo ratto da parte sua ha avuto per un momento la tentazione di prendere il figlio in braccio, alla vista del suo corpo malconcio, per portarlo lui stesso in laboratorio. Ma non l'ha fatto: sarebbe stato un disonore per il ragazzo. Doveva ricordarsi che ormai erano forti ninja, non più bambini indifesi.

Gli si è stretto il cuore al pensiero che Donatello, il quale aveva evidentemente bisogno di cure mediche, avrebbe dovuto mettersi a lavorare; sentiva il respiro pesante del figlio aggrappato al suo braccio, con la sua fredda mano verde, leggermente sporca di sangue, stretta alla sua pelliccia, e capiva che era sfiancato e molto sofferente.

Ma aveva fiducia in questo suo figlio coraggioso. Era fiero, del suo Donatello. Ed adesso riponeva in lui tutte le sue speranze.

…

Kurtis ha finito di impartire gli ordini ai suoi soldati, disposti intorno al tavolo. Fuori dalla finestra, un uccello cantava dagli alberi del bosco.

Ha congedato gli uomini, ed è rimasto a guardare la cartina del porto. Aveva un giorno e mezzo per preparare la sua trappola. Quella sarebbe stata la sua ultima possibilità.

Ha tirato fuori il suo pugnale, e l'ha piantato con rabbia nel punto che indicava il molo sette. Ha respirato piano, per calmarsi.

Era furioso, tutto era andato storto. Si era fatto sfuggire ancora una volta quei mostri. Tre giovani mutanti erano riusciti a mettere in scacco i suoi uomini, che aveva personalmente scelto ed addestrato tra i più forti e pericolosi criminali e militari di tutti gli Stati Uniti.

E lui, che aveva messo in gioco la sua credibilità ed il suo stesso destino, adesso vedeva profilarsi da lontano il freddo bagliore del fallimento.

No. Lui non poteva fallire. Lui non falliva mai. Lui non era un incapace. Suo padre si sbagliava. Lo aveva gridato in faccia al suo vecchio, quando gli aveva tagliato la gola.

Non avrebbe fallito, perché il rosso si sarebbe presentato all'appuntamento. Il blu secondo i suoi calcoli sarebbe morto entro poche ore, o forse era già morto in quel momento. Ed il rosso sarebbe andato da lui, oh sì, lo sapeva.

Lo aveva letto negli occhi del mostro, mentre questi fuggiva. Dietro quelle iridi verdi, aveva visto il tormento, e l'odio. Aveva riconosciuto il richiamo rosso della vendetta. Aveva scrutato l'animale che voleva sbranare l'uomo per difendere il suo branco. Aveva perfino scovato qualcosa di sé stesso, in quello sguardo: l'inquietudine della morte, la tortura di un animo che anelava la sofferenza per placare il vuoto.

Ha deciso. Avrebbe tenuto il rosso per sé.

D'altronde, gli accordi con Shredder parlavano di almeno una tartaruga, in condizioni di esprimersi. Avrebbe pagato molto di meno, ma si sarebbe accontentato di una.

Ancora, poteva salvare la situazione. Catturato il rosso, l'avrebbe fatto parlare. Con lui tutti parlavano, prima o poi. L'avrebbe drogato e torturato, senza ucciderlo, senza danneggiarlo troppo. Avrebbe poi ripreso il viola e l'arancione per il pazzo giapponese e per il Governo.

Ma il rosso, sarebbe stato il suo schiavo. Adesso non riusciva più a togliersi dalla mente gli occhi tormentati del mostro, e l'impulso a farlo suo, a farlo soffrire, a farlo contorcere gridando sotto le sue mani, sotto di lui, era ormai così forte da togliergli il fiato.

Sì, Kurtis, niente è perduto, si è detto. Un bravo soldato si rialza, e sa che perdere una battaglia non vuol dire perdere la guerra.

Perché in guerra vince sempre il più forte, il più cattivo, il più crudele. Questo era il vero segreto della guerra, e lui ne era un maestro.

…

"Mhmm…"

Leonardo ha aperto gli occhi, a fatica. Raffaello è balzato, sporgendosi dalla sedia, scuotendosi di dosso l'intorpidimento per essere rimasto seduto immobile quasi sei ore. Credeva che Michelangelo sarebbe venuto a dargli il cambio, al fianco di Leo, ma il fratellino non si era presentato. Forse era stanco, e dormiva ancora. Non che Raffaello volesse allontanarsi da lì, in ogni caso.

"Leo! Sei sveglio!"

Il mutante malato si è girato verso il fratello, senza riuscire a metterlo a fuoco per qualche secondo.

"R… Raph…" I suoi occhi erano iniettati di sangue, la voce un gemito rauco.

"Sono qui, fratello. Sono qui." Raffaello gli ha preso la mano nella sua, attento a non stringerla per non fargli male con l'ago della flebo. Questo gesto tenero è stato istintivo; così inusuali tra di loro, tali effusioni: Leonardo l'avrebbe preso per pazzo, in condizioni normali! Ma al momento Raffaello l'ha sentita come la cosa più naturale al mondo.

Leonardo ha richiuso gli occhi, e per qualche minuto il rosso ha pensato che si fosse nuovamente addormentato. Poi li ha riaperti ed ha ripreso a parlare, con fatica.

"I… ragazzi?"

"Stanno tutti bene, Leo. Tutti a casa, al sicuro."

La tartaruga più grande ha abbozzato un sorriso, che però si è trasformato subito in una smorfia di dolore.

"Uhh…"

Ha iniziato a sopprimere dei gemiti, stringendo gli occhi e digrignando i denti. Raffaello è saltato su dalla sedia.

"Che succede Leo? Hai dolore?"

Leonardo ha dimenato la testa, ed il fratello ha capito che soffriva, molto. Non sapeva che fare.

"Sensei! Sensei!" Raffaello si è affacciato alla porta, a cercare aiuto, spaventato, e poi è corso a sedersi sul letto del fratello, prendendogli entrambe le mani tra le sue. Era lacerante vedere Leonardo in questo stato.

Splinter è arrivato in pochi secondi, fiondandosi dentro la stanza. Ha scostato Raffaello con forza.

"Non lo toccare!"

Raffaello è rimasto mortificato, ai piedi del letto, con gli occhi dilatati dall'angoscia. Il padre pensava forse che gli avesse fatto male lui?

"Leonardo, figlio mio, mi senti? Che succede?" Splinter ha visto l'adolescente contorcersi dal dolore, con gli occhi chiusi, sbuffando e gemendo.

"Vai a chiamare Michelangelo e portalo qui."

Il mutante in rosso è praticamente corso a fare ciò che gli aveva ordinato il padre senza chiedere spiegazioni. Ha spalancato la porta della camera del fratello minore, e l'ha visto sdraiato sul letto, con un braccio a coprire il viso.

"Mikey! Alzati! Sensei ti vuole da Leo."

L'arancione ha tolto il braccio dal viso, ma non si è mosso, né alzato.

"Perché?"

Raffaello è rimasto a bocca aperta. _Perché?_ Poi ha visto rosso. Si è lanciato sul fratello, l'ha afferrato dal braccio e l'ha sbattuto a terra.

"Muoviti, idiota!"

"Va bene, va bene, vado!"

Michelangelo si è alzato piano e si è incamminato fuori dalla porta, ma con poca convinzione.

Il rosso ha resistito per miracolo al desiderio di sferrargli sul calcio sul guscio, e si è limitato ad una sgraziata spinta, continuando a gridargli contro.

"Maledizione, Mikey! Cosa c'è che non va, in te?"

_Cosa c'è che non va, in me?_

Michelangelo non lo sapeva. Sapeva solo che non sarebbe mai voluto entrare nella stanza di Leonardo. Avrebbe preferito entrare nel covo di Shredder. Ma ha cercato di farsi forza, perché sapeva che Raph altrimenti l'avrebbe preso a calci. E sapeva anche che avrebbe fatto bene.

…

"Coma farmacologico?"

"Sì."

Donatello ha abbassato lo sguardo dopo aver risposto ad un allibito Raffaello.

"Ma non puoi dargli un calmante, e basta?"

"È già imbottito di calmanti, Raph!" Ha sbottato, alzando il braccio sano. "Credi forse che mi faccia piacere, prendere una decisione del genere! Leonardo potrebbe non…"

Si è fermato, riabbassando il braccio.

"Potrebbe non svegliarsi più" ha continuato per lui Splinter, che insieme ai due figli da qualche minuto discuteva intorno al tavolo del laboratorio. Aveva ordinato a Michelangelo di restare con Leonardo, ed aveva portato con sé Raffaello in laboratorio da Donatello.

"Sì, Sensei" ha mormorato il viola, con la voce rotta. Si sentiva crollare, ormai distrutto dalla fatica e stordito dal dolore. Faticava a restare lucido. Adesso, stava lottando anche per trattenere le lacrime, che sentiva pungere negli angoli degli occhi.

"Posso somministrargli tramite flebo una miscela di barbiturici ed oppiacei. Oltre ad indurlo in uno stato d'incoscienza, per cui non sentirebbe più dolore, rallenterebbe le sue funzioni vitali, ritardando un poco l'avanzata della malattia. Si ridurrebbe inoltre l'afflusso di sangue al cervello. Nelle sue condizioni il rischio di un'emorragia cranica è molto elevato: riducendo il metabolismo cerebrale è probabile che il rischio si riduca. Ma non è sicuro. Inoltre, non sono del tutto certo se posso basarmi sulla posologia prescritta per gli umani: un errore potrebbe causare danni ancora più gravi."

Il silenzio è sceso a fare a pugni contro l'urgenza dell'azione. Tutti e tre sapevano che dovevano fare in fretta, che bisognava ritornare a lavorare subito sul vaccino. Inoltre nel frattempo Leonardo stava soffrendo, mentre loro erano bloccati in questo tremendo momento.

Le due tartarughe hanno alzato lo sguardo al loro padre. Toccava a lui, prendere questa decisione.

Splinter ha chiuso gli occhi. Il peso sulle sue spalle ha iniziato a premere il suo corpo stanco verso il basso. Era un forte ninja, era un uomo che aveva passato prove indicibili nella vita, era un mutante che non aveva paura di nessuno.

Ma adesso, aveva paura per suo figlio. In cuor suo sapeva che l'unica decisione giusta era seguire le indicazioni di Donatello, e mettere Leonardo in coma. Farlo dormire, ecco, era meglio se diceva a sé stesso _farlo dormire_. Forse avrebbe dato loro un po' più di tempo, e poiché il lavoro sul vaccino era ancora lungo, ormai per Leonardo tutto si giocava sul filo del rasoio.

Inoltre, non poteva sopportare che il figlio patisse in quel modo. Vederlo soffocare i gemiti tra i denti era per lui la peggiore delle torture. Leonardo doveva smettere di soffrire.

D'altronde, l'idea che potrebbe essere messo a dormire per poi non svegliarsi più era qualcosa di atroce. Come avrebbe potuto resistere a questo? Nessun padre avrebbe mai dovuto prendere una decisione del genere.

Ha visto Leonardo.

Davanti agli occhi, ha visto Leonardo ballare e scherzare con i suoi fratelli, fiero per aver fermato l'invasione dei Kraang.

L'ha visto in piedi davanti a lui, nel dojo, quando gli aveva messo una mano sulla spalla. " _Sei stato molto in gamba, ragazzo mio._" Ed i suoi occhi blu si erano illuminati orgogliosi per aver battuto il Re dei Topi.

L'ha visto tenere nelle mani per la prima volta le sue katana.

L'ha visto sorridere da sopra la scala, felice di aver vinto la sua paura delle altezze.

Ed infine, l'ha visto piccolo, molto piccolo.

Indossava ancora il pannolino, ma lo guardava fiero poiché aveva imitato un suo kata. Aveva imitato _la posizione del guerriero_.

Un guerriero dovrebbe morire con la sua spada in mano, lottando per l'onore e per la giustizia. Ma Splinter non augurava neanche questa fine, ai suoi figli. Oh, no, seppur onorevole, per i suoi figli voleva altro. Leonardo avrebbe dovuto lasciare questo mondo in tarda età, fiero e in pace, salutando serenamente un'esistenza lunga e, per quanto la loro vita glielo avrebbe permesso, felice.

Non dovrebbe finire così, non così. Non dovrebbe lasciare questa terra in giovane età, soffrendo su un letto, a causa del vile attacco di uno psicopatico.

Se il suo Leonardo, il suo piccolo forte e fiero Leonardo, se ne sarebbe dovuto andare adesso, portando la luce della sua famiglia con lui, almeno non sarebbe morto nel dolore.

Ha aperto gli occhi.

"Fallo, Donatello. Fallo dormire."


	20. Addio

_"__I miss you so much boy_

_will we be coming on again"_

_Kashmir, Rocket Brothers_

* * *

_"__Hai fame, fratello?"_

_"Scherzi, Leo? Io ho sempre fame!"_

_"Che ne dici se tornando a casa ci fermiamo dal signor Murakami per dei Pizza Gyoza?"_

_"E me lo domandi? Daiii!"_

_Il fratello mascherato in blu gli ha fatto segno di seguirlo, e si è lanciato agile sul tetto di fronte. Lui l'ha imitato, raggiante. Era felice di saltare tra i tetti, sotto il cielo notturno di New York, che celava le stelle ma non era mai del tutto nero. Amava stare con suo fratello Leo, che lo guidava, e lo proteggeva._

_Leo, che era forte, impavido._

_Sano._

Michelangelo ha sbattuto gli occhi, che si stavano riempiendo di lacrime. Farsi venire le lacrime era l'ultima cosa che doveva fare. Ha messo da parte il suo sogno ad occhi aperti, ed è tornato alla realtà.

Solo che la realtà che aveva di fronte era spaventosa, orribile. Il suo cervello gli ha implorato di ritornare nel mondo della fantasia, dove non vi era tutto questo dolore. Ma lui ormai era lì, a guardare Leonardo soffrire sul letto.

Il mutante più giovane era impietrito, appoggiato al muro. Non riusciva a muoversi, a parlare. Non sapeva neanche se Leonardo fosse cosciente della sua presenza. Sapeva che era sveglio, anche se temeva gli occhi chiusi.

Leonardo ha dato un gemito un po' più forte.

Michelangelo non ce la faceva più. Doveva andarsene da lì. Da troppi minuti il suo sensei gli aveva ordinato di restare in quella stanza, a tener d'occhio il suo fratellone che pativa le pene dell'inferno.

Oh, lui sapeva il perché: dovevano decidere qualcosa su Leonardo. E lui era stato ancora una volta tagliato fuori. Ma non gli importava. Per adesso gli importava solamente che qualcuno tornasse presto in modo da poter fuggire da lì, allontanarsi il più velocemente possibile da quell'incubo.

Si è sentito piccolo, debole e stupido. Si è sentito egoista. Ma non poteva guardare Leonardo in quello stato; non poteva, non ce la faceva. Non era abbastanza coraggioso da guardare suo fratello lamentarsi nel dolore. Perché Donnie non gli dava qualcosa? Perché lo lasciavano soffrire così? Avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per farlo smettere.

_Ti prego fratello, basta. Alzati da quel letto, e vieni a giocare. Ho qualche trucco da mostrarti._

Michelangelo ha sentito le gocce d'acqua formarsi nelle caruncole degli occhi. Ne ha raccolta una sulla punta di un dito, l'ha guardata brillare sotto le luci artificiali della stanza; poi ha girato la testa verso la porta, istintivamente, per controllare che nessuno fosse nei paraggi ad accorgersi di questa sua debolezza.

Era per questo, che non voleva stare lì. Sapeva di non essere forte come avrebbe dovuto, e di non poter aiutare nessuno. Voleva essere lontano, da qualsiasi altra parte, e si sentiva molto in colpa al pensiero.

_Cosa c'è di sbagliato, in me?_

Perché non riusciva ad essere forte, come Leo? Il suo fratellone, che era abile, in gamba, che era il suo eroe. Un eroe vero, eh, non come quelli di carta, un eroe che gli aveva salvato il guscio più volte.

Adesso, vedere il suo eroe in quello stato, gli faceva paura. Era proprio terrorizzato. Niente lo spaventava di più. Al pensiero gli scoiattoli mutanti erano innocui peluches, le lame di Shredder inutili coltellini. La sua paura più grande era vedere qualcuno della sua famiglia in pericolo, e non poter fare niente, come adesso.

Leo c'era sempre stato per aiutare lui, e lui non poteva aiutare Leo.

Poi, un pensiero l'ha colpito. Sì, che poteva aiutare Leo. Nel modo in cui era capace. Lui sapeva far stare bene i suoi fratelli, giusto? Beh, sì, a volte li portava all'esasperazione, ma era solo un effetto collaterale della voglia, grande, immensa, di stare con loro, della gioia di vivere con la sua famiglia.

Anche se era un disastro totale in quasi tutte le altre cose, se non riusciva a non toccare niente senza fare danni, se gli esperimenti di Donnie esplodevano solo se lui li guardava, se non era stato neanche capace di portare proprio il genio in salvo in quel bosco, ebbene, lì, in quel momento, c'era qualcosa che lui poteva fare.

Ha staccato il guscio dal muro, ha fatto qualche passo verso il letto. Cavoli, aveva le gambe di gelatina.

Si è seduto sulla sedia, ed ha preso la mano di Leonardo tra le sue.

Il fratello maggiore ha aperto gli occhi e l'ha guardato. Le iridi blu, oceani di dolore, erano circondate dalle cornee spaventosamente rosse.

Michelangelo credeva di trovarlo in stato di semicoscienza, ed invece ha trovato il suo sguardo vigile, e dietro il velo d'acqua, vi ha letto tante cose, come se gli occhi del fratello fossero carta stampata. Vi ha letto paura, stanchezza, e dolore, tanto dolore. Vi ha letto il desiderio che lui non lo guardasse in quello stato ma anche la gratitudine per essere lì con lui in quel momento.

A Michelangelo è bastato. Ha iniziato ad aiutarlo, come lui sapeva fare. Gli ha parlato. Parlato parlato parlato. Di cose stupide, banali. Di qualsiasi cosa, solo per distrarlo, o almeno per tentare di distrarlo. Non gli ha detto le frasi sdolcinate che usavano nei film nei momenti drammatici. Niente "_ti voglio bene, fratello_". Che stupidaggine! Certo che Leo sapeva che lui gli voleva bene! Se c'era una cosa sulla quale tutti e quattro potevano giocarsi il guscio, era la certezza che tra loro si volevano bene. Erano fratelli! Erano i migliori, i più grandi! Erano i fratelli più strani mai esistiti, erano la famiglia disfunzionale più speciale del mondo. Ed il bene che si volevano, beh, Michelangelo non avrebbe saputo dire se l'universo sarebbe bastato a contenerlo tutto o se ci sarebbe voluto un altro po' di spazio.

Leonardo ha chiuso gli occhi, travolto dal mare di rumoroso affetto. Michelangelo avrebbe potuto sbagliarsi, ma gli è sembrato che le contrazioni del viso del fratello, sotto gli spasimi della sofferenza, fossero diminuite d'intensità, e che forse i lati della bocca cercavano di abbozzare un sorriso.

Poi, da un occhio chiuso del leader, una lacrima è scesa sul cuscino.

Michelangelo si è fermato un attimo, ad osservare la piccola macchia che la lacrima aveva prodotto e che si espandeva nel tessuto, seguendone la trama finissima. Per un secondo, il suo cervello ha cercato di elaborare ciò che aveva visto.

Poi, prima che se ne rendesse conto, si è staccato da Leo. Gli ha mollato la mano ed è balzato via, semplicemente, senza pensarci. Se ci avesse pensato non avrebbe mai fatto qualcosa di così stupido, no?

Ha iniziato ad urlare.

La macchia era rossa.

Michelangelo si è messo una mano sulla bocca, ma ormai il danno era stato fatto.

Con la testa che gli girava, ha visto la scena che gli si parava davanti come se lui non fosse lì; tutto era lontano, e confuso. Raffaello e Splinter sono entrati nella stanza come due furie, qualcuno gli ha chiesto cosa fosse successo, ma lui non ce l'ha fatta a rispondere, non riuscendo a staccare il suo sguardo dalla macchia vermiglia che si ingrandiva, adesso che Leonardo lacrimava sangue da entrambi gli occhi, guardandosi intorno confuso e spaventato.

Leonardo ha alzato a fatica la mano per sfiorare le strisce rosse sul suo viso, Splinter ha gridato concitato agli altri figli di non toccarlo, non volendo che venissero a contatto col sangue infetto. L'arancione ha iniziato a respirare velocemente, sempre più velocemente, si è fatto piccolo contro la parete; i muri della stanza hanno iniziato a muoversi contro di lui, quasi a volerlo schiacciare.

Michelangelo ha pensato che l'orrore dentro di lui avesse raggiunto il suo limite, quando Leonardo ha iniziato a sanguinare anche dai fori di respirazione. Splinter ha tamponato il sangue con lo straccio sul comodino, e seduto sul letto di Leonardo ha preso a parlargli, per tranquillizzarlo, poi si è girato verso Raffaello e gli ha ordinato qualcosa; il rosso è corso fuori dalla stanza e dopo un poco è tornato sorreggendo Donatello.

Tutti si agitavano intorno al letto, e parlavano, ma Michelangelo non riusciva a sentirli. Iperventilava, e macchie nere stavano iniziando a correre davanti ai suoi occhi. Donatello ha inserito il contenuto di una siringa nel flacone della flebo, poi si è fatto aiutare da Raffaello per indossare un guanto nella mano destra, uno degli speciali guanti di gomma a tre dita che lui stesso aveva creato, ed ha iniziato a visitare Leonardo, inginocchiandosi accanto al letto con un gemito di dolore. Michelangelo ha abbassato lo sguardo, ha notato che il fratello in viola non aveva ancora le protezioni alle ginocchia, e che queste erano tutte tagli e lividi.

Altri piccoli particolari sono balzati alla sua attenzione, come se volessero essere osservati tutti insieme. Le lenzuola appallottolate cadute sul pavimento. A righe verdi e blu. Lo straccio sporco di sangue nel catino sul comodino. L'acqua, che si faceva rosata, da piccoli riccioli purpurei che partivano dallo straccio. Il riflesso della lampadina sulla cornice della foto sul muro, che formava una semiluna bianca. Un livido sulla coscia di Donnie, grosso, enorme, il più grande che avesse mai visto, viola come la sua maschera.

Michelangelo ha sentito formicolare le dita delle mani, e le ha alzate per guardarle, ma la visione era ormai sfocata. Ha guardato nuovamente Donnie, che gridava a Sensei qualcosa come lavare, lavarsi, ed ha visto il padre uscire dalla stanza a malincuore, quindi il fratello mascherato in viola ha chiesto qualcosa a lui, girandosi a guardarlo. Michelangelo ha iniziato a sentire che le gambe si stavano piegando, ed il guscio ha strisciato contro il muro mentre lui piano scendeva giù. Era una sensazione strana. Qualcosa nel petto iniziava a stringersi. Ha visto Donnie allargare gli occhi e gridare a Raph che si è girato a guardarlo anche lui.

Ha fatto in tempo ancora a vedere Raph che scattava verso di lui tendendo le mani per sorreggerlo. Poi la stanza si è finalmente chiusa su sé stessa e tutto è diventato nero.

**…**

Cosa lo tenesse ancora in piedi, davvero non lo sapeva. Conosceva le miracolose prestazioni che l'adrenalina regalava anche al più sfiancato dei corpi, ma non pensava che questo fosse il suo caso. Come scienziato, sapeva che non poteva dare il merito a quel neurotrasmettitore, poiché non avrebbe potuto sollecitare il sistema nervoso così a lungo con tanta efficacia.

E che non venissero a parlargli di allenamento ninja, poiché nel campo del lavoro sulla volontà lui era un disastro, all'incontrario di Leo. E neppure di resistenza fisica, poiché era lontano mille miglia da Raph ed era il più debole tra i fratelli. Quindi, per Donatello, il fatto che lui fosse lì, cosciente, nonostante tutte le circostanze intorno a lui, restava un mistero.

Il suo corpo era talmente dolorante da far sì che per ogni movimento dovesse lottare per soffocare i gemiti; il braccio, poi, ad ogni respiro pulsava fuoco vivo nelle sue vene. Davvero, non avrebbe immaginato di poter sopportare tanto dolore senza svenire; aveva preso un calmante così blando da non aver quasi notato la differenza, e l'aveva preso perché si era convinto che a quel punto niente avrebbe potuto stordirlo più del dolore stesso. Aveva lavorato ore in laboratorio, e sapeva che il lavoro era ancora lungo; inoltre, con un braccio solo le operazioni andavano a rilento, poiché spesso perdeva diversi minuti a spiegare a Splinter come eseguire semplici manovre che lui avrebbe compiuto in pochi secondi. Inoltre, nonostante le assicurazioni che aveva dato a suo padre, quando prima in laboratorio gli aveva chiesto del suo braccio, sapeva che più tempo passava, e maggiori sarebbero state le probabilità di non avere un recupero completo. A questo punto, i tessuti ossei e muscolari stavano iniziando a cicatrizzarsi a casaccio, in un pasticcio che più il tempo passava, più sarebbe stato difficile sistemare.

Ma di questo, a lui, importava davvero poco. L'unica cosa che importava, era riuscire a sintetizzare una cura per Leo. E questo era il suo dolore peggiore. Sapeva, ed aveva fatto l'errore anche di dirlo alla sua famiglia, che l'efficacia del vaccino sarebbe stata inversamente proporzionale all'aggravarsi della malattia, e che, secondo manuale, l'inizio delle emorragie nell'ebola segnava uno stato di decadimento fisico tale per cui non ci sarebbe più stato niente da fare.

Ed ora, Leo aveva iniziato a sanguinare. La malattia era già, inesorabilmente, arrivata al suo stadio finale. Se solo si fosse fermato a riflettere su questa cosa, avrebbe smesso in quel momento di lavorare sulla cura. Era ormai inutile.

Ma per una volta, il suo cervello si è rifiutato di ragionare in termini scientifici, ed ha deciso di aggrapparsi alla speranza, per quanto irrazionale. Perché altrimenti, non ce l'avrebbe fatta a sopportare tutto questo.

Leo sul punto di morte. Dolore intollerabile. Ed adesso Mikey stramazzato a terra.

Senza alzarsi, camminando sulle ginocchia, si è allontanato dal letto, raggiungendo Mikey tra le braccia di Raph, si è sfilato il guanto, tenendo il bordo con i denti e rivoltandolo al rovescio, ed ha tastato il polso al fratello inconscio, quindi gli ha controllato l'occhio.

"Portalo in infermeria e fallo sdraiare con i piedi in alto, tra poco vengo a controllarlo. Credo abbia avuto un attacco di panico. Tranquillo, Raph, non è niente."

Raffaello, che fino a quel momento lo aveva guardato con gli occhi pieni di spavento, si è rilassato un po', ha preso il fratello in braccio come una sposa e l'ha portato fuori.

Donatello è potuto tornare da Leonardo, che lo guardava, sveglio. Ha notato subito che si stava rilassando, i muscoli del viso finalmente distesi. In pochi minuti, i farmaci l'avrebbero addormentato.

"M…ik…" ha bisbigliato piano, ma Donatello ha capito la domanda.

"Sta bene, Leo, non preoccuparti. È emofobico, ricordi? Ha visto qualche goccia di sangue ed è cascato come una pera cotta." Ha cercato di minimizzare e scherzare, ma non era sicuro che Leo avesse sentito tutto.

Gli occhi blu iniziavano a chiudersi piano. Giù lentamente, per poi rialzarsi un po' e tornare ancora giù, le palpebre stanche hanno svolazzato come ali di una farfalla morente. Con un tuffo al cuore, Donatello ha realizzato che forse quegli amati occhi blu, che l'avevano accompagnato, amici, presenti, per tutta la vita, forse non li avrebbe mai più visti aperti. Ha sentito un dolore ancora più forte, stavolta non fisico, ma molto più straziante, nel petto, proprio sotto il piastrone. Un nodo gli è salito in gola. Improvvisamente, avrebbe voluto dire a suo fratello tante cose. Subito. Avrebbe voluto fargli sapere quanto lo stimasse, quanto gli fosse grato per tutto quello che aveva fatto per lui. Ha valutato con orrore che non sarebbero bastate ore, né giorni, per tutto ciò che voleva dirgli. Avrebbe voluto commentare e ricordare aneddoti della loro infanzia. Confrontarsi per alcune teorie sulla dimensione X. Parlargli dei suoi sentimenti per April. Ma non c'era tempo, non c'era più tempo.

Ha sentito entrare Splinter, che si è messo dietro di lui, e gli ha poggiato una mano sulla spalla.

Donatello ha alzato gli occhi, ad incontrare quelli disperati di suo padre; questi ha ricambiato un secondo il suo sguardo, comunicandogli senza parole tutta la sua angoscia, e poi ha abbassato il viso a guardare Leonardo.

Tutti e due hanno osservato in silenzio il serrarsi lento degli occhi blu.

Non sapendo cosa dire, incapaci di dire addio.


	21. Silenzio

_"__So I will hum alone, too far from you_

_All that I say now is nothing to you_

_We will lie under different stars_

_I am where I am and you're where you are, you're where you are"_

_Trespassers William, Different Stars_

* * *

Si è svegliato, e la prima cosa che ha notato è stata una figura verde, accanto a lui.

Ha sbattuto gli occhi, per mettere a fuoco. Fasce di protezione, pad in pelle marrone per i gomiti. Due braccia verdi, incrociate, su un piastrone che si alzava ed abbassava ritmicamente. Una testa verde, reclinata all'indietro, poggiata sulla spalliera della sedia, con una maschera rossa sugli occhi chiusi. Una bocca semiaperta in un respiro pesante, con un filo di saliva che scendeva sul mento.

Michelangelo si è girato supino, a fissare il soffitto della sua camera, prendendosi ancora qualche secondo per capire che ore fossero, perché Raph dormisse su una sedia accanto al suo letto, e perché si sentiva la bocca impastata e lo stomaco vuoto. Ha alzato una mano a sfiorare il suo piastrone, ed ha toccato qualcosa di piccolo e piatto, come un cerotto. Ha piegato il collo, per guardarsi.

Elettrodi monouso adesivi per l'elettrocardiogramma.

Tutto gli è tornato in mente. Leo, il sangue. L'angoscia.

Si è messo a sedere sul letto, lentamente, attento a non fare rumore, per non svegliare Raph; si è strofinato gli occhi con il dorso delle mani ed ha scollato gli elettrodi. Ne ha fatto una pallina appiccicosa nella mano e l'ha guardata. Ha supposto che Donnie gli avesse fatto una visita in laboratorio mentre era inconscio.

_Vergogna._

Era svenuto. Leo aveva avuto un'emorragia e lui era svenuto.

_Che grande ninja, che sono! Porca miseria, che vergogna._

Si è alzato in piedi, piano, e scansando scatoli della pizza e ciotole dei noodles vuoti, fumetti, action figures e cianfrusaglie varie per terra, è uscito dalla sua stanza.

_Silenzio._

Il covo era appena illuminato, la maggior parte delle luci erano spente. Un silenzio innaturale aleggiava nell'aria. Michelangelo non sentiva niente, oltre al suo respiro. Anzi, ad ascoltare bene, ha potuto udire un gocciolare, da qualche parte, ed il motore del frigorifero in cucina. E qualche macchinario in funzione in laboratorio.

È andato nella stanza di Leo, e l'ha trovata vuota.

Ha fatto un passo al suo interno, col cuore che iniziava a battergli forte. Perché era vuota?

La lampada sul comodino illuminava lo stato della camera. Era la prima volta in vita sua che vedeva la stanza di Leo in disordine. Il catino con la pezzuola e l'acqua rossastra, vari straccetti sporchi di sangue. Confezioni di plastica, qualche tubicino, una bottiglia d'acqua vuota. Le lenzuola per terra.

L'odore, disgustoso, di sangue, urina e sudore: di malattia.

Ha rimesso in piedi la sveglia, caduta in avanti. Il quadrante segnava le due e dieci. Michelangelo si è reso conto che non avrebbe saputo dire se fosse notte o giorno.

Ha fissato il letto vuoto, in trance.

Il suo cuore adesso copriva il silenzio. Ha messo una mano sul suo piastrone. Batteva talmente forte da sentirlo sotto le dita.

Perché il letto era vuoto?

Il vuoto è mancanza. Il vuoto è buio. Il vuoto è male. Il vuoto è orrore. Il vuoto è…

_No, non pensare la parola brutta_. Ci sono tante possibili spiegazioni.

Certo. Tante spiegazioni. E poi se… se… lo avrebbero chiamato, no? Lo avrebbero svegliato…

Lo avrebbero svegliato?

Perché non riusciva a muoversi? L'avrebbero chiamato, certo.

_Basta. Tante possibili spiegazioni._

Ha tratto un profondo respiro, le gambe hanno ripreso a muoversi.

Leonardo è stato spostato, forse in laboratorio. Certo, in laboratorio, doveva essere lì.

Sentiva rumore di macchinari. In laboratorio c'era qualcosa in funzione. Sicuramente apparecchiature mediche.

È uscito dalla camera; ha sceso i cinque gradini che dalla zona notte immettevano alla zona centrale. Cinque gradini, non li aveva mai contati, erano cinque. Cinque piccoli passi. Solitamente, li saltava tutti insieme, al massimo li scendeva in due riprese; adesso, le sue gambe erano rigide.

A destra, si apriva il laboratorio. Sì, lì c'era qualcuno: la luce si proiettava dalla grande porta aperta fino alla zona centrale, a creare lunghe ombre dietro il televisore, la poltrona a sacco, il fantoccio da allenamento, il flipper, l'altalena sulla piscina fatta con un vecchio copertone; le strisce scure arrivavano a sfiorare le pareti in legno e carta di riso che chiudevano gli archi della parete del dojo.

Si è fermato un attimo sulla soglia della stanza, guardando l'angolo che a volte, negli ultimi mesi, era servito da infermeria. Troppe volte. Si è dovuto appoggiare allo stipite, poi ha sentito che l'ossigeno ha ripreso a circolare con più facilità giù per la sua gola.

_Eccolo. Dorme._

Sul un letto giaceva Leonardo; sull'altro, anche lui addormentato, Donatello. Sulla sedia, in mezzo ai due lettini, Splinter, che ha girato la testa verso di lui.

"Entra, Michelangelo."

Michelangelo si è avvicinato, osservando la forma distesa dei fratelli.

Donatello aveva una specie di ingessatura al braccio sinistro, e la mano, gonfia e violacea, si appoggiava alle stecche metalliche che fuoriuscivano dalle fasce rigide; altre fasce bendavano il piede e le ginocchia ed un vistoso cerotto cingeva un lato della fronte; piccoli medicamenti erano sulle gambe e lividi violacei cerchiati di giallo si distinguevano adesso ancora più nettamente su tutto il resto del corpo. Il viso era gonfio al punto tale da deformarne i lineamenti, soprattutto intorno all'occhio sinistro, dove una tumefazione scura avrebbe reso impossibile al momento indossare la maschera viola.

Ma se le condizioni del suo geniale fratello gli stringevano il cuore, è stato osservando Leonardo che Michelangelo ha temuto di non riuscire a trattenersi dal mettersi a piangere.

Leonardo era completamente intubato: Michelangelo scopriva nel peggiore dei modi che Donatello era riuscito nei mesi scorsi a procurarsi chissà come un macchinario per la ventilazione artificiale.

Il mutante più piccolo ha spalancato gli occhi, due azzurri e tristi cieli spaventati nella striscia di tessuto arancione. Ha osservato il piastrone del fratello alzarsi ed abbassarsi a tempo con il lampeggiare della macchina, un sacchetto riempirsi e svuotarsi alternativamente; un tubo trasparente era infilato in bocca attraverso una piccola mascherina.

Altri tubicini fuoruscivano dai fori di respirazione ed uno da sotto la coperta blu che copriva il suo corpo. Splinter ha spinto con un piede una sacca sul pavimento, per nasconderla dietro il bordo del suo kimono; Michelangelo ha notato il gesto.

"Come ti senti, figlio mio?"

La tartaruga ha sentito le guance diventargli rosse per la vergogna. Suo padre vegliava un figlio che lottava tra la vita e la morte, un altro era malconcio e livido per essere stato torturato, e chiedeva _a lui_ come si sentisse. Avrebbe voluto sprofondare nel pavimento.

"Bene, Sensei. Come sta Leo?"

Splinter ha tratto un profondo sospiro, ed ha accarezzato la mano del figlio malato.

"È in coma farmacologico. Donatello è riuscito a ricavare una cura. Gliel'ha somministrata un paio d'ore fa."

Michelangelo si è illuminato di gioia. "Davvero! Ma è fantastico! Sense-"

"Michelangelo." Lo sguardo del padre, più che il suo richiamo, ha congelato il sorriso dell'arancione sul nascere. "Non è sicuro che la cura finzioni. Donatello ha spiegato che gli é stata data troppo tardi."

Michelangelo ha sentito il ghiaccio iniziare a scorrere nelle sue vene. Il cuore batteva ancora forte nei fori auricolari mentre il mondo gli è caduto addosso. Piccole, minuscole, goccioline d'acqua hanno iniziato a bagnargli i bordi della maschera, ed alcune sono sfuggite per correre lungo le guance lentigginose. Non avrebbe voluto mostrarsi ancora più patetico e debole davanti al suo maestro, ma dopo quel secondo di speranza questa notizia adesso lo ha frantumato.

_Troppo tardi._

Se non avesse perso tempo in quel bosco, se fosse riuscito a portare Donnie in salvo più velocemente, se lo avesse salvato prima che gli facessero del male…

Si è accorto che il suo sensei aveva continuato a parlare.

"… anche il vaccino, e l'ha somministrato a tutti noi."

Splinter gli ha indicato con un cenno della testa il braccio. Michelangelo l'ha alzato, notando solo in quel momento che aveva un pad di protezione abbassato ed un cerotto bianco nell'incavo del gomito.

Ha guardato Donatello, che non si era mosso e continuava a dormire profondamente, e Splinter ha anticipato la domanda.

"Gli ho dato un po' più di morfina quando ho cercato di sistemargli il braccio. Ho lavorato per quasi due ore, ho finito poco fa. – Il maturo mutante si è passato una mano sul volto stanco. – Ma non sono un medico, ed il danno era molto grave…"

L'implicito del discorso era chiaro.

"Lo potrà usare ancora, padre?"

"Non lo so, Michelangelo, non lo so…"

_Troppo tardi._

Il silenzio è sceso nel laboratorio. Solo la macchina per la ventilazione faceva da sottofondo ai pensieri dell'adolescente mutante.

Suo padre gli aveva detto una volta di vedere in lui una capacità molto preziosa e rara, che lo rendeva una persona speciale: aveva la capacità di osservare sempre il lato positivo delle cose, di scorgere il bene oltre il male, di trovare la luce nascosta dietro le tenebre.

Ricorda ancora quando glielo aveva detto. Avrà avuto intorno agli otto, nove anni, e dopo aver combinato un pasticcio, beh un pasticcio un po' più grande del solito, era stato ferocemente preso in giro da tutti e tre i fratelli. Al momento aveva risposto a tono, con la sua lingua acuta e la battuta pronta, ma la notte aveva ripensato alla situazione, e si era fatto prendere dalla tristezza per non essere abile come Leo, forte come Raph o intelligente come Donnie. Aveva riflettuto sul fatto che tutti i suoi fratelli avessero delle capacità eccezionali, a parte lui. Lui, oltre a combinare guai, sembrava non sapesse fare nient'altro.

Così era andato nella stanza del padre, titubante a cercare ancora conforto notturno quando ormai era una "tartaruga grande". Suo padre l'aveva invitato ad entrare,quando lui aveva fatto scorrere silenziosamente la _shoji_ che immetteva nella stanza, l'aveva invitato a sdraiarsi sul suo _futon_ e si era fatto raccontare il problema. Poi l'aveva abbracciato forte, come faceva quando erano piccoli, e l'aveva consolato spiegandogli, appunto, che doveva essere fiero di questa sua preziosa facoltà.

A Michelangelo è venuta in mente questa storia poiché, al momento, pensava di aver perso questo suo "superpotere". Non solo non riusciva a trovare niente di positivo a cui aggrapparsi, ma sentiva forte come non mai, in sedici anni di vita, un senso di inadeguatezza.

Ha pensato che forse non era capace di essere un ninja.

Si era fatto salvare da Raph, nel bosco; se il fratello non li avesse raggiunti in tempo, lui e Donnie sarebbero stati catturati da quei mercenari. Ripensandoci, in battaglia, i fratelli gli avevano salvato spesso il guscio: la sua sbadataggine aveva messo a repentaglio la squadra più volte. Era svenuto come un cretino nel momento in cui avrebbe dovuto essere di aiuto a Leo. Adesso, si era mostrato a suo padre perfino in lacrime e non lo stava aiutando in nessun modo…

Suo padre era visibilmente esausto. La pelliccia nascondeva i segni della stanchezza sulla pelle, ma gli occhi rossi, l'espressione svigorita e la postura cadente non lasciavano dubbi.

"Perché non vai a dormire un po', Sensei? – Ha chiesto titubante, temendo di mancargli di rispetto. – Posso restare io, qui."

Splinter ha alzato nuovamente lo sguardo, ha riflettuto un paio di secondi prima di rispondere.

Era brutto a volte saper leggere negli occhi, quando si leggeva l'imbarazzo di un padre.

"No figliolo, grazie. Non ce n'è bisogno."

Certo, non si fidava di lasciarlo lì, dopo la prova che aveva dato nella stanza di Leonardo.

"Sensei, per prima, io… insomma…"

Splinter ha alzato un braccio, interrompendolo.

"Ne parleremo un'altra volta, Michelangelo."

Il giovane mutante ha annuito, abbassando il capo, ferito; si è girato per andarsene ma il padre ha aggiunto:

"È un problema che dovrai risolvere, se vuoi continuare ad essere un ninja."

Michelangelo ha annuito ancora, voltato di spalle. E mentre usciva dalla stanza, addolorato e sconfitto, è stato nuovamente aggredito dal silenzio.


	22. Morire

_"__Hello, I'm the lie living for you so you can hide_

_Don't cry"_

_Evanescence, Hello_

* * *

Donatello si trascinava a fatica da un lato all'altro dell'infermeria, lavorando alacremente. Poiché era infortunato sia al braccio sinistro e sia, in maniera molto minore, al piede dello stesso lato, non poteva usare una stampella, e quindi appoggiava solo il tallone attento a non gravare sul dito rotto. Sebbene i suoi familiari vedessero quanto fosse frustrante, per lui, non riuscire ad utilizzare la sua mano principale, e quanto lenti ed impacciati fossero i suoi movimenti, non potevano fare niente per aiutarlo.

Quindi Raffaello, Michelangelo e Splinter restavano in piedi, in disparte, a guardarlo analizzare il sangue di Leo per l'ennesima volta in quella giornata, controllare più e più volte le sue funzioni vitali, somministrargli medicinali nella flebo, ispezionare il macchinario di ventilazione e quello, alquanto rumoroso e rudimentale, per il controllo del battito cardiaco.

Le ore erano passate lente, pesanti, laconiche; grigie e vischiose come una colata di cemento. Raffaello aveva preso il posto di Splinter al capezzale di Leonardo per qualche ora, così che il padre potesse dormire un po'. Michelangelo aveva preparato una zuppa leggera che tutti avevano consumato, senza convinzione, in laboratorio.

Donatello, da quando si era svegliato, quella mattina, un po'risentito col padre per averlo obbligato a dormire con l'aiuto dei farmaci, si era incessantemente prodigato intorno al malato, ripetendo svariate volte le stesse operazioni, nonostante il dolore che chiaramente ancora mostrava sul volto.

Adesso, scostandosi dal microscopio, dopo aver controllato di nuovo i valori di Leonardo, sì è lascato cadere sulla sedia, ed ha cercato con lo sguardo i suoi familiari. Era il segnale che tutti aspettavano. Ora potevano, per l'ennesima volta quel giorno, chiedere.

"Allora?" L'ansia è vibrata nell'accentuata voce di Raffaello.

Donatello si è limitato a guardarlo per un paio di secondi, poi ha scosso la testa ed ha abbassato lo sguardo.

Così non ha visto le loro espressioni. Non ha visto il padre stringere gli occhi, il fratello minore dilatarli in angoscia, il maggiore distoglierli.

"Ma, la cura…"

Il mutante più magro ha rialzato il viso verso il fratello minore.

"Il siero funziona, Mikey. La presenza di virus nel suo sangue è diminuita ancora. Ma il suo corpo non ce la sta facendo a recuperare." La voce di Donatello aveva la cadenza di un bollettino medico, ma l'intonazione rotta dal grumo che premeva in gola. "Le sue funzioni vitali continuano ad abbassarsi, e l'urea nel sangue indica un danno ai reni."

Si è pizzicato lo spazio tra gli occhi, ed ha proseguito. "Purtroppo non ho gli strumenti per vagliare la gravità del danno, ed in ogni caso non saprei neanche da dove iniziare se dovessi fargli una dialisi."

Si è girato a guardare la forma distesa.

"Se fosse in un ospedale, forse, ma qui…" Ha fatto un gesto sconfortato col braccio, a sottolineare la precarietà della situazione.

In una stanza ricavata da una stazione della metropolitana abbandonata, con vecchie apparecchiature mediche trovate in discarica e riparate con i pochi strumenti a disposizione, cosa poteva fare? Come se non bastasse lui non era medico, aveva imparato le poche cose che sapeva da internet aiutandosi con i vecchi manuali che possedeva. I quali tra l'altro spiegavano il corpo umano, che era differente dal loro.

Infine, aveva solo sedici anni.

"Io… mi dispiace."

Il dolore per aver deluso suo padre ed i suoi fratelli si è aggiunto come un fiume in un mare allo strazio che sentiva nel cuore. Aveva fallito. Non era stato in grado di salvare suo fratello. Leonardo si stava spegnendo, e lui non aveva potuto farci niente. Come nel peggiore dei suoi incubi, quando uno dei suoi familiari aveva avuto veramente bisogno di lui, lui non c'era stato. Si era fatto catturare, aveva perso tempo prezioso. Non era stato abbastanza veloce, non era stato abbastanza intelligente. Tutta la sua vita, tutta la sua dedizione alla scienza, tutto il suo sapere, erano un inganno. Era solo un piccolo, debole scherzo della natura, un pasticcio cromosomico che grottescamente credeva di poter giocare in un gioco più grande di lui.

Avrebbe voluto piangere. Gridare. Farsi male. Scomparire. Ed invece, era lì, a sopportare gli sguardi infelici della famiglia di cui aveva tradito le speranze. Doveva restare calmo, mostrarsi tranquillo. Doveva a loro almeno quello.

"Ma ce la farà, vero?"

La voce di Michelangelo era commovente, da quanto speranzosa riusciva ancora a suonare.

Ha guardato Donatello con tanta fiducia, tanta dolorosa aspettativa. Non aveva capito bene tutta la sua spiegazione. Alcuni termini medici non avevano alcun significato, per lui. Ma non aveva potuto non notare che Donnie fosse più abbattuto e scoraggiato rispetto a qualche ora fa.

Donatello non ha risposto; allora Michelangelo ha alzato lo sguardo a suo padre, a fianco a lui. Ma questi fissava un punto invisibile aldilà del muro.

"Ce la farà?"

Ha dovuto chiedere ancora. Ha dovuto. Era stupido, irrazionale, lo sapeva, ma doveva chiedere ancora. Ed aveva assolutamente bisogno di qualcosa a cui aggrapparsi, di una frase rassicurante, magari di altre parolone con le quali stordire il cervello e…

"No."

Si è girato di scatto verso Raffaello, colpito dal duro monosillabo. Il fratello in rosso l'ha guardato con una strana calma inespressiva sul viso.

"No, non hai sentito?" I suoi lineamenti hanno iniziato ad indurirsi, la sua voce a farsi più alta. "Non hai sentito quello che ha detto, o sei talmente stupido da non capire quando ti si parla?"

Il mutante più giovane si è irrigidito, umiliato. Raph lo trattava spesso in modo brusco, ma adesso le sue parole gli stavano davvero facendo male.

"Allora te lo spiego io, in termini che anche un idiota come te può capire: Leo sta morendo!"

Michelangelo è inorridito, ha fatto un passo per allontanarsi da questo suo fratello mascherato in rosso che adesso gli appariva un nemico; ha cercato ancora il suo maestro, ma questi sembrava non averli neppure ascoltati, tanto era distante da loro, in quel momento, pur essendo lì accanto.

"Raph, non possiamo ancora…" Donatello ha cercato di intervenire.

"Ah, no?" Raffaello adesso era furioso. "Possiamo cercare di prenderci ancora in giro, Donatello? Non avevi detto tu stesso che quando avesse iniziato a sanguinare sarebbe stato troppo tardi? Gli hai somministrato la cura da quanto, diciotto, venti ore? E continua a peggiorare! È sempre più pallido, vive attaccato a quella fottutissima macchina, e riesco a leggere i monitor abbastanza bene anch'io per vedere che si sta spegnendo! Sta morendo, anzi è come se fosse già morto! Leo è morto, quel maledetto bastardo l'ha ucciso! È MORTO!"

"No, no ti sbagli. Non è vero…" Michelangelo ha iniziato a mormorare piano, scuotendo con forza la testa.

Raffaello l'ha fulminato. "Io mi sbaglio? Io ho smesso di mentirmi. Dovresti farlo anche tu. Cresci, Mikey, dannazione. Non sei un bambino, anche se ti piace comportarti come se lo fossi. E se tu non avessi incasinato tutto come al solito, forse adesso non sarebbe troppo TARDI!"

Michelangelo ha sussultato, come se fosse stato colpito da un pugno. Ha iniziato a tremare, piano. Ha sbattuto gli occhi e guardato allibito e profondamente ferito prima Raffaello e poi Splinter, come a cercare aiuto da suo padre.

Splinter si è ripreso dal suo torpore e si è girato a sua volta, ha squadrato per un attimo Michelangelo e poi ha gettato al mutante in rosso uno sguardo durissimo.

"Basta, Raffaello."

Ma Raffaello era adesso scuro in volto, il respiro affannoso, gli occhi fiammeggianti; incurante, per la prima volta in vita sua, di un ordine diretto di suo padre, ha fatto un passo verso Michelangelo, e l'ha afferrato per le spalle.

"Ti avevo detto di aspettare me!" gli ha urlato in faccia. "Invece tu hai fatto di testa tua! Abbiamo sprecato ore preziose nel bosco! Hai perfino perso il T-phone!" Ha iniziato a scuotere Michelangelo con violenza. "Idiota! Altro che ninja! Sei uno smidollato che sviene alla vista del sangue!"

"Ho detto BASTA!"

Splinter con un balzo è saltato addosso a Raffaello, l'ha staccato da Michelangelo prendendolo dal guscio e l'ha sbattuto forte contro il muro. Era furioso, come mai i suoi figli lo avevano visto nei loro confronti, gli occhi due carboni ardenti, il corpo fremente di rabbia. Non contento, ha raggiunto con pochi passi il figlio riverso sul pavimento, l'ha tirato su con uno strattone e tenendolo dal piastrone gli ha assestato due violenti schiaffi sul volto, per poi ributtarlo con durezza giù.

Il rumore del guscio che sbatteva contro il pavimento è rimasto come cristallizzato nell'aria immobile dell'innaturale silenzio che è sceso nel laboratorio per qualche secondo.

Donatello ha portato una mano alla bocca, sconvolto.

Michelangelo è rimasto paralizzato, incredulo.

Mai, mai il loro padre li aveva picchiati. Mai, in sedici anni di vita, si era imposto su di loro con la forza fisica. Certo, da piccoli qualche sculacciata c'era stata, ma era stata l'umiliazione a bruciare più del tocco di piuma. Poi, crescendo, a volte li aveva colpiti col suo bastone, soprattutto durante la pratica, ma sempre attento a non fargli male: erano sempre stati richiami, mai percosse. Era più un rigido gioco dei ruoli dove la gerarchia era imposta con l'affettuosa autorevolezza; la sua severità si era sempre esplicata in sguardi che li mettevano in riga e in piccole punizioni, mai con la violenza.

Adesso, invece, c'era stata violenza. C'era stata ferocia, e voglia di fare male. Nessuno riusciva a credere a quello che aveva appena visto.

A cominciare da Splinter stesso.

Il maturo mutante ha fatto un passo indietro, stordito, non riuscendo a staccare gli occhi dal figlio per terra; Raffaello si è messo a sedere piano, ha alzato una mano tremante e l'ha portata al volto, a toccare il sangue che iniziava a scendere da uno dei fori di respirazione. Poi ha guardato, quasi stupito, il liquido rosso sulla punta del suo dito, ed ha alzato gli occhi, spaventati e sconvolti, al padre.

Splinter ne è stato trafitto, dritto al cuore. Non riusciva a capacitarsi di quello che aveva appena fatto. La stanchezza ed il dolore di quei giorni lo avevano provato più di quanto volesse ammettere.

"Raffaello, figlio mio, io-"

"Vorresti che fossi io, vero?" La voce di Raffaello adesso era esile, giovane, di una tristezza infinita. Non era il guerriero a parlare.

"Come?" Splinter non ha capito cosa il figlio intendesse.

"Vorresti che fossi io a morire, invece di Leonardo" ha detto iniziando ad alzarsi in piedi, un po' dolorante. "Lui è bravo, diligente, ha tutte le qualità che io non ho. L'hai sempre preferito a me. Vorresti che ci fossi io su quel lettino, invece di Leo."

Gli occhi verdi erano oceani di disperazione. Una rabbia diversa dal solito, una strana ed inquietante rabbia tranquilla gli deformava il viso, mentre con un sussurro ha aggiunto:

"Ebbene, lo vorrei anch'io."

Splinter ha sbattuto più volte gli occhi, troppo shoccato per rispondere. Non vi erano parole per controbattere quell'assurdità, non riusciva a capire come il dolore avesse potuto portare il figlio a pensare una cosa del genere. Lui stesso si sentiva galleggiare in uno spazio irreale, dove tutte le sue certezze, tutte le speranze che aveva cullato e nutrito negli ultimi sedici, difficili anni, adesso si stavano sbriciolando come un castello di sabbia al vento. Leonardo, il suo caro, caro Leonardo stava morendo, senza che lui potesse fare nulla per proteggerlo, per difenderlo; questa volta, non sarebbe bastato prenderlo in braccio e portarlo con sé. Ed adesso, nel dolore incredulo, non riusciva, nonostante tutti gli anni passati a lavorare duramente sulla disciplina mentale, in modo da fargli accettare come se fosse normale vivere da reietti, nascosti, in corpi mutati, adesso non capiva come potesse sommarsi anche quest'ultima assurdità, questo pensiero talmente surreale da suonare osceno, come un altro dei suoi figli potesse anche solo minimamente pensare che fosse possibile misurare l'amore che lui provava per loro in una scala di valori.

E mentre ancora non riusciva a perdonare sé stesso per lo scatto d'ira contro suo figlio, abominevole momento di debolezza che l'aveva portato a picchiare un adolescente disperato, iniziava a chiedersi di quante mancanze verso i suoi ragazzi si fosse macchiato in quegli anni senza accorgersene, mancanze che adesso si presentavano tutte insieme a brillare tetre contro il suo animo tormentato.

Si chiedeva quali altre colpe, oltre a quelle che stava scoprendo in questi giorni angosciosi, avesse da farsi perdonare da questi suoi figli maschi, oh sì, perché per lui non erano niente di meno che i suoi quattro figli maschi, come se fossero carne della sua carne, fratelli di sangue della sua Miwa, e voleva bene a loro esattamente come a lei. Glielo aveva mai detto? Grandi Antenati, lo aveva mai detto ai suoi ragazzi? Lo aveva mai detto a Leonardo?

Sopraffatto da questi pensieri, ha esitato per un secondo di troppo, nel silenzio del laboratorio. Ed il silenzio è suonato come un assenso al giovane mutante che, Splinter se ne è reso conto troppo tardi, avrebbe desiderato ardentemente anche il più minimo cenno di diniego.

Le iridi verdi di Raffaello si sono contratte, nel suo sguardo ferito; una fiamma ha iniziato a divampare nella profondità di quelle luci, alimentando un dolore feroce, una rabbia distruttiva; occhi che si sono spostati dal padre al lettino dove giaceva il fratello, hanno regalato a quest'ultimo un addio disperato, pieno di tutto l'amore del mondo, e hanno permesso ad una lacrima, solo una, di brillare tra il fuoco.

Prima che Splinter potesse fermarlo, Raffaello è corso fuori dal laboratorio, fuori dalla tana, lontano da lì.

È corso a trasformare il dolore in morte; perché vi era qualcun altro, oltre a suo fratello, oltre all'amore di suo padre, oltre al suo animo, che adesso sarebbe dovuto morire.


	23. Vendetta

_"__Am I too lost to be saved?_

_Am I too lost?"_

_Evanescence, Tourniquet_

* * *

Lo sciacquio delle onde contro il cemento del molo era perfettamente udibile: i rumori della città, la sua frenesia notturna, si perdevano oltre le banchine del porto, lontani e ridotti ad un brusio basso, quasi relegati in un'altra dimensione, lontana ed effimera, oltre una barriera invisibile tra questa realtà calma, buia, pesante, e quella vitalità artificiale e sporca.

Kurtis ha spostato le gambe, incrociandole in modo diverso. Seduto sul cofano dell'Hummer, semplicemente aspettava.

L'aveva fatto molte volte, in guerra. Aspettare. L'attesa era un momento importante quanto la battaglia, ed a lui non dispiaceva, no. Era la promessa, silenziosa e vibrante, della violenza e del sangue; era l'agguato alla preda, il potenziale in divenire di un'aggressione che stava già avvenendo.

Ha guardato l'orologio: il display rifletteva la luce del lampione e segnava le 11:54. Il momento era arrivato. Sapeva che la sua preda sarebbe venuta, e sapeva che sarebbe stata puntuale.

Non aveva dubbi, su questo. Aveva letto la promessa in quegli occhi verdi: forse il rosso non ne era stato subito consapevole, ma lui, Kurtis Tucker, aveva capito subito che si sarebbe presentato. Conosceva troppo bene l'alone di morte che si irradiava da quella creatura, aveva riconosciuto la fiammella della violenza che aspettava solo l'occasione della vendetta per alimentarsi e diventare un incendio. Sapeva che quella strana, affascinante creatura sarebbe venuta a richiedere il suo sangue anche a costo di rimetterci la vita.

L'operazione era stata pianificata con cura, stabilita in ogni dettaglio; non si erano risparmiati fondi, né mezzi. Aveva praticamente strizzato fuori fino all'ultima risorsa della sua organizzazione per quest'incontro in grande stile. Niente era stato trascurato, le armi erano state ricontrollate, i veicoli revisionati, le forze dell'ordine, che avrebbero dovuto chiudere un occhio su quel trambusto notturno, corrotte. Questo era l'atto finale, il gradino più basso da percorrere prima della risalita: da questa notte, sarebbe dipeso il destino della sua organizzazione e forse della sua stessa vita. Ma Kurtis era tranquillo: la sproporzione tra le forze in gioco era immensa. Lui, i suoi uomini, le loro armi, i loro mezzi, contro un'adolescente tartaruga mutante ninja.

Alle 11:57, Kurtis ha ricevuto sul monitor della sua ricetrasmittente il messaggio dell'avvistamento al primo perimetro esterno. Alle 11:59, la comunicazione degli uomini che si sono stretti a ventaglio.

Alle 12:03, l'ha visto con i suoi occhi.

In piedi sul tetto di un edificio all'ingresso del molo, tra le pile dei container e la vecchia gru, si stagliava nettamente contro le luci lontane dei grattacieli di Manhattan.

Anche da quella distanza, Kurtis ha potuto distinguere chiaramente la forma particolare del mutante, il suo guscio sulla schiena.

L'uomo dagli occhi grigi ha tirato fuori dalla tasca il piccolo binocolo, ed ha messo a fuoco: la tartaruga mutante scrutava il molo, le fasce della maschera rossa sbattevano impazzite al vento, le braccia erano incrociate in una posa strafottente, un piede era appoggiato sul basso parapetto del terrazzo.

_Eccolo._

La brezza marina portava gli odori di legno marcio e cherosene. Kurtis ha inumidito le labbra, seccate dai refoli salmastri, in un fremito di piacevole anticipazione; tutto era pronto: appena il mostro si fosse fatto avanti, la trappola sarebbe scattata.

Su ogni edificio del molo, sulla gru, sui container, nascosti tra i montanti della banchina, erano in attesa i suoi uomini: in teoria ve ne sarebbero dovuti stare un paio anche sul tetto dove si trovava il mutante, ma Kurtis aveva messo in preventivo qualche perdita. Sapeva quanto questi esseri fossero pericolosi. In pochi giorni, avevano messo fuori gioco decine dei suoi uomini. Ma lui ne aveva ancora altri, tanti altri. Che aspettavano.

Cecchini scelti erano pronti, con l'ordine categorico di intervenire solo in casi estremi e di sparare alle gambe; pistole narcotizzanti, granate stordenti e taser erano in dotazione a tutti i suoi uomini; trappole elettrificate erano state posizionate in vari punti del molo, e le reti erano state caricate nei diversi cannoni sulla gru e sui container. Il perimetro di quella zona del porto era pronto a chiudersi con tre cinture di uomini e veicoli.

Tutte le forze convogliavano in quel punto.

_Vieni, ti sto aspettando, Rosso._

Kurtis continuava a osservare il mutante col binocolo, quando questi si è guardato intorno, ha disteso le braccia lungo il corpo, ed ha iniziato ad indietreggiare, sul tetto, fino a sparire dalla sua visione.

Pochi secondi dopo, uno dei suoi uomini l'ha contattato al comunicatore.

"_Si sta ritirando, signore_."

Kurtis ha alzato un sopracciglio, stupito. _Stava scappando?_

Una serie di spari hanno tuonato nell'aria, ed altre comunicazioni hanno freneticamente confermato la notizia. L'ex colonnello ha imprecato, e si è avvicinato allo sportello dell'Hummer impartendo ordini agli altri veicoli e poi all'autista.

_Dannazione._

Non poteva credere che quel codardo avesse cambiato idea all'ultimo minuto. No, non poteva essere, non corrispondeva al profilo. Si sarebbe dovuto avvicinare almeno un altro poco, sarebbe dovuto entrare nel molo, venire a portata di voce. Aveva visto sì, tante volte, titubare davanti allo scontro anche soldati apparentemente valorosi, ma aveva pensato che quel mutante fosse diverso, accecato dal furore della vendetta.

Sarebbe stato tutto più facile. Ma aveva previsto anche questa possibilità. In guerra, occorre saper valutare bene ogni eventualità, anche le più improbabili. Aveva creduto che il mutante fosse più audace, forse più incosciente. Ma non importava. Lo avrebbe catturato comunque.

Ad un suo ordine, un elicottero si è alzato in volo, proiettando i suoi potenti fari sulla banchina.

Kurtis è salito a bordo dell'Hummer, ed il veicolo è sgommato sull'asfalto del molo.

_Inutile che cerchi di fuggire, mostro._

Ormai, sarebbe stata la sua fine.

…

(un'ora prima)

C'era vento, quella notte, a New York. Freddo, veniva dal mare. Raffaello era seduto su uno dei piani più alti della costruzione in cemento, a qualche piede dal bordo, dove mancava la parete. Era un vecchio palazzo non finito, che mai sarebbe stato completato. Requisito alla malavita mentre era ancora uno scheletro di travi di ferro e pavimenti di mattoni, aspettava da anni di essere abbattuto. Ma in quella zona, tra le più degradate della città, tutto andava a rilento. Così, per lui ed i suoi fratelli, quello scheletro edilizio rappresentava da mesi uno dei punti d'appoggio, uno dei posti dove fermarsi a riposare e scherzare quando le nottate di pattuglia si allungavano un po', quando si riusciva a racimolare una pizza da mangiare lì in alto come un trofeo tra il cemento.

Anche l'ultima notte che erano stati in pattuglia con Leonardo, si erano fermati lì. Il leader in blu era stato un po' più silenzioso del solito, quella sera. Non aveva richiamato Mikey che aveva preso di mira Donnie, con i suoi scherzi, portando il viola ad inseguirlo per più piani della struttura con il suo bo in mano.

Il mutante mascherato in rosso ha ripensato a quella sera, con un grumo nello stomaco. Ricordava come Leo non avesse risposto alla sua provocazione, quando gli aveva detto che stava pensando di istituire un premio come leader più noioso dell'anno solo per darlo a lui.

A pensarci bene, col senno del poi, si sarebbe potuto capire che il fratello maggiore era stanco. Era stato l'ultimo nei loro salti tra i tetti. Aveva mangiato solo un pezzetto di pizza.

Era già malato, ma non lo sapevano.

Raffaello si è portato le mani alla fronte, con i palmi a premere sulle orbite.

Come aveva fatto a non accorgersene? Aveva trattato male Leo, anche quella sera, come sempre. Si sentiva un essere orribile. Aveva gettato un'infinità di volte su di lui la sua rabbia, il suo amaro sarcasmo, e fin da piccoli si era divertito a provocarlo. Certo, avevano scherzato spesso, prendendosi in giro a vicenda, perché pur essendo così diversi erano sempre stati molto legati. Erano fratelli, diamine. Ma adesso, ogni parola, detta anche per scherno, o buttata lì nei loro litigi, gravava nel suo cuore come un macigno.

Adesso, che non ci sarebbe stato più tempo per rimediare, avrebbe voluto comportarsi in modo diverso. Avrebbe voluto farlo incazzare di meno e fargli capire quanto lo stimasse di più. Ma soprattutto, la cosa che in questo momento avrebbe voluto fare più di tutte, era semplicemente abbracciato, Dio quanto desiderava abbracciarlo; e poi lottare per scherzo, fino a rotolarsi per terra, e ridere con lui per una cretinata vista in TV, fare colazione fregandogli i pancakes dal piatto, ed allenarsi ancora una volta nel dojo.

Ed invece, lui era qui, a prendere in faccia il vento, a stringere i pugni fino a farli sbiancare, mentre suo fratello stava morendo. Pensare a questo lacerava la sua anima a brandelli. Come due giorni prima, era scappato da lui. Quella volta Leonardo gli aveva chiesto di non mettere in pericolo Donnie e Mikey e di non cercare vendetta. Ebbene, lui non lo aveva accontentato neanche nelle sue ultime richieste. Ed adesso si sentiva un mostro, un fallimento come fratello.

E come figlio.

Ha abbassato i pollici delle mani a sfiorare i bordi della mascella, doloranti e gonfi. Suo padre l'aveva colpito forte. Il resto del corpo era ancora indolenzito, soprattutto dove il guscio si attaccava alle spalle ed al bacino. Non che non avesse mai preso dei colpi molto più forti, prima. Era stato battuto dai nemici, pestato da Shredder. Ma questi colpi facevano più male.

Non biasimava il padre per aver sempre preferito Leonardo a lui; gli spezzava il cuore, ma era giusto così. Suo padre era una persona nobile ed onorevole, era normale che stimasse più il fratello di lui. Che lo amasse di più. Aveva fatto bene a picchiarlo, si era meritato ogni colpo, ed anzi ne avrebbe meritati molti di più, per come aveva trattato Mikey.

Un altro rimorso sulla sua anima.

Non riusciva a capacitarsi del perché avesse riversato tutto quel veleno su suo fratello minore. Non pensava assolutamente quello che gli aveva detto; perché, perché lo aveva detto? Perché lo aveva quasi colpito sullo Shellraiser ed aggredito poco fa? Perché non riusciva a frenare la sua ira? Perché si era comportato come un animale? Era davvero solo quello? Un animale?

Ha strofinato con rabbia le mani sugli occhi.

Il dolore lo stava travolgendo come una valanga, il senso di vuoto gli stringeva lo stomaco; la sua vita gli sembrava improvvisamente vuota di ogni significato, priva di ogni scopo.

A parte uno.

_Vendetta._

Quando era più giovane, Splinter un giorno aveva deciso che i tempi erano maturi ed aveva raccontato, a lui ed ai suoi fratelli, la vera storia della sua vita; in una sera insolitamente triste e solenne, li aveva fatti sedere nel dojo intorno a lui e gli aveva narrato per la prima volta della distruzione della sua famiglia ad opera del suo nemico, Shredder. Alla tremolante luce delle candele il piccolo Raffaello aveva alzato lo sguardo a guardare la foto che suo padre teneva sulla mensola; fino a quel momento, alle loro domande da bambini, Splinter aveva sempre genericamente risposto con un "sono andate", "non ci sono più", e lui ed i suoi fratelli avevano capito da tempo che quello era un argomento che era meglio non toccare. Quella sera, a quel triste racconto, la piccola tartaruga mutante aveva sentito una profonda rabbia verso quell'uomo crudele che aveva portato via qualcosa di così bello e prezioso a suo padre. Aveva sentito un vibrante impulso a fare qualcosa, a risolvere l'ingiustizia, a punire il male.

Ma Splinter aveva continuato a parlare, spiegando pazientemente ai suoi figli il significato ed il vero senso della vendetta. Gli aveva detto che con il tempo era riuscito a capire che la vendetta non avrebbe portato altro che un maggior dolore, che non avrebbe restituito a lui la sua famiglia; gli aveva spiegato che lui li stava allenando per difendersi dal male che avrebbero incontrato un giorno nel mondo, e mai per portare altro male. Non sarebbero diventati ninja per vendicarsi di Shredder ma per difendersi da lui, e da quelli come lui.

Raffaello aveva assorbito le parole del padre, fiducioso come ogni bambino. Poi, crescendo, qualcosa era cambiato. Aveva avvertito il bisogno, forte, intenso, fisico, di sfogare contro i malvagi, contro i prepotenti, contro la natura stessa che l'aveva ridotto là sotto, la sua rabbia sempre più violenta, sempre più ingestibile. Aveva desiderato ardentemente, per anni, di poter portare fuori dai nascosti anfratti del sottosuolo questa dolorosa tensione: e quando, a quindici anni esatti, aveva respirato per la prima volta l'odore della notte in superficie, la sua energia aveva finalmente trovato la sua strada.

La sua rabbia adesso era libera.

Se qualcuno, poi, prendeva di mira i suoi fratelli, la sua rabbia diventava qualcosa che, a volte, spaventava anche lui, perché sapeva che forse non avrebbe più saputo fermarsi.

Se qualcuno faceva del male alla sua famiglia, lui gliel'avrebbe fatta pagare nel modo peggiore.

Lui si sarebbe vendicato.

La vendetta avrebbe portato altro dolore, altro male, altro fango nel mondo. Ma a lui non interessava. Lui aveva sete di vendetta. Lui adesso viveva, respirava, solo per la vendetta.

Ne sentiva il gusto buono del sangue, mentre tremante di tensione si mordeva il bordo della bocca.

Quell'uomo aveva ucciso Leonardo. Quell'uomo sarebbe morto.

Ha guardato il porto, in lontananza.

Non gli importava niente di rimetterci la vita a sua volta. Sapeva di star andando a cacciarsi in una trappola. Sperava solo di essere abbastanza forte da non titubare, e di vivere abbastanza a lungo per portare a compimento la sua missione.

Lui, Hamato Raffaello, avrebbe ucciso per la prima volta; l'avrebbe fatto deliberatamente, premeditatamente. Lui avrebbe affondato i suoi sai nel corpo di quell'umano, si sarebbe sporcato del suo sangue, l'avrebbe colpito fino a strappare da lui l'ultimo anelito di vita.


	24. Maschera

_"__You're dangerous_

_I'm lovin' it"_

_Britney Spears, Toxic_

* * *

"Fermo!"

I tre uomini hanno puntato le armi verso il mutante con la maschera rossa. Lui si è fermato, a riprendere fiato, piegato in avanti, appoggiando le mani sulle ginocchia. Essere in perfetta forma fisica non voleva dire essere instancabile, dopo mezz'ora di corsa a perdifiato. Ha tirato altri due profondi respiri, tanto non avrebbero sparato. Se una cosa aveva capito, è che lo volevano vivo.

Ha cercato di fare mente locale. Non poteva andare a sinistra perché prima venendo al porto aveva notato da quella parte alcuni grossi fuoristrada, parcheggiati e coperti da dei teloni, e puzzava da lontano come possibile posto di blocco. Non in alto, sui tetti, perché quel maledetto elicottero gli stava attaccato al guscio. Non indietro perché due Hummer gli erano alle calcagna. Non davanti perché con tre fucili puntati, anche se non volevano ucciderlo, era meglio non correre rischi, magari di essere gambizzati. Rimaneva solo la destra, giusto?

Una nuvola viola gli ha coperto la fuga quando ha buttato un fumogeno ninja. Mentre scattava di lato, coperto dal fumo, utilizzando come gli era stato insegnato gli altri sensi e la memoria fotografica del luogo, ha sentito gli spari, ed una pallottola gli ha sfiorato il ginocchio. Quindi quella di beccare qualche proiettile nelle gambe non era un'ipotesi remotissima, in fondo.

Girando l'angolo, mentre continuava a correre, ha controllato le forniture rimaste. Niente, quello era l'ultimo fumogeno. Non poteva credere di aver già finito tutti i fumogeni e gli shuriken. Ma quanti erano, questi uomini? Ne aveva messi sì fuori gioco almeno una ventina durante la fuga, ma iniziava a pensare che ve ne fossero molti, ma molti di più.

Le luci di un altro Hummer che gli veniva incontro a tutta velocità gli hanno fatto capire che anche la strada a destra non era la migliore al mondo. Tornare indietro? Neanche per ipotesi. Allora…

Non ha rallentato, continuando a correre in direzione del grosso veicolo. Le luci l'hanno accecato come un cervo sulla strada, ma lui ha continuato ad andargli incontro e poi… è saltato. Gli è balzato di sopra, mentre quello continuava a sfrecciare, ma solo per usare il tetto del fuoristrada come appoggio, per una frazione di secondo, e slanciarsi in alto, ad afferrare il cornicione di un edificio con una mano. Tirata su l'altra mano ed issato sul bordo, si è concesso un attimo per guardare giù: aveva probabilmente battuto il record olimpionico di salto in alto.

Comunque non ha perso tempo a farsi i complimenti, poiché le luci dell'elicottero gli hanno ricordato, se mai se ne fosse dimenticato, che non era salutare stare sui tetti, in quel momento. Due salti sugli edifici accanto e poi è sceso giù, sfruttando un tubo di scolo per arrivare nuovamente a livello di strada; luci a sinistra, vuol dire che si corre a destra.

Adesso, iniziava ad essere veramente stanco. Entrare in qualche edificio voleva dire mettersi in trappola da solo, ma non avrebbe potuto continuare a scappare a lungo. Avrebbe dovuto farsi venire un'idea, avrebbe…

La strada è sfociata in un piccolo piazzale. Magazzini chiusi, alcuni veicoli commerciali parcheggiati e, soprattutto, veicoli in movimento. Militari e che cercavano lui.

_No, qui è troppo largo, troppo scoperto_.

Ma non poteva tornare indietro. Altri tre imbocchi al piazzale, e da tutti e tre arrivavano veicoli militari.

Almeno una decina, oltre a quelli che lo avevano spinto verso quello spiazzo. Tutti puntavano contro di lui.

Ogni via d'uscita era chiusa. Davanti, solo le file delle serrande dei magazzini. Si è voltato, ansimando. Le luci lo accecavano. Le vetture si sono avvicinate, stringendosi intorno a lui.

Si è guardato freneticamente intorno. Niente, niente da fare.

Ha iniziato ad indietreggiare, fino a che non si è trovato con il guscio contro una delle serrande chiuse.

_Fine della corsa. Mi hanno preso. Mi ha preso._

I fari della corona di veicoli intorno a lui lo stavano abbagliando, non riusciva a vedere niente. Si è coperto gli occhi con una mano, per cercare di squadrare la tremolante ombra nera in controluce che, scesa da uno degli Hummer, si è diretta verso di lui.

L'uomo dagli occhi grigi ha sorriso. La caccia, tutto sommato, era stata divertente. Cosa sperava, questo piccolo insignificante scherzo della natura, di scappare da lui? Non era stato difficile seguirlo, con tutti gli uomini ed i mezzi a disposizione, con i suoi soldati che gli comunicavano in tempo reale ogni mossa del fuggiasco. Cosa pensava di risolvere, ritirandosi all'ultimo minuto, quando ormai le maglie della trappola si erano strette? Gli avrebbe chiesto anche il significato di questo stupido tentativo di fuga, dopo. Tanto di tempo per parlare ne avrebbe avuto, ne avrebbe avuto tanto.

Adesso eccolo lì, davanti a lui, accerchiato, prigioniero, vinto.

Kurtis si è avvicinato. Amava questi momenti, quando la preda capiva che ormai tutto era perduto, che lui, il predatore, l'aveva alla fine ghermita. Ha guardato compiaciuto il mutante fermo in un'inutile posizione d'attacco, ancora ansimante, con le code della maschera rossa che continuavano ad ondeggiare al vento. Il gusto della vittoria era inebriante, ed i premi che essa preannunciava erano preziosi.

"È finita, Rosso."

Il mercenario l'ha guardato in volto, aspettando la sua risposta. Aspettandosi paura e rabbia.

Invece, ha trovato solo un piccolo sorriso beffardo, e un'aria di derisione negli occhi azzurri.

_Occhi azzurri?_

Kurtis si è bloccato, ormai ad una decina di piedi dal mutante.

Ricordava che avesse gli occhi verdi.

L'ha squadrato meglio.

Era più piccolo, meno muscoloso. Aveva delle lentiggini sul viso.

"Non sei il rosso!"

Michelangelo ha fatto spallucce. "Eh beh, direi proprio di no. Deluso?"

…

(mezz'ora prima)

Raffaello ha sentito freddo. Ha raggomitolato il corpo.

Ha aperto le palpebre, che sembravano di piombo. Oltre la penombra, minuscole luci colorate in lontananza si sono messe a fuoco, tremolanti cerchi policromi che si sono ristretti fino a diventare puntini.

Una raffica di vento più forte delle altre ha portato un brivido lungo il suo corpo. Sotto di lui, il duro pavimento era gelido come una lastra di ghiaccio. Era sdraiato per terra?

Si è alzato a sedere, stropicciandosi gli occhi, cercando di ricordare dove fosse, e perché. Si sentiva la testa confusa, la bocca amara, una leggera nausea, ed una forte voglia di continuare a dormire, se non fosse per quel freddo che gli era entrato nelle ossa.

Si è guardato intorno, confuso. Non riusciva a ricordare come fosse finito lì. Era sul pavimento in mattoni della struttura non finita ed abbandonata che conosceva bene, ci veniva spesso con i suoi fratelli. Le luci di New York brulicavano tutt'intorno, in quell'alta costruzione priva di muri.

Per prima cosa, ha avvertito una sgradevole sensazione allo stomaco. Paura, dolore, rabbia. Dopo qualche secondo, ha iniziato a ricordare. La malattia di Leo. Lui era scappato. La vendetta.

Come una doccia gelata, i ricordi sono alla fine arrivati tutti.

Ha rammentato di essere venuto in questo posto, da solo, per cercare di riflettere, e di raccogliere le forze prima di ciò che si accingeva a fare.

Infine, ha ricordato quello che gli era successo. C'era stato qualcuno: aveva improvvisamente sentito una presenza dietro di lui. Aveva fatto per girarsi, ma era stato troppo tardi. L'ultima sensazione che aveva provato era stata la paura di essere stato catturato da qualche nemico, la sensazione angosciosa di cadere nell'oblio senza poterci fare niente.

Qualcuno l'aveva preso alle spalle e gli aveva stretto un fazzoletto sulla bocca.

Era stato drogato!

Adesso si spiegava il suo malessere, la sua sonnolenza, il gusto strano sulla lingua. Probabilmente, cloroformio.

Ancora confuso, non riusciva a capacitarsi chi potesse essere stato. Lui era un ninja, non era facile sorprenderlo. Anche se, doveva ammetterlo, quando era stato aggredito era immerso molto profondamente nei suoi tristi pensieri.

Perché lo avevano drogato e poi lasciato lì?

Si è poggiato un attimo le dita sugli occhi chiusi. Era ancora troppo confuso per ragionare con lucidità, ed adesso un mal di testa pungente iniziava ad avvolgergli le tempie.

Si è alzato in piedi, barcollando leggermente. Ha tratto dei profondi respiri. Ogni secondo che passava, si è sentito un po' più lucido. Le sensazioni stavano iniziando a tornare alla normalità.

Ha stiracchiato il corpo, intorpidito ed infreddolito, portando le braccia in alto. Ha piegato il collo indolenzito da una parte e dall'altra.

A quel punto, ha avvertito una sensazione strana, come di qualcosa che mancasse. Ha ripetuto l'operazione, piegando più volte il collo, avanti e indietro, a destra e a sinistra.

Le code della maschera.

Non sentiva strisciare sulle spalle e sul collo le familiari code della sua maschera. Eppure indossava la maschera, lo sentiva dal consueto contatto del tessuto con la testa e lo vedeva bene dai bordi estremi della sua visione. Solo che il rosso gli appariva stranamente sbiadito, troppo luminoso…

Ha slegato la maschera, e l'ha presa tra le mani.

_Arancione._

Cosa diavolo ci faceva con la maschera di Mikey? Ecco perché non sentiva le code, la maschera di Mikey era più corta della sua.

È rimasto a fissare quella striscia di vivace tessuto tra le sue mani verdi per qualche secondo.

Uno spiacevole presentimento si è fatto strada nei suoi pensieri. Mikey, se voleva, sapeva essere abbastanza silenzioso da arrivargli dietro senza che lui se ne accorgesse, e prenderlo di sorpresa. Poteva essere stato lui a stordirlo per mettergli la sua maschera? Perché lo aveva fatto? E se lui indossava la maschera di Mikey, che fine aveva fatto la propria?

Era possibile che l'avesse presa il fratello e…

_Oh Cristo._

Ha tirato fuori il suo T-phone ed ha controllato il segnale di Michelangelo.

Era al porto.

Il suo cuore ha perso un battito, una goccia di sudore freddo è scesa lungo il suo viso.

Ha controllato l'orario, mezzanotte era trascorsa da qualche minuto.

Ha preso a camminare, portando i pugni alle tempie.

_Oh no. No, idiota, cosa hai fatto? Perché, Mikey? _

Si è fermato, ha preso un profondo respiro, ha guardato il porto.

Ha indossato nuovamente la maschera arancione, stringendo bene il nodo dietro la testa. Tutt'ad un tratto, la rabbia, la sete di vendetta, erano lontane. Li ha accantonate, come qualcosa di prezioso, in un angolo della sua mente.

Adesso doveva solo correre da Mikey.


	25. Lacrime

_"__I try to catch my breath again_

_I hurt much more_

_Than anytime before_

_I had no options left again"_

_Linkin Park, Breaking The Habit_

* * *

Kurtis si è sentito ribollire il sangue. Questo piccolo mostro che aveva davanti, che gli sorrideva beffardo mentre continuava a schermarsi con una mano dalla luce dei fari, osava prendersi gioco di lui.

Ha tirato fuori uno dei due sfollagente che portava sempre alla cintura, e che sapeva utilizzare con forza e maestria come una vera e propria arma letale, e gli si è scagliato contro, per colpirlo mentre lui era ancora abbagliato.

Ma Michelangelo ha deviato il colpo come se potesse vedere bene, ed ha bloccato lo sfollagente in aria con una mano. Poi, ha tirato un calcio al torace dell'uomo, allontanandolo nuovamente da sé, e si è rimesso in posizione difensiva.

Kurtis è riuscito a non cadere per terra, ma i polmoni si sono svuotati d'aria per qualche secondo; ha sentito che i soldati dietro di lui caricavano le armi. Si è drizzato e si è rivolto nuovamente alla tartaruga.

"Cosa credi di fare, mostro? Dov'è il rosso?"

"Uh, ti saluta ma non è potuto venire, si è attardato con tua madre."

Michelangelo ha sorriso nuovamente, per cercare di nascondere quello che sentiva dentro di lui: in quel momento, stava morendo di paura. Era circondato, senza via di fuga, in balia di un sadico assassino. C'era di che farsela addosso come quando Raph, da piccoli, gli aveva raccontato quella storia di mostri.

Eppure, il suo piano era così semplice: si sarebbe dovuto far vedere e poi, dopo essersi fatto seguire per un po', in modo da allontanare le forze dal molo, li avrebbe dovuto seminare e tornare a casa da Leo.

Tutto facile, no? Almeno, in via programmatica… Nella realtà dei fatti, i nemici si erano rivelati troppi e troppo ben organizzati, non era riuscito a schiodarseli di dosso e adesso si era fatto catturare per la seconda volta. Voleva salvare suo fratello Raph… Beh, questo almeno lo aveva fatto, no?

Quando qualche ora prima Raph era corso fuori di casa, lui era troppo ferito e troppo scosso per pensare a quello che stesse facendo suo fratello testa calda. Raph lo aveva spesso trattato duramente, ma sentirgli dire che era anche a causa sua, e della sua inettitudine, che Leo stava morendo, lo aveva completamente rotto.

Anche perché, lui era convinto che in fondo avesse ragione. Il senso di colpa lo aveva stretto al collo, e si era quasi sentito soffocare. Dopo che suo padre aveva picchiato Raph, altra scena che non avrebbe mai più dimenticato di quella notte degli orrori, e che questi era uscito dalla tana, lui era andato in bagno…

…

(qualche ora prima)

Si è chiuso dentro, si è tirato via la maschera con forza. Era triste, svuotato, come mai lo era stato in vita sua. Si è guardato allo specchio, aveva gli occhi lucidi e le guance arrossate. Con le mani che tremavano un po' ha aperto l'acqua fresca e si è sciacquato il viso, per calmarsi.

Appoggiato al lavandino, ha respirato piano. Aveva voglia di piangere, ma non l'avrebbe fatto. Basta debolezze. Aveva ragione Raph, doveva crescere. Non avrebbe pianto per suo fratello Leo, che lottava su quel letto e che forse non si sarebbe alzato mai più. Non avrebbe pianto per la sua famiglia, che stava crollando a pezzi. Non avrebbe pianto per sé stesso, perché non riusciva, stavolta proprio non riusciva a trovare niente di bello al mondo, e perché era stato un incapace, e non si sentiva più degno di essere un ninja.

Quante volte lui aveva incasinato tutto? Quante volte con la sua sbadataggine aveva rischiato di mandare a monte le loro missioni? Nelle battaglie, Leo e Raph erano sempre intorno a salvare la giornata quando le cose per lui si mettevano male. Leo si era addirittura quasi sacrificato, nel Technodrome, perché era dovuto tornare a salvarlo quando era caduto sui suoi stessi passi!

E lui, invece, adesso non era riuscito a fare niente per Leo. Si sentiva un verme, per averlo evitato, in questi ultimi giorni. Quando avrebbe potuto ancora parlare con lui, ascoltare la sua voce… Era stato stupido.

Aveva avuto paura. Paura di vedere Leo malato. Perché per lui, Leonardo era quello forte, quello grande, quello che gli risolveva i problemi, quello che ci sarebbe sempre stato. Il pensiero che da un giorno all'altro avrebbe potuto non esserci più, era talmente atroce da risultare inconcepibile. Leo era quello che lo consolava la notte quando aveva gli incubi e che si buttava davanti a lui in battaglia, che giocava con lui per ore ai video game e che cercava di spiegargli l'universo di Space Heroes. Leo non poteva non esserci, non poteva.

Quindi, lui aveva avuto paura, ed aveva sbagliato. La paura, fa dire e fare cose stupide.

_Dire cose stupide_. Michelangelo ha riflettuto. Raph aveva paura, come lui. Anche se era più in gamba e più coraggioso di lui, come aveva detto Leo quella volta? "_Tutti abbiamo paura, anche Raph ne ha_." E cosa c'era di più spaventoso al mondo di quello che stavano passando? Cosa di più terribile della possibilità di perdere uno di loro? Quindi Raph aveva paura esattamente come lui. Ecco perché gli aveva parlato in quel modo. Suo fratello riversava sugli altri la sua frustrazione: lui era sempre stato il suo capro espiatorio preferito, fin da bambini. Da piccoli Splinter aveva dovuto prendere le sue difese più volte quando lo aggrediva. Raph litigava con Leo, e poi se la prendeva con lui. Ma Raph poi si pentiva di quello che faceva o diceva: non glielo confessava quasi mai, ma lui glielo leggeva negli occhi.

Si è asciugato il viso con l'asciugamano, e si è seduto sullo sgabello.

Raph non intendeva dirgli quelle cose, ne era sicuro. Era solo arrabbiato, e spaventato. Certo, le parole rimbombavano ancora dentro di lui e gli facevano male, ma anche questa volta ha perdonato suo fratello.

Gli voleva bene. Voleva bene a tutta la sua famiglia. Amava la sua famiglia.

Ha alzato la faccia a guardare il piccolo mutante nello specchio del bagno.

No, non era più piccolo.

Era quasi un adulto. Sotto i grandi occhi azzurri le lentiggini spiccavano alla luce a neon, l'espressione era stanca. Aveva un po' d'occhiaie. Curioso, non ricordava di aver mai avuto le occhiaie.

_Che cosa stai facendo? Basta autocommiserarsi, Michelangelo._

La tartaruga nello specchio ha stretto un po' la bocca, decisa.

Doveva farsi forza, per loro. Basta comportarsi come un bambino. Non era un bambino. Forse non era un vero ninja, ma non era un bambino.

_Alzati, vai là dentro ed aiuta la tua famiglia, come puoi._

Si è allacciato la maschera, ed è uscito dal bagno.

Tornato in laboratorio, ha visto suo padre seduto ancora una volta accanto a Leo; Donnie era al tavolo da lavoro, che preparava un'altra bottiglietta per la flebo, con le spalle curve, quel viso gonfio che quasi non sembrava lui.

Ha alzato gli occhi a Michelangelo, o meglio l'unico occhio che riusciva a tenere aperto, e l'ha guardato. C'erano nel suo sguardo comprensione e solidarietà. Ma c'era in quell'occhio nocciola e stanco anche qualcos'altro. Un guizzo di urgenza e preoccupazione. Ha distolto lo sguardo da Michelangelo per guardare l'orologio da parete, e poi la porta, da dove era uscito Raffaello, e infine nuovamente Michelangelo.

Il mutante mascherato in arancione ha capito subito, con un sussulto. Non vi era mai stato bisogno di parole, tra lui e Donnie, per le cose veramente importanti. Ha compreso il messaggio del fratello.

Giusto, come aveva fatto a non pensarci?

La rabbia, come la paura, fa dire e _fare_ cose stupide.

Sapeva dove stava andando Raph. Toccava a lui fermarlo.

Forse, poteva ancora rimediare qualcosa.

Ha annuito piano a Donnie, ed è corso a prepararsi. Ha afferrato i suoi nunchaku. Ha controllato il sistema di rilevamento del suo T-phone. È uscito dal covo, portando con sé, nella sua cintura, anche uno dei sacchetti con la pezzuola imbevuta di cloroformio che aveva preparato Donnie tempo prima; in verità, si augurava di non doverla usare, e sperava di far ragionare suo fratello semplicemente parlandoci.

Ma quando l'ha visto, da dietro, seduto su quel piano del palazzo abbandonato, in silhouette contro la spettacolare skyline notturna della Grande Mela, ha deciso di non rischiare. Suo fratello stringeva le nocche, respirava pesantemente, era un vulcano di rabbia e disperazione. Raph in queste condizioni non l'avrebbe ascoltato, l'avrebbe probabilmente aggredito.

Allora, ha scartato la confezione col fazzoletto narcotizzante e si è avvicinato furtivamente a lui, col cuore in gola. Il vento era freddo e fischiava nei tubi abbandonati su quel piano del palazzo. Un passo dopo l'altro, più silenzioso di quanto lo fosse mai stato in allenamento, silenzioso come la notte stessa.

Gli è arrivato alle spalle.

_Adesso. Scusa fratello._

Con un movimento veloce ha portato le mani intorno alla testa del rosso ed gli ha premuto la pezzuola contro il viso. Raffaello se n'è accorto una frazione di secondo prima che il fazzoletto fosse spinto contro la sua bocca ed i suoi fori di respirazione, ma non ha neppure fatto in tempo a girarsi. Il rosso ha sussultato spaventato, e si è portato istintivamente le mani al volto; Michelangelo l'ha stretto, puntando il suo ginocchio contro il retro della testa del fratello seduto, per fare forza. Ha temuto per un attimo di non farcela: Raph si è dimenato, ha cercato di forzargli le mani, per liberarsi; era molto più forte di lui ma il cloroformio l'aveva intontito subito. La determinazione ha prevalso sulla forza, e Michelangelo ha sentito il fratello afflosciarsi contro di lui che lo abbracciava da dietro.

Lo ha adagiato delicatamente a terra, e poi gli si è seduto accanto, per decidere il da farsi. Ha valutato che non ce l'avrebbe fatta a trascinarselo fino al covo: doveva lasciarlo lì; d'altronde il posto era sicuro e, mancando di scale interne, i piani superiori erano praticamente impossibili da raggiungere, beh, a meno che non si fosse una tartaruga mutante ninja.

Ha sospirato e fatto spallucce, ed ha dato una carezza al fratello addormentato. Si è alzato, per tornare a casa, da Leo. Aveva fatto quello che poteva, sperava che Raph non l'avesse picchiato troppo forte, quando inevitabilmente avrebbe capito quello che era successo. E sperava che il cloroformio non l'avesse fatto dormire troppo, altrimenti il fratello si sarebbe svegliato con un bel raffreddore, per essere rimasto delle ore all'addiaccio.

Poi, ha aggrottato la fronte: e se invece si fosse svegliato troppo presto?

Si è rimesso a sedere, a gambe incrociate, grattandosi la testa. Se si fosse svegliato in una, due ore, o anche prima, avrebbe potuto andare ugualmente al porto. I loro nemici magari l'avrebbero aspettato un po'…

E se l'avesse legato? Poteva poi venire a slegarlo tra qualche ora. Certo, Raph gliele avrebbe suonate subito… E poi, con cosa legarlo? Aveva con se solo le fasce di protezione e la maschera…

La maschera.

Un sorriso furfante gli ha attraversato il volto.

Per essere sicuro di allontanare Raph dal pericolo, avrebbe potuto allontanare il pericolo da Raph. Inoltre, facendo credere a quegli uomini che suo fratello si fosse presentato all'appuntamento per poi cambiare idea, questi non avrebbero più puntato sul provocare in lui un sentimento di vendetta, magari con altri messaggi. Certo, Raph ci avrebbe fatto la figura del vigliacco, ma chi se ne fregava di quello che pensava un uomo senza onore?

Ha sentito una piccola parte di sé, nascosta, che gli stava anche suggerendo qualcos'altro: quell'uomo aveva fatto male a Leo e Donnie, e non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto fargliela pagare per questo. Qualche colpo di nunchaku bel assestato gli avrebbe insegnato a non toccare la sua famiglia… No, no, niente di troppo… brutto. Solo l'ipotesi lo faceva stare male. Lui non avrebbe mai voluto ferire i nemici, ma in questo caso quella piccola parte nascosta gli chiedeva di fare un'eccezione. Quell'umano era un mostro senza cuore, e stava provocando loro molto dolore. Michelangelo ha però messo subito da parte il pensiero: quell'uomo non sarebbe venuto solo, ma con tutti i soldati che aveva a disposizione. Presentarsi davanti a lui non sarebbe stata una mossa intelligente. Avrebbe fatto lui ciò che voleva evitare che facesse Raph? Se si fosse fatto catturare e magari uccidere, come si sarebbero sentiti i suoi fratelli, suo padre, a soffrire anche per lui? No, non ne valeva la pena. L'importante era che quell'uomo non si facesse mai più vivo, che li lasciasse stare. Lui aveva cose più importanti che perdere tempo con quelle persone: lui doveva stare con Leo.

Non sarebbe stato un problema per un ninja farsi vedere, depistarli, allontanarli da quel molo e tornare a casa.

Sì, era un'ottima idea.

…

Allora, come mai era andato tutto storto ed adesso si trovava in quella situazione?

Sotto quei maledetti fari, ha pensato che provocare il suo nemico fosse la cosa migliore da fare. O almeno l'unica che poteva fare al momento. Poiché, _il nemico che perde la calma diventa più vulnerabile…_

Kurtis ha estratto la pistola dalla fondina, e l'ha rivolta contro Michelangelo.

Il mutante ha allargato gli occhi, terrorizzato.

_Oppure ti spara._

Il colpo di pistola è riecheggiato nel porto.

…

April ha scavalcato i tornelli ed è entrata nella vasta zona centrale. Scura e silenziosa, la casa dei suo amici risultava stranamente inquietante.

Eppure, l'aveva già vista molte volte anche nella penombra della notte, quando aveva abitato per un breve periodo con loro. Ha pensato che questa volta forse le appariva così perché si trascinava ancora dietro il sottile senso di paura per aver attraversato un tratto della rete fognaria, e della vecchia rete metropolitana abbandonata, nel bel mezzo della notte, proiettando con la sua torcia ombre traballanti e grottesche.

Non aveva potuto aspettare il mattino. Appena Donnie l'aveva chiamata, e le aveva raccontato di aver ricavato una cura ed un vaccino per il virus, lei si era precipitata fuori di casa. Anche perché, nonostante queste sembrassero belle notizie, il tono della voce del suo amico le diceva tutt'altro.

Lui al telefono si era scusato per aver tardato a chiamarla. Aveva borbottato di non averci pensato, poi di aver dormito, di aver monitorato Leo, poi nuovamente di non averci pensato e si era scusato ancora: insomma, April aveva capito subito che c'era qualcosa che non andasse, Donnie a volte si impappinava al telefono quando parlava con lei ma questa sera aveva anche una voce strana, lontana. Non era solo una telefonata per informarla sull'andamento dei fatti, era una richiesta d'aiuto.

"Arrivo, Donnie" gli aveva detto.

"Sì, cioè no, April, è tardi…"

"Arrivo."

Così, aveva mandato un messaggio a Casey, ed era corsa al covo.

"Ragazzi? Sensei?"

Ha chiamato piano, quasi esitante, entrando in laboratorio, da dove la luce si diffondeva nella più scura zona centrale.

Nell'angolo infermeria erano occupati due lettini ed una sedia.

"April!"

Donatello si è alzato a sedere da uno dei due lettini dov'era sdraiato, con una smorfia e poi un debole sorriso; Splinter, che seduto le girava le spalle, si è voltato verso di lei, facendo un lento e rispettoso inchino con il capo, ma ha continuato a restare seduto.

April si è avvicinata ed ha notato che questi stava stringendo una mano di Leonardo. Poi la ragazza si è bloccata, ed ha portato involontariamente una mano alla bocca, shoccata: Leonardo era intubato! Non si aspettava di vedere l'amico così, ed è rimasta pietrificata, il respiro bloccato in gola.

Donatello si è alzato con fatica dal lettino e le è andato incontro, le ha messo una mano sulla spalla; lei ha alzato gli occhi da Leonardo e l'ha guardato: ha contratto le sopracciglia nel vedere com'era ridotto, poi ha alzato a sua volta la mano per accarezzarlo piano sul volto tumefatto.

"Dio, Donnie…"

"Andiamo, ti devo iniettare il vaccino."

L'ha guidata ad uno sgabello, l'ha fatta sedere; zoppicando per il laboratorio, ha reperito il necessario per l'iniezione, senza parlare. April non poteva staccare gli occhi da Leonardo, pallidissimo, che alzava ed abbassava piano il piastrone a tempo con il macchinario. L'altra apparecchiatura, per il tracciamento cardiaco, emetteva un lieve bip intermittente oltre ad un fastidioso ronzio di fondo.

"Come sta?" ha chiesto con un filo di voce, quasi non volesse disturbare Leonardo, o Splinter che era tornato a stare voltato, chino e dimesso, verso il figlio in coma.

Donnie adesso era accanto a lei.

"Puoi alzarti la manica, per favore?"

Lei ha prontamente eseguito, lui le ha passato un batuffolo di cotone imbevuto d'alcol sul braccio, poi sempre con la mano destra ha preso la siringa dal tavolo ed ha avvicinato l'ago alla pelle chiara.

April ha notato che mano dell'amico tremava vistosamente. E lui non le aveva risposto.

L'ago le ha fatto un po' male, e lei ha sobbalzato lievemente.

Finito di iniettare il liquido, lui ha ritirato l'ago e l'ha guardata mortificato. "Oh, io… scusa… sono mancino e…"

"Non è niente Donnie, non mi hai fatto male."

Gli ha preso tra le sue la mano tremante.

"Vieni, facciamo un po' di tè."

Lei si muoveva in quella cucina con disinvoltura, ormai. Ha preparato il vassoio, le tazze, la teiera. Lui si è seduto sullo sgabello, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto. Lei ha messo a scaldare l'acqua e gli si è seduta accanto; lui si è girato a guardarla, lentamente, con un'espressione stanca, vuota.

April gli ha squadrato il volto, rabbrividendo alle sue tumefazioni; inoltre, era una delle rare volte che lo vedeva senza maschera. L'occhio che riusciva a tenere aperto appariva più grande, più esotico, vagamente orientale. Sembrava diverso, più giovane, più vulnerabile. Come se quel piccolo pezzo di stoffa fosse un'uniforme, adesso lei aveva avanti a sé non il ninja, ma solo il ragazzo ferito. Gli ha sfiorato piano la profonda escoriazione sul lato della fronte.

Tutto il corpo livido, un piede ed un braccio ingessati. April temeva di chiedere. Michelangelo al telefono le aveva solo detto che Donnie era stato salvato e stava bene. Ma a lei non sembrava che stesse molto bene. Era stato massacrato di botte.

"Cosa ti è successo?"

"Io…" Ha abbassato lo sguardo, ha iniziato a tremare leggermente. "Scusa April, non ne voglio parlare. Non adesso."

Lei gli ha fatto per cingergli un braccio sulle spalle, ma viste le ecchimosi si è limitata a stringerlo sul guscio. "No scusami tu, Donnie, non volevo turbarti. Se c'è qualcosa che posso fare…"

"Non c'è niente che tu possa fare, April. Nessuno può fare niente" ha risposto, un po' troppo duramente, rialzando la testa. L'occhio aperto adesso era pieno di lacrime. "Io, io non posso fare niente. È troppo tardi, April."

Ha portato la mano sul viso, e si è lasciato sfuggire un singhiozzo. April si è alzata in piedi, e l'ha stretto delicatamente a sé.

"Donnie…"

Lui ha poggiato la fronte contro di lei, cingendola piano con suo braccio. Ha affondato il viso nel collo dell'amica, respirando forte. April ha sentito la fresca pelle verde a contatto con la sua, ha sentito i suoi respiri rotti, i suoi singhiozzi. L'ha stretto più forte a sé; Donatello ha iniziato a piangere, le spalle scosse da sussulti.

"È troppo tardi, April. Leo sta morendo…"

La ragazza ha chiuso gli occhi, ed il cuore gli si è stretto. Leo, il suo caro amico Leo. No, non poteva essere. Il cuore ha iniziato a batterle forte, e le è venuta voglia di scoppiare a piangere. Ha cercato di trattenersi, per non angosciare ancora di più Donnie. Questo tra le sue braccia era il forte guerriero che si era buttato da un elicottero per salvarla, che atterrava decine di nemici, potente ed inesorabile, se qualcuno tentava di farle del male; ma adesso, sembrava così indifeso, fragile, rotto.

Donatello ha sentito dipanarsi il nero nodo che aveva dentro di sé. Come un fiume in piena, ha avvertito tutto il suo dolore, la sua paura, riversarsi fuori; si è rannicchiato nel caldo abbraccio di April, che lo avvolgeva, barriera contro tutte le brutture del mondo. Non gli importava, adesso, farsi vedere così da lei. Mostrarsi debole e patetico. Al momento, sentiva solo disperazione e dolore. Aveva bisogno di lei, ne aveva bisogno.

Per un po', non ha potuto fare altro che piangere, e lottare tra i singhiozzi per respirare; April gli accarezzava delicatamente la testa.

Alla fine, ha iniziato a calmarsi; le ha raccontato dello stato di Leo, del coma farmacologico, della cura, di come continuasse a peggiorare. Le ha raccontato di Raph e Splinter, e di Mikey che era andato a fermare Raph dal cercare vendetta. Le ha raccontato della sua paura, del suo senso di colpa per non aver potuto trovare la cura prima.

La ragazza lo ha ascoltato, in silenzio; ha continuato ad accarezzarlo, poi gli ha alzato il viso con una mano, per incontrare il suo sguardo.

"Donnie, Leo ce la farà, è forte. Leo ce la farà."

Sentiva che questo era ciò che Donnie voleva ascoltare. Ci credesse o meno, aveva bisogno di ascoltarlo. Aldilà di ogni ragione, aldilà di ogni logica, anche il cuore di uno scienziato, quando tutto sembrava ormai perduto, aveva bisogno di aggrapparsi alla speranza, all'illusione di un miracolo, o di come lo chiamerebbe meglio lui, di "un evento statisticamente improbabile".

Nello sguardo nocciola e ciliegia del suo amico, uno sguardo che l'aveva sempre affascinata, April ha letto la gratitudine, ed in mezzo alla disperazione, un barlume di consolazione.

Quando si è staccata da lui, l'acqua nel bollitore era quasi del tutto evaporata.


	26. Lampo

_"__We know just who we are"_

_Marilyn Manson, The Nobodies_

* * *

Michelangelo ha guardato la canna della pistola. Era un piccolo calibro, ma non riconosceva il modello. Quando Donnie faceva le sue noiosissime lezioni sulle armi, la sua testa era sempre da qualche altra parte.

È stato incuriosito dal vapore che si alzava dal minuscolo foro dopo lo sparo. Era una spirale di fumo candido che brillava tra i fari come un ricciolo di luce. Si è accorto pure di due gabbiani che si sono alzati in volo, lì, in lontananza, virgole chiare contro il cielo scuro della notte.

Cavoli, ragazzi, quante cose che si notano un secondo prima di morire!

Ha finalmente abbassato lo sguardo al suo corpo, a cercare la ferita per la quale sarebbe morto. Strano, non sentiva niente… Solo un bruciore, lì giù, al polpaccio…

Un rivolo di sangue fuoriusciva da una ferita di striscio alla gamba destra.

Michelangelo ha espirato. Non si era reso conto, ma aveva trattenuto il respiro.

Non era morto. Il cuore che batteva a velocità supersonica dentro la sua gabbia toracica gli ha dato la conferma. L'uomo dagli occhi grigi si era limitato a sparare contro le sue gambe, e tra l'altro l'aveva preso pure di striscio.

Ma continuava a puntargli contro la pistola.

Kurtis ha notato lo sguardo di stupito sollievo del giovane mutante, ed ha riso. A Michelangelo il suono di quella risata ha ricordato il fastidioso stridere delle unghie contro la lavagna. Lo faceva da piccolo sulla lavagnetta che gli aveva regalato Sensei, per far arrabbiare Raph.

"Oh, no, tartaruga, non ti ucciderò. Mi servi vivo. Adesso andremo in un posticino tranquillo e tu mi dirai dove abiti, e dove sono i tuoi fratelli." Kurtis ha sorriso, gelido. "Quindi per il momento farai il bravo, starai zitto e non ti muoverai di un millimetro, altrimenti con il prossimo colpo ti porto via un ginocchio."

Ha rivolto ai suoi uomini un gesto con la mano. "Prendetelo."

Michelangelo ha fatto appena in tempo a decidere, seppur a malincuore, che un ginocchio valeva più del bellissimo insulto che gli era venuto in mente, quando un lieve colpo è risuonato sull'asfalto.

Tra lui e gli uomini, proprio davanti al semicerchio di automobili ed a pochi passi da Kurtis, qualcosa di metallo era caduto dal tetto sopra i magazzini.

Un tubo esagonale nero con dei fori lungo i lati, che ha rimbalzato una volta, mentre tutti gli occhi convergevano a capire di cosa si trattasse, e poi è esploso.

Il lampo bianco ed il tuono sono stati sconvolgenti.

La luce è stata così intensa da essere bianca e nera nello stesso istante; quasi che un sole fosse improvvisamente scoppiato lì, in quella zona del porto. Michelangelo ha sentito un dolore fisico ai nervi dietro gli occhi, ed era come se la luce lo avesse completamente travolto, inglobato, fagocitato; la sentiva irradiare dappertutto, al di fuori ed al di dentro del suo cervello. Il rumore poi è stato qualcosa di indescrivibile: talmente forte da averlo buttato a terra, come un colpo, stordito, totalmente privo di ogni senso dell'equilibrio, incapace di distinguere l'alto dal basso.

Per un tempo non quantificabile si è sentito in balia delle sue sensazioni confuse, incapace di fare qualsiasi cosa, privo di percezioni sensoriali; solo dopo un po' ha cominciato ad avvertire che qualcosa, qualcuno, lo stava sfiorando, toccando. Spaventato, completamente cieco e sordo, ha tentato di ritrarsi da quel contatto, di combatterlo, ma senza riuscirci: si è sentito spostare, forse sollevare, ancora non riusciva a capirlo.

Ha mugugnato, forse urlato, ha colpito alla cieca con le mani contratte, ma non riusciva a distinguere se stesse toccando qualcuno o l'asfalto o sé stesso, annebbiato in un pulsare psichedelico di assordante caos.

Poi, pian piano, ha iniziato a riprendere coscienza dell'ambiente intorno a sé, ed ha capito di essere trasportato, di corsa, da qualcuno; ha sentito le proprie gambe penzoloni, i sobbalzi del movimento, la propria testa ed il proprio busto tenuti forti da un paio di braccia, stretti contro qualcosa di caldo e duro, di vivo e… familiare. Ha subito cessato ogni tentativo di ribellione e si è affidato completamente al suo trasportatore quando ha compreso di essere stretto contro un piastrone.

Michelangelo ha anche capito quello che era successo: Donnie gli aveva spiegato il funzionamento delle granate stordenti; probabilmente gli aveva spiegato anche quanto sarebbero durati gli effetti, ma lui non lo ricordava affatto. Ha sbattuto gli occhi, forme confuse adesso iniziavano a delinearsi nella sua visuale. Si è sentito mettere giù, ed è riuscito a stare seduto a terra, sforzandosi di vedere cosa stesse succedendo: a fatica ha distinto un muoversi concitato di ombre intorno a lui, ed ha riconosciuto la sagoma familiare di suo fratello che combatteva con due figure, per poi atterrarle e tornare a riprenderlo in braccio.

Non udiva altro che un fortissimo fischio nei fori auricolari, ma alla fine almeno la vista gli è tornata abbastanza per distinguere i vicoli della zona del porto dentro i quali si stavano addentrando, e la luce dell'elicottero che continuava a volare sopra quella zona.

"Mettimi giù. Posso camminare" ha detto ad un certo punto, e la sua voce gli è suonata strana poiché non poteva sentirla.

Dopo qualche passo traballante ha preso a correre insieme a Raph che continuava a tenerlo per mano, trascinandolo un po'; il fratello l'ha portato in una specie di cortile zeppo di rottami oltre un vicolo stretto, e poi l'ha spinto verso terra, per farlo entrare in un grosso tubo di cemento di un canale di scolo, tra erbacce e spazzatura varia, e dopo essersi guardato intorno vi si è ficcato anche lui.

Michelangelo ha camminato carponi per qualche piede, con le mani e le ginocchia dentro una viscida melma; poi è riuscito a girarsi dentro quel tubo ed ha appoggiato il guscio e la testa al cemento, riprendendo fiato. Raffaello si è messo accanto a lui, ansimante.

Nonostante la vista fosse ormai tornata, nella semioscurità dentro quel tubo, riusciva a malapena a distinguere il volto del fratello. Nella debole luce che entrava dal vicolo, ha però potuto notare che Raph gli stava parlando.

"Non ti sento, fratello" gli ha detto indicandosi i fori auricolari. Ma dall'espressione furiosa di Raph e dalla sua gestualità concitata ha potuto capire il tono del discorso. Michelangelo ha pensato che la momentanea sordità non era completamente un male, dopo tutto.

Non ha potuto fare a meno di sorridere quando ha riconosciuto dal labiale la parola "idiota" ripetuta più volte.

"Ti voglio bene anch'io, Raph."

Raffaello si è bloccato, spalancando la bocca: questo piccolo imbroglione lo stava prendendo in giro! Lo guardava con i suoi occhioni azzurri e gli sorrideva beato. Ha alzato la mano per colpirlo, e Michelangelo ha stretto gli occhi; allora, la tenerezza ha vinto la rabbia e Raffaello si è fermato, riportando il braccio giù. La tecnica del fratello minore era collaudata, e spesso riusciva a batterlo: la capacità di suscitare un senso di protezione sfoggiando lo sguardo da cucciolo e l'aria da fratellino indifeso. Sapeva che Mikey ne approfittava impunemente e consapevolmente, ma non poteva farci nulla: suo padre avrebbe potuto ricordargli mille volte che in fondo lui e Mikey avevano la stessa età, ma per lui era, e sarebbe rimasto sempre, il suo fratellino.

Raffaello non si era ancora del tutto ripreso dalla paura che aveva provato poco prima. Era riuscito a rintracciare Michelangelo proprio quando questi veniva inseguito in quello spiazzale: il primo istinto era stato di corrergli incontro, ma aveva capito subito che facendosi catturare pure lui non avrebbe di certo aiutato suo fratello; quindi aveva fatto il giro intorno a diversi edifici, e pregando di non essere visto da quell'elicottero che continuava a ronzare nella zona, era salito sul tetto sopra i magazzini contro i quali era stato spinto Michelangelo. Appiattito contro il tetto ondulato, aveva ascoltato lo scambio di battute tra suo fratello e quell'assassino, ed era stato orgoglioso di quanto forte, impavido e sferzante apparisse il piccolo testa di legno. Si era sporto un po', fino a vedere Kurtis che alzava l'arma contro suo fratello, che era proprio sotto di lui.

Poi, l'uomo aveva sparato.

Raffaello aveva perso dieci anni di vita in pochi secondi. Finché non aveva sentito Kurtis rivolgersi nuovamente a suo fratello, era rimasto congelato dal terrore. La paura di quei momenti non l'avrebbe dimenticata mai più.

Quindi, aveva agito velocemente. Aveva tirato fuori la granata stordente che aveva recuperato da una delle pattuglie che avevano avuto la sfortuna di incontrarlo poco prima, e che lui era riuscito a neutralizzare prima che potesse dare l'allarme. L'aveva attivata, come gli aveva insegnato Donnie, e l'aveva lanciata, abbassando il viso, chiudendo gli occhi e coprendosi forte i fori auricolari. Anche così, e nonostante lui si trovasse più lontano, il rumore era stato assordante.

Era sceso a recuperare Mikey, tra le decine di soldati storditi. Suo fratello aveva cercato debolmente di lottare, intontito per terra, ma lui l'aveva tirato su con forza, e portato via velocemente: i soldati si sarebbero ripresi in pochi minuti.

Adesso aveva deciso di nascondersi per un po'. Mikey avrebbe dovuto recuperare almeno il senso dell'equilibrio: lo aveva seguito traballando, e se avessero dovuto scontrarsi in quelle condizioni non avrebbe potuto combattere. Sperava che sarebbero bastati pochi minuti, non potevano concedersi di più.

Ha guardato Mikey accanto a sé. Gli occhi si erano abituati alla semioscurità e lo vedeva bene. Gli dispiaceva che anche lui fosse stato colpito in pieno dagli effetti dell'arma, ma non aveva avuto altra scelta. Ne avrebbe risentito un po' per qualche giorno, lo sapeva. Per il resto sembrava illeso, a parte una lieve ferita alla gamba: Raffaello ha ritenuto che non fosse il caso di bendarla, l'emorragia si era quasi arrestata e la gamba era coperta di putridi liquami.

Nonostante non fossero ancora fuori pericolo, perché la zona pullulava di soldati e riuscire a scappare non sarebbe stato scontato, vedere il fratellino sano e salvo lì accanto a lui gli ha riempito il cuore di gioia. Il sorriso di Michelangelo era per lui in quel momento la cosa più importante di tutte. Dopo la paura di averlo perso, sentirlo adesso vicino era come percepire una luce che rischiarava le tenebre.

Gli ha avvolto un braccio intorno alle spalle, e l'ha tirato rudemente a sé. Poi, gli ha appioppato un veloce bacio sulla fronte, e si è staccato nuovamente.

Michelangelo ha spalancato la bocca, assolutamente stupito.


	27. Respiro

_Ludovico Einaudi, Divenire_

* * *

Su. Giù.

Su. Giù. Su. Giù. Su. Giù.

Aria che entra. Aria che esce.

Splinter ascoltava il respiro di suo figlio. Da ore, fissava il suo piastrone alzarsi ed abbassarsi. L'aria entrava ed usciva mantenendo la vita in un corpo sofferente. Ma non era un respiro normale. Era un respiro dato da una macchina.

Ha dato uno sguardo all'orologio. Leonardo era ormai intubato da più di un giorno.

…

(Trentadue ore prima)

Donatello ha scollegato l'apparecchiatura per l'elettrocardiogramma.

"Anche il cuore è a posto. Ho voluto controllare per scrupolo, ma è stato solo un attacco d'ansia. Prima che cadesse a terra ho notato che iperventilava."

"Pensi sia stata la vista del sangue?" Raffaello ha guardato Michelangelo privo di sensi sul lettino dell'infermeria con un'espressione tesa e preoccupata.

"Sì, credo di sì. Inoltre lo stress di queste ore, più la situazione… Comunque, portalo in camera sua, e tienilo d'occhio per un po'. A Leo pensiamo io e Sensei, eventualmente ti chiamo."

Dopo che Raffaello ha sollevato in braccio Michelangelo, Splinter ha guardato Donatello prendere una mascherina monouso, e calarsela sul volto; il giovane mutante poi si è infilato un guanto e si è avvicinato a lui e Leonardo, nell'altro lettino.

Anche Splinter indossava guanti e mascherina, che mal si adattava però al suo volto mutato. Donatello aveva detto che benché ormai fosse a buon punto con la creazione del vaccino, preferiva non correre rischi. Splinter stava insufflando aria in un tubo inserito in bocca a Leonardo, con un pallone auto espandibile rudimentale.

Dopo i farmaci per indurre Leonardo al coma, Donatello aveva spiegato che bisognava adesso ventilare il malato artificialmente. Splinter non aveva capito subito che suo figlio non sarebbe più stato capace di respirare in proprio, e la cosa, se possibile, lo aveva atterrito ancora di più. Ma si era affidato completamente alle conoscenze di Donatello.

"Continua Sensei. Preparo la macchina."

Splinter ha osservato impotente il figlio lavorare con difficoltà utilizzando un braccio solo, faticare ad aprire il sacchetto del tubo, collegare il tubo alla macchina; poi l'adolescente si è guardato intorno, ed è andato all'armadietto per prendere qualche altra cosa che mancava. Ma i suoi movimenti erano leggermente scoordinati per l'estrema stanchezza ed il dolore, e per errore, aprendo la porta metallica dell'armadietto con la mano destra, se l'è sbattuta contro il braccio rotto.

Al grido del figlio, Splinter istintivamente ha fatto per andare a soccorrerlo.

"Continua Sensei! Non è niente!"gli ha quasi urlato Donatello, tra ansimi rumorosi, piegato in avanti dal dolore, facendogli segno di fermarsi con la mano.

Il maturo mutante ha annuito, ha stretto gli occhi; ha iniziato a respirare al ritmo con cui la sua mano pompava l'ossigeno nel pallone. Ha cercato di calmarsi. Dentro, fuori. Aria che entra. Aria che esce.

Non doveva pensare che uno dei suoi ragazzi stava soffrendo come un cane, rifiutando di farsi medicare fino a quando non avesse trovato una cura per il fratello. E che forse, a questo punto tutto sarebbe stato inutile.

Non doveva perdere la calma che aveva imparato a raggiungere con tanti anni di studio e meditazione.

Aria che entra. Aria che esce.

Non doveva cedere alla stanchezza, al sonno, alla disperazione.

…

(Quattordici anni prima)

Aria che entra. Aria che esce.

Dentro, fuori. Aria che entra. Aria che esce.

"Papà?"

Splinter ha aperto un occhio. Due piccole iridi blu lo stavano guardando.

"Pure io, papà?"

Il giovane uomo ratto ha sospirato. Sperare di approfittare del riposino pomeridiano delle piccole tartarughe per meditare a quanto pare era stata una speranza vana.

"Pure tu cosa, Leonardo?"

"Come te." Un ditino verde l'ha puntato.

Splinter ha compreso, alzando un sopracciglio, divertito.

"Vuoi meditare con me?"

"Sì!" La piccola testa si è abbassata su e giù più volte, convinta.

Hamato Yoshi ha sorriso al bambino mutante in piedi davanti a lui.

"Bene. Allora siediti qui, come faccio io" ha detto battendo con la mano per terra.

Leonardo raggiante si è seduto di fronte a lui, incrociando le gambe, e l'ha guardato in eccitata attesa.

"Adesso respira, come me" Splinter si è poggiato una mano sul petto ed ha enfatizzato un paio di respiri. "Dentro, fuori." Altri respiri forti. "Aria che entra." Forte inspirazione. "Aria che esce." Forte espirazione. "Hai capito?"

Il piccolo ha annuito, serio, ed ha iniziato a respirare rumorosamente.

"Adesso chiudi gli occhi."

Leonardo ha stretto forte gli occhi; la sua espressione decisa gli corrugava in maniera buffa i paffuti lineamenti infantili.

"Bravo, continua a respirare, ma lentamente."

Splinter ha guardato intenerito il piccolo che, concentrato, mettendo anche lui una manina sul piastrone, ha preso a respirare ritmicamente. Tra i suoi bambini, Leonardo era quello che più di tutti cercava di imitarlo, e quello che sembrava necessitasse continuamente della sua approvazione.

La piccola tartaruga ha sbirciato con un occhio ma, accortasi di essere osservata, l'ha richiuso subito.

Splinter sapeva che il bambino era troppo giovane per queste cose; dopo neanche un minuto, infatti, il piccolo mutante ha aperto gli occhi e si è alzato in piedi, evidentemente già soddisfatto dell'esperienza.

"Sono bravo, papà?"

"Sei stato bravissimo, Leonardo."

Il bambino si è illuminato di un grande sorriso. Poi, continuando a guardare in viso Splinter, ha inclinato dubbioso la testolina di lato.

"Perché io non ho i peli, papà?"

Splinter ha sospirato di nuovo; era ricominciato il momento dei perché. Negli ultimi tempi i figli avevano preso a bombardarlo di domande. Lui si era sentito più volte in difficoltà, non sapendo bene cosa e quanto dire ai bambini, che già avevano iniziato a voler conoscere il mondo intorno a loro.

Donatello era sicuramente il più curioso. Chiedeva informazioni su tutto, in continuazione. Splinter aveva capito nei mesi scorsi che il piccolo mutante aveva un'intelligenza molto più acuta dei bambini della sua età. E pensare che solo un anno prima a volte aveva temuto che fosse un po' più lento dei fratelli, poiché tendeva ad isolarsi ed a perdersi chiuso in sé stesso. Invece, adesso aveva capito che era una piccola mente molto speciale.

Aveva già imparato a leggere. Nei mesi scorsi aveva chiesto al padre il suono di ogni lettera e di ogni ideogramma che trovava scritto o stampato, e l'aveva memorizzato in maniera sorprendente. Adesso, ad appena due anni dalla sua mutazione, all'apparente età di un bambino umano di tre anni, leggeva perfettamente l'inglese ed il giapponese. E le domande che rivolgeva al padre erano a volte molto tecniche e specifiche.

Comunque, dopo Donatello, Leonardo era quello che gli rivolgeva più domande. Ed ora, si profilava il momento di un altro piccolo discorso delicato.

Splinter ha allargato le braccia; al segnale, il piccolo si è fiondato da lui, e si è raggomitolato sul suo grembo, tra le gambe incrociate.

"Vuoi sapere perché io ho la pelliccia e tu no?"

Piccoli occhi blu hanno annuito.

"Ricordi quando hai visto l'immagine del bambino umano sulla scatola ed io ti ho spiegato che tu ed i tuoi fratelli siete speciali?"

Ancora un sì.

"Bene, anch'io sono speciale, ma in modo diverso da voi, e diverso anche dal bambino sulla scatola."

"Perché?"

"Perché… Perché la vita si manifesta in tante bellissime forme diverse tra loro, figlio mio."

Leonardo ha arricciato un po' la bocca, pensando dubbioso.

"Ma io e Raph e Donnie e Mikey siamo uguali…"

"Perché voi siete delle tartarughe speciali, ed io un topo speciale."

"Ma perché tu non sei una tartaruga speciale?"

Splinter ha capito che era meglio deviare la conversazione, per il momento.

"Hai fame, Leonardo?"

Il piccolo ha mormorato di sì, ma poco convinto. Splinter si è alzato, tenendolo in braccio.

"Bene, allora andiamo a preparare un po' di latte."

Leonardo gli si è accucciato contro la spalla: Splinter ha notato un filino di muco sul viso. Il raffreddore aveva irritato i fori di respirazione di due dei suoi piccoli mutanti, in quei giorni. Ha tirato fuori un fazzoletto dal suo kimono.

"Soffia" ha chiesto al figlio poggiando il fazzoletto sul suo piccolo volto. Ha annotato mentalmente di procurarsi delle vitamine per Leonardo e Michelangelo.

Fatti pochi passi per recarsi dalla zona centrale in cucina, ha notato subito che anche Raffaello si era svegliato e gli stava andando incontro, barcollando leggermente e stropicciandosi un occhio con il pugno chiuso. Si è chinato ed ha preso in braccio anche lui, poiché aveva capito da tempo che prendere in braccio Leonardo senza prendere pure Raffaello voleva dire provocare malcelate lacrime di gelosia nei suoi occhi verdi. Raffaello era il più geloso dei suoi ragazzi, se il padre faceva qualcosa con gli altri suoi figli, voleva essere coinvolto anche lui. Ed era particolarmente geloso di Leonardo.

Ha fatto sedere i bambini sugli sgabelli ed ha aperto la dispensa, per prendere la confezione del latte in polvere. Aperta la scatolina di latta, si è lasciato sfuggire un sospiro nervoso: in fondo al contenitore era rimasta solo una piccola quantità della preziosa polvere bianca, che era riuscito a procurarsi con non poche difficoltà.

Più i mesi passavano, e più difficoltà incontrava a gestire il poco denaro che gli era rimasto. I distributori automatici delle farmacie si erano rilevati molto utili, ma i prodotti per i bambini erano abbastanza cari; inoltre, si trovavano in zone della città troppo esposte, anche la notte: pure con la coda avvolta intorno al corpo, ed il cappuccio ben calato in testa, non poteva correre il rischio di farsi vedere dagli umani o, peggio ancora, di farsi riprendere da una delle telecamere che erano disseminate in ogni angolo della città. Le cisterne di acqua piovana, ricche di vermi ed alghe, ed i cassonetti nei vicoli buoi, erano diventati ormai le risorse principali per tirare su i suoi ragazzi.

Ha rimescolato con un cucchiaio la polvere sul fondo della lattina: sarebbe bastata a malapena per quattro bevande alquanto annacquate. Stanotte sarebbe uscito a cercare di procurarsene altro. E questo latte non l'aveva comprato, né l'aveva trovato. Ma per i suoi figli era arrivato a fare ciò che la sua coscienza gli rinfacciava crudelmente: tra la vergogna per le azioni non onorevoli, che lo rendevano indegno dei suoi rispettabili Antenati, ed il benessere dei suoi figli, aveva scelto quest'ultimo.

Al suono di altri due paia di piedini che sbattevano sul pavimento della cucina, Splinter si è girato. Donatello e Michelangelo si sono avvicinati tenendosi per mano, ancora storditi dal sonno; Donatello sbadigliava e Michelangelo si è staccato dal fratello per avanzare con le braccia aperte verso il maturo mutante: il più piccolo dei fratelli era anche quello che più di tutti cercava il contatto fisico. Splinter lo ha preso in braccio e dopo averlo baciato sulla fronte lo ha messo a sedere su un altro sgabello, e poi ha aiutato a sedersi anche Donatello.

Raffaello e Leonardo stavano parlottando su qualcosa riguardo ai peli, o meglio Leonardo parlava a Raffaello indicando il padre e Raffaello rispondeva svogliato, più interessato a giocare a prendere a calci con i suoi piedi quelli del fratello maggiore che pendevano come i suoi dallo sgabello.

"Vi sto preparando un po' di latte." Splinter era tornato a riscaldare l'acqua.

"Io no latte..."

"Tu sì, Donatello."

Il piccolo mutante più magro non sembrava convinto, ma era ancora troppo assonnato per opporsi. Leonardo ha cercato di coinvolgere anche lui nella questione riguardante i peli che ormai lo divertiva.

"Donnie, papà ha i peli, noi no." Ha indicato il padre che di spalle stava prendendo quattro tazze dallo scolapiatti.

Donatello ha annuito sbadigliando. "Perché lui non è il nostro papà" ha detto distratto.

Splinter si è girato di scatto. Adesso gli altri bambini stavano guardando Donatello, con espressioni stupite: tre paia di piccoli occhi si sono spostate velocemente da Donatello al padre e poi ancora a Donatello, che accortosi di aver detto qualcosa d'importante ha ribadito, adesso più convinto e completamente sveglio:

"Lui non è il nostro vero papà."

Piccole luci blu, verdi, azzurre adesso fissavano Splinter, interrogative, stupite, spaventate; le luci d'ambra purpurea si sono accodate, un po' vergognose. Tutte, anche quest'ultime, cercavano una negazione.

Splinter aveva sempre temuto questo momento, ma non aveva mai pensato che sarebbe arrivato così presto; non aveva tenuto presente la precocità del suo terzo ragazzo.

"Perché dici questo, Donatello?"

"Io… sui libri, sui giornali… gli umani hanno figli umani. E poi quando abbiamo visto la gatta con i gattini, e poi c'era quell'immagine dei cani… e poi abbiamo visto i topolini nella fogna e poi…"

"Va bene, figliolo, ho capito."

"Cioè, i figli sono uguali ai genitori, e noi…" Donatello ha abbassato lo sguardo a fissare il suo piedino. Verde, con tre sole dita. Così diverso dai piedi artigliati di Splinter.

Splinter ha visto gli occhi dei figli riempirsi di spaventata realizzazione. I bambini non avevano l'esperienza e la conoscenza, ma non erano stupidi. Leonardo e Raffaello si sono guardati l'un l'altro, con gli occhi che iniziavano a farsi lucidi, e il piccolo mento di Michelangelo ha preso a tremare.

Hamato Yoshi ha avuto un momento di dubbio. Che fare? Cosa raccontare? Aveva capito da tempo che essere padre era tutt'altro che facile, ma ogni giorno una nuova sfida gli ricordava che essere un _buon_ padre era ancora più difficile.

Ha deciso. I bambini erano ancora troppo piccoli.

Ha simulato una piccola risata, come se avesse sentito una grande sciocchezza."Certo che sono vostro padre!"

È stato tangibile il sollievo dei quattro piccoli mutanti alle parole tranquille e sicure di Splinter.

"Alcuni padri assomigliano ai figli, altri no. Quando sarete un po' più grandi, vi spiegherò il perché." Si è rivolto verso Donatello, e gli ha messo una mano sulla testa, poi si è nuovamente girato a sciogliere la polvere lattea nell'acqua calda. "Adesso bevete svelti il vostro latte e poi faremo un nuovo gioco."

"Che gioco papà, che gioco?" Michelangelo era già eccitato.

"Tra poco vedrete. Prima bevete tutto il latte." _Forse con quel vecchio pneumatico potrei costruire una specie di altalena..._

Splinter li ha guardati bere dalle ciotole il latte, commosso dall'innocenza dei bambini, i cui piccoli cuori credevano sempre, ancora, alle sue parole.

Sapeva che sarebbe venuto presto il momento di raccontare una storia, fatta di piccole tartarughe acquistate in un negozio di animali e di liquidi verdi capaci di cambiar forma alla vita, la storia di un uomo che aveva perduto tutto a cui il destino aveva voluto concedere quattro piccoli miracoli; ma non era quello, ancora, il momento.


	28. Corsa

_"__Ready or not, come what may_

_The bets are going down for judgement day"_

_Oasis, Put Your Money Where Yer Mouth Is_

* * *

Raffaello ha deciso che era tempo di andare. Erano ormai passati cinque minuti e potevano essere scoperti da un momento all'altro.

"Mi senti adesso, Mikey?"

Il fratello l'ha guardato con un'espressione interrogativa.

"Non fa niente, andiamo."

Gli ha fatto segno con la testa e si è trascinato fuori dal tubo; Michelangelo l'ha seguito.

Appena uscito allo scoperto, Raffaello ha scorto due soldati proprio nel cortile dove si erano nascosti; si è tenuto abbassato, indicando con gli occhi a Michelangelo i due uomini, che ad una ventina di piedi di distanza stavano ispezionando lo spazio tra dei vecchi veicoli abbandonati. Raffaello si è avvicinato per prenderli alle spalle ma, fatti appena pochi passi, uno dei due mercenari si è girato.

"Ma cos…"

Raffaello gli è corso contro, sferrandogli un pugno, ma il compagno che si era allarmato ha fatto in tempo a schiacciare un tasto sulla ricetrasmittente prima di essere atterrato da Michelangelo con un colpo di nunchaku.

"Via!"

Ha indicato al fratello minore il vicolo da dove erano venuti ed ha iniziato a correre; ma appena arrivati allo sbocco si sono visti davanti una dozzina di uomini, scesi da due vetture. I due fratelli si sono trovati accerchiati, si sono guardati un attimo, si sono messi guscio contro guscio, e poi hanno iniziato.

Nella lotta, loro due erano stranamente simili sotto molti aspetti. Non era un segreto per nessuno che mentre Leonardo e Donatello erano gli strateghi, i riflessivi, le menti delle operazioni, Raffaello e Michelangelo erano invece gli istintivi, gli spericolati, quelli per cui l'azione vinceva sulla riflessione. Sicuramente Raffaello era più forte e più abile, anche se Michelangelo era più veloce. Ma un occhio esperto avrebbe potuto notare che i loro stili avevano molto in comune.

Primo, entrambi attaccavano subito.

Si sono lanciati verso gli uomini più vicini con le armi in pugno, buttandone giù un paio con la forza dello slancio.

Secondo, tendevano ad essere abbastanza… rumorosi.

Alle risate gutturali, a bocca chiusa, del più giovane che turbinando i nunchaku ha disarmato due soldati in nero dai loro manganelli, rispondevano i grugniti del mutante dagli occhi verdi che ha rotto un lungo pugnale tra le tsuba dei sai mentre assestava un calcio al ginocchio del proprietario.

Terzo, piuttosto che eseguire perfette mosse da manuale, preferivano improvvisare, confondendo gli avversari con finte e bruschi cambi di direzione.

Raffaello ha schivato un colpo di sfollagente al viso ed ha assestato una potente percossa alle costole dell'avversario con il manico del sai; Michelangelo si è buttato a terra scivolando di guscio ed arrivando con i piedi contro le povere tibie di altri due soldati.

Quarto, avevano una propensione per le mosse spettacolari.

Michelangelo si è lanciato con una mano a terra mentre con l'altra ha continuato a ruotare un nunchaku, ha fatto una ruota ed ha calciato due avversari dritti in faccia; appena drizzato si è abbassato nuovamente quando ha intuito la mossa del fratello, il quale ha agganciato il gomito con il suo e ruotandogli di sopra, guscio contro guscio, ha voluto stendere a calci sul naso gli ultimi due avversari pure lui.

Quinto, avevano lo stesso modo di guardare i nemici per terra tutt'intorno a loro, inclinando la testa leggermente di lato con aria soddisfatta.

"Da questa parte, ho visto un tombino non molto lontano da qui venendo al porto." Raffaello ha fatto nuovamente segno a Michelangelo ed i due hanno ripreso a muoversi; dopo pochi minuti di corsa, svoltando l'angolo, il mutante con i sai ha indicato il tombino proprio alla fine della strada.

Se non che, quando erano quasi arrivati, per quella strada ha svoltato un Hummer, passando con le ruote proprio sul tombino prima di sfrecciargli incontro.

I due fratelli si sono bloccati un attimo e poi voltandosi hanno ripreso a correre verso la direzione da dove erano appena giunti, non senza un buon numero di bestemmie da parte di Raffaello.

"Fratello, guarda che inizio a sentire nuovamente!"

"Muoviti Mikey, dannazio…"

Ma anche da quella parte, adesso altre due luci hanno svoltato l'angolo.

Erano presi in mezzo.

Si sono fermati nuovamente, poi si sono guardati, incerti sul da farsi.

Quest'ultima automobile sembrava diversa dalle altre. Fatti poche decine di piedi nella loro direzione, si è fermata. Non era un veicolo militare, ma una vecchia berlina, alquanto malridotta. Anche sotto la luce dei lampioni, si poteva vedere bene che la carrozzeria era un collage di pezzi dai diversi colori, ed era una sinfonia di graffi ed ammaccature.

A bordo, vi era una persona sola, che ha aperto lo sportello, è scesa ed ha lanciato qualcosa nella direzione dei due fratelli.

Anzi, ha lanciato qualcosa oltre i due fratelli, a centrare in pieno l'Hummer che li aveva quasi raggiunti. All'impatto, una palla di fuoco ha avvolto la carrozzeria del veicolo militare, che ha sterzato bruscamente andando a sbattere contro il muro del capannone al lato della strada.

Dietro altri due veicoli si stavano avvicinando.

"Muovetevi voi due!"

"Casey!" Le due tartarughe hanno gridato all'unisono verso l'umano che gli faceva freneticamente cenno con la mano di avvicinarsi.

"Cosa ci fai qui?" ha chiesto Raffaello salendo a bordo nel sedile accanto al guidatore, mentre Michelangelo si posizionava dietro.

"Tu che dici? Vi salvo il guscio!" Il ragazzo si è riseduto al volante ed ha chiuso la portiera.

"Ma come…"

"T-phone, tracciamento, ti dice niente?" Casey Jones ha fatto velocemente manovra ed è tornato indietro da dove era venuto, sfrecciando a tutta velocità nei i vicoli tra i capannoni di quella zona del porto, dirigendosi verso la città.

Michelangelo si è girato a guardare oltre il lunotto.

"Ci seguono. Ne abbiamo due dietro!"

Altri Hummer si sono inseriti da un strada laterale.

"Rettifico. Ne abbiamo sei! No sette!"

"Li vediamo anche noi, testa di guscio! Casey non puoi accelerare con questo bidone della spazzatura?"

"Bidone della spazzatura?" L'umano ha accarezzato il volante con una mano. "La mia macchina è un gioiellino."

"Sì, che era fuori produzione da anni quando io sono uscito dall'uovo! Accelera!"

"Sono al massimo, Raph! Mikey dietro per terra c'è una scatola con delle bottiglie. Passane una avanti."

"Ma…" Michelangelo ha guardato stupito le bottiglie ai suoi piedi. Bottiglie di birra con uno strano tappo di stoffa. "Ma ti sembra il momento?"

"Mikey! Raph, nello sportellino del cruscotto c'è un accendino."

Raffaello ha allargato gli occhi quando ha preso tra le mani la bottiglia che gli ha passato Michelangelo.

"Molotov, Casey? A volte mi fai paura, giuro."

L'adolescente ha mostrato i denti rotti in un sorriso compiaciuto.

"Grazie, amico. Ehm, Raph, cosa è successo alle vostre maschere?"

Raffaello ha incrociato per un secondo gli occhi per mettere a fuoco il tessuto intorno alla visuale, mentre accendeva la stoffa che usciva dal collo della bottiglia piena di benzina. Vero, aveva ancora addosso la maschera di Michelangelo, non ci aveva fatto caso.

"Lunga storia. Adesso pensa a non farti raggiungere."

Si è sporto con entrambe le spalle e metà guscio fuori dal finestrino, mentre la macchina continuava a correre, ed ha lanciato una bottiglia verso gli inseguitori che si avvicinavano sempre di più.

La bottiglia si è infranta contro la parte inferiore del parafango di uno degli Hummer, ma le fiamme hanno ricoperto solo parzialmente il parafango e la vettura ha continuato la sua corsa.

"Dannazione!" Raffaello ha sbattuto un pugno contro il cruscotto. "Mikey, passamene un'altra."

"Uh, Raph, passami tu l'accendino."

Raffaello si è girato verso il fratello fulminandolo con lo sguardo ma Michelangelo gli ha sorriso sornione e con l'espressione di chi la sa lunga. Raffaello stranamente ha ceduto.

La tartaruga più giovane ha acceso la miccia, poi si è sporto a sua volta ed ha lanciato la bottiglia.

Stavolta l'esplosione di fuoco ha preso in pieno il parabrezza dell'Hummer, e si è diffusa sul cofano e sul tetto. L'auto ha sbandato andando a centrare quella che sfrecciava accanto a lei, ed entrambe sono finite fuori strada.

"Wow!" Casey sembrava divertirsi ad una festa."Mikey sei fenomenale!"

"Anni di pratica nel lancio dei palloncini d'acqua. Questo è il trucco, ragazzi."

Le due tartarughe e l'umano hanno abbassato istintivamente la testa quando il primo colpo è esploso dietro di loro.

Casey Jones ha guardato nello specchietto retrovisore: diverse pistole stavano spuntando dai finestrini delle auto che li inseguivano. L'adolescente ha corrugato la fronte sotto la bandana nera, improvvisamente molto meno divertito.

"Ragazzi, ci sparano!"

Altri colpi sono risuonati. Un paio di veicoli li hanno incrociati: gli automobilisti spaventati si sono tolti dalla strada.

"Sparano alle gomme, Casey. Dirigiti verso sud, è più isolato. Qui inizia ad esserci troppa gente in giro." Raffaello si è girato a guardare Michelangelo che mandava un altro colpo a segno. Adesso le auto alle loro spalle erano solo quattro.

Le macchine sfrecciavano tra i semafori lampeggianti e le poche insegne della zona degradata. Un paio di barboni davanti ad un falò di rifiuti in un bidone si sono voltati a guardare lo strano spettacolo. Uno di loro avrebbe giurato che sulla prima macchina c'erano due ragazzi verdi. Poi entrambi si sono buttati a terra quando hanno sentito gli spari.

Dentro l'abitacolo si è avvertito il perforare del metallo.

"Dannazione! Mi stanno bucando la carrozzeria! Mi costerà un botto farla riparare."

"Lasciala così, tanto colpo in più colpo in meno…"

"Non prendo lezioni di stile da chi viaggia dentro un vecchio vagone della metro, amico. Tenetevi. Goongalaaa!"

Tutt'ad un tratto, la berlina ha fatto una brusca deviazione a gomito, per inserirsi in uno strettissimo vicolo laterale. Gli specchietti sono saltati e le fiancate hanno fatto scintille contro i muri.

Casey Jones ha riso soddisfatto guardando nel retrovisore.

"Eh eh! Guardate! Loro non ci passano! L'ho visto in un film…"

Usciti dall'altra parte del vicolo, hanno guardato le auto degli inseguitori spuntare dalla strada perpendicolare a quella nella quale si erano appena immessi.

"Sì, Casey, ma nella realtà mentre noi lasciavamo le fiancate contro i muri, loro hanno avuto tutto il tempo di girare l'isolato! A volte mi chiedo chi è più cretino tra te e Mikey!"

"Ehi!" Il mutante più giovane si è imbronciato mentre accendeva due bottiglie insieme; poi si è proteso ancora una volta dal finestrino ed ha lanciato le due molotov in fiamme contro gli inseguitori. Altri due veicoli sono stati avvolti dal fuoco.

"Ragazzi" ha iniziato Michelangelo rientrando nell'abitacolo. "La buona notizia è che ne sono rimasti solo due. La cattiva che abbiamo finito le bottiglie."

Altri colpi di pistola sono risuonati.

La macchina ha scartato di lato.

"E la cattivissima notizia è che ci hanno colpito ad una ruota!" ha gridato l'umano.

La berlina ha rallentato notevolmente l'andatura, mentre il ragazzo cercava di farla procedere in linea retta; ma l'auto ondeggiava ed il cerchione ha iniziato a proiettare una scia di scintille. Gli inseguitori erano ormai a pochi piedi di distanza.

Un Hummer si è affiancato per sorpassarli, mentre l'altro era ormai attaccato dietro.

Raffaello ha stretto gli occhi con rabbia quando nello specchietto interno dell'abitacolo ha scrutato chi lo guardava dalla macchina che li seguiva.

Due occhi grigi. Un ghigno crudele.

"Adesso vi mostro io una cosa vista in un film" ha praticamente ringhiato il mutante con i sai, iniziando a sporgersi dal finestrino.

"Cosa hai intenzione di fare?" gli ha chiesto allarmato Michelangelo, quando ha visto che il fratello si stava issando sul tetto dell'auto in corsa.

"Amico, sei pazzo? Torna dentro!" Casey ha gridato allibito. All'interno dell'abitacolo sono sbucate le punte dei sai che Raffaello ha usato per agganciarsi sul tetto.

"Raph!" Michelangelo ha afferrato il sedile anteriore, sgomento. "Casey, si ammazzerà!"

"Cosa diavolo crede di fare?" Kurtis, dal sedile passeggero dell'Hummer che era ormai praticamente attaccato al bagagliaio della berlina, ha visto la tartaruga salire sul tetto; il mutante si è messo un attimo piegato sulle gambe, reggendosi dai sai per evitare di essere sbalzato dalla velocità, e poi con un potente scatto ha sganciato le armi e si è proiettato verso l'auto degli inseguitori.

La strada era deserta. Se ci fosse stato qualcuno, in quella zona sporca e degradata, illuminata dai lampioni gialli, avrebbe potuto vedere lo spettacolo di una tartaruga mutante che balzava come una fiera, ed avrebbe potuto ascoltarne il grido rabbioso, mentre atterrava sul tetto dell'Hummer, affondando le sue armi nella carrozzeria, poi perdeva la presa con un braccio e si teneva per un attimo con una mano sola, rischiando di essere scagliato fuori, prima di riafferrare anche con l'altra mano il sai conficcato, con un mirabile atto di forza.

Raffaello ha tirato fuori dalla lamiera uno dei sai e l'ha piantato nel parabrezza, proprio davanti al guidatore, producendo una ragnatela di crepe nel vetro; poi ancora, usando le sue armi come piccoli arpioni da scalatore, si è spostato sul tetto, restando sdraiato, mentre l'auto sbandava lateralmente per cercare di buttarlo giù, e si è avvicinato verso il finestrino dell'autista.

"Raphhh!" Michelangelo girato verso dietro guardava con i grandi occhi azzurri spalancati dall'ansia la scena che si svolgeva a pochi piedi da lui nell'altra vettura, e non ha potuto fare a meno di gridare spaventato quando Raffaello è stato quasi scaraventato sulla strada; Casey Jones non gli ha prestato attenzione: era impegnato a cercare di non farsi speronare dall'auto, molto più grande della sua, che lo aveva affiancato. L'Hummer ha tentato un paio di colpi sterzando violentemente contro la piccola berlina; al terzo colpo, più forte, l'auto di Casey ha ceduto, è stata sbalzata sul marciapiede ed è andata a sbattere duramente contro una saracinesca chiusa.

Sull'altro Hummer, il finestrino dalla parte del guidatore era aperto; ogni caso, Raffaello l'avrebbe rotto con il pugno potentissimo che ha assestato per spingersi dentro l'abitacolo; ha preso in pieno in guidatore, che si è accasciato sul volante. L'auto ha scartato di lato ed ha divelto l'estintore sul ciglio della strada, e per l'inclinazione del colpo e la velocità ha iniziato a sollevarsi, fino a ribaltarsi.

Raffaello all'impatto è stato balzato via.

Se avesse avuto tempo di riflettere, avrebbe capito quanto stupida e avventata fosse stata la sua azione, e che accecato dalla rabbia non aveva valutato le pericolose conseguenze del suo gesto. Ma nella frazione di secondo mentre volava inesorabilmente per schiantarsi contro l'asfalto, ha fatto in tempo solo a sperare di uscirne vivo.


	29. Rosso

_"__Wake me up inside_

_Call my name and save me from the dark"_

_Evanescence, Bring Me to Life_

* * *

Il guscio di una tartaruga mutante è relativamente resistente.

Non può, naturalmente, fermare le pallottole o i colpi di lama ben assestati. Come un osso umano, si rompe quando il colpo ricevuto è forte e preciso.

Ma quando l'impatto si scarica uniformemente, la robustezza elastica del reticolato di scuti riesce a salvare la colonna vertebrale da pericolose lesioni.

Raffaello ed i suoi fratelli avevano sperimentato spesso, loro malgrado, colpi che li avevano portati a sbattere violentemente di guscio: a volte fragili muri si erano addirittura crepati e rotti ed i mutanti si erano alzati per riprendere il combattimento dopo incidenti che sarebbe risultati letali per la maggior parte degli umani. Sì, avere un guscio, se si è un ninja, può risultare utile in molte occasioni.

Una caduta rovinosa contro l'asfalto, sbalzati violentemente dal tetto di un veicolo, rientra in questa casistica.

Raffaello ha sentito il guscio scricchiolare quando ha sbattuto contro il terreno, e poi ha continuato a scivolare. Prima di smorzare la velocità dell'impatto, è rotolato su sé stesso più e più volte. Quando alla fine si è fermato ed ha fatto per alzarsi in piedi era stordito, dolorante, ma vivo.

Le parti della braccia e delle gambe non coperte dalle protezioni che avevano strisciato contro l'asfalto hanno iniziato a sanguinare e sicuramente facevano abbastanza male, ma Raffaello non ci ha fatto caso.

Tutta la sua attenzione era rivolta ad altro. Tutto il suo interesse, i suoi sensi, il suo cervello, erano focalizzati sulla figura che era uscita fuori, insieme ad altri tre uomini, dall'auto capovolta sulla strada.

Kurtis ha piegato il collo da una parte e dall'altra. Ha abbassato un attimo gli occhi grigi, poi li ha puntati sul mutante. Ha increspato un angolo della bocca in qualcosa a metà strada tra un sorriso ed un'espressione di fastidio. Ha alzato leggermente entrambe le mani, con gli indici protesi: al comando, i suoi uomini sono partiti all'attacco.

Raffaello ha avvertito il tempo dilatarsi nell'eccitazione dell'adrenalina. Il suo corpo era pronto alla battaglia, tutto il suo essere era proiettato verso un unico compito.

_Sei più uomo o più animale._

_Leonardo. Lui aveva ucciso Leonardo._

Niente aveva più importanza. Il sangue caldo sulla sua pelle verde. Il pulsare sordo dei suoi battiti nel petto. I lampioni gialli, la sporca New York.

Il suo unico intento era quello di annullare quel sorriso osceno, di arrivare a estirpare fuori la vita da quegli occhi grigi.

Le istruzioni del suo allenamento ninja arrivavano ai suoi sensi in automatico, senza che se ne rendesse conto. Armi. Un ninja ha le sue armi. Ha cercato i suoi sai. Uno era miracolosamente ancora stretto nella sua mano; l'altro giaceva sull'asfalto, a pochi piedi di distanza.

Uno per adesso sarebbe bastato.

I tre uomini correvano verso di lui.

Un sai era anche troppo. L'ha lanciato contro il primo uomo.

La punta è affondata appena sotto la clavicola destra. Ferita grave ma non letale. Non ha ucciso, non ancora. Non perché non lo volesse: a questo punto per lui non aveva importanza. Semplicemente, la forza dell'abitudine.

Ha caricato ed ha saltato, facendosi forza sulle gambe. Era il balzo di una bestia feroce.

E mentre atterrava sugli altri due uomini, della bestia si udiva il ruggito.

…

Michelangelo ha girato la testa, a guardare, lì, in lontananza, a parecchie decine di piedi da lui, suo fratello Raffaello che si avventava contro due soldati. È rabbrividito quando l'ha sentito ringhiare la sua furia: quasi non sembrava lui.

Non ha potuto però prestarvi che meno di un secondo d'attenzione, poiché un altro uomo gli si è lanciato contro, brandendo un tubo telescopico di metallo nero. Michelangelo, continuando a girare con la mano sinistra il suo nunchaku, l'ha scansato e poi l'ha colpito alle spalle.

Ha avvertito un'altra figura dietro il suo guscio e si è girato per colpire ancora, ma ha fermato il braccio quando ha visto che si trattava di Casey. L'amico umano stava deviando con la sua mazza da hockey i colpi di macete di un uomo di colore molto più alto e grosso di lui. Ancora tre soldati in piedi.

Ma Michelangelo non poteva usare una mano, aveva dolore nel piegare una gamba, e la città girava intorno al lui come se fosse su una giostra.

Quando l'auto di Casey era andata a sbattere contro la saracinesca di ferro, l'impatto era stato violento. L'adolescente umano se l'era cavata abbastanza bene, grazie all'air bang sul volante ed alla cintura di sicurezza. Era sceso subito ad affrontare i cinque uomini che gli venivano incontro dall'Hummer che li aveva speronati.

Ma per la giovane tartaruga mutante con le lentiggini le cose erano andate peggio. Nel sedile posteriore, senza cintura di sicurezza, all'impatto era stato sbattuto con violenza contro l'interno dell'abitacolo. La mano ed il ginocchio destro avevano assorbito la maggior parte del colpo, ma aveva anche picchiato abbastanza seriamente la testa contro il montante. Era rimasto intontito per qualche secondo, confuso, nauseato e con la visione nera ai bordi. Aveva percepito, nell'ordine, l'abitacolo fatiscente della macchina di Casey, la luce del lampione che illuminava la strada, il gusto del sangue in bocca, un dolore pulsante che si irradiava dal ginocchio ed uno più forte dal polso, una fitta lancinante alla testa, e Casey Jones fuori dall'auto che tentava di tenere lontani, a colpi di bastone da hockey, sei uomini che lo avevano circondato.

A fatica, aveva aperto lo sportello ed era sceso dall'auto, crollando sull'asfalto. Ginocchia e mani a terra, aveva preso dei profondi respiri che si erano affondati come lame nella sua testa. Il nero nella sua visione si era ridotto sempre più ai bordi mentre piccole scintille luminose si erano inseguite tra il brecciolino e il bitume sotto ai suoi occhi. Si era imposto di alzarsi in piedi. Aveva fatto un veloce check-up.

Il pad di protezione gli aveva probabilmente salvato il ginocchio destro, ma muoverlo gli provocava dolore: al minimo, una bella contusione. Non poteva utilizzare la mano dello stesso lato del corpo, per il forte dolore al polso: visto che però riusciva a spostare un poco le dita, aveva valutato che fosse più probabilmente una brutta slogatura che una frattura. Ma per quanto ne capisse poco di medicina, aveva subito individuato il danno più grave: aveva un trauma cranico. Non riusciva a mettere a fuoco la visione ed era stordito.

Questo non gli aveva impedito di lanciarsi ad aiutare Casey Jones.

Adesso, si trovava guscio contro spalla con l'amico umano. Casey ha continuato a parare i colpi di lama del nemico, colpendo veloce con la sua mazza: adesso era l'uomo che ha iniziato ad indietreggiare contro i rapidissimi e precisi colpi del ragazzo. Michelangelo si è trovato a fronteggiare da solo gli altri due mercenari.

Uno, un asiatico con due lunghi coltelli, spostava velocemente il peso del corpo da un piede all'altro; il suo compagno, un caucasico calvo e massiccio, ruotava due bastoni che assomigliavano sia a dei _tonfa_ che a degli sfollagente.

Michelangelo si è premuto un attimo sulla tempia il pugno con i due manici del nunchaku. Sembrava che la testa gli si volesse aprire a metà.

"Ragazzi, ho mal di testa, e non voglio farvi male. Per favore, andate a casa" ha detto stancamente. Aveva solo voglia di un'intera confezione di aspirine. Si è messo in posizione d'attacco, ma ha barcollato leggermente.

"Ah ah! Ma guardalo! Non si regge in piedi." L'uomo caucasico ha riso facendo un cenno al suo compagno; i due hanno attaccato insieme.

Meno di dieci secondi dopo, erano entrambi a terra, contusi e tramortiti.

Michelangelo ha fatto spallucce, sovrastandoli. Glielo aveva pure detto, no?

Ha guardato Casey. Anche l'umano aveva avuto la meglio sul suo aggressore, che giaceva a terra. Ha quindi buttato lo sguardo in giro a cercare Raffaello. Eccolo, non molto distante.

Fermo, si fronteggiava con Kurtis.

…

Raffaello aveva colpito a pugni i due uomini, veloce e preciso. Come una furia, li aveva buttati giù pur essendo disarmato. Uno di loro lo aveva ferito di striscio ad una spalla con un pugnale, ma non aveva fatto in tempo a ritirare il braccio dopo l'affondo che Raffaello glielo aveva slogato con un pugno sul gomito. L'altro era stato meno fortunato, poiché la tartaruga aveva avuto il tempo di colpirlo più volte prima che l'uomo cadesse a terra col volto tumefatto ed insanguinato.

Il mutante non li aveva degnati di uno sguardo, una volta caduti giù. Era tornato a recuperare il sai dalla spalla del primo soldato che giaceva a terra gemendo. L'uomo aveva gridato, ma Raffaello era ormai una furia di fuoco e di ghiaccio.

I suoi occhi verdi erano gelide promesse di morte. Nelle sue vene ardeva, pulsante, la brama di vendetta.

Kurtis era lì, da solo, fermo a pochi passi da lui.

Una folata di vento freddo ha turbinato le carte sporche sui bordi della strada.

Kurtis ha sfiorato con la mano la fondina nella sua cintura. Un cipiglio si è poggiato sul viso per un attimo: la pistola non c'era, doveva averla perduta in macchina durante l'incidente.

Con calma, ha tirato allora fuori i suoi due sfollagente neri. In fondo, non aveva bisogno di armi da fuoco. Con questi suoi due fedeli compagni aveva portato la morte più volte di quanto riuscisse a ricordare. Ore di allenamento giornaliero lo avevano reso negli anni più veloce di un cobra ed altrettanto letale. Solo una volta era stato battuto in un combattimento corpo a corpo. Proprio da un mutante come quello che aveva di fronte.

Si è inumidito le labbra.

"Dimmi, sono curioso: tuo fratello è già morto o lotta ancora per non soffocare nel suo stesso sangue?"

Le sue risate crudeli erano schegge di vetro contro la carne.

"Non osare nominare mio fratello, bastardo."

La voce di Raffaello è risuonata bassa e cupa tra i rantoli rabbiosi. Sotto la luce dorata del lampione, il suo fiato si condensava in alabastrini fumi.

Con un urlo, il mutante ha attaccato.

Puntando in avanti l'unico sai, ha tentato di distrarre l'avversario con una finta, per colpirlo con un pugno dell'altra mano. Ma Kurtis non si è fatto ingannare, si è scansato prima da una parte e poi dall'altra ed ha assestato un colpo di sfollagente sull'avambraccio della tartaruga mutante.

Il colpo non è bastato a rompere le ossa, ma è stato abbastanza potente da fare molto male. Raffaello è indietreggiato, ritirando verso il corpo il braccio colpito. L'uomo era velocissimo, e molto forte. Aveva fatto l'errore di sottovalutarlo: non sarebbe capitato una seconda volta.

L'uomo dagli occhi grigi ha iniziato a mulinare gli sfollagente. Due cerchi neri che fischiavano nell'aria.

Raffaello si è messo in posizione di difesa. Adesso, iniziava a sentire i richiami del suo corpo. Il braccio sinistro, dove aveva ricevuto il colpo, già dolorante per le escoriazioni, adesso pulsava dal dolore. Il destro dove stringeva il sai era leggermente rallentato nei movimenti dal profondo taglio proprio sull'articolazione della spalla, che lo stava lentamente tingendo di rosso. Ha capito improvvisamente di essere in posizione svantaggiata.

Ha deciso che gli sarebbe tornato utile l'altro sai. Ha aspettato che il suo avversario iniziasse ad attaccare, e poi si è scostato velocemente, si è girato ed ha iniziato a correre verso l'arma, situata per terra ad una dozzina di piedi di distanza, girando le spalle al suo avversario.

L'aveva quasi raggiunta quando un dolore è esploso nella parte posteriore della coscia sinistra. Freddo e acuto, a straziare la calda carne del muscolo. Raffaello è caduto giù, con un grido.

"Raph!" Michelangelo, a cui adesso la testa girava talmente tanto da non riuscire a camminare dritto, si stava avvicinando, sorretto da Casey, quando ha visto l'uomo prendere un pugnale dalla custodia sulla gamba e lanciarlo contro Raffaello. Ha mollato Casey per correre dal fratello, solo per crollare dopo un passo.

"Maledizione, Mikey!" Il giovane umano si è inginocchiato accanto a lui, spaventato.

Raffaello, per terra, si è girato giusto in tempo per deviare con il sai un forte colpo di sfollagente. Kurtis, che lo sovrastava, gli ha allora assestato un calcio proprio nella coscia trafitta dalla lama.

"Ahh!" Raffaello ha sentito le lacrime salirgli agli occhi mentre il dolore si irradiava crudelmente nei nervi della gamba. Si è raggomitolato, a proteggere la ferita.

Il rumore dell'elicottero è passato sopra le loro teste, mentre il faro ha illuminato la strada. Kurtis ha alzato per un attimo lo sguardo, poi è tornato a rivolgersi al mutante.

"È finita. Gli altri miei uomini saranno qui a breve. Arrenditi subito o vi faremo a pezzi." Ha indicato con la mano Mikey e Casey.

"Perché?"Raffaello ha sibilato tra i denti, gli occhi chiusi a due fessure, mentre con dolore si rialzava lentamente da terra. "Perché ce l'hai con la mia famiglia?"

"Perché?" Kurtis ha sorriso. "Soldi, naturalmente. Per il vostro amico Shredder e per gli scienziati del governo voi mostri avete un certo valore, a quanto pare."

Raffaello ha preso un profondo respiro.

_Per soldi._

Tutta la sua angoscia, la sua ansia. La paura di Mikey. La sofferenza di Donnie. L'amarezza di suo padre.

Tutto quello che avevano passato, da quel maledetto messaggio. Sangue e rabbia.

_Leo._

La malattia di suo fratello, i suoi gemiti di dolore, i suoi occhi blu che accettavano la morte.

Tutto… per niente.

Qualcosa si è spento dentro Raffaello.

All'improvviso, non era più il mutante furioso, non era più neanche l'animale. Poiché niente aveva un senso, neanche lui aveva un senso. Era come se la rabbia dentro di lui fosse arrivata ad un punto tale da annientare ogni cosa, anche sé stessa. Come se tutto si fosse bloccato nel momento di candida distruzione e terribile splendore di un'esplosione. Niente, non c'era più niente. Non c'era più alcun sentimento, non c'era dolore, non c'era Hamato Raffaello.

Kurtis ha alzato il braccio, ed ha sferrato un colpo con lo sfollagente prima che il mutante si fosse completamente rialzato. Ma questi, talmente veloce da rendere impossibile seguire con gli occhi il suo gesto, ha bloccato con il sai lo sfollagente in aria, senza alzare la testa. Rimesso completamente in piedi, con l'altra mano ha sfilato il pugnale dalla parte posteriore della sua coscia, senza un gemito, né un tremore. Ha alzato allora lo sguardo all'umano. Ed il suo sguardo era vuoto.

Prima che Kurtis avesse capito cosa stesse succedendo, si è trovato a cercare di parare con gli sfollagente una gragnola di colpi di sai e pugnale. Veloci, troppo veloci, mostruosamente veloci, talmente potenti da essere imparabili. Il legno frenava una lama, ed una punta arrivata una frazione di secondo dopo; bloccava la punta, ma la lama era già arrivata. Così, in un turbine senza soluzione di continuità, incurante se il legno degli sfollagente neri batteva le ossa della mano verde che in quel momento non era una mano. Una nuvola indistinta di movimenti, tra Kurtis ed i due occhi mutanti privi di ogni emozione.

L'umano si è trovato a lasciare cadere le sue armi, poiché si è accorto sgomento di avere gli avambracci completamente dilaniati da tagli e ferite.

Spaventato, ha cercato di indietreggiare, ma i colpi continuavano ad arrivare, rapidi, indistinguibili; ha tentato di parare il viso ed il corpo con gli avambracci e le mani che erano ormai un pasticcio di rosso. Il mutante si è abbassato rapido, ed ha affondato le armi nelle ginocchia dell'uomo, che è crollato sul marciapiede. Poi la tartaruga ha lasciato cadere le mani lungo i fianchi e gocce rosse sono piovute dalle armi sull'asfalto. Kurtis si è spinto indietro con i talloni, ma adesso non riusciva a muovere bene le gambe dal dolore lancinante alle ginocchia, incapace di distogliere lo sguardo da quel mostro che lo stava sovrastando, mentre lui era inerte, le braccia inutilizzabili, adesso terrorizzato, come quando era piccolo, e lì, sopra di lui, suo padre lo picchiava, ancora, tutto si ripeteva, ancora, ancora…

Il mutante l'ha afferrato dal colletto, e l'ha tirato su, in ginocchio; Kurtis ha tentato invano di divincolarsi. La tartaruga ha teso entrambe le braccia e l'ha inchiodato per le spalle; l'uomo ha urlato di dolore, ha cercato di scappare, ma il mutante ha tirato fuori il pugnale dalla spalla dell'uomo ed ha ripreso a colpirlo, nella parte alta delle braccia e nelle spalle, una, due, tre volte: il sangue fluiva, l'uomo gridava e si dimenava, lacerandosi ancor di più la spalla immobilizzata crudelmente dal sai, tentando ancora di fermare i colpi con le mani straziate; il mutante adesso ringhiava piano, ansimando, sempre con lo stesso sguardo fisso, spento, folle.

"Basta!" Un urlo disperato si è alzato vicino a loro."Basta Raph, smettila!"

Kurtis ormai sfinito si è girato lentamente a guardare chi aveva parlato: a pochi passi di distanza vi era l'altra tartaruga mutante, quella più piccola, con la maschera rossa, sorretta dall'umano.

Raffaello è sembrato bloccarsi un attimo, poi ha ripreso ad affondare l'arma, ancora, ed ancora, stavolta nella parte alta del torace dell'uomo.

"RAPH! Ti prego, BASTA!" ha gridato ancora Michelangelo, che si è messo a piangere inorridito.

Tutto era rosso. Tutto era rabbia e dolore. Non vi era niente, nell'universo, oltre a questo.

_Non vi è che morte._

Tutto era rosso.

Per quanto Raffaello cercasse di guardarsi intorno, non riusciva a distinguere nulla.

_Dove sono? Chi sono?_

Niente ha importanza.

_Padre! Aiuto! Dove sono?_

Tutto era rosso.

_Leo! Donnie! Mikey! Aiuto!_

Niente ha importanza.

_ "Basta, Raph."_

_Mikey?_

_"Basta fratello, fermati."_

Raffaello si è fermato. Si è voltato, piano.

Gli occhi azzurri di Michelangelo gridavano.

Il mutante ha abbassato lo sguardo. Le sue mani, rosse. Una mano stringeva un sai che inchiodava la spalla dell'uomo, l'altra teneva un pugnale che gocciolava. Sangue dappertutto. L'uomo aveva gli occhi chiusi, una linea scarlatta scorreva dalla bocca.

Ha ritirato il sai, l'uomo si è accasciato al suolo. Raffaello l'ha guardato a lungo, stordito. L'umano era contorto ed immobile come una bambola rotta.

Si è guardato la mano che stringeva il pugnale. Il caldo liquido tingeva le fasce del polso di strisce vermiglie; striava appiccicoso l'avambraccio. Ha aperto entrambe le mani.

Le armi hanno tintinnato cadendo sull'asfalto.

Raffaello ha guardato nuovamente Michelangelo.

Occhi azzurri che erano il cielo, infanzia e saggezza, pulito coraggio.

Gli occhi azzurri l'hanno tirato fuori.


	30. Lavare

_"__No hope, just desperation_

_So sit and wait for death_

_And pray it takes you soon"_

_Bullet For My Valentine, The Last Fight (Piano Version_)

* * *

Nel vecchio tratto abbandonato della metropolitana si sentiva sempre il rimbombo lontano dei treni che da qualche parte sfrecciavano sulla linea attiva. L'aria era fredda e stantia, pesante e polverosa, e spirava sibilando nelle tubature abbandonate. Tre figure sono passate davanti alla luce che si irradiava da una vecchia plafoniera di plastica rotta, tingendosi per un attimo dei suoi riflessi arancioni.

La strada verso casa non gli era mai sembrata così lunga. Casey non era certo il più grande e grosso dei ragazzi, ma si stava veramente facendo in quattro per sorreggerlo, anzi, forse la parola giusta era _trascinarlo_. Michelangelo, d'altra parte, più di così non poteva proprio fare: ogni passo che riusciva a gettare avanti gli costava la stessa fatica che correre tre volte la maratona di New York. Su un piede solo.

Non poteva neanche sperare nell'aiuto di Raffaello: al momento, suo fratello era già abbastanza malconcio, e nonostante Casey gli avesse stretto la propria bandana intorno alla coscia per fermare l'emorragia, aveva perso un bel po' di sangue. Così, procedeva anche lui stanco e curvo, zoppicante, con lo sguardo spento di uno zombie.

Al paragone, Michelangelo è rabbrividito. Non avrebbe più letto fumetti sugli zombie per un bel po'. Aveva visto abbastanza sangue e violenza da bastargli per i prossimi sei mesi, non voleva più vederne neanche per finzione nei fumetti né nei film.

Quando Casey ha spinto la sbarra del tornello all'ingresso e l'ha accompagnato dentro, Michelangelo ha pensato che comunque sarebbe stato bello vivere in un film. Se la vita fosse un film, si è detto, allora adesso tornando a casa loro sarebbero stati accolti da Donnie, Sensei ed April, che, raggianti, gli avrebbero detto che Leo si stava riprendendo alla grande, anzi che si era già ripreso ed adesso era in cucina a mangiarsi una pizza, e che aspettava lui per fargli assaggiare la nuova pizza speciale che con un solo morso poteva allontanare i mal di testa atroci.

Ma poiché quella era la realtà, ad aspettarli c'erano solo penombra e silenzio.

Donatello dormiva sdraiato sui gradini nella zona centrale, con la testa in grembo ad April. La ragazza, anch'ella addormentata, col capo reclinato su un cuscino sul gradino superiore, teneva una mano sulla testa dell'amico, che a sua volta nel sonno le stringeva l'altra mano nella sua sul proprio piastrone.

Michelangelo ha trovato la scena molto tenera.

Raffaello, più prosaico, ha svegliato la coppia di dormienti. Avevano bisogno del loro aiuto.

"Donnie…" ha bisbigliato posando una mano sul piastrone del fratello.

Gli occhi nocciola della tartaruga e quelli azzurri della ragazza si sono aperti piano, poi hanno sbattuto più volte.

"Ragazzi!" ha esclamato April.

Donatello si è alzato a sedere con un gemito, mentre April è balzata in piedi, squadrando gli amici, sporchi e malconci, con occhi allarmati.

"Figli miei!"

Tutti si sono girati verso Splinter, in piedi davanti alla porta del laboratorio. L'uomo topo era a dir poco sgomento, mentre con gli occhi passava da Raffaello a Michelangelo.

"Cosa vi è successo?"

I due mutanti si sono guardati, poi Raffaello ha rivolto verso il padre gli occhi spenti e tremanti, persi e disperati. Ha abbassato lo sguardo, con aria colpevole.

"È tutta colpa mia, Sensei. Michelangelo ha bisogno di cure, ha sbattuto forte la testa."

Donatello si è avvicinato al fratello minore, gli ha esaminato gli occhi con fare clinico, poi ha chiesto accigliato a Casey di portarlo in laboratorio, mentre lui ha fatto strada zoppicando.

"Sto bene Donnie, niente di grave" ha detto la tartaruga entrando in laboratorio appoggiata a Casey. "Come sta Leo?"

La tartaruga più alta per tutta risposta ha rivolto lo sguardo a Splinter, ancora in piedi sulla porta.

"Non ci sono novità" ha mormorato il maturo mutante con voce atona.

Raffaello si è chiesto perché anche questa frase gli avesse spezzato ancora una volta il cuore. Si aspettava forse qualcosa di diverso? Ha stretto per un attimo gli occhi, ha preso un profondo respiro, poi ha guardato il viso severo del suo sensei.

"April, potresti gentilmente prendere delle bende pulite e del disinfettante e portarmeli in bagno? Mi serviranno anche ago e filo per sutura." Splinter ha chiesto alla ragazza, continuando a fissare il figlio. April ha accennato un inchino e si è diretta in infermeria.

Splinter ha poi fatto a Raffaello un cenno con la mano nella direzione del bagno.

"Non c'è bisogno, Sensei, io…" La frase gli è morta in gola per lo sguardo del padre; ha chinato la testa e si è diretto verso il bagno, zoppicando vistosamente per il forte dolore alla coscia.

Splinter l'ha raggiunto, l'ha sorretto per un braccio; Raffaello si è irrigidito, ma non si è opposto.

Non avrebbe voluto che suo padre lo toccasse.

Non avrebbe voluto che suo padre si sporcasse.

Era _sporco_.

In bagno, fermo davanti alla vasca, Raffaello ha allargato leggermente le braccia, teso ed imbarazzato, mentre Splinter gli scioglieva la bandana dalla coscia, poi sfilava con delicatezza i pad di protezione e le fasce dalle gambe e dalle braccia. Non ha potuto evitare di sussultare leggermente dal dolore quando il maestro ha rimosso il tessuto che si era attaccato sulle ferite.

Sempre immobile, con le braccia tese, la giovane tartaruga mutante ha iniziato a tremare leggermente, e non ne capiva il perché. Sicuramente, non aveva paura di suo padre. Anzi, non era sicuro che stesse tremando né di paura, né di freddo. Tremava e basta.

Splinter comunque ha fatto finta di non accorgersene. Riposti i pad di protezione per terra, ha iniziato a slacciargli la maschera. Raffaello ha stretto un attimo gli occhi, poi ha visto il drappo arancione nella mani di suo padre.

"Sensei…"

Il maturo mutante ha scosso la testa. Nessuna spiegazione. Non adesso.

"Sensei?" April ha bussato alla porta.

"Entra nella vasca" ha ordinato al figlio, mentre di avvicinava alla porta.

Raffaello ha obbedito.

Perché il padre era lì con lui, e non gli aveva semplicemente ordinato di lavarsi?

Ha preso a tremare ancora più vistosamente.

Splinter ha richiuso la porta dietro di sé, ha poggiato su uno sgabello le forniture. Si è avvicinato alla vasca, ha aperto l'acqua, regolato la temperatura della doccetta, e con una spugna ha iniziato a lavare il sangue dal corpo del figlio. L'acqua si è tinta violentemente di rosso quando ha pulito le ferite alla coscia e alla spalla. Raffaello ha stretto i denti. Splinter ha deterso le abrasioni sulle gambe e sulle braccia.

Poi, sempre con delicatezza, ha pulito il sangue dalle mani gonfie e violacee, dagli avambracci, dal collo e dal piastrone del figlio; sangue che chiaramente non era suo.

Raffaello non riusciva a smettere di tremare.

Con il capo chino, guardava l'acqua rosastra serpeggiare sul fondo della vasca verso lo scarico.

Ha dovuto lottare per ricacciare dentro le lacrime. Un senso di angoscia infinito l'ha stretto tra le sue spire. Ha desiderato sciogliersi come fango e scivolare via nell'acqua.

Ha desiderato non sentire più niente.

Ha capito, d'un tratto, perché il padre fosse lì. Ma il suo cuore adesso non riusciva a fare spazio neanche alla gratitudine.

Lui, adesso, era solo disperazione.

…

"Hai un lieve trauma cranico."

"Grazie, l'avevo capito."

"C'è poco da scherzare. Come è successo?"

"Ho sbattuto la testa."

"Mikey!"

"Senti Donnie, la testa mi sta esplodendo. Non potresti darmi subito una ventina di pastiglie e finire di tormentarmi? Fatti raccontare tutto da Casey."

"Ti faccio parlare per indagare l'entità del danno. Ti senti molto confuso?"

"Ho molto mal di testa. Dammi le mie pillole!"

"Hai perso conoscenza?"

"No. Sì? No, no."

"Mikey!"

"No, sono quasi sicuro di no."

"Hai vomitato?"

"No."

"Ti sei urinato addosso?"

"Cosa?"

"Allora?"

"No."

"Hai problemi di vista o di udito?"

"Ho visto doppio per un po', ma adesso va meglio. E mi fischiano le orecchie, ma a causa della granata stordente."

"Granata stordente?"

"Ti prego Donnie, i dettagli dopo. Non credo che bastino le aspirine, dammi qualcosa di più forte."

"Hai fatto sforzi dopo il colpo in testa?"

"Picchiare un paio di cattivoni conta? Donnie, pillole…"

"Hai avuto allucinazioni di qualche tipo?"

"Uh, allora, vediamo… Ho visto mio fratello Raph, quello con cui gioco da una vita, massacrare a morte un uomo inerme. Aspetta, no, quella era la realtà!"

Michelangelo ha praticamente gridato, con voce acuta e quasi isterica.

April e Casey dall'altra parte del laboratorio si sono bloccati, mentre la ragazza disinfettava una piccola ferita sulla mano del ragazzo. Donatello ha aperto la bocca, per parlare, poi l'ha richiusa, ed ha guardato Casey.

Il ragazzo ha abbassato la testa.

Per qualche secondo è sceso il silenzio, rotto solo dal rumore delle macchine a cui era attaccato Leonardo.

"C'era… c'era un sacco di sangue." La voce di Michelangelo si è abbassata a diventare un bisbiglio. "E non sono svenuto."

"Gli attacchi di panico non sono determinabili, Mikey."

"Uh…"

"Eh, Mikey?"

"Sì?"

"Perché indossavi la maschera di Raph?"

Michelangelo si è girato a guardare sul tavolino la maschera che Donnie gli aveva tolto poco prima.

La maschera rossa.

_Rosso._

Michelangelo non è riuscito a trattenersi, si è piegato in avanti ed ha vomitato sul pavimento dell'infermeria.

"Cof… Cosa mi chiedevi riguardo al vomito?" Ha tentato di scherzare asciugandosi la bocca. Poi, si è fatto serio. "Allora, adesso me le dai queste maledette pillole?"

Donatello si è diretto all'armadietto, ha tirato fuori un barattolo bianco di compresse, è tornato al lettino e ne ha messe quattro nel palmo della mano del fratello; poi ha versato un po' d'acqua in un bicchiere e glielo ha porto.

Michelangelo ha fatto per ficcarsi in bocca le pillole, poi si è fermato.

"Mi faranno anche dormire?"

"Certo, ma non ti preoccupare, non è vero che non si deve dormire dopo un trauma cranico."

"Non è per quello." Michelangelo ha restituito due pillole a suo fratello, e ha ingoiato le altre due. "Io non voglio dormire. Devo restare con Leo."


	31. Attesa

_"The sun said nothing_

_About my demise_

_My fall to the floor"_

_Editors, Nothing_

* * *

Era ormai l'alba.

Splinter e Raffaello sono ritornati in laboratorio, dopo che il giovane mutante è stato medicato in bagno dal padre.

Michelangelo sedeva accanto al lettino di Leonardo, con il polso ed una gamba fasciati. Con i gomiti appoggiati sulle cosce e la testa sorretta dalle mani, gli occhi azzurri assonnati guardavano nel vuoto.

Donatello, April e Casey erano seduti poco distanti, intorno ad una delle scrivanie del laboratorio, in silenzio, ognuno perso nei propri pensieri.

Il mutante più alto ha alzato lo sguardo verso Raffaello, che si è avvicinato zoppicando, sorretto da Splinter. Anche la tartaruga dagli occhi verdi adesso portava della piccole fasciature. Bende stringevano la spalla, la gamba, le mani; nessuna maschera a coprire le profonde occhiaie. Sul volto, anche una vistosa ecchimosi. Donatello si è chiesto se quella fosse stata causata dai colpi ricevuti ore prima da Splinter.

Il maturo mutante ha accompagnato il figlio verso una sedia, e si è rivolto ai ragazzi umani. Ha detto loro che era grato per l'aiuto ed il supporto che avevano portato ancora una volta ai suoi figli, li ha ringraziati con un leggero inchino, e li ha invitati a tornare alle rispettive famiglie, con la promessa di comunicargli tempestivamente ogni cambiamento nello stato di salute di Leonardo.

I due ragazzi, seppur a malincuore, hanno accettato il consiglio. D'altronde, al momento la situazione di Leonardo sembrava abbastanza stabile: le sue condizioni, dopo essersi costantemente aggravate il giorno precedente, attualmente restavano invariate, seppur molto critiche.

A quel punto, non vi era nient'altro da fare.

E così, la strana famiglia che viveva nascosta sotto i piedi di milioni di persone, che ignare si affaccendavano nel brulicante mondo della superficie, ha iniziato ad aspettare.

In silenzio, tutti insieme, per un ora, poi due, poi per l'intera giornata.

A turni, la notte successiva.

Ed il giorno dopo.

E la notte dopo ancora.

Michelangelo ha portato una tazza di tè a Splinter, che l'ha ringraziato con un piccolo sorriso, e poi si è seduto nell'altra sedia a fianco del lettino. L'arancione ha guardato l'orologio, che segnava le quattro del mattino. Se fosse stato un giorno normale, di lì a tre ore al massimo Leonardo si sarebbe alzato, per praticare un po' in solitario o per meditare con Splinter. Leonardo si alzava sempre prima dei fratelli.

Ma quello non era un giorno normale. Leonardo non si sarebbe alzato né per praticare né per meditare. Sarebbe già stata una gran cosa se Leonardo avesse continuato a vivere. Michelangelo ha sospirato.

Ha pensato che fosse strano quanto valore avessero in quel momento i piccoli segni. Quanto fosse confortante il bip della macchina che indicava che il cuore di suo fratello batteva ancora. Dopo lo stato di costante ansia e paura che aveva passato nei giorni scorsi, Michelangelo ha riflettuto sul fatto che ormai, piano piano, si fosse quasi… _abituato_ e vedere il fratello in quello stato, abituato al silenzio, all'attesa, e che per lui l'unica cosa che importasse al momento fosse quel piccolo, meccanico, fastidioso, bellissimo, bip.

Il primo giorno di attesa, dopo quella notte da incubo, era stato il più duro. Michelangelo ricordava la fatica che aveva fatto a lottare contro il sonno, la stanchezza estrema ed il mal di testa lancinante. Ma soprattutto ricordava la paura pressoché costante che da un momento all'altro Leonardo potesse lasciarli. Una paura talmente intensa da essere quasi fisica, concreta, corporea, seduta tra lui ed il fratello come uno _yōkai_ dagli occhi di fuoco, che poggiava sul letto del malato le sue dita artigliate.

Aveva passato la giornata più lunga della sua vita, spostando a volte lo sguardo da Leonardo a Donatello, cartina di tornasole per i segni che, lo sapeva, lui avrebbe colto prima di tutti. Ma Donatello era rimasto relativamente tranquillo, controllo dopo controllo, ad ogni lettura dei valori. Triste, ma tranquillo.

Beh, per quanto tranquillo potesse essere un adolescente che invece di essere a riposo per i gravi infortuni si trovava costretto a monitorare costantemente la salute di tre fratelli. Michelangelo ha sorriso grato al ricordo. Donatello per tutta la prima giornata aveva tenuto d'occhio anche lui, preoccupato per le conseguenze del lieve trauma cranico, ed ogni tanto aveva buttato un occhio a Raffaello, impensierito dalla sua espressione spenta.

…

"Entra, Raffaello."

Il mutante dalla maschera rossa si è fatto avanti, titubante.

Quando il padre l'aveva chiamato dal laboratorio, poco prima, e l'aveva convocato da solo nel dojo, stava aiutando Donnie a detergere Leo; il fratello era ormai in coma da cinque giorni.

Era giunto il momento tanto temuto. Era ora di raccontare, di confessare la propria colpa, di accettare la propria punizione.

La luce del tramonto filtrava dalla grata sopra il grande albero. Accarezzava tenue i tappeti della sala con le sue tinte rosate, regalava delicate sfumature d'oro alle armi appese nella rastrelliera.

Il sensei era seduto a gambe incrociate sotto l'albero, con gli occhi chiusi; Raffaello si è inginocchiato davanti a lui, si è seduto in posizione _seiza_ ed ha abbassato lo sguardo, aspettando che gli ordinasse di parlare. I punti della ferita alla coscia tiravano e dolevano in quella posizione, ma lui ha stretto i denti ed ha cercato di ignorare il dolore.

Splinter ha aperto gli occhi e si è alzato in piedi, poi ha fatto segno con una mano a Raffaello.

"Alzati, o sarò costretto a metterti nuovamente i punti."

Raffaello si è alzato in piedi, combattuto tra i sentimenti di gratitudine e mortificazione: il suo maestro lo considerava forse talmente debole da non poter sopportare il dolore?

"Racconta."

Il giovane mutante ha deglutito. La bocca è diventata improvvisamente secca e ruvida come carta vetrata. Si è chiesto quello che provava Leonardo quando doveva fare relazione a Splinter per l'operato della squadra.

Si è fatto forza, e cercando di mantenere la voce più ferma possibile, ha raccontato al suo sensei gli eventi di quella notte. Da quando si è risvegliato sull'edificio con la maschera di Michelangelo, a quando ha usato la granata stordente, dalla fuga in macchina fino al loro ritorno alla tana. Non ha tralasciato nulla, ha cercato di essere obiettivo. Ha visto le sue colpe enormi come se fossero sotto la lente di un microscopio.

Per tutto il racconto ha guardato in basso; quando ha finito, si è stupito di avere il batticuore.

Poi, ha atteso.

Splinter è rimasto in silenzio per quasi un minuto, con gli occhi chiusi.

"È morto?"

"Non… non lo so, Sensei." La voce si è spenta in un sussurro.

"Non lo sai?" Splinter ha tuonato.

Raffaello ha sussultato, poi ha chinato ancor più la testa.

"No, Sensei, non lo so. Io… credo di sì. Ma non ne sono sicuro… Ero fuori di me. Dovresti chiedere a Michelangelo."

"Mi stai dicendo che non sai se hai deliberatamente tolto la vita ad un avversario che ormai avevi reso inoffensivo, e che non lo sai perché durante un combattimento hai perso il controllo?"

"S… sì, Sensei."

"Ti rendi conto della gravità di questo comportamento?"

"Sì, Sensei."

"E ti rendi conto che non stiamo parlando solo del fatto, di per sé gravissimo, di aver portato via una vita umana, ma anche del fatto che non posso permettere che uno dei miei allievi possa perdere il controllo di sé stesso durante un combattimento, rischiando di mettere in pericolo tutta la squadra?"

Raffaello ha fatto involontariamente un passo indietro davanti allo spettacolo, raro e terrificante, di suo padre che gridava. I pugni stretti hanno iniziato a tremare, ed una lacrima suo malgrado è caduta sul tappeto del dojo.

"Sì, Sensei."

"Cosa faceva Michelangelo, nel frattempo?"

Quando Raffaello ormai pensava di essere ormai al punto più basso del baratro della sua colpa, e che nessun peso potesse essere più gravoso di quello che ormai lo stava schiacciando, ha capito con orrore di essersi sbagliato. C'era ancora qualcosa di peggio. Nella realizzazione di quello che gli stava facendo comprendere il suo maestro, ha spalancato gli occhi, impossibilitato per qualche secondo a prendere aria nei polmoni.

Lui, lui non lo sapeva!

"Stava… stava combattendo… credo…" ha balbettato sconvolto.

"Credi? Non sai dove si trovasse Michelangelo?"

_Oh dio mio, no…_

"N…no."

"NO, COSA?"

"No, non so dove si trovava Michelangelo."

Raffaello non ha riconosciuto la sua voce, quanto suonava lontana ed estranea. Lo strazio del suo senso di colpa era insopportabile. Lui si era sempre autoproclamato con sé stesso il difensore dei suoi fratelli. Aveva giurato alla sua coscienza che niente sarebbe successo loro, soprattutto ai suoi fratelli minori, finché ci fosse stato lui. Ed invece non solo li aveva messi in pericolo, ma addirittura non si era curato di Mikey. Suo fratello aveva rischiato più volte la vita a causa sua, e lui accecato dalla rabbia non aveva nemmeno prestato attenzione per vedere se stesse bene! Per quanto ne sapeva, poteva essere morto, e lui avrebbe continuato a combattere!

I pugni stretti sono imbiancati. Faticava a respirare bene. Lacrime di rabbia gli hanno rigato le guance. Fosse vissuto cent'anni, una vita non sarebbe bastata a lavare la sua colpa. Qualcosa in lui è morto in quel momento.

Splinter ha ripreso a parlare, adesso con voce calma, ma fredda.

"Le tue colpe sono gravi. Hai messo in pericolo Michelangelo, che si è quasi sacrificato per impedirti di compiere un'azione stupida e deplorevole. Sei andato contro tutto ciò che ti è stato insegnato sull'onore ed il senso di responsabilità. Hai lasciato che i tuoi sentimenti di rabbia ed odio prevalessero sui tuoi impegni verso la famiglia. Hai perso il controllo delle tue azioni."

Si è fermato, ed ha guardato le armi nella rastrelliera. I sai di Raffaello erano stati riposti lì da quella sera. Splinter aveva notato subito che il figlio non li aveva portati nella sua cintura. Erano stati portati a casa da Casey Jones.

"Da questo momento, e fino a che non ti dirò diversamente, ti vieto di praticare il ninjutsu e ogni forma di arte marziale. Ti vieto di toccare qualsiasi arma. Non potrai lasciare il covo. Se vorrai praticare qualche tipo di allenamento fisico o semplicemente entrare nel dojo dovrai prima chiedere il permesso a me o a Donatello."

Raffaello ha stretto forte gli occhi, e si è inchinato, in rispettoso assenso.

Si aspettava una punizione. Sapeva che era giusto. In un certo senso, _voleva_ essere punito. Ci aveva pensato a lungo, nelle tristi ore dell'attesa, quando stordito dal dolore e dall'ansia si era prefigurato scenari anche peggiori. Il suo maestro che gli avrebbe dato una dura punizione fisica. O l'avrebbe addirittura scacciato di casa, disgustato. Invece, scopriva adesso che la punizione era solo minore, quasi simbolica, ma faceva talmente male da togliere il fiato. Tutto ciò che aveva senso nella sua vita veniva a crollare come un castello di carta. Lui non era mai stato altro che un ninja, un guerriero. Adesso, non era più niente, se non il mutante che aveva deluso la persona che stimava di più al mondo, il figlio degenero che aveva deluso suo padre.

Ha alzato la mano, tremante, a toccare la maschera.

"Devo…"La sua voce è stato un sussurro, il lamento di un postulante.

Splinter ha alzato il sopracciglio, ci ha pensato solo una paio di secondi, ma a Raffaello sono sembrati mille anni.

"No. Quella puoi tenerla."

"È tutto, Sensei?" Ha tentato di tenere la voce ferma, anche se dentro si sentiva morire. Il senso di colpa e l'umiliazione gli bruciavano nel petto come fuochi. Voleva correre il più velocemente possibile fuori di lì.

"No."

Il rosso ha alzato un po' la testa.

Splinter ha distolto lo sguardo. Ha preso a fissare le mensola che sorreggeva i ricordi della sua vecchia vita, la foto della sua vecchia famiglia. Quando ha ripreso a parlare, la durezza aveva ceduto il posto alla tristezza.

"Non osare mai più dire che io desideri che tu sia al posto di Leonardo su quel letto."

Raffaello ha sbattuto gli occhi, confuso.

"Mi hai profondamente deluso, e ferito. Come maestro, sono molto scontento di te. Il tuo comportamento è stato un mio fallimento, e la tua vergogna è la mia vergogna." Splinter si è guardato le mani, ha aperto e chiuso un pugno . La sua voce si è addolcita. "Ma come padre, l'unica cosa che conta è che tu, Donatello e Michelangelo adesso siate a casa e stiate bene, e non ho altro pensiero al momento che la salute di Leonardo."

Splinter ha fatto un passo verso il figlio, gli ha preso con delicatezza il mento e l'ha costretto a guardarlo negli occhi.

"Voi quattro siete i miei figli, non vi è niente che valga più di voi. Credevo di essere riuscito, con gli anni, ad essere più forte, a saper gestire il dolore. Invece, mi accorgo che vedere Leonardo agonizzante su quel lettino mi sta distruggendo. Davvero credi che se ci fossi tu al suo posto per me cambierebbe niente?"

Raffaello ho abbassato gli occhi.

"Non ho mai preferito lui, o nessun altro dei miei figli, a te, Raffaello. Non ho mai fatto preferenze, tra nessuno di voi. E l'amore che provo per te non potrà mai essere sminuito da qualsiasi cosa tu faccia. Sono tuo padre, non dimenticarlo mai."

A questo punto Splinter ha fatto una cosa che ha letteralmente shoccato la giovane tartaruga.

Si è staccato da lui, ha fatto un paio di passi indietro, si è inginocchiato. Poi è sceso con il busto e le braccia, fino a toccare il pavimento con la fronte.

"Mi scuso per averti colpito, Hamato Raffaello. È stato un gesto vile, dettato dalla rabbia e della stanchezza. Ti chiedo di perdonarmi, figlio mio."

Detto questo, Splinter si è rialzato, con la grazia che lo contraddistingue. Poi si è nuovamente avvicinato a Raffaello, si è fermato un attimo, si è passato le mani sul kimono. Ha teso il corpo, come se fosse in fremente attesa di fare qualcosa, poi si è rilassato, ha abbassato lo sguardo, in un'espressione titubante, infine si è nuovamente teso.

L'ha abbracciato. Gli ha avvolto strettamente le braccia intorno al guscio, quasi con troppo vigore, quasi che avesse lui stesso paura, che avesse bisogno di sentirlo lì; ha chinato la testa su quella di suo figlio, ha stretto gli occhi, ha rilasciato un profondo respiro.

Raffaello è rimasto per un secondo irrigidito. L'imbarazzo che aveva frenato per un attimo il padre adesso era perfettamente speculare in lui. Come Splinter, non era tipo da abbracci. Ma la sensazione di stranezza si è dissolta velocemente, sciogliendosi nel calore del gesto. Ha ricambiato l'abbraccio, con forza. Ne aveva bisogno, come niente altro.

Ha affondato il volto nel kimono del padre, respirando pesantemente. Lenti e grandi respiri, rumorosi, echeggianti in gola, risonanti come singhiozzi, duri come imprecazioni; la bocca aperta soffocata sul tessuto. Si è perso in quel momento. Era caldo, e morbido, e lottava contro il male, si scontrava col dolore, sapeva della gioia dell'infanzia, di giochi dimenticati, di solletico contro il piastrone, di risate bambine. Vibrava della forza della fiducia, splendeva della difesa contro le tenebre, placava il fuoco, leniva il tormento, accarezzava le sicurezze, cullava il perdono, gridava l'amore.

L'amore di un padre.

Neppure questo amore, però, seppur più brillante del sole, poteva questa volta rischiarare del tutto il baratro nero che aveva nell'animo.


	32. Peso

_"__Let down and hanging around_

_Crushed like a bug in the ground"_

_Radiohead, Let Down_

* * *

"Donnie, le sue dita… non so, le vedo strane."

Al settimo giorno di coma, ancora una volta erano tutti da Leonardo. Splinter e Michelangelo seduti ai lati del lettino, Donatello su uno sgabello dall'altra parte del laboratorio, che sistemava la macchina per le ecografie che aveva potuto usare qualche ora prima, e Raffaello in piedi che adesso teneva una mano di Leonardo tra le sue.

Donatello si è alzato. L'occhio si era sgonfiato ed adesso era aperto quasi normalmente, ma era contornato di viola e giallo. Cerchi scuri, regalo dello stress di quei giorni, segnavano anche l'altra orbita.

"L'avevo notato, Raph. Ha gli arti leggermente gonfi." L'adolescente mutante più alto, che adesso riusciva a camminare meglio, si è avvicinato, e si è appoggiato col guscio contro il tavolino a lato del letto. Ha incrociato il braccio sano sull'ingessatura, e si è rivolto a tutta la famiglia.

"Il virus non è più presente nel suo organismo, ormai è sicuro, non l'ho trovato neanche oggi al microscopio. Ma il sangue è pieno di tossine. Anche il gonfiore è dato dal danno ai reni; il danno è grave, ma a questo punto credo che stiano funzionando ancora, seppure male. Inoltre, poiché adesso sappiamo che non ha avuto emorragie celebrali, direi che potremmo smettere di somministrargli i farmaci per il coma, e vedere quello che succede."

"Vedere quello che succede?"

"Sì, maestro. Le funzioni vitali sono ormai costanti da giorni. Se i suoi organi ce la fanno a riprendere gradualmente una funzionalità normale, potrebbe svegliarsi. La mia paura è che aumentando la pressione sanguigna qualche organo eventualmente compromesso possa cedere. Ma credo che a questo punto dobbiamo rischiare. Altrimenti non farà altro che spegnersi lentamente."

"Quindi, fammi capire. Se lo svegliamo rischiamo di ucciderlo, ma se continua a dormire morirà piano piano?"

"Più o meno sì, Raph. Abbiamo visto che i danni ci sono stati, e sono gravi. Ma adesso solo riportando il suo metabolismo e livelli normali potremmo vedere se… se sono stati letali. In ogni caso, è probabile che anche smettendo di somministrargli i farmaci per il coma il suo corpo non ce la faccia a risvegliarsi. Non ho la possibilità di monitorare le sue funzioni cerebrali… Insomma, lui…"

Donatello ha chiuso un attimo gli occhi, si è passato una mano sulla fronte, nervoso, poi ha guardato Michelangelo. Gli occhi azzurri del fratello erano spalancati in ansiosa attesa; come gli altri, pendeva dalle sue labbra. Donatello sapeva quanto il fratello minore avesse dormito poco, in questi giorni: si è chiesto se sotto la maschera arancione avesse le occhiaie anche lui.

Ha spostato lo sguardo a Splinter.

"Sensei, posso parlarti in privato?"

Michelangelo è balzato su dalla sedia.

"Cosa? No! Voglio sentire!" ha esclamato, con la voce resa più acuta dall'improvvisa rabbia. "Dobbiamo sapere tutti! Vero, Raph?"

Il fratello mascherato in rosso guardava a terra. Non ha risposto. L'ha fatto Splinter.

"Michelangelo ha ragione. Dicci, Donatello."

Donatello ha annuito. Ha poggiato una mano sul braccio di Leonardo. Il viso del fratello era pallidissimo. L'espressione rilassata era resa inquietante da quel tubo in bocca e dai sondini nasali.

"Quando sei giorni fa le sue funzioni vitali sono crollate, non credevo che potesse vivere tanto a lungo." La voce del mutante con gli occhi nocciola tremava. "In fondo, la nostra fisionomia è più diversa da quella degli umani di quanto pensassi… Forse è stato questo, o forse il coma farmacologico che gli ha permesso di continuare a vivere… Ma… non sono sicuro se sia esatto dire 'vivere'..."

Si è fermato un attimo, in difficoltà. Raffaello ha stretto più forte le dita fredde e gonfie del fratello in coma.

"Ripeto, non ho gli strumenti per monitorare le sue funzioni cerebrali. Leonardo potrebbe essere, ebbene lui…" Donatello ha preso un profondo respiro. "Potrebbe essere già… morto."

Michelangelo ha sussultato, ha iniziato a respirare rumorosamente.

"Come? Ma lui… il suo cuore batte…"

"Morte corticale. Il cuore continua a battere. Potrebbe anche riprendere a respirare senza respiratore. Ma sarebbe in stato vegetativo. Tecnicamente, sarebbe morto." La sua voce si è abbassata ad un sussurro rotto. "Scusate, io… è giusto che lo sappiate."

Raffaello ha girato la testa contro la parete, stringendo gli occhi; Michelangelo ha soffocato un singhiozzo, gli occhi azzurri adesso lucidi e tremolanti.

"Che probabilità ci sono che invece si svegli normalmente?" ha chiesto Splinter, con un filo di voce.

"Non lo so. Non molte, credo. Ma io penso che non possiamo aspettare ancora. Dobbiamo riportare il suo metabolismo a livelli più alti. L'interruzione dei farmaci dovrà avvenire gradualmente. Ci vorranno circa ventiquattro ore."

Splinter si è alzato in piedi.

"Ci affidiamo a te, Donatello, come sempre."

L'adolescente è rabbrividito. Fino a quando avrebbe potuto sopportare questo peso?

…

(il giorno prima)

Donatello ha passato un foglio a Splinter.

"Sono i pezzi per il macchinario che ti ho mostrato in laboratorio. Ti ho fatto uno schema per promemoria."

Seduto di fronte al figlio sotto l'albero nel dojo, il maturo mutante ha dato un'occhiata al foglietto, ha annuito, e lo ha infilato in tasca.

"Sono componenti abbastanza comuni. Si trovano in ogni clinica e in tutti i negozi di forniture mediche. Con quei pezzi, dovrei riuscire a mettere a posto la macchina che avevo costruito per l'ecografia transcranica entro domani mattina. Non sarà chiara come una tac, ma dovrebbe rilevare eventuali emorragie. L'avevo sperimentata quando Leo è caduto tempo fa."

"Potremmo anche utilizzarla per vedere come va il tuo braccio?"

Donatello si è guardato il braccio che presentava la leggera ingessatura.

"Beh, sì, non ci avevo pensato…"

"Oggi riesci a muovere le dita?"

Donatello ha cercato di spostare le dita, gonfie e violacee, che fuoriuscivano dall'ingessatura, solo per ricevere una fitta di dolore per tutta la lunghezza del braccio.

"No… Ma non ha importanza…"

"Certo che ne ha!"

Il giovane ha spalancato gli occhi spaventato dal tono del padre.

"Ricorda che adesso sei il leader della squadra, Donatello. Devi curare nel miglior modo possibile la tua ripresa fisica. Devi essere forte ed in salute per guidare i tuoi fratelli. Voi tre non potrete restare qua sotto per sempre."

_Voi tre?_

I due mutanti hanno lasciato cadere il lapsus. Donatello non aveva dubbi riguardo al fatto che suo padre avesse capito la gravità della situazione. Forse, come lui, stava già iniziando a tenere in considerazione il peggiore degli scenari possibili. Quando quella mattina Donatello aveva prestato attenzione al numero di asciugamani in bagno, si era dovuto sedere un attimo sullo sgabello. Erano quattro, non cinque, come sarebbero dovuti essere. Sarebbero tornati ad essere cinque o sarebbero rimasti per sempre quattro? Ha deglutito, relegando ancora una volta il pensiero in fondo alla sua mente. Era l'unico modo per riuscire a tirare avanti.

"Padre, forse non sono il più adatto a guidare la squadra. Il mio braccio potrebbe non guarire più. Lo so che ha sbagliato, ma Raph è…"

"Basta. Non voglio tornare sull'argomento. Questi sono i miei ordini."

"_Hai_, Sensei."Donatello ha chinato il capo.

Splinter si è alzato in piedi. Ha messo una mano sulla testa del figlio.

"Se il tuo braccio non dovesse guarire, ti insegnerò a combattere con un'altra arma."

Detto questo, Splinter è uscito dal dojo. Si è calato il cappuccio sul volto mentre agile è balzato fuori dai tornelli, lasciando la tana.

Donatello è rimasto qualche minuto inginocchiato sotto l'albero. Con la mano destra ha spazzolato il tappeto sotto di sé, poi ha iniziato a ricalcare con un dito un arabesco che decorava la fitta tessitura rossa.

"Posso entrare?"

Ha alzato la testa di scatto. Preso nei suoi pensieri, la voce l'ha fatto spaventare. Raffaello lo guardava dalla porta, fuori dal dojo.

Donatello si è ricordato delle indicazioni del padre: il fratello gli stava chiedendo il permesso.

Ha annuito. La situazione lo imbarazzava.

Raffaello gli si è avvicinato. Le escoriazioni sulle braccia e sulle gambe erano ormai croste scure, e due grandi cerotti avevano sostituito le bende alla spalla e alla coscia. L'ematoma sul viso era quasi del tutto scomparso, relegato ad un ombra giallastra sulla pelle verde foglia, ai lati della mandibola squadrata del mutante.

"È arrivata April. Adesso è con Mikey da Leo. Ha portato del cibo cinese, è in cucina."

"Uh? Va bene, grazie…"

"Vieni a mangiare con me?"

"Grazie Raph, ma non ho fame."

Raffaello si è seduto di fronte a lui, a gambe incrociate.

"Non hai mangiato niente da stamattina, Donnie."

Donatello ha guardato il fratello storcendo il viso.

"Adesso controlli quando mangio, Raph?"

Il rosso si è rialzato di colpo.

"Fai come diavolo credi. Non sono fatti miei." Ha fatto due passi verso l'uscita, poi si è girato, ed ha sbuffato. "Posso… posso utilizzare i pesi?"

Il viso gli è diventato scuro dalla vergogna.

Donatello si è alzato in piedi anche lui, e gli si è avvicinato.

"Ma non stavi andando a mangiare?"

"Mi è passata la fame. Posso utilizzare quei maledetti pesi?" ha ringhiato.

"No Raph, non puoi. Ti salterebbero i punti nella spalla. Comunque… non devi chiedermi il permesso, quando Splinter non c'è."

"Certo che devo. Sono i suoi ordini. E tu come leader non dovresti metterli in discussione."

Donatello ha distolto lo sguardo.

"Senti, Raph, io… Insomma, mi dispiace, per tutto questo. Credo che Sensei abbia esagerato. Tu…" È tornato a guardarlo negli occhi. Le pupille marroni tendevano al cremisi, sotto la morbida luce del dojo, quelle verdi assumevano riflessi dorati nelle minuscole pagliuzze che si irradiavano dall'iride. "Ebbene, credo… credo che in fondo fosse la cosa giusta da fare."

Raffaello ha corrugato la fronte, con un cipiglio. La sua voce è venuta fuori flebile e un po' roca.

"Quale, la cosa giusta da fare? Mettere in pericolo Mikey? Non aver pensato a lui dopo che si è schiantato dentro una macchina? O aver colpito un uomo fino a ridurgli le braccia in poltiglia?" Ha abbassato lo sguardo. "Sono un animale, Donnie, e Sensei ha ragione, potrei essere un pericolo per tutti voi. Leo… Leo lo ha sempre capito. Ecco perché mi stava col fiato sul collo. Lui aveva ragione. L'ha sempre avuta. Lui è sempre stato migliore di me. Ed adesso che non c'è…" La voce gli si è rotta in gola. "È tutto un casino. Io non ce la faccio senza di lui, Donnie."

Donatello ha alzato un po' la mano, per posargliela sulla spalla, ma poi l'ha lasciata nuovamente cadere lungo il fianco.

"Nessuno ce la fa senza di lui, Raph. Anche Sensei sta crollando. Mikey è sempre sull'orlo di una crisi di pianto. Leo era… è il pilastro di questa famiglia…" Lo sguardo lucido si è perso un attimo, a guardare avanti senza vedere niente. Poi, di nuovo a cercare gli occhi verdi di fronte a lui, appena un po' più in basso. "Hai sbagliato a non curarti di Mikey. Questa è la colpa più grave. Ma riguardo a quell'uomo… quell'uomo era un demonio… Quello che ha fatto a Leo è imperdonabile. Per non parlare del rischio di provocare un'epidemia mortale negli Stati Uniti. Era un assassino, un maniaco…" La mano è andata involontariamente a stringere la fasciatura. "Trovava piacere nell'infliggere dolore. Era troppo pericoloso. Non so quale organo governativo lo spalleggiasse, ma non sarebbe mai stato arrestato, nonostante i suoi crimini. Insomma, forse la soluzione migliore era impedirgli definitivamente di fare altro male. Meritava di morire… Sì, in fondo credo che sia stato giusto così."

Raffaello non poteva credere che queste parole uscissero proprio dalla bocca di Donatello.

Suo fratello Donnie, il pacifista che evitava gli scontri, che aveva sempre odiato la violenza, che arrivava a mettere in salvo gli insetti da lui. Forse, tutto stava cambiando. Forse, Leo non era ancora morto, ma già il loro mondo stava crollando. Forse, niente è come sembra, e nessun anima è troppo luminosa per non poter entrare all'inferno.

Oppure, forse, Donnie stava solo cercando di farlo sentire meglio, di lenire un po' del senso di colpa che lo stava dilaniando.

Di togliere una manciata di terra dalla montagna che lo stava schiacciando.


	33. Coltello

_"__Fear is how I fall_

_Confusing what is real"_

_Linkin Park, Crawling_

* * *

"Non si sveglia, Donnie…"

Donatello ha stretto gli occhi. Doveva mantenere la calma. La stanchezza rendeva Mikey petulante come un bambino. Il fratello minore non aveva voluto né dormire né allontanarsi dal laboratorio da quando era iniziata la procedura per tentare di far uscire Leonardo dal coma indotto. E nell'arco di quelle venti ore, mentre Donatello diminuiva via via le dosi dei farmaci, e monitorava costantemente i macchinari, Michelangelo era rimasto lì, visibilmente sempre più spossato ed irrequieto.

Raffaello e Splinter, che adesso si trovavano anche loro in laboratorio, erano gli unici che avessero riposato, a turno, qualche ora. Anche Donatello, quindi , era molto stanco. Per evitare di addormentarsi in piedi, aveva saltato diverse dosi della blanda terapia del dolore che seguiva per la sua frattura. Quindi era sfiancato, dolorante, sotto pressione e poco propenso a continuare a sentire Michelangelo che si lamentava del fatto che il loro fratello maggiore non avesse ancora aperto gli occhi.

Se da una parte la determinata speranza della tartaruga in arancione serviva ad infondere un po' di coraggio in tutti loro, dall'altra Donatello iniziava a chiedersi se Michelangelo avesse compreso davvero l'effettivo stato di Leonardo.

Si è alzato dalla scrivania, lasciando la cartelletta dove stava appuntando tutti dati relativi alle osservazioni dei valori di suo fratello in coma, si è avvicinato a Michelangelo, e gli ha poggiato una mano sul guscio.

"Perché non vai a preparare qualcosa per cena, Mikey? Non abbiamo mangiato che dei crackers da ieri e penso che una zuppa calda farebbe bene a tutti."

Michelangelo ha guardato Donatello piegando un po' la testa. Poi si è girato verso Splinter, seduto per terra a gambe incrociate e con gli occhi chiusi, ed infine verso Raph, seduto all'incontrario nella sedia accanto alla sua con le braccia incrociate sulla spalliera. Non voleva che la sua famiglia saltasse un altro pasto, ma non voleva neanche lasciare Leo...

Raffaello l'ha tirato fuori dall'indecisione.

"Vieni, ti aiuto" ha detto alzandosi e facendogli un cenno con la testa.

L'arancione gli ha annuito con un piccolo sorriso e si è diretto fuori dal laboratorio, precedendolo.

In cucina, ha iniziato a tirare fuori delle verdure dal frigo, mentre Raffaello si è seduto su uno sgabello, aspettando indicazioni. La cucina era il regno indiscusso di Michelangelo. Solo il fatto di essere lì lo aiutava a sentirsi un poco meglio. Cucinare lo rilassava.

Ha preso una pentola dal mobiletto ed ha cominciato a preparare gli ingredienti, poggiandoli sul ripiano accanto al fornello. Avrebbe fatto una veloce zuppa di verdure. Ha lavato accuratamente le carote sotto il getto di acqua fredda del lavandino, le ha avvolte in uno strofinaccio e le ha passate a Raffaello, poggiandole sul tavolo accanto a lui, con l'implicita indicazione di tagliarle. Si è girato, ha preso un tagliere e si è rigirato per porgerlo al fratello mascherato in rosso.

Raffaello, che aveva già preso un coltello dal ceppo lì accanto, e lo teneva in mano, ha teso l'altra mano per ricevere il tagliere.

Solo che il tagliere è caduto dalle mani di Michelangelo quando lui ha fatto istintivamente un balzo all'indietro.

Il rosso ha fissato il fratello, sbattendo gli occhi stupito, poi si è guardato intorno, ha guardato il coltello nella propria mano… Ha capito.

"No, Mikey…"

Ha lasciato cadere il coltello, scuotendo piano la testa, con gli occhi spalancati, incredulo, poi è corso fuori dalla cucina.

Michelangelo ha portato una mano alla bocca, realizzando shoccato quello che aveva appena fatto. Era stato un gesto istintivo, non riusciva a capirne il perché! Aveva visto Raph con il coltello in mano, e lui… Oddio, il cuore ancora gli batteva forte…

Si è scosso, ed è corso dietro il fratello. Raffaello,nella zona centrale, camminava velocemente, con le mani sulle tempie.

"Raph! Raph, mi dispiace, io… Non so cosa mi è preso, RAPH!"

Ha afferrato il fratello per il braccio; Raffaello si è divincolato.

"Lasciami!"

"Raph, non so cosa mi è successo, scusa!"

"Hai avuto paura! Cristo, Mikey, hai avuto paura di me!"ha urlato, girandosi verso di lui, prima di tornare a camminare, sbattendo i piedi furioso, per poi piegarsi in avanti e fare un suono con la gola, un ringhio di rabbia repressa, sempre con le mani alla testa. Era sconvolto.

"Raph…"

"Hai avuto paura di me! Di me! Ahh!"ha scandito le ultime parole urlando, poi si è premuto i pugni sugli occhi. Era allibito, stravolto, furioso.

Michelangelo si è lasciato cadere a sedere sui gradini, la bocca socchiusa e lo sguardo perso in un'espressione dolorosamente stupita. Era vero? Aveva avuto paura di suo fratello? No, non poteva essere vero. Non era possibile. Raph era sempre stato il suo protettore. Accanto a lui, si era sempre sentito al sicuro. Raph non gli avrebbe mai fatto del male… Eppure… Si è tastato il polso. Era ancora agitato. Ha chiuso gli occhi.

Un'immagine l'ha assalito. Sempre la stessa visione, che lo tormentava da qualche giorno quando chiudeva gli occhi per dormire un po' in un sonno agitato.

Sangue. Un coltello tinto di rosso.

Ed una mano verde a tre dita che lo stringe.

Michelangelo sapeva che non doveva farci caso. Sapeva che erano solo incubi, provocati dall'ansia costante per lo stato di Leo. Sapeva che nella realtà non avrebbe mai avuto niente da temere. Però, adesso Raffaello era lì, che camminava avanti e indietro furente, ferito dal suo gesto. Si è sentito tremendamente in colpa. Come se non avessero tutti ben altri problemi a cui pensare…

"No! Aspetta!"

Nel silenzio che era sceso nella zona centrale, si è sentito chiaramente l'ordine urlato da Donatello in laboratorio. Raffaello e Michelangelo si sono guardati, e sono tornati correndo in laboratorio, ogni altra questione rimandata a dopo.

…

(poco prima)

Appena Michelangelo e Raffaello hanno lasciato il laboratorio, Donatello si è rivolto al padre.

"Sensei, puoi venire, per favore?"

Splinter si è alzato in piedi ed ha raggiunto il figlio più alto che teneva una mano sulla spalla di Leonardo.

"Padre, la frequenza cardiaca è aumentata un poco. Vorrei provare a togliere il tubo per la respirazione artificiale, e vedere se riesce a respirare da solo." Ha guardato verso la porta da dove erano appena usciti i fratelli. "Preferisco provare adesso che siamo soli."

Splinter ha annuito, serio. Ha abbassato lo sguardo per l'ennesima volta al figlio che dormiva un sonno innaturale, il cui pallore era puntinato dai lievi ematomi di piccoli capillari rotti intorno alla bocca, agli occhi, ai fori di respirazione. La sua pelle una volta di un sano verde smeraldo, lucido e virgulto come la foglia di un quercia, adesso appariva macchiata e spenta.

"Cosa devo fare?"

"Aiutami a tirare fuori il tubo quando te lo dico io."

Donatello ha iniziato a togliere piano il piccolo supporto di plastica del tubo endotracheale dai lati della bocca. Il supporto si era leggermente attaccato alla pelle, provocando delle minuscole piaghe: Donatello ha cercato di essere il più delicato possibile, ma il fatto di dover lavorare con una mano sola, per di più con la destra, ha reso l'operazione lunga e difficoltosa. Ad un suo segnale con la testa, Splinter ha iniziato a tirare fuori il tubo.

"Piano, Sensei, piano…"

Donatello era un fascio di nervi. L'operazione era delicata. E probabilmente il tentativo sarebbe stato inutile. Ma doveva provare.

Lentamente, il tubo è stato tirato fuori dalla bocca, filante di muco rosato.

I due mutanti in piedi hanno osservato il piastrone.

Niente.

La giovane tartaruga restava immobile. Non respirava.

Splinter ha alzato gli occhi a Donatello. Il figlio gli ha ricambiato uno sguardo ansioso, esitante, poi ha messo una mano sul collo del fratello inconscio. L'attenzione è poi corsa al monitor del battito cardiaco, che ha accelerato leggermente il suo ritmo.

"Niente, non respira…" ha mormorato piano, più a sé stesso che al padre. Ha sentito il cuore iniziare a battere forte anche nel suo petto. Quanto doveva aspettare prima di reinserire il tubo?

Ha voluto fare un altro tentativo. Ha fatto il giro del lettino, mettendosi alla destra di Leonardo; Splinter gli ha fatto spazio velocemente. Ha coperto con la mano destra i fori di respirazione, si è piegato sul fratello ed ha iniziato ad insufflargli aria nella bocca. Ha ripetuto l'operazione un paio di volte. Niente.

La frequenza cardiaca è aumentata ancora.

Da fuori il laboratorio, ha sentito Raph gridare qualcosa a Mikey. Ma adesso non poteva farci caso.

"Rimettiamo il tubo, svelto" ha detto concitato a Splinter.

Il maturo mutante ha velocemente reinserito il tubo in bocca.

"Piano, maestro, fai piano." Splinter lo stava inserendo troppo velocemente, graffiando il palato.

Il tubo era quasi in trachea quando Donatello ha fermato la mano del padre.

"No! Aspetta!" ha gridato un po' più forte del voluto.

Aveva visto bene? Sotto la pelle verde della gola, gli è sembrato di notare un sussulto.

Ha tirato lui stesso il tubo nuovamente fuori.

"Che succede?"ha chiesto Raffaello entrando come una furia, seguito da Michelangelo. Il mutante mascherato in rosso ha visto Donatello e Splinter reggere il tubo e guardare in basso, verso il piastrone; ha seguito i loro sguardi.

Il piastrone si alzava e si abbassava.

Il viola ha alzato gli occhi al rosso. "Respira."

Michelangelo ha scavalcato Raffaello e si è messo accanto a Leonardo. L'espressione gli si è illuminata di gioia.

"Respira? Respira! Leo respira!"

Donatello ha dato un sorriso triste, annuendo. Inutile ricordare al fratellino che forse non voleva dire niente. Che la respirazione è un atto meccanico che può avvenire anche in casi di morte corticale.

Per adesso, ha voluto concedere a Michelangelo questo momento di speranza. In fondo, ne avevano bisogno tutti. A cominciare da lui stesso.

Ha voluto mettere per un po' da parte tutte le sue paure e le sue conoscenze mediche. Non poteva sapere se il cervello di Leonardo funzionasse ancora, ed ha voluto in questo momento credere di sì.

Leonardo era ancora vivo. In coma, con seri danni all'organismo, ma vivo.

E per lui, per loro tutti, questa era la cosa più importante al mondo.


	34. Parole

_(rumore bianco)_

* * *

"Leo, avresti dovuto vedere come guidava Casey. Ricordiamoci di non fargli mai, e poi mai, guidare lo Shellraiser! Ma nonostante la sua guida, il sottoscritto si è rivelato un maestro nel lancio di quelle bottiglie con la benzina! Le mola… le molon…"

"Molotov."

"Molotov, giusto. Grazie Sensei. Quindi, ti stavo dicendo…"

"Michelangelo, perché non vai, adesso? Resto io un po' con Leonardo."

"Uh… sì, Sensei. A dopo Leo."

"… Figlio mio, mi senti? Non so se puoi sentirmi, ma io voglio continuare a parlarti. Donatello dice che non è scientificamente provato che ascoltare le parole di una persona cara possa aiutarti, ma io credo che la scienza non può spiegare tutto. Mi piace pensare che in qualche modo puoi sentirmi…

Ieri, quando Donatello ha messo in funzione la macchina per l'elettroencefalogramma che ha costruito ed abbiamo visto che tu ci sei ancora, è stato come se tutti noi fossimo tornati a vivere. La gioia dei tuoi fratelli è stata incontenibile… Donatello ha lavorato su quella macchina notte e giorno per una quasi una settimana, da quando ti abbiamo staccato dalla respirazione artificiale. Dovevamo sapere se eri ancora con noi. E tu ci sei figlio mio, ci sei. Donatello non ci ha dato la certezza, ma ci ha dato una speranza. Ha trovato tracce di attività cerebrale. A noi basta. A me basta. Voglio sperare che tu possa svegliarti.

Svegliati, Leonardo."

…

"Apri gli occhi ed alza il guscio da questo lettino, Senzapaura. Dormi ormai da tre settimane. Donnie dice che più passa il tempo, meno speranze ci sono che tu ti svegli. Quindi apri quei benedetti occhi.

Noi… Le cose non vanno molto bene. Ci manchi, fratello. Sensei non parla quasi mai, tranne che quando è qui al tuo fianco. Donatello è l'ombra di sé stesso, dorme poco e va avanti a caffè. Sensei l'ha costretto ieri a restare qualche ora in camera sua a riposare, ma quando è andato a controllare se stesse dormendo, l'ha trovato ancora su internet a studiare articoli medici. Non ti dico il casino, beh, lo puoi immaginare: i soliti discorsi sul senso di responsabilità, sulla leadership, bla bla, sul fatto che anche la sua salute è importante, che se si ammala lui qui siamo tutti fregati, eccetera. Gli ha ordinato anche di seguire un piccolo programma di riabilitazione: riesce a muovere un poco la mano, ma ancora non sappiamo se il braccio tornerà a posto. Splinter ha detto che deve riprendere ad esercitarsi con la destra, ma il bo non è gestibile con un braccio solo. Per adesso sta utilizzando solamente dei pesi, ma gli ha detto che nei prossimi giorni vorrebbe fargli provare qualche altra arma, forse il _tonfa_. Mikey invece ha ripreso l'allenamento con i nunchaku, ormai il suo polso è quasi guarito; ieri si è esercitato contro Sensei. Comunque Mikey… Mikey non mi guarda più negli occhi. Cerca di tirarci su, sembra tranquillo e sorridente. Cucina. Adesso sta preparando una delle sue pizze dagli accostamenti strani. Ma non mi guarda negli occhi, Leo…

A me sembra di impazzire, non posso neanche prendere a pugni il manichino! Non posso fare niente di niente! Non ce la faccio più, Leo. Svegliati, maledizione."

…

"Vediamo… Abbiamo la pressione un po' più alza oggi… La temperatura è ok… Osserviamo questi occhi... bene. Le emorragie si sono quasi completamente assorbite. Mettiamo due gocce, così… Secchezza corneale… beh è naturale, non li apri da quanto… quattro settimane? Sì, oggi è mercoledì… Quindi per l'esattezza ventinove giorni.

Ventinove giorni…"

…

"Ciao Leo. Leo? Ancora niente, eh amico? Perché non ti svegli? Leo?"

"È inutile che urli, Casey."

"Mhm, hai ragione April, scusa Leo… Volevo solo dirti che se tu aprissi gli occhi adesso sarebbe una gran cosa, ecco… Sei in coma da più di un mese, e non va bene amico. Dai, svegliati."

…

"Passagli le braccia sotto le sue, così… Aspetta… ok, alza ora."

"Così?"

"Tienilo più alto."

"L'acqua non è troppo calda, Donnie? Vedo il vapore."

"No Mikey, è alla giusta temperatura."

"Hai passato la spugna qui?"

"Sì. Ce la fai a tenerlo più alto?"

"Certo. Non pesa niente… Donnie, è dimagrito troppo…"

"È normale, Mikey. Tienilo più in alto."

…

"Continuo a fare quel brutto sogno, Leo. Non so, forse dovrei dire a Donnie di darmi una pillola per dormire senza fare sogni… Che tu sappia esiste qualcosa del genere? Tu stai facendo sogni, fratello? Se sì, spero che siano belli. Magari stai sognando di saltare tra i tetti… A me manca, sai? Le corse che facevamo lassù, wow, mi sentivo così bene… Quell'istante in cui sei per aria, quando sotto di te non c'è niente. Ti sembra di volare! E poi guardare la luna... E le insegne, e le macchine, e le persone che passano… basta nascondersi veloci quando guardano per su. Ricordi quando mi hai rimproverato perché il ragazzo della pizza poteva avermi visto? Ma no, non mi aveva visto, ero un'ombra tra le ombre, eh!

Che bello, essere là fuori. Non salgo in superficie da più di un mese… Sensei mi ha detto che è meglio non uscire da soli senza un motivo, è che quindi devo aspettare che Donnie si riprenda; lui ancora non riesce a muovere bene il braccio. Dice che se tutto va bene ci vorranno almeno un paio di mesi. Quindi mi sa che mi verrà la barba bianca nell'attesa. Ti immagini, una tartaruga con la barba, eh eh… Se almeno revocasse la punizione a Raph…

Anche se forse non mi andrebbe di uscire in superficie con lui. Sai, è strano, con Raph non è più la stessa cosa… Ieri gli sono passato vicino mentre guardava il wrestling in tv, lui mi ha chiamato e mi ha chiesto se volevo fargli compagnia, ma io ho inventato una scusa.

Non so, Leo, non so cos'è che non va con lui... Credo sia colpa mia. Sì, sicuramente è colpa mia. Forse è a causa di quei brutti sogni, ma non riesco a sentirmi a mio agio quando c'è lui. So che ci resta male, ma è più forte di me… È come… è come se mi sentissi in colpa, ed è come se lo vedessi diverso. Non so, è tutto sbagliato come… come una pizza sottosopra, mi capisci? Neanche io mi capisco… Sono… sono così confuso, Leo… Voglio solo che tutto torni come ai vecchi tempi, fratello, ti prego Leo… svegliati…

Grande, adesso piango pure… che frignone che… sono…

Leo svegliati… ti prego …"

…

"Puoi posarlo, Raph, il lenzuolo è a posto."

"Ecco. Donnie, qua, la sua pelle…"

"Uhm… sì, vedo. È perché sta sempre sdraiato. Mettiamolo un po' girato, così…"

"…"

"…"

"Donnie, ti prego, dimmi che si potrà ancora svegliare. Perché io non posso più vederlo così. Questo non è Leo… Maledizione, non è Leo!"

"Raph, calmati."

"Come faccio! Come faccio a calmarmi! Non ce la faccio più! Oggi sono cinquanta giorni! Cinquanta maledetti giorni! Lo vedo qui, immobile, non posso fare niente per aiutarlo! Non è giusto Donnie, non è giusto! Ahh!"

"Raph!"

"S… scusa Donnie. Io, non volevo…"

"Dai qua. Fai vedere questa mano. Mhm… Volevi rompertela, Raph? Guarda come te la sei ridotta. Aspetta che prendo delle bende."

"Donnie, io…"

"È tutto a posto, Raph. Non è successo niente. Non è successo niente…"

…

"Ciao Leo. Eccomi qui. Vedo che indossi nuovamente la tua maschera blu. Bene, mi sembra… mi sembra giusto così. Scusa se è da tempo che non venivo, ma due settimane fa ho avuto la febbre, e Donnie mi ha detto di restare lontana da te per un po': non voleva correre il rischio che ti passassi il raffreddore. Oggi, quando sono tornata da voi dopo tutti questi giorni, la tana mi è sembrata ancora più strana. Sarà questo silenzio… È incredibile pensare a quanta confusione c'era qui una volta. Le chiacchiere di Mikey, i suoi scherzi con Raph. Donnie che non stava mai fermo un attimo, sempre ad inventare, a sperimentare. Voi quattro insieme eravate un tornado! Adesso, qui è tutto così tranquillo…

Ho ripreso gli allenamenti con Splinter. Lui è gentile, ma è così distante… A dire il vero, nessuno qui parla più molto con me, nemmeno Donnie. Sono stanchi, li vedo. Anche Mikey, non scherza più. È veramente strano vederlo così, tutto serio. Passa ore davanti alla tv, ma non guarda niente. Quando gli porto la pizza cerca di mostrarsi grato, ma si vede che non gli interessa affatto. Poi deve aver qualcosa con Raph. Tra di loro c'è tensione, non so cosa sia successo. È perfino raro vederli nella stessa stanza. Insomma, Leo, se non ti svegli presto, temo che qui vada tutto a rotoli.

Ormai vi considero la mia famiglia. Siete i fratelli che ho sempre desiderato. Vorrei aiutarvi, vorrei ricambiare un po' di tutto quello che avete fatto per me. Ma non so che fare. Hanno bisogno di te, Leo. Torna presto.

Oddio, inizio a sentirmi stupida a parlare così. Donnie ci ha detto di smetterla, perché non puoi sentirci.

In questa casa, Leo, sembra che le uniche parole, ormai, siano quelle dette a te che non puoi ascoltarle."


	35. Demoni

_"__The water's clear and innocent"_

_Radiohead, Codex_

* * *

Raffaello si è sfilato le protezioni, si è tolto la maschera ed ha spento la luce.

Si sentiva stanco, anzi stanchissimo. Aveva praticamente trascorso tutto il pomeriggio e buona parte della serata ad allenarsi con i pesi. Ormai, era diventata una prassi: quando non era il suo turno di stare con Leonardo, passava il suo tempo a lavorare sul suo corpo. Dopo aver chiesto il permesso a Donatello, naturalmente. Ma anche questa, alla fine, era diventata un'abitudine; non ci faceva quasi più caso. Non poteva eseguire kata ed usare le armi, ma poteva fare tutto l'esercizio fisico che voleva. Ed ultimamente, ne faceva tantissimo. Era l'unica cosa che gli impediva di scoppiare; quando sfiancava il suo corpo, riusciva a liberare la sua mente. In quest'ultimo mese la sua massa muscolare era notevolmente aumentata. Lui era sempre stato quello che aveva allenato di più i muscoli, tra i suoi fratelli. Ma adesso, il suo corpo era vigoroso e tonico come non mai.

E la notte, quando non era in laboratorio, al fianco di Leonardo, praticamente crollava dalla stanchezza.

Era un buon metodo, per non sentire niente.

Dormiva, e non pensava. Il sonno portava via l'ansia, l'angoscia, l'amarezza.

Nel sonno, non c'era niente. Neanche sogni, nulla.

Non c'era Leo che deperiva su quel lettino, incapace di svegliarsi, non c'era Sensei triste e deluso, non c'era Donnie che vagava per la tana come un fantasma.

Non c'era Mikey che non gli parlava, che non lo guardava. Che lo temeva e probabilmente lo odiava.

Non c'era nemmeno il sangue sulle sue mani. Sul suo piastrone. Che si scioglieva in volute rosse con l'acqua della doccetta.

Suo padre aveva ragione, l'aveva sempre avuta. La vendetta non toglieva il dolore. Lui non si era sentito meglio, _dopo_. Il dolore era rimasto lì, crudo, tagliente, mentre dal sangue della sua vittima era nato un demone nero che si era stabilito tra il suo stomaco ed il cuore.

La tartaruga mutante ha chiuso gli occhi. I muscoli delle braccia erano ancora in fiamme. Pochi minuti, e tutto finalmente sarebbe diventato buio.

Un lieve rumore.

Una voce attutita, oltre il muro. Era un… un pianto?

Raffaello si è girato, sbuffando. _Non pensarci._

Veniva dalla stanza di Mikey. Probabilmente, suo fratello stava avendo un altro incubo.

_Dormi, non pensarci._

Tanto, non poteva fare niente per aiutarlo.

Erano passati adesso quasi due mesi da quella notte, ed ormai qualcosa tra lui ed il suo fratellino si era rotto. Aveva cercato in tutti i modi, nelle scorse settimane, di riavvicinarsi a Mikey. Gli parlava, e Mikey si allontanava con un pretesto. Entrava in una stanza, e Mikey usciva. Una notte era andato nella sua camera, e Mikey si era alzato con la scusa di dover andare in bagno, poi si era messo a guardare la tv dicendo che gli era passato il sonno.

Quando si incontravano, per il cambio da Leo, entrando ed uscendo da una stanza, o in cucina per i pasti consumati ormai in maniera frettolosa e raramente in compagnia, gli occhi azzurri avevano sempre qualcos'altro da guardare. Si trattasse dei nunchaku alla cintura, improvvisamente bisognosi di un ulteriore controllo agli agganci, o di qualche mobilio della casa che, dannazione, era sempre stato lì, e non sarebbe mai andato da nessuna parte, e non sarebbe scomparso se lui non gli avesse incollato addosso quei benedetti occhi!

Ovunque, vagavano ovunque. Vuoti del sorriso che quando si formava sulla bocca arrivava appena ormai alle gote, come se si trattasse di un atto dovuto e meccanico, della forma effimera e precaria delle riviste patinate, e non si rifletteva più in quello sguardo che pesante, fugace, imbarazzato, quasi estraneo errava penosamente su tutto e su tutti, tranne che su di lui.

Piano piano, suo fratello si era allontanato sempre di più. Gentile, sorridente, premuroso e forzatamente cordiale. Ma lontano.

E lui, Hamato Raffaello, il mostro, l'animale, l'assassino, lui non poteva farci niente.

La bianca innocenza provava orrore per la nera pece del peccato.

Raffaello si è portato le mani sul viso. Aveva capito ormai da tempo che il mondo l'avrebbe sempre considerato un mostro, e niente più di questo. Per quanto lo facesse soffrire il pensiero, alla fine se n'era dovuto fare una ragione. Ma che lo considerassero così anche i suoi fratelli, no, non lo poteva accettare. Faceva troppo male. Non poteva accettare che Mikey lo giudicasse tale.

Una volta, quando Mikey aveva gli incubi, sarebbe venuto a cercare conforto da lui o dagli altri fratelli. Adesso, Donnie stava facendo il suo turno da Leo. Leo non avrebbe potuto consolare nessuno. E lui… lui probabilmente era la causa degli incubi.

Un altro gemito, soffocato, dalla stanza vicina. Raffaello ha sospirato. Si è messo a sedere sul letto e ha acceso la luce. Evidentemente, questa sera non era abbastanza stanco; un'altra ora di esercizi l'avrebbe aiutato.

Rindossati maschera e protezioni, si è diretto verso il laboratorio. Donnie leggeva sulla sedia accanto al lettino di Leo.

"Donnie?" Raffaello ha fatto un cenno col capo.

Donatello ha alzato gli occhi dal libro.

"Uh? Sì, vai." Si è rimesso a leggere.

Il dojo era quasi al buio. I suoi pesi erano appoggiati sulla panca in un angolo.

All'improvviso, si è aperta la porta della camera di Splinter.

"Non dormi, Raffaello?"

"Sensei, ho chiesto a Do…"

"Sì, sì." Splinter ha alzato la mano per bloccare ogni spiegazione. "Stavo andando in cucina a preparare un po' di tè. Mi terresti compagnia, figlio mio?"

Mentre Hamato Yoshi versava l'acqua calda nella teiera, Raffaello teneva lo sguardo a terra. Nel silenzio della tana, sotto la luce della lampadina della cucina, guardava la coda del mutante muoversi sul pavimento. Era un po' imbarazzato.

Eppure, non gli dispiaceva essere lì con suo padre.

Splinter si è girato, ed ha seguito lo sguardo della tartaruga fino alla sua coda. Ha sorriso.

Ha preso lo sgabello e si è seduto accanto a Raffaello, mentre il tè tingeva l'acqua della teiera.

"Sai cosa mi ha raccontato tuo fratello Leonardo, una delle ultime volte che abbiamo parlato?"

Gli occhi verdi del giovane mutante si solo alzati.

"Mi ha detto di ricordarsi quando da bambini giocavate ad 'acchiappa coda'."

"'Acchiappa coda'…" Raffaello ci ha pensato un attimo, poi ha sorriso in realizzazione. "Sì, sì, mi ricordo!"

Gli occhi gli si sono illuminati, alla memoria; lo sguardo si è perso un po' sognante. "Eravamo proprio piccoli, eh…" Si è toccato il dietro della testa.

Splinter ha annuito sorridendo "Sì, e Michelangelo una volta me l'ha morsa!"

"Cosa? Ah ah! Davvero?"

"Certo. Anche se i morsi erano una tua specialità. Mordevi tutto, me ed i tuoi fratelli compresi. Mi hai morso pochi giorni dopo che vi avevo portato qui. Avevi dentini piccoli ed affilati, povero me!" Splinter ha riso, e Raffaello ha ridacchiato abbassando il viso imbarazzato.

Poi, il silenzio è tornato in cucina, buio e pesante.

"Sei sempre stato il più aggressivo, figlio mio. Sempre in guerra con il mondo. La rabbia riempiva i tuoi occhi da bambino e riempie il tuo cuore adesso che sei un adulto. Io non sono riuscito a portare via i tuoi demoni da te, Raffaello."

Il giovane mutante ha spalancato gli occhi sorpreso.

"Sensei! Questa… Non puoi incolparti per questo! È solo colpa mia, sono io che sbaglio!"

"Ogni padre porta un po' delle colpe dei suoi figli. E nel tuo caso io sono ancora più responsabile, poiché nella mia vita ho combattuto la stessa battaglia che stai combattendo tu, e nonostante questo non sono riuscito a guidarti. Ed ancora, non riesco a gestire completamente neanche me stesso. Il fatto che io ti abbia colpito, dimostra quanta rabbia vi sia ancora dentro di me."

Splinter si è alzato, si è versato il tè in una tazza giapponese. Sapendo che a Raffaello non piaceva, non gliel'ha offerto.

"La guerra più difficile da affrontare, è quella contro noi stessi. La rabbia e la paura sono i nemici più temibili che un uomo, o un mutante, possa mai incontrare. Dovrai faticare duramente, e lottare per tutta la vita, figlio mio, poiché nei momenti di debolezza questi nemici saranno sempre pronti a soggiogarti."

Il maturo mutante si è seduto. Ha soffiato sul tè, poi ha preso un piccolo sorso. Ha chiuso un attimo gli occhi.

"Ma io ho fiducia in te, Raffaello. Adesso, più che mai, questa casa ha bisogno della tua forza. Devi proteggere i tuoi fratelli."

La tartaruga ha abbassato la testa. Non avrebbe voluto sentire quello che sapeva che suo padre stava per dire.

"Niente potrebbe farci più felici del fatto che Leonardo tornasse tra noi. Il destino forse ci concederà un miracolo, forse ha voluto regalarci altri due mesi con lui, o forse è stato crudele ad ingannarci. Sappiamo entrambi che è difficile che si svegli e torni a guidarvi. E sappiamo che i nostri nemici sono lì fuori, pronti ad annientarci. Per quanto mi costi dire questo, io ho altri tre figli ai quali devo cure ed attenzioni. Che Leonardo si svegli o meno, voi dovete continuare la vostra vita."

Raffaello ha sentito un nodo stringergli la gola. Per quanto sapesse che le parole di suo padre erano giuste, e sapesse quanto dolore gli doveva provocare fare questo discorso, non poteva fare a meno di sentire, come un gelo che lo invadeva, un senso di tradimento nei confronti di Leonardo.

"La tua punizione è finita. Sei nuovamente libero di praticare. Voglio che torni ad allenarti con le armi. Ricominceremo insieme gli allenamenti da domani mattina. Tu e Michelangelo siete ormai perfettamente guariti, e dovrete tornare presto alle vostre responsabilità in superficie. Solo il tempo ci dirà se Donatello potrà recuperare dal suo grave infortunio, ma poiché non riesce ancora a maneggiare bene il bo, reputo che sia più saggio che lui rimanga al rifugio. Lui resta il leader in carica, ma finché non potrà salire in superficie, Michelangelo è sotto la tua responsabilità."

Ha preso un altro sorso di tè.

"A proposito, vorrei sapere che succede tra te e Michelangelo. Non penserai che non mi sia accorto che lui sta cercando di evitarti in tutti i modi, Raffaello. Non ho voluto toccare prima la questione sperando che la situazione si calmasse col tempo, ma adesso va avanti da troppe settimane. Dovrete appianare i vostri problemi, prima di tornare ad essere una squadra."

Raffaello ha sospirato. "Sarà difficile, Sensei. Mikey… lui ha paura di me."

Splinter ci ha pensato un po' su. Ha fissato la tazza tra le sue mani.

"Tuo fratello non ha paura di te, Raffaello. Tuo fratello ha paura di ciò che la tua rabbia potrebbe fare a te. La sua paura è la tua paura."

"Non so, Sensei. Lui sembra che mi odi…"

Splinter ha sorriso.

"Credi veramente che Michelangelo possa odiarti? Anzi, credi che tuo fratello possa mai davvero odiare nessuno? "

Un minuscolo vortice di vapore caldo si diffondeva ancora dal beccuccio della teiera.

Hamato Yoshi ha posato una mano su quella del figlio. L'ha guardato nei profondi occhi verdi.

"Continua a cercare tuo fratello. Sii paziente. Nell'animo di Michelangelo troverai l'arma per sconfiggere i tuoi demoni, ed i suoi."


	36. Dojo

_"__Love, love is a verb_

_Love is a doing word_

_Fearless on my breath_

_Gentle impulsion"_

_Massive Attack, Teardrop_

* * *

Era quasi sera quando April è entrata nella familiare tana dei suoi amici. Non trovando nessuno nella zona centrale, si è diretta in laboratorio: lì, ormai da più di due mesi, c'era sempre qualcuno, con Leonardo.

Ancor prima di varcare la soglia, la ragazza ha sentito la giovane voce di Michelangelo. Evidentemente, era il suo turno.

"Ciao Mikey."

Il mutante con la maschera arancione si è girato sulla sedia ed ha rivolto un saluto all'amica, abbozzando un sorriso, poi è tornato a parlare con il fratello in coma.

April, per l'ennesima volta, si è sentita stringere il cuore. Era sempre triste vedere il suo amico inconscio accudito da qualche familiare, ma quando ad assistere Leo vi era Mikey la scena era talmente commovente da far venire le lacrime agli occhi.

Il mutante più giovane continuava a stare accanto al fratello, giorno dopo giorno, sempre con la stessa fiducia, con la stessa stoica determinazione. Era l'unico, tra tutti loro, che non la smetteva di parlare ininterrottamente con Leonardo, che gli stringeva le mani, lo chiamava. Mentre gli altri, a mano a mano che il tempo passava, sembrava che dolorosamente stessero perdendo sempre più le speranze, ed iniziavano a rivolgersi sempre meno al malato, Michelangelo ogni volta con la stessa energia e con costanza raccontava, riferiva, leggeva. Lo si poteva ascoltare ridere divertito mentre rievocava al fratello un aneddoto delle loro avventure passate insieme, o piangere invocando il suo nome come se questi dovesse svegliarsi solo per consolarlo.

Per Michelangelo quello era suo fratello che dormiva, stop. Che ancora viveva, che respirava, e che presto si sarebbe svegliato. Il minore dei fratelli Hamato si aggrappava alla speranza con le unghie e con i denti, e finché nulla avrebbe dimostrato il contrario, avrebbe continuato a considerare che il suo fratellone era lì con lui, e che aveva semplicemente avuto una battuta di arresto.

Certamente, Michelangelo non era stupido. Svampito, ingenuo, ma non stupido. Aveva compreso benissimo tutti i discorsi di Donnie. Era consapevole che le probabilità fossero tutte contro di loro. Sapeva che l'ipotesi più attendibile fosse che in verità lui stesse dedicando le sue giornate ad un guscio vuoto che del suo amato fratello aveva solo le sembianze. Così come sapeva che anche se Leonardo si fosse risvegliato, la malattia ed il coma stesso avrebbero richiesto un prezzo molto salato. Sapeva, insomma, che la possibilità che suo fratello potesse un giorno tornare a guidarlo tra i tetti era talmente improbabile da rasentare il miracolo.

Ma aveva deciso di credere in quel miracolo.

April ha lasciato l'infermeria, dirigendosi verso la zona dove si trovavano il dojo e la cucina.

Entrambi gli ambienti erano illuminati. La ragazza ha dedotto che nel dojo ci fosse Raph, e si è diretta in cucina: voleva vedere Donnie. Dopo la sera in cui lui si era rotto in lacrime, loro due non avevano più parlato molto. Il suo amico era sempre triste e sfuggente. Le mancava.

Ma Donnie non era in cucina. Lì, seduto al tavolo, con la testa poggiata sulle braccia incrociate sul ripiano, accanto ad una bibita fredda che aveva gocciolato la sua condensa in una piccola pozza, dormiva Raph.

Il mutante russava, con la bocca leggermente socchiusa. April ha sospirato piano: ancora una volta l'amico mascherato in rosso si era talmente spinto oltre nei suoi allenamenti da crollare per la stanchezza. Ha valutato per qualche secondo se svegliarlo, ma poi ha deciso di trovare prima Donnie.

Si è quindi recata al dojo, fermandosi sulla porta.

La luce qui era irradiata da alcune file di candele bianche, poste per terra su dei supporti. Stagliato contro la delicata luminescenza tremolante, l'adolescente mutante dalla maschera viola si muoveva con grazia. La pelle sudata brillava del suo delicato verde che ricordava un turgido frutto tropicale. Con gli occhi chiusi, la tartaruga ansimava leggermente, concentrata, mentre eseguiva sofisticati kata. Col braccio destro ha ruotato con maestria il suo bo, l'ha passato sulla sua testa e poi l'ha lanciato in aria mentre ha fatto una capriola, tra le file fiammeggianti ai suoi piedi. Sempre senza aprire gli occhi, l'ha riafferrato al volo, ha simulato una serie di colpi ai suoi fianchi, veloci e leggiadri come nastri, ha colpito di punta un immaginario avversario di fronte a lui,e poi il suo altrettanto etereo compagno alle sue spalle; poi l'arma lignea ha ruotato ancora sul braccio destro e come in un battito d'ali le due braccia si sono infine unite per afferrare insieme il bastone.

Il legno tra le due mani ha fatto appena un giro, quando Donatello ha aperto gli occhi con un gemito di dolore. Ha lasciato cadere a terra la sua arma e si è buttato sulle ginocchia, abbassando il capo, frustrato, mentre con il braccio destro è salito a cullare il sinistro, dolorante, ancora avvolto in una fasciatura elastica.

"Donnie!" April è corsa dall'amico.

Donatello ha girato la testa di scatto alla voce della ragazza. Un leggero rossore ha illuminato le sue guance. Di tutte le persone alle quali non avrebbe voluto mostrare il suo fallimento, April era sicuramente quella in cima alla lista.

L'umana si è inginocchiata davanti al lui. Gli ha poggiato una mano sul braccio.

Lui ha abbassato lo sguardo; lei non ha trovato niente da dire che non fosse banale o scontato. Sapeva che l'amico non si era ancora ripreso dall'infortunio, che si stava allenando per cercare di tornare operativo, e che la sua lesione si aggiungeva alle dosi di dolore e preoccupazione che lo angustiavano in questo periodo.

Così, non ha detto niente, ma si è limitata a stringere la sua piccola mano a cinque dita su quella verde di tre. La mano di Donnie era accaldata, e lei ne ha sentito la pelle spessa del dorso adesso quasi alla stessa temperatura della sua.

Lui ha alzato gli occhi a guardarla, ed ha sorriso triste.

"Sai cosa è buffo, April? Io sono l'unico tra i fratelli a combattere con un'arma che deve essere usata con entrambe le mani. L'unico tra di noi ad avere una sola arma anziché due. Mikey ha due nunchaku. Raph due sai. Leo…" Ha deglutito "Leo due katana."

Ha distolto lo sguardo, che è sceso sul suo braccio fasciato.

"Quando si utilizzano due armi, entrambe le braccia sono perfettamente allenate a praticare anche individualmente. Se capita un incidente, si può continuare a combattere abbastanza bene anche con una sola mano."

Ha sbuffato una piccola risata amara. "Il bo, invece, non può essere utilizzato con un braccio solo, se non per brevi momenti. È troppo lungo, troppo pesante, e la maggior parte delle posizioni prevede l'utilizzo di entrambi gli arti. Io, così, non posso combattere."

È tornato a guardare April negli occhi. Le iridi azzurre della ragazza erano limpida comprensione che invitavano il suo cuore ad aprirsi. La vergogna del mostrarsi debole davanti a lei è stata vinta dal desiderio, fortissimo, quasi fisico, di affidarle le sue paure. Nessuno, come April, sapeva farlo stare bene, nessuno tranne lei riusciva a placare un po' il dolore e la preoccupazione che provava.

"Sono sempre stato il più debole dei quattro, April. Il meno dotato nel ninjutsu. Solo il fatto di essermi allenato da quando ero piccolo per diverse ore al giorno con il bo mi ha reso capace di affiancare i miei fratelli in battaglia. Adesso, forse dovrò partire da zero con un'altra arma. Sensei mi sta istruendo all'utilizzo del _tonfa_. Ma ci vorranno anni, prima di poterlo padroneggiare come il bo."

Donatello ha sospirato, scuotendo la testa.

April ha alzato l'altra mano ad accarezzare il viso dell'amico; due piccole cicatrici tracciavano adesso il suo volto, una su un lato della bocca e l'altra che spuntava da sotto la maschera verso la fronte, a ricordare anch'esse il pestaggio subito. Si venivano a sommare alle altre piccole tracce che già segnavano la pelle del giovane mutante, quasi tutte non più vecchie di anno: troppi segni per un corpo ancora giovane, doloroso lascito di una vita già pericolosamente vissuta.

Donatello ha inclinato leggermente la testa verso la mano, in un gesto spontaneo, in una disperata richiesta di conforto che in quel momento allontanava anche l'imbarazzo di avere April lì, così vicina a lui, che gli sfiorava piano la pelle. Se in un'altra occasione solo il tocco della ragazza lo avrebbe reso un balbettante concentrato di insicurezza e gli avrebbe portato le palpitazioni del cuore a livelli preoccupanti, adesso, dopo quello che stava succedendo, ed in quel momento di sconforto, il suo animo era talmente stanco che avrebbe voluto solo dormire tra le sue braccia e dimenticare tutto ciò che vi era intorno a lui, relegandolo nell'onirica dimensione di ciò che non è mai accaduto.

"Io… io ero felice, April. Sono un ibrido umano-tartaruga cresciuto nelle fogne da un maestro ninja che è un ibrido umano-ratto. Per chi vive là fuori può sembrare strano, bizzarro, mostruoso, ma per me è la mia vita, è normale. Mi piace praticare il ninjutsu, studiare, inventare, mangiare la pizza con i miei fratelli. Amo la mia famiglia. Ero felice, dio mio, ero felice... Perché ci è successo questo? Perché nel mondo ci sono uomini come Shredder, come Tucker? Perché ci sono le guerre, perché c'è tanta violenza? Sarò così intelligente, ma proprio non capisco, April, non capisco… Noi non abbiamo mai fatto del male a nessuno, anzi utilizzavamo l'insegnamento del nostro maestro per rendere il mondo un posto più sicuro, un posto migliore. Noi aiutavamo la gente, April. Lui, lui aiutava la gente. Perché allora è su quel lettino, inerte? Perché?"

La voce del mutante è scesa ad un sussurro, basso e roco, le frasi rotte vibranti tra i respiri. April ha sentito girarsi la mano dell'amico nella propria, mettersi palmo contro palmo, e l'ha stretta più forte. La mano di lui era molto più grande della sua. La ragazza poteva avvertire i calli che anni di allenamento avevano lasciato sul forte palmo color oliva.

Il pollice verde ha carezzato delicatamente la pelle bianca del dorso. Un gesto così normalmente intimo e così intimamente spontaneo. In altri momenti sarebbe sembrato troppo sensuale, si sarebbe caricato di audaci segni, avrebbe ammiccato a ciò che lei si aspettava da tempo, a quel livello di socialmente inaccettabile e di sentimentalmente pericoloso. Perché Donnie, April l'aveva sempre saputo, era attratto da lei. In barba alla logica, alla morale comune, alla natura stessa. E lei… lei aveva deciso semplicemente di non pensarci. Troppi problemi, nella sua vita da adolescente. Una ragazza normale che da un giorno all'altro si era trovata catapultata dal suo mondo banale scandito dai compiti per la scuola e dalle passeggiate al centro commerciale ad una realtà incredibile ed a tratti paurosa fatta di alieni, mutanti e guerre ninja tra i tetti. Lei aveva rimosso ogni altro pensiero chiudendolo in un baule in fondo al suo cuore. Le avance impacciate di Casey, gli sguardi timidi di Donnie… L'umano chiassoso ed il mutante geniale. Il suo cuore forse un giorno avrebbe scelto, quando tutto questo caos nella sua vita fosse passato. Per adesso, Donnie era il suo migliore amico. Era colui che l'aveva salvata. Era la persona che la capiva di più al mondo. Donnie era forte, dolce, e con qualcosa di ancora teneramente infantile.  
E adesso, Donnie stava soffrendo, e lei si sentiva spezzare il cuore. Le dispiaceva per Leo, che considerava il suo fratello maggiore, non per l'età ma per il senso di protezione che il suo amico mascherato in blu sapeva irradiare; ma le dispiaceva anche per tutta la sua "seconda famiglia" che vedeva cadere a pezzi, a cominciare da Donnie, dal _suo_ Donnie.

La mano verde si è improvvisamente staccata dalla sua. Strette entrambe le braccia al piastrone, come se dopo la prorompente apertura il mutante volesse adesso chiudersi in sé stesso, Donatello ha abbassato la testa, le sue guance nuovamente rosate. April aveva sempre trovato adorabile il pudico rossore di lui.

"Scusa, non volevo riversare su di te i miei problemi…"

"Cosa dici, Donnie?" Gli ha posato la mano sulla spalla. "Vorrei solo poterti aiutare di più."

Lui ha alzato nuovamente la testa. "Ma tu mi aiuti, April, tanto! Averti qua vuol dire molto, per me… Con te posso… posso mollare un po', ecco. Con i miei fratelli, con Sensei, devo essere forte. Hanno bisogno di me. Ma io non sono forte come dovrei, io ho paura… I primi giorni, quando sono tornato dopo… dopo il mio rapimento, ho veramente creduto che Leo stesse per morire da un secondo all'altro. Lo guardavo, e temevo che appena mi fossi girato lui non ci sarebbe stato più. É mio fratello, April, è mio fratello…"

Ha stretto un attimo gli occhi, angosciato. "Poi, sì, si è stabilizzato. Non so come sia successo, era così improbabile. Ma è stato solo l'inizio di un'attesa che..." Ha preso un profondo respiro, ha dischiuso gli occhi. Grandi e lucidi, riflettevano le ondeggianti fiammelle. "Sono stanco, April, stanco di avere costantemente paura, giorno e notte, ora dopo ora. Ho paura che non si svegli ed ho paura che lui possa svegliarsi e non essere più lo stesso. Non so se quello lì dentro è ancora Leo …"

Nei pochi secondi di silenzio che si è poggiato su di loro, la ragazza si è ritrovata a fissare quei piccoli riflessi d'oro sparsi nel lago nocciola e ciliegia.

"Donnie, è normale avere paura per coloro che amiamo. Tu sei una delle persone più forti e coraggiose che io conosca, e passerai attraverso tutto questo. Credo che il tuo braccio abbia solo bisogno di più tempo; ma se anche non dovesse guarire, sono sicura che riuscirai a cavartela benissimo pure così." La mano sulla spalla è scesa ad accarezzargli il braccio. "E Leo è ancora qui con noi, ed è questo che conta."

April l'ha sentito sospirare piano, ed ha notato che la bocca di lui ha iniziato a tremare, appena percettibilmente. La sua bocca che tante volte aveva visto ridere e scherzare, con la sua curiosa fessura tra i denti. La sua bocca amabile…

Donatello ha scrutato lo sguardo di lei, così dolce, così comprensivo. Per un lunghissimo secondo vi si è perso dentro, nuotando in quegli occhi azzurri. È stata una carezza all'anima. Il suo viso attento, premuroso, la sua bocca socchiusa in un'espressione di dolente partecipazione. La sua bocca, così vicina…

Lui ha sentito il suo cuore accelerare i battiti.

Non era né il luogo, né il tempo. Non con quell'angoscia nell'animo. Un mare di problemi, un oceano di preoccupazioni. Non era logico, non era normale, non era accettabile.

Sarebbe stato egoistico. Sarebbe stato sbagliato. Sarebbe stato per consolazione. Sarebbe stato un errore imperdonabile.

Sarebbe stato dolcissimo, sarebbe stato ciò di cui il suo cuore aveva bisogno in quel momento.

Si è avvicinato. Il tempo sembrava essersi fermato, il tremolare biondo delle candele bloccato in quell'istante spaventosamente perfetto. Lei lo guardava fisso. Non si è allontanata. Si è avvicinata?

"Donnie!"

Il grido, acuto e pieno d'urgenza, di Michelangelo dall'infermeria.

Occhi negli occhi, ghiacciati, per appena una frazione di secondo.

E poi sono balzati veloci fuori dal dojo, prima ancora di chiedersi cosa stesse succedendo.


	37. Risvegli

_"__I survived._

_I speak, I breathe, _

_I'm incomplete"_

_Queens of the Stone Age, The Vampyre Of Time And Memory_

* * *

Donnie si è precipitato nel laboratorio, seguito da April. Ha fatto appena in tempo a registrare la presenza di Splinter e Raffaello, anche loro richiamati dal grido, che tutta la sua attenzione si è focalizzata su Michelangelo.

Il fratello minore, in piedi accanto al lettino, piangeva.

È stata appena una frazione di secondo, quella prima di girare lo sguardo a Leonardo, ma è bastata per atterrirlo. Poi, ha ascoltato le parole di Mikey, ma a quel punto aveva già visto.

"Ha aperto gli occhi! Leo ha aperto gli occhi! Donnie! Ha aperto gli occhi! Leo! Oh Leo!"

Michelangelo stava praticamente urlando, incapace di stare fermo, l'espressione euforica ed allucinata, quasi sotto shock. "Raph! Sensei! Ha aperto gli occhi!"

Tutti si sono stretti di corsa accanto al lettino.

"Donnie, si è svegliato, Donnie? Lui…?

"Calmati, Michelangelo" ha detto Splinter scostando delicatamente il figlio mascherato in arancione per avvicinarsi di più a Leonardo.

Il mutante aveva la sua maschera blu. Sotto di essa, le palpebre si erano dischiuse lasciando intravedere le iridi dello stesso colore. I muscoli del viso erano ancora rilassati come nel sonno profondo, ma gli occhi erano aperti,anche se non completamente; le palpebre sbattevano mentre lo sguardo vagava intorno, senza soffermarsi su niente.

"È… è sveglio?" La voce di Raffaello era bassa, carica di aspettativa.

"Allontanatevi un po', per favore." Donatello ha allargato le braccia per spostare Splinter e Raffaello al suo fianco, e poi ha fatto un segno con le mani a April e Michelangelo dall'altra parte del lettino. "Non gli state tutti sopra."

Ognuno ha prontamente ubbidito, lasciando adesso solo Donatello accanto a Leonardo.

"Leo?"

Il viola sentiva un groppo alla gola, le parole uscivano flebili, esitanti. "Fratello, mi senti?"

Ma Leonardo continuava a muovere gli occhi da un lato all'altro, piano, senza dare alcun segno di aver percepito quello che vi era intorno a lui.

"Leo?" ha fatto ancora Donatello.

Dopo un paio di minuti, la situazione non era cambiata. L'euforia di tutti si era adesso raffreddata in una muta attesa.

"Donatello?" Splinter ha rotto il silenzio.

"Non so, Sensei… Dobbiamo aspettare."

"Ma è sveglio? Non è vero?"

"Mikey, ricordi i discorsi che ti ho fatto? Non possiamo saperlo. Dobbiamo aspettare."

"Maledizione!" Raffaello ha sbuffato fendendo l'aria con i pugni scagliati giù, ai suoi fianchi; poi si è allontanato, dando un calcio allo sgabello che ha incontrato per strada, e si è buttato a sedere sulla scrivania, incrociando le braccia.

Leonardo aveva sì gli occhi aperti, ma sembrava che stesse continuando a dormire. Tutti sapevano bene che poteva essere un falso allarme, ma questo cambiamento, dopo due mesi, li aveva messi in uno stato di ansiosa speranza. Soprattutto Michelangelo sembrava fremere nell'incertezza, ed i suoi occhi si spostavano in continuazione da Leo agli altri, apprensivi, desiderosi, eccitati.

Ancora una volta, tutti si sono ritrovati ad attendere in silenzio in infermeria. Solo che adesso, dopo circa una decina di minuti, un flebile suono è uscito dalla bocca di Leonardo.

"Mh…"

La tartaruga in blu ha piegato leggermente la testa. La maschera copriva gli zigomi adesso sporgenti nel volto emaciato.

Donatello ha sentito le lacrime salirgli agli occhi. Era più forte di lui. Nonostante tutte le sue remore e paure, ha provato una tale gioia da rimanerne quasi soffocato.

Lo sguardo di Leonardo l'aveva messo a fuoco. Suo fratello lo stava guardando.

…

"Mikey, ben cotte"

L'atmosfera in cucina quella mattina era serena, quasi normale, come non lo era stata da molto tempo. Michelangelo era ai fornelli, Raffaello e Donatello seduti al tavolo. La sera prima, dopo aver aperto gli occhi ed essersi mosso leggermente, Leonardo si era riaddormentato, lasciando tutti un po' delusi, ma ancora elettrizzati. Dopo qualche ora Splinter aveva invitato April a tornare a casa ed i figli a dormire un po', mentre lui sarebbe rimasto da Leonardo. Il loro sensei era ancora lì, mentre i ragazzi, svegliati da poco, stavano facendo colazione.

"Ma non troppo. Al solito. Insomma, tu sai, come le fai sempre, sono buonissime…" La voce di Raffaello si è spenta piano. Nel parlare al fratello mascherato in arancione ci andava con i piedi di piombo. L'atmosfera, in fondo, era _quasi _normale. Ancora tra lui e Michelangelo qualcosa non andava.

"Tranquillo, Raph." Michelangelo con maestria ha voltato l'ennesimo pancake.

"Tu sicuro di non volerne, Donnie?"

"Sì, grazie Mikey, mi basta il caffè."

"Non sia mai detto che tu faccia una vera colazione per mettere un po' di muscoli su quelle ossa, secchione!"

"Non sono magro, Raph. Ho un fisico asciutto." Si è stretto scherzosamente il bicipite con enfasi. "Muscolatura snella e tonica. Sei tu che sei tarchiato."

"Aspetta che finisco qui e poi seguimi nel dojo che ti faccio vedere cosa ti fa il tarchiato" ha risposto con la bocca piena, sventolando la forchetta.

Poi, ha abbassato lo sguardo al braccio fasciato di Donatello, subito pentito della minaccia scherzosa.

_Idiota. Sono un maledetto idiota._

Donatello ha fatto finta di non accorgersi della gaffe. Si era alzato carico di fiducia e niente avrebbe potuto rovinare questa giornata. Dopo più di due mesi, suo fratello si era svegliato. Aveva deciso di mettere da parte tutte le sue paure da medico e di godersi solo le speranze. Leo si sarebbe alzato presto da quel lettino, come se niente fosse successo. _Nessun danno cerebrale, nessuna menomazione della malattia, nessun trauma irreparabile, niente_.

…

"Mhmm…"

"Leonardo?"

Splinter è balzato in piedi. La tartaruga mutante si stava muovendo di nuovo.

L'odore della colazione arrivava fino al laboratorio, dove Hamato Yoshi aveva passato ancora una volta lunghe ore scomode su una sedia. Solo che questa notte era stata diversa. Perché suo figlio si stava svegliando, e non vi era niente di più bello al mondo.

Gli occhi blu hanno sfarfallato un po', poi si sono aperti, guardandosi intorno assonnati.

Splinter ha stretto forte la mano del ragazzo.

"Figlio mio, mi senti?"

Leonardo ha girato piano la testa verso di lui. Dopo un tempo che è sembrato al maturo mutante incredibilmente lungo, l'adolescente l'ha guardato negli occhi.

La tartaruga ha dischiuso la bocca, ma non ne è uscito fuori alcun suono. Ha abbassato un attimo le palpebre, le ha riaperte, più sveglio. Ha tentato ancora di parlare.

"S… s…"

"È tutto a posto Leonardo. Ti sei svegliato, figlio mio." Splinter commosso gli ha messo una mano sul piastrone.

"S… nsei."

È stato appena un sussurro, ma è bastato a far balzare il cuore di Hamato Yoshi.

"Sono qui, Leonardo, sono qui, è tutto a posto…"

Ha preso la mano del figlio, leggera, col suo polso adesso così sottile, e attento a non sfiorare il cerotto con la flebo se l'è portata delicatamente alla guancia. Al diavolo ogni stoico controllo delle emozioni; Splinter ha strofinato la mano del suo ragazzo contro la pelliccia del suo viso e si è sentito sciogliere il gelo nel petto.

Donatello è entrato in laboratorio, tenendo in mano la tazza del caffè. Appena ha guardato verso l'angolo infermeria, è corso a posare la tazza su un tavolino e si è avvicinato a Leonardo.

"Leo? Sei sveglio? Puoi sentirmi?"

Gli occhi blu si sono spostati lentamente dal padre al fratello. Come se quest'operazione gli avesse richiesto una fatica immane, ha dovuto chiudere le palpebre qualche secondo; adesso anche l'espressione del viso era più sveglia, ma stanca.

"Puoi sentirmi Leo?" ha ripetuto Donatello.

Leonardo ha guardato fisso il fratello teso su di lui, poi ha fatto un piccolissimo gesto di assenso con la testa.

Donatello si è sentito invadere da una felicità che non provava da mesi. Leonardo era sveglio, e stava comunicando!

"Hai dolore?"

Gli occhi blu si sono mossi un po' avanti e indietro, confusi, come se non avesse capito o non sapesse rispondere.

"Ok, ok, è presto per questo. Mi riconosci? Sai chi sono?"

Ancora una volta gli occhi hanno perso il fuoco sulla visuale. Donatello stava iniziando a sentire un brivido corrergli lungo la colonna vertebrale quando un altro piccolo, ma meno deciso, sì con la testa l'ha nuovamente tranquillizzato.

Leonardo ha tirato il viso in un faticoso abbozzo di sorriso, poi si è concentrato e si è sforzato di parlare.

"Mhmm… R… Mhm… R… Raphh…"

Donatello ha fatto un passo indietro, appoggiandosi sgraziatamente al tavolino.

La tazza di caffè si è infranta contro il pavimento.

…

"Come sarebbe a dire che non possiamo vederlo?" Raffaello ha praticamente ruggito a Donatello che, in piedi davanti alla porta del laboratorio, ne bloccava l'ingresso a lui e a Michelangelo.

"È confuso, e credo che vedervi potrebbe solo farlo agitare."

"Diavolo, Donnie! Mi stai dicendo che mio fratello è sveglio dopo due mesi, ed io non posso vederlo per non farlo agitare? Se si agita me ne esco, ma io vado!"

Raffaello ha spinto con non molta delicatezza da parte Donatello, ed è entrato in laboratorio. Niente avrebbe potuto impedirgli di rivedere Leo. Era sveglio. Era sveglio! Dopo tutto questo tempo, dopo tutta la paura. Credeva di averlo perso, ed invece eccolo, era lì, con gli occhi aperti…

Si è avvicinato al lettino sentendo una strana debolezza nelle gambe.

"Leo…"

Leonardo ha girato la testa al suono della voce. Anche Splinter ha guardato Raffaello.

La tartaruga in rosso ha letto nell'espressione di suo padre qualcosa che non gli piaceva. Non era contento che Leonardo si fosse svegliato? Una strana sensazione, come se ci fosse qualcosa di sbagliato, ha preso a strisciare dentro di lui.

Leonardo lo stava scrutando. Finalmente, le sue iridi blu erano fisse su di lui. Quante volte Raffaello aveva pensato, in quelle settimane, agli occhi di suo fratello. Aveva desiderato uno sguardo da loro. Uno dei loro sguardi d'intesa durante la battaglia, quando senza parole bastava un movimento delle orbite per organizzare strategie perfettamente orchestrate. Uno sguardo divertito, per le buffonate di Mikey, per le impacciate farneticazioni di Donnie davanti ad April. Anche uno sguardo di disapprovazione, perché come al solito suo fratello gli rimproverava di essere troppo avventato, troppo impulsivo, di mettere in pericolo la propria vita, e come al solito aveva ragione.

Ma lo sguardo che Raffaello stava ricevendo adesso, era… strano. Leonardo era sveglio, cosciente, lo sguardo era lucido. Ma non lo stava guardando come un fratello.

Lo guardava come un estraneo.

Raffaello ha capito improvvisamente che Leonardo non lo riconosceva.

"Leo?"

L'ha toccato sul braccio. Leonardo ha allargato gli occhi, improvvisamente spaventato. Le pupille sono rimbalzate da una parte all'altra, poi ha cominciato a muovere convulsivamente la testa ed a mugugnare.

"Te l'avevo detto! L'hai fatto spaventare!"

Donatello ha strattonato violentemente Raffaello all'indietro. Per lo shock della situazione il rosso non ha saputo riacquistare l'equilibrio ed è caduto per terra.

"Fuori!" Donatello furioso lo sovrastava indicando la porta.

"Ma che diavolo!"

"Esci, idiota!"

Raffaello è balzato in piedi, furente. Ha stretto i pugni, pronto a sferrare un colpo.

Poi, con la coda dell'occhio, ha visto Michelangelo, fermo in piedi ancora sulla porta del laboratorio.

Ha aperto i pugni.

"Uscite tutti."

L'ordine di Splinter è stato appena mormorato ma portava un'inflessione nella voce che non ammetteva repliche.

Con la testa china, Raffaello ha preceduto Donatello e Michelangelo fuori dalla stanza.

"E chiudete la porta!" ha fatto ancora Splinter.

I tre fratelli si sono buttati sui gradini della grande fossa nella zona centrale.

I minuti sono passati lenti. Seduti lontani tra di loro, ognuno perso nei propri pensieri, i tre giovani mutanti si voltavano ogni tanto verso la porta chiusa.

Il rumoroso sospiro di Michelangelo ha indotto Raffaello a guardarlo. Gli occhi azzurri erano persi davanti a sé. Lontani mille miglia dai suoi pensieri felici che sempre sapevano portare un raggio di sole nelle giornate più buie. Il mutante mascherato in rosso ha poi rivolto l'attenzione a Donatello. Il viola si teneva la testa tra le mani.

Raffaello ha pensato di essere un fratello maggiore terribile. Si sarebbe preso a calci per essersi comportato per l'ennesima volta come lo stupido che si sentiva.

"Scusa, Donnie."

Donatello ha tolto le mani, gli occhi nocciola brillavano di lacrime. Era stato un colpo terribile, per tutti.

Poi ha fatto un sorriso triste.

"Non fa niente Raph. Siamo tutti nervosi." Ha guardato Michelangelo, che ancora non prestava attenzione ai fratelli.

"È solo che… Quando finirà questa storia, Donnie? Io credevo…"

"Ci avevamo sperato tutti. Ci avevo sperato anch'io…" Ha abbassato nuovamente lo sguardo. "Ma solo nei romanzi chi si sveglia dopo due mesi di coma chiacchiera allegramente come se niente fosse successo. Nella realtà il risveglio è difficoltoso, e la ripresa molto lenta." _Quando c'è, la ripresa._

La porta del laboratorio si è aperta piano, e Splinter si è avvicinato.

Donatello e Raffaello si sono alzati in piedi. Il viola si è messo sull'attenti e poi ha fatto un lieve incino.

"Scusa, Sensei."

Raffaello l'ha guardato ed imitato.

"Sì, scusa maestro."

Splinter ha alzato un braccio, a scacciare via la questione, poi si è rivolto a Donatello.

"Si è addormentato nuovamente."

Donatello ha annuito. "Beh, è normale, credo. Ha detto qualcos'altro?"

"No, ma mi ha stretto un po' la mano."

"Bene!" Donatello si è illuminato, ha sorriso felice, poi ha ridimensionato un po' il suo entusiasmo quando ha visto gli sguardi interrogativi di Raffaello e Splinter puntati su di lui. "Voglio dire, se ti ha stretto la mano significa che riesce a muovere gli arti superiori. Avevo avuto l'impressione che avesse la sensibilità alle braccia quando ha Raph l'ha sfiorato, forse si è spaventato al tocco."

Le espressioni interrogative si sono accentuate ancora di più.

"Temevo… insomma c'era il rischio che… La malattia che ha avuto avrebbe potuto causare anche questo. Se ci sono state emorragie poi riassorbite, i danni cerebrali avrebbero potuto causare la paralisi… Quando si sveglia la prossima volta vedremo se anche gli arti inferiori…" Ha guardato verso la porta, lasciando morire lì la frase.

"Perché non mi ha riconosciuto?"

"È confuso Raph. Prima mi ha scambiato per te. Sembra che per adesso abbia riconosciuto solo Sensei. Diamogli tempo, e vedremo se è solo un fatto passeggero."

"_Se_?"

"Beh, sì, vedremo nei prossimi giorni. Ci… ci vorrà tempo."

Raffaello ha rivolto ancora lo sguardo a Michelangelo. Non si era alzato, non aveva parlato, sembrava non accorgersi nemmeno che ci fosse qualcuno intorno a lui. Fermo e silenzioso come non lo era mai stato, come un robot a cui fosse improvvisamente venuta a mancare ogni energia.

Il rosso ha poi osservato le proprie mani, notando con stupore come queste avessero iniziato a tremare un po'.

_Danni cerebrali._

Il demone menzionato aleggiava tra di loro.

_No, non questo. Non questo._

Forse vi era qualcosa di ancor peggiore della morte.


	38. Esserci

_Ludovico Einaudi, Oltremare_

* * *

Erano passate ventiquattro ore da quando Leonardo aveva cercato di parlare.

Dopo quell'episodio, che aveva reso tutti vibranti di trepidante attesa e poi nuovamente tutti stanchi e scoraggiati per l'esito del risveglio, non era successo più nulla.

Leonardo era semplicemente tornato a dormire.

Come se il suo sonno non fosse durato abbastanza da stremare i nervi scossi della sua famiglia, il mutante in blu si era limitato a continuare a tenere gli occhi chiusi su tutto ciò che succedeva intorno.

I suoi fratelli avevano saltato per l'ennesima volta la formazione, suo padre aveva trascorso un'altra notte al suo fianco.

La colazione questa mattina non aveva lo zuccherino gusto della speranza che li aveva allietati il giorno precedente. Si respirava nella tana il timore che, forse, i loro peggiori incubi si fossero avverati, e che il loro fratello fosse ormai perduto per sempre.

Donatello leggeva il suo sconforto nel fondo, sporco di caffè, della tazza ancora calda che teneva in mano. La tazza che gli aveva regalato Leonardo. Accanto a lui, seduto al tavolo, Michelangelo rigirava il cucchiaio in una ciotola di latte e cereali che molto probabilmente non si sarebbe dovuto preparare. Raffaello aveva del tutto evitato anche il tentativo di fare colazione, preferendo come al solito riversare sul fantoccio da allenamento tutta la sua frustrazione.

Il viola ha sospirato. Ci aveva sperato. Ci aveva sperato davvero, contro ogni logica, che una grave febbre emorragica e due mesi di coma non avessero fatto pagare il loro scotto al corpo del fratello. Alla sua mente. Che ne sarebbe stato di loro, adesso? Doveva iniziare a pianificare un'assistenza a lungo, lunghissimo termine? Leo fino a che punto si sarebbe ripreso? Avrebbero avuto a che fare con una lieve disabilità, o avrebbero dovuto per gli anni a venire assistere un povero invalido a malapena cosciente?

E se non fosse stato mai più capace di badare a sé stesso? Avrebbe avuto bisogno di cure costanti per il resto della vita. E lui, il vero lui, il suo forte e fiero fratello, avrebbe voluto vivere così?

Quando la vita smette di essere un evento meraviglioso, venuto ai fragili esseri nati dall'infinitesimale materia stellare, per diventare un insopportabile fardello al quale sarebbe più logico, decoroso, pietoso porre fine?

Non gli piaceva il corso che stavano prendendo i suoi pensieri. Si è alzato, ed ha messo la tazza nel lavello. Ha aperto l'acqua. In fondo, Leo si era appena svegliato. Era presto, per pensare al peggio.

Ma l'aveva scambiato per Raph…

Era solo una confusione temporanea? Sì, diamine, doveva esserlo. Non vi era un minimo di fortuna, per loro, a questo mondo?

Ha insaponato la tazza, l'ha sciacquata, l'ha riposta nello scolapiatti sul lavello.

Si è voltato, a guardare Michelangelo, che non sembrava aver intenzione di finire i suoi cereali.

Gli occhi azzurri erano persi a fissare la tazza o il tavolo o nessuna delle due cose.

"Starà bene, Mikey."

Ha dovuto dirlo. Per suo fratello e per sé stesso. Suonava stupido, banale e ridondante, ma ha dovuto dirlo.

Michelangelo ha girato la testa piano, l'ha messo a fuoco. Nelle lucidi iridi color del cielo, il bagliore di una scheggia di tristezza. Poi ha sorriso, caldo.

"Sì, starà bene."Ha annuito sicuro, ma ha allontanato la ciotola con i cereali.

Donatello si è riseduto al tavolo, davanti al fratello minore. Ha capito subito che quello che Mikey aveva detto era tutto a suo beneficio. Si erano, per così dire, ricambiati il favore. Adesso, occhi negli occhi, in un secondo si sono detti molto di più. Il genio ed il casinista, l'alfa e l'omega, colui che si fa guidare dalla ragione e quello che vibra di puro istinto vitale, erano talmente vicini nell'animo come solo due fratelli possono esserlo.

Ogni remora caduta.

"Gli staremo vicino, Donnie."

Il viola ha annuito, triste.

"Tutta la vita. Starò con lui se… Io starò con lui. Giorno e notte, sempre. Lo farò e non mi peserà."

"Lo so, Mikey."

"Lui l'avrebbe fatto per noi."

"Certo."

"Anche se non mi riconosce, Donnie. È Leo, è sempre Leo."

"Certo, è Leo…"

Donatello ha sentito pizzicare gli angoli degli occhi. Li ha abbassati a guardare i cereali che nel latte iniziavano a farsi poltiglia.

_Confusione temporanea. Solo confusione temporanea. Il cervello si sta svegliando. Ci vuole tempo. Solo un po' di tempo._

Per qualche minuto, i due fratelli sono rimasti così. Dopo tutte queste settimane. Dopo l'alternarsi costante di paura e speranze. Dal di fuori entravano in cucina i grugniti rabbiosi di Raph, i colpi sordi delle nocche contro il tessuto del manichino.

Donatello era stanco. Si sentiva come se il suo animo fosse stato tirato a guisa di una corda talmente sottile che ormai viveva col terrore che potrebbe rompersi. Ha stirato le dita.

Potrebbe rompersi.

_Mikey ha lavato le lenzuola? Devo ricordarmi di ricalcolare la concentrazione proteica in base all'ultima analisi del sangue. Sono rimaste solo tre siringhe. Il cerotto nella piaga dietro il polpaccio l'ho poi cambiato? Non ho ancora controllato se quel segnale poteva essere effettivamente Kraang. Ne dovrò parlare con Raph. Su che sito era quell'articolo sulla gestione familiare della disabilità?_

Raffaello è entrato in cucina. Ha aperto il frigo, preso l'acqua fredda ed iniziato a bere direttamente dalla bottiglia.

Donatello non gli ha detto nulla. Niente lezioni sull'igiene né sulla congestione, oggi. L'ha solo guardato, ma un secondo di troppo.

"Allora?" Raffaello ha chiesto sgarbato sbattendo la bottiglia sul tavolo.

Il viola ha distolto lo sguardo. Suo fratello voleva lo scontro, ne aveva bisogno. Caricato dall'esercizio fisico, e con la sua stessa ansia nel cuore, Raffaello sarebbe stato meglio, se lui gli avesse dato anche il minimo appoggio per sfogarsi. Ma lui era troppo stanco, per darglielo. _Potrebbe rompersi._

La tartaruga mascherata in rosso ha allora guardato Michelangelo. Ha dovuto usare tutto il proprio autocontrollo per non prendersela anche con lui, per il solo motivo di starsene lì, con quell'aria stupida, a continuare a non guardarlo negli occhi. Aveva voglia di gridargli in faccia tutta la sua rabbia. Ma non poteva, non con il clima che c'era tra di loro. Una volta, Michelangelo sarebbe stato il suo bersaglio ideale, avrebbe potuto assorbire il suo malumore senza problemi, anzi avrebbe saputo trasformare la rabbia in fastidio e poi il fastidio si sarebbe addirittura spesso sciolto in una risata.

Ma oggi no. Non più. Pazienza, doveva avere pazienza. Come gli aveva detto suo padre. Era riuscito a resistere, nonostante tutto. Non poteva rovinare ancora una volta ogni cosa. Non poteva perdere per sempre Mikey. Sperando di non averlo già definitivamente perso.

Raffaello si è asciugato l'acqua intorno alla bocca col dorso della mano.

In quel momento sono stati raggiunti in cucina anche da Splinter.

Donatello ha osservato il maturo mutante. Suo padre era stanco. Aveva sempre pensato a lui come a un essere forte e invincibile. Adesso, forse per la prima volta, lo vedeva con altri occhi. Suo padre non era più giovane. Si avvicinava all'età in cui le forze sarebbero iniziate a declinare.

Aveva sempre calcolato la loro età in termini umani. Loro erano adolescenti, il suo sensei un uomo maturo ma ancora nel pieno delle forze. Ma loro non erano umani. Quanto vive un ratto? Quanto una tartaruga? Dopo l'ennesima notte accanto a quel lettino, suo padre era visibilmente spossato. Donatello ha scacciato l'ennesimo brutto pensiero.

Michelangelo si è alzato rumorosamente in piedi, strisciando lo sgabello.

"Posso… posso vederlo, Sensei?"

Hamato Yoshi si è versato dell'acqua in un bicchiere. Ha annuito.

"Sì, Michelangelo. Anzi, io andrò a riposare qualche ora, resta tu con Leonardo." Si è poi rivolto agli altri ragazzi. "Nel frattempo, voi due potete allenarvi un po'. Donatello, guida tu la sessione, solo kata di base e gli esercizi col _tonfa_ che ti ho mostrato nei giorni scorsi."

"Sensei, pensavo che anche oggi potessimo saltare la formazione."

"No, Donatello. Come hai detto tu, per Leonardo ci vorrà tempo. E voi non potete perdere altre sessioni. I vostri nemici sono sempre là fuori, con Leonardo al vostro fianco o senza."

"_Hai_, Sensei."

"E, Donatello?"

"Sì?"

"Se faceste poco rumore ve ne sarei molto grato."

"_Hai_, Sensei."

…

I suoni dal dojo si sentivano appena, lì in laboratorio. Lievi colpi bassi, legno contro legno, quasi le percussioni esotiche di una danza lontana. Michelangelo, seduto accanto al lettino di Leonardo, si augurava che Raffaello ci andasse piano, poiché il rosso era molto abile pure con i _tonfa_, armi che utilizzava bene quasi quanto i suoi sai. Se li era portati anche nell'assalto alla TCRI. Poi si chiedeva come Sensei riuscisse a dormire con quel rumore, nonostante la notte in bianco. Ed infine, rifletteva sul fatto che da quando avevano ripreso gli allenamenti Splinter non lo avesse mai fatto combattere contro Raph.

Ha sospirato. Suo padre la sapeva lunga, eh.

E lui poi aveva ancora quella sua stupida paura da combattere.

_È un problema che dovrai risolvere, se vuoi continuare ad essere un ninja._

Sì, ma come? Forse si poteva fare come per i veleni, abituarsi a… a quello spaventoso liquido rosso un poco alla volta. Ne avrebbe avuto bisogno un po', per iniziare a prenderci confidenza piano piano… Ma dove trovarlo? Solo l'idea di tenere in mano una delle loro sacche di riserva, che Donnie teneva ben nascoste in un vecchio frigorifero, lo atterriva. E quelle potevano salvar loro la vita, non era roba da giocarci. Allora dove trovarne solo qualche goccia?

Si è guardato le mani, ed ha deglutito.

_Sì, sono proprio un codardo._

"Non sono neanche lontanamente coraggioso come te, fratellone."

Ha alzato lo sguardo a Leonardo, ed ha sussultato.

"Leo! Ma sei sveglio!"

Il blu aveva la testa girata verso di lui, gli occhi completamente aperti. Lo stava guardando.

"Che bello rivederti, amico!" Michelangelo, ricordandosi della reazione di prima, ha resistito alla voglia di abbracciarlo, ma gli ha stretto forte la mano. Un sorriso di gioia correva sul volto lentigginoso, e lacrime invadenti hanno cercato di fare capolino.

Leonardo ha sbattuto un paio di volte gli occhi.

"Lo so che non mi riconosci, ma sono contento che sei sveglio, Leo, mi sei mancato tantissimo, fratellone, vorrei che ti alzassi subito da lì, ma Donnie mi ha detto che ci vuole tempo, ma io, io sono felice, ecco, sono davvero felice che ti sei svegliato, e non mi importa niente, quando starai meglio ci faremo la più grande mangiata di pizza della storia, ragazzi, una mangiata che ce la ricorderemo-"

"Mhmm…"

"-per anni pizze di tutti i gusti anche la tua preferita acciughe peperoni e fagioli di gelatina va beh è la mia preferita ed io-"

"M…i…"

"- beh io credo penso che insomma Leo io sono qui con te ed anche se non mi riconosci non mi importa starò con te e poi-"

"M… Mik…y..."

Leonardo gli ha sorriso.

Michelangelo si è chiesto se si potesse morire di felicità, perché in tal caso si sentiva fortemente a rischio.

Si è alzato in piedi, piano, quasi temendo che se si fosse mosso troppo velocemente l'incanto si sarebbe rotto. Il cuore gli batteva dentro il guscio come un tamburo.

L'aveva chiamato per nome. L'aveva chiamato per nome!

Doveva dirlo agli altri. No, doveva restare con Leo. No, doveva dirlo agli altri!

È indietreggiato lentamente.

"Leo, torno subito, non ti muovere…"

_Ho detto non ti muovere? Oddio…_

Lo sguardo blu l'ha seguito allontanarsi, e Michelangelo ha creduto di scorgervi un pizzico di delusione o stupore, ma doveva abbandonarlo solo per pochi secondi…

Si è girato, è schizzato fuori, ha battuto il record di velocità sulla distanza laboratorio-dojo, si è fiondato dentro; i due fratelli si sono voltati subito verso di lui, con i tonfa stretti in pugno e le posizioni congelate.

"Èsveglioemihariconosciutoèsveglioemihariconosciuto!" Ha aperto e chiuso freneticamente i pugni ed è corso nuovamente fuori.

Ha decelerato prima di rientrare nuovamente in laboratorio, per non correre il rischio di spaventare Leo; si è avvicinato alla sedia piano, si è seduto. Leonardo lo guardava ancora.

Michelangelo ha sentito le voci concitate di Donnie e Raph fuori dal laboratorio, mentre ha preso nuovamente la mano del fratello nella sua. Non poteva dire che il blu avesse proprio lo sguardo sveglio che lo contraddistingueva, ma era senza ombra di dubbio ben vigile. E gli stringeva la mano.

Adagio, dietro di lui, ha sentito avvicinarsi Raffaello. Michelangelo ha sorriso. Ne era sicuro. Anche Raph doveva sapere. Anche lui doveva vedere se Leo lo riconosceva.

L'arancione si è girato un attimo a guardare il rosso, che stava entrando anche lui passo a passo. La scena sarebbe potuta sembrare buffa. In un'altra occasione. Adesso Michelangelo non la trovava buffa, aveva il batticuore e basta. Si è rigirato verso Leonardo. Questi adesso stava seguendo Raffaello, che è arrivato al fianco del lettino. Ha portato gli occhi blu a Michelangelo, poi nuovamente a Raffaello.

"Ciao, Leo." La voce della tartaruga in rosso tremava.

Leonardo ha fatto un piccolo segno con gli occhi.

"Leo sai… sai chi sono?"

Qualche secondo di silenzio, poi il blu ha preso un respiro ed ha emesso qualche suono roco prima di articolare parola.

"Rhhh… Ra… Raph…"

Raffaello ha rilasciato il fiato che aveva trattenuto; si è arrischiato ad allungare la sua mano, piano, per sfiorare con una carezza quella del fratello in blu, stretta ancora a quella di Michelangelo.

Una terza figura si è avvicinata al lettino.

Gli occhi oltremare si sono alzati di nuovo.

Anche Raffaello e Michelangelo hanno guardato Donatello. Ma il viola per un po'non ha parlato. Ha deglutito, ha ricambiato i loro sguardi, ha guardato Leo, e poi nuovamente a turno gli altri fratelli, in attesa. Infine, si è fatto forza, a chiedere nuovamente:

"M… mi riconosci? Come mi chiamo?"

Il braccio ancora fasciato tremava poggiato sul lettino.

Leonardo ha sorriso ancora.

"D… Don…nie."

Il braccio fasciato ha portato la mano alla bocca a soffocare un singhiozzo.


	39. Tagli

_"__'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass"_

_Linking Park, Castle Of Glass_

* * *

Alcuni eventi sono molto veloci. Un fulmine, uno schiaffo, un battito di ciglia.

Altri necessitano di un po' più di tempo. Un seme che spunta, un frutto che matura, il formarsi di una spiaggia in una baia.

Gli eventi lenti richiedono pazienza, per vederne il risultato. Per vedere se il risultato era quello che ci si aspettava, o se purtroppo il destino avesse deciso diversamente.

Dopo due settimane dal suo risveglio, Leonardo aveva raggiunto, pian piano, tanti piccoli risultati.

Era stato un cammino lungo, difficile e non lineare; ogni due passi in avanti ve ne era uno indietro. Vi sono stati giorni buoni, e giorni meno buoni. Giorni in cui la ripresa sembrava vicina e tutti si aspettavano che la vita sarebbe tornata presto come prima, e giorni che invece mietevano un nero ed amaro dubbio nel cuore.

I primi giorni dopo il risveglio sono stati forse i meno difficili. Leonardo dormiva ancora quasi sempre. Nei rari momenti di veglia, a volte sembrava consapevole di ciò che avveniva intorno a lui e riusciva a dire alcune parole, altre volte i suoi occhi vagavano vuoti, e non sembrava riconoscere niente e nessuno. Poi, lentamente, i momenti di lucidità hanno superato quelli di confusione, ed i suoi familiari hanno potuto sempre più spesso provare la gioia di sentirsi chiamare per nome, e con una voce che era tornata quasi normale.

Tante piccole cose, semplici e banali, della vita di tutti i giorni, hanno rappresentato scogli impervi per la famiglia Hamato. Riuscire a bere dell'acqua, ad inghiottire un po' di zuppa, a muovere un po' gli arti, non è stata una conquista facile. Per non parlare dell'esprimere dolore o disagio o dell'espletare le necessità fisiologiche.

Adesso, dopo due settimane, la situazione era forse ancora più difficile. Perché a mano a mano che Leonardo riacquistava sempre più coscienza di sé, diventava anche più nervoso ed insofferente.

Non riuscire a muoversi bene o ad esprimersi lo spingeva a volte ad un livello di frustrazione tale da urlare e piangere come un bambino, rompendo tutto ciò che trovava a portata di mano.

Era per questo che adesso Michelangelo si trovava con un piatto di minestra rovesciato addosso, mentre Leonardo si stava rannicchiando a fatica sul letto in camera sua, con la faccia contro il muro ed il guscio al fratello che ancora teneva il cucchiaio in mano.

"Che succede, qui?" Splinter si è affacciato nella stanza di Leonardo, constatando con sconforto il piccolo disastro.

"Sensei, non vuole più che lo imbocchi. Non ha mangiato niente."

Il maturo mutante è entrato e si è seduto sul letto del figlio.

"Perché non vuoi che tuo fratello ti aiuti, Leonardo?"

"V…via! A… andate…via!"

"Leonardo, devi mangiare. Non c'è niente di male a farsi aiutare da chi ti vuole bene." Ha poggiato una mano sulla spalla del figlio. Magro, pallido e scosso dai singhiozzi, sembrava adesso un bambino. Non era che l'ombra del guerriero che lo aveva reso così orgoglioso.

"Via, pa…dre, per fav…ore…"

La voce di Leonardo tra le lacrime era un sussurro di una tristezza infinita. Splinter non sapeva come aiutare il suo ragazzo; col cuore in frantumi, si è rialzato e si è allontanato dal letto.

"Andiamo, lasciamolo un po' da solo" ha detto a Michelangelo che, completamente sporco di minestra, stava raccogliendo con uno straccio quella caduta a terra.

Quando ha sentito che Splinter e Michelangelo erano usciti dalla sua stanza, Leonardo ha preso a piangere ancora più forte. Sapeva che era sbagliato, ricordava che era vergognoso, e poco onorevole, ma non riusciva a smettere. Si sentiva davvero male, sentiva che niente andava come doveva, ma non capiva bene il perché. Era così confuso, e stanco di tutto. Provava costantemente un profondo senso di vergogna. I suoi fratelli… loro non avrebbero dovuto accudirlo così. Lui avrebbe dovuto prendersi cura di loro, invece! Lui era… era un ninja! Era un guerriero! Nella sua mente vagavano immagini confuse. Lotte tra i tetti, allenamenti con le armi… April, i Kraang, Karai… Comprendeva che qualcosa di profondamente sbagliato gli era successo. Una malattia, ricordava una malattia. Ma tutto era così confuso, perché, perché?

Adesso, si sentiva pure in colpa per aver trattato male Mikey e Splinter… Li aveva cacciati via, loro volevano solo aiutare… Era stato infantile e irriverente. Ma non voleva più essere imboccato. Non era giusto, non era normale…

Con molta difficoltà, è tornato a girarsi verso la porta. I muscoli non gli rispondevano. Si sentiva prigioniero dentro uno scafandro di piombo. Riusciva a muovere solo parzialmente le gambe, ed anche alzare le mani per afferrare qualcosa gli costava un immenso sforzo. Tutto era sbagliato, tutto era maledettamente sbagliato…

Ha alzato lo sguardo al bicchiere d'acqua poggiato sul comodino. Aveva sete. L'acqua era così vicina, eppure così lontana. Chiamando, qualcuno sarebbe arrivato a dargliela…

No.

Ha appuntato le braccia sul materasso, per alzarsi a sedere. Ha cercato di fare forza, ma non riusciva ad alzare il suo guscio. Era così pesante… Si è concentrato, ha respirato forte. Con un gemito, ha messo tutta la sua forza sulle braccia. I muscoli tremavano per lo sforzo. Ha iniziato ad ansimare. Le gambe, doveva cercare di aiutarsi con le gambe. Ha tentato con tutto sé stesso di premere sui talloni.

Piano, con una fatica enorme, è riuscito a tirarsi su. Ha poggiato la testa contro la testiera del letto, esausto. Ansimava forte e sentiva il sudore sulla fronte. Ha aspettato un paio di minuti, per riprendersi. Poi ha alzato il braccio per afferrare il bicchiere. La mano tremava quando ha sbattuto sul vetro. Un po' d'acqua si è riversata sul comodino, ma il bicchiere non è caduto. Leonardo ha chiuso un attimo gli occhi. Poi ha stretto le sue tre dita intorno al bicchiere. L'ha alzato, e tremolante l'ha avvicinato alla sua bocca.

Ce l'aveva fatta, ce l'aveva quasi fatta. Stava per bere da solo, senza essere imboccato come un bambino.

Il vetro ha toccato il bordo della bocca. La mano ha alzato il bicchiere. Ma tra la sua bocca ed il suo braccio non c'è stato coordinamento.

L'acqua gli si è riversata tutta addosso.

Leonardo ha singhiozzato. Ha stretto il bicchiere ormai vuoto con forza, tremante, e l'ha buttato con un urlo sul pavimento, frantumandolo in una miriade di schegge.

Poi ha urlato ancora, ed ancora, e si è preso la testa tra le mani.

Raffaello e Donatello si sono precipitati di corsa verso la stanza di Leonardo. Ma appena fuori dalla porta, appoggiato contro il muro, c'era Splinter, che ha alzato una mano per fermarli ed ha fatto loro segno di silenzio portandosi l'indice davanti alla punta del naso. I due fratelli si sono guardati smarriti e poi hanno guardato nuovamente Splinter, che si è limitato a scuotere la testa, chiudendo tristemente gli occhi.

…

Donatello è entrato in bagno; Michelangelo era sotto la doccia.

"Fai un'altra doccia, Mikey?"

"Uh?" La giovane tartaruga ha tolto la testa da sotto il getto dell'acqua.

_Non ho chiuso la porta!_

"Sì, Leo ha pensato che un vestito di minestra mi stesse bene."

"Non ha mangiato?"

"No. Si è arrabbiato. Sembrava Raph." Michelangelo si è insaponato il piastrone.

"Capisco." Donatello ha sospirato, scuotendo piano la testa. Ha poi abbassato lo sguardo ed ha visto la cintura, le protezioni e le fasce buttate in un mucchio a terra, sporche di minestra.

"Come mai non ti sei chiuso a chiave, oggi? Passata la tua piccola mania di non farti vedere 'nudo'?" ha ironizzato riguardo all'ultima stravaganza del fratellino, che negli ultimi giorni si chiudeva in bagno a chiave quando faceva la doccia. Tra di loro non avevano mai avuto questa accortezza, per ovvie ragioni. Erano tutti maschi, ed erano sempre _nudi_!

Qualcosa nelle fasce di Mikey ha attirato la sua attenzione, e si è accosciato a guardarle. Le piccole strisce bianche che il fratello usava sulle mani e quelle più scure che usava sui polsi erano… sporche? Sì, erano segnate da piccole macchie marroni. Donatello ha srotolato tra le mani la fascia bianca. Il marrone era quasi rosso in alcuni punti. Era… sangue?

Ha aggrottato la fronte. Ha guardato il fratellino che si strofinava sotto l'acqua e poi ancora le fasce, incredulo.

Si è alzato nuovamente in piedi, si è passato una mano sulla testa, cercando di fare mente locale.

Poteva essere? No, non era possibile…

Michelangelo ha chiuso il getto d'acqua ed è uscito dalla doccia, afferrando l'asciugamano dal supporto.

"Ancora qui, guardone?" ha scherzato iniziando ad asciugarsi, ma il sorriso gli è morto sulla faccia quando ha notato l'espressione tetra e seria di Donatello. "D., cosa…"

Ha scorto una delle sue fasce in mano al fratello.

_Oh, no…_

Veloce ha nascosto le mani dietro la schiena.

Donatello ha parlato gelido.

"Fammi vedere le mani."

Il fratello minore ha abbassato il volto. L'acqua gocciolava dal suo corpo al pavimento, lui ha fatto istintivamente un piccolo passo indietro. Non sapeva come uscire da quella situazione.

"Le mani!"

"No, Donnie, io…"

"Fammi vedere le mani, o chiamo Sensei in questo preciso istante."

Michelangelo ha incurvato le spalle, vinto. Ha portato lentamente le braccia bagnate in avanti. Donatello ha afferrato una mano ed ha iniziato ad ispezionarla.

I cuori dei due fratelli battevano ambedue come tamburi impazziti. Entrambi sono arrossiti, uno di rabbia, e l'altro di vergogna.

Sulla mano che Donatello stringeva tra le sue, piccole ferite, appena dei taglietti, segnavano la pelle verde; alcune erano già quasi completamente guarite, altre avevano delle croste ancora fresche. Sui polsi i tagli erano appena più profondi, ma niente che non potesse guarire in un paio di giorni. Tutti i taglietti erano posizionati in posti solitamente nascosti dalle fasce di protezione.

Tutti erano chiaramente auto-inflitti.

Donatello ha lasciato andare la mano; le sue adesso si sono strette a pugno. Ha alzato gli occhi a cercare quelli di suo fratello, ma questi aveva lo sguardo a terra.

"Mikey…" ha bisbigliato sgomento, non sapendo che dire.

"Donnie, non è importante…"

Il viola ha preso un profondo respiro. Non poteva credere che suo fratello facesse questo.

"Mikey, io… tu… come hai potuto… Non è questa la soluzione…"

Michelangelo ha rialzato lentamente la testa. Gli occhi di Donatello erano addolorati e turbati.

"Lo so che non è facile quello che abbiamo passato, è stato un periodo tremendo per tutti, ma questo…" La voce del mutante più alto vibrava, amara. "Questo non ti farà stare meglio."

Michelangelo ha spalancato gli occhi, in realizzazione.

"No, Donnie, non è quello che pensi!" Ha alzato la voce, adesso iniziando ad arrabbiarsi lui. "Io… ma come puoi pensare questo?"

Si è sbattuto i pugni sulle cosce, furioso. "Come puoi pensare che io mi faccia male per… Oddio! Mi credi talmente stupido!"

Ha iniziato a strofinarsi addosso l'asciugamano con forza, per asciugarsi, borbottando ancora infuriato ed umiliato.

Donatello è rimasto ancora più perplesso. A parte il fatto che vedere Mikey arrabbiato era uno spettacolo tanto raro quanto bizzarro, adesso iniziava a non capirci più niente.

"Ma allora, perché?"

I due grandi occhi azzurri l'hanno guardato mentre si cingevano della maschera arancione.

"Sto cercando di abituarmi al… beh, insomma, non è che potessi prenderlo da qualche altra parte, ed ho pensato che così, vedendone un po' ogni giorno, potessi vincere la mia ecto… emos… insomma la mia paura del sangue, ecco."

"E questo ti sembra un metodo intelligente? Insomma, ti tagli per vedere il tuo sangue? È un'idea assurda!"

"Ne hai qualcun'altra da suggerirmi?" ha chiesto raccogliendo le sue fasce e protezioni in una bacinella di plastica.

"Beh, non so, ma potremmo cercare insieme… tutto fuorché questo! È inutile! Hai avuto a che fare col sangue altre volte, e non ti è mai successo niente. Quante volte ne abbiamo visto un po' in battaglia? E non mi risulta che tu abbia mai avuto una crisi. Non è così che funziona, Mikey. Le fobie non si possono curare con l'abitudine. La mente è complessa…"

"Eh eh, Raph avrebbe una bella battuta adesso riguardo alla complessità della mia mente" ha scherzato versando del sapone da bucato nella bacinella con le sue protezioni. Poi ha guardato Donatello con aria spaventata. "Non lo dirai a lui, o a Sensei, vero?"

"No. Resterà un segreto tra noi due. Ma la devi smettere. Ok?"

"Croce sul cuore, da brava tartaruga." Ha annuito sorridendo facendosi un segno con una mano sul piastrone. Poi, nuovamente serio. " Ma Sensei ha detto che dovrò risolvere il problema se voglio ancora essere un ninja."

"Beh, credo che intendesse che devi imparare a non farti sopraffare dalla situazione. Non puoi vincere la fobia ma puoi imparare a gestire le crisi di panico. La meditazione e gli esercizi di respirazione possono aiutarti."

"Meditazione? Uh… preferivo continuare con i tagli."

"Mikey!"

"Dai, scherzavo!" Ha girato la testa verso di lui e tirato fuori la lingua, mentre agitava il bucato nella bacinella, sotto il gettito d'acqua del lavabo, provocando una soffice schiuma che gli ha ricoperto gli avambracci. Di colpo ha tirato fuori le mani dall'acqua saponata. "Ah, pizzica!"

"Ben ti sta, scemo!" Donatello gli ha strofinato una mano sulla testa. "Solo un'altra cosa."

"Uh?"

Gli ha poggiato la mano dietro il collo. Mikey era tornato a girargli parzialmente le spalle occupandosi del bucato.

"Perché non sei venuto da me?"

Michelangelo ha risposto in un soffio, sempre senza guardarlo.

"Non volevo darti altri pensieri. Già stai lavorando tanto con Leo."

Donatello l'ha abbracciato da dietro posando la sua testa su quella del fratellino. "Mikey, stupida testa di legno…"

"Sai Donnie? Mi mancavano proprio un bel po' di insulti. Adesso che Raph non me ne fa più ero in crisi d'astinenza…"

"Non sapevo ti mancassero i miei insulti, guscio senza cervello."

Entrambi si sono girati verso la porta aperta, dove Raph stava appoggiato, con le braccia incrociate, e lo sguardo strafottente. Solo gli occhi mostravano che in verità era un po' meno divertito di quanto volesse dare a vedere, e che stava cercando di riavvicinarsi a Michelangelo tentando anche la strada dell'ironia scherzosa. Negli ultimi due mesi e mezzo le aveva tentate tutte, e se dopo il risveglio di Leonardo la situazione con Michelangelo era un po' migliorata, ancora il loro rapporto non era tornato quello di un tempo.

Il fratellino non scappava più davanti a lui ed a volte gli rivolgeva la parola, tentando di fare come se niente fosse, ma si poteva sentire ancora una freddezza glaciale tra di loro. Raffaello da parte sua stava scoprendo una pazienza che non sapeva di avere.

"Che vi fate, le coccole al bucato? Mah." Ha messo su una finta faccia disgustata. "Quando avete finito, da Leo servono qualche straccio asciutto e lenzuola pulite, teneroni. Io raccolgo il vetro."

Ha girato le spalle ed è uscito, un po' geloso.

Voleva indietro il suo fratellino rompiscatole. E voleva indietro suo fratello maggiore. Insomma, voleva indietro la sua vecchia vita. Era forse chiedere troppo?


	40. Fratelli

_"__You came and saved me_

_You saved me from myself"_

_Skunk Anansie, You Saved Me_

* * *

Uscire in superficie dopo tanto tempo era stato più che piacevole. Splinter gli aveva accordato il permesso di andare con Casey, e lui non se lo era fatto ripetere due volte.

Non che avessero fatto niente di che, la serata era stata tranquilla, come se i balordi di New York avessero deciso di prendersi una pausa tutti quella notte. Avevano solo gironzolato un po' tra i tetti, e poi si erano fermati a chiacchierare sotto la cappa scura dell'inquinato cielo della città.

Inoltre, non l'avrebbe mai pensato qualche mese fa, non gli era dispiaciuto non incontrare nessuno.

Non era ancora sicuro di quale sarebbe stata la sua reazione ad affrontare un uomo, dopo quella terribile notte.

Raffaello è rabbrividito ancora una volta, al ricordo, e si è girato nel letto. Chissà quanto tempo sarebbe dovuto passare per dimenticare tutto, chissà quanto per tornare ad essere quello che era una volta.

Anzi, no. In cuor suo sapeva che non sarebbe mai tornato quello di una volta. Quel Raffaello era morto e sepolto. Il ragazzino irruento ed aggressivo aveva paura di non sapersi fermare in tempo prima del ciglio del burrone; lui adesso era già caduto all'inferno. Dietro le sue palpebre chiuse poteva ancora vedere i lampi rossi del sangue, fiamme stridenti contro i cieli limpidi degli occhi di suo fratello che aveva guardato, che aveva giudicato, che si era ritirato lontano da lui, disgustato.

Ha sbuffato, e si è girato ancora. Con stizza, ha sprimacciato il cuscino.

Niente brutti pensieri, questa notte, per favore. Era appena tornato dalla sua prima uscita dopo mesi, ed inoltre era stata una buona giornata.

Leonardo era stato bene, aveva mangiato da solo, avevano riso un po'. Dopo le urla della scorsa settimana, dopo i suoi gesti insofferenti, i suoi capricci infantili, finalmente negli ultimi giorni era stato tranquillo e sereno. Forse le cose si sarebbero sistemate prima di quanto sperassero. La paura, anzi il vero e proprio terrore dei mesi scorsi era un ricordo ancora vivo e pungente, ma ormai lui era quasi sicuro che il suo fratellone si stesse rimettendo in carreggiata, che tutto si sarebbe finalmente risolto, e quest'incubo sarebbe finito.

Sperava solo che Leonardo potesse anche tornare a guidarli. Una cosa era guarire, un'altra ritornare il perfetto guerriero in grado di sconfiggere micidiali nemici. Si chiedeva se suo fratello avrebbe potuto ancora essere un ninja.

Lui, proprio il migliore tra di loro. Sarebbe stata una beffa del destino. Ma dopo averlo quasi perso, beh, Raffaello era per adesso troppo felice per pensare a queste cose. Averlo ancora lì, con lui, diamine, era qualcosa che al momento rendeva un po' più sopportabile tutti gli altri problemi. I dubbi per il futuro, il fardello nel suo petto, gli occhi ancora sfuggenti di Mikey…

I suoi pensieri sono stati interrotti da un lieve bussare, seguito dal rumore della porta che si apriva.

Raffaello si è chiesto cosa volesse Donatello, a quell'ora della notte. Ormai, con Leonardo che non poteva ancora muoversi da solo e Michelangelo che non lo cercava più, solamente il viola avrebbe potuto bussare alla sua porta.

Ma la voce che l'ha chiamato piano non era quella di Donatello.

"Raph?"

_Mikey! È Mikey!_

"Dormi?" ha mormorato, avvicinandosi.

"Sì? No, no, voglio dire non dormo, certo, vieni." Raffaello si è impappinato, la voce è uscita stridula e concitata, e si è mentalmente dato dello stupido. Si è messo a sedere sul letto, poi si è spostato, infine si è sdraiato nuovamente ma lasciando uno spazio al suo fianco.

Michelangelo si è bloccato un attimo, al teatrino del fratello, poi si è seduto sul letto.

Per qualche secondo il silenzio ha ingombrato la stanza del suo imbarazzo.

Poi, i due fratelli hanno cominciato insieme.

"Cosa-"

"Raph-"

Qualche altro secondo, poi il sorriso sotto gli occhi azzurri senza maschera ha riempito la stanza del suo calore.

È stato impossibile per Raffaello non farsi contagiare. Si è rilassato, ed ha sbattuto piano la mano nel posto lasciato libero, in un tacito invito.

Michelangelo si è sdraiato, e Raffaello l'ha cinto con il suo braccio.

Ecco, sarebbe bastato questo. Improvvisamente, era tutto più giusto, più normale. Raffaello si è sentito bene. Maledettamente bene. Quasi tre mesi Due mesi e mezzo di lontananza, freddezza, passati in un attimo come acqua in un fiume, spazzati via da un semplice abbraccio. Così, senza parole, Mikey era tornato il suo fratellino, il suo pestifero, rompiscatole, indispensabile fratellino.

È passato qualche minuto, prima che Michelangelo iniziasse a parlare.

"Non sei più arrabbiato con me, vero, Raph?"

Raffaello è rimasto basito, poi si è girato a guardare il mutante con le lentiggini, che però giocherellava con le dita delle mani.

"Arrabbiato con te?"

"Sì, sai, per la storia del coltello…"

Il fratello maggiore per qualche secondo è rimasto senza parole, si è passato la mano piano sulla testa.

"Cioè tu mi stai chiedendo se io… io sono arrabbiato con te? Io ti ho spaventato, shoccato, messo in pericolo, ricoperto di accuse assurde, e tu mi stai chiedendo se _io_ sono arrabbiato con te?"

Per ironia della sorte, adesso Raffaello si stava arrabbiando.

"Sì, cioè no, insomma, non è stata colpa tua, è stata colpa mia, non dovevo spaventarmi in quel modo. Ma io non ho paura di te, Raph. È che… è stato un periodo così assurdo, ma adesso è ok, credo…" Ha finito di tormentarsi le mani ed ha guardato Raffaello con i suoi grandi occhi da cucciolo, forse induriti in quei mesi appena un po'. "È ok?"

"Sì, Mikey. Sarà ok."

"Ho avuto paura, per Leo. Tanta, Raph."

"Leo starà bene. Senzapaura non lo butta giù niente."

"Ed ho avuto paura per te."

"Per me?"

"Tu… non eri tu…"

Raffaello ha sospirato, ed è rimasto in silenzio per un po'.

"Lo sai che non ti farei mai del male, vero?"

"Sì, lo so." La sua espressione è tornata quella di sempre, giocosa ed infantile. "Schiaffi in testa esclusi."

Raffaello ha sorriso divertito e gli ha strofinato una mano sulla testa "Ah! Certo, quelli esclusi!"

Poi è tornato improvvisamente serio.

"Non pensavo quello che ti ho detto. Sono stato un idiota. Avevo paura anch'io e la mia bocca ha sparato un sacco di cazzate. A te ed a Sensei. Penso che in verità sei in gamba, ecco" ha ammesso di un soffio, imbarazzato.

"Il miglior ninja di sempre?" ha continuato a scherzare Michelangelo, cantilenando un po' la voce.

"Dai, cavolo Mikey! Stavo parlando seriamente!"

Il più giovane si è incupito.

"Beh, in fondo avevi ragione. Non sono il miglior ninja di sempre, anzi sono un ninja così così…Se non mi fossi perso nella foresta…"

"No no no!" Raffaello si è tirato su a sedere contro la testiera, togliendo il braccio da sotto la testa del fratello. "Non lo pensare neanche per un secondo. Non è vero, Mikey! Ti prego, non dirlo più. Hai affrontato un esercito, hai salvato Donnie. Era la cosa giusta da fare. Quel pazzo lo stava facendo a pezzi, Dio! E te lo sei trascinato per miglia. Quanti soldati hai abbattuto da solo? Donnie dice almeno una trentina. Per non parlare di quelli che ho trovato io disseminati per il porto! Sei stato eccezionale, Mikey."

"Lo credi davvero?" Gli occhi azzurri sono diventati un po' bambini.

"Davvero!" Poi è stato Raffaello a scherzare, puntandogli minacciosamente un dito contro. "Naturalmente questa conversazione non è mai avvenuta!"

Michelangelo ha annuito ridacchiando.

Raffaello si è rimesso giù, ed è tornato a cingere il fratello col suo braccio.

"Grazie per quello che hai fatto, mi hai salvato il guscio. Ma non rifarlo mai più, non mettere più la tua vita in pericolo per me, promesso?"

Ed adesso invece gli occhi cielo son tornati adulti.

"Sai che non posso promettertelo, Raph."

Sì, lo sapeva.

Erano fratelli. La vita di un fratello vale più della propria. Quello che lui sentiva per loro, loro sentivano per lui.

Ha messo l'altra mano sotto la sua testa, a guardare il soffitto. Per un po' sono stati così, finalmente in pace. Un sorriso correva dopo tanto tempo sul volto del mutante con gli occhi verdi. Era davvero tanto, troppo tempo, che non si sentiva così bene. Il suo demone nero continuava ad aggrovigliarsi nello stomaco, ma sembrava avesse perso un po' della sua ferocia.

Si sentiva fiero di suo fratello, e gli era grato. Certo, a volte non lo sopportava. Per la sua invadenza, per la sua propensione a dire sempre la cosa sbagliata al momento sbagliatissimo. Per il suo essere rumoroso, petulante, infantile. Per la sua costante vitalità, la sua voglia di giocare con tutto e con tutti. La sua dannata capacità di vedere il bicchiere mezzo pieno, di sperare fino alla fine, l'abilità nel riuscire a tirar fuori ciò che la gente pensava. Ciò che lui pensava. La sua ingenua purezza che continuava a brillare nonostante il marcio che incontravano. Cosa sarebbe stata la sua vita senza questa piccola peste?

Senza preavviso gli ha assestato uno schiaffo sulla testa.

"Ahi!"

"Non mi addormentare più col cloroformio!"

Michelangelo si è strofinato dove aveva ricevuto lo scappellotto. "E tu non stordirmi più con le granate!"

"E non toccare più la mia maschera!"

"Lavala ogni tanto, che fa schifo!"

"Senti chi parla! La tua aveva macchie di cui preferisco ignorare la provenienza!"

"E fatti più spesso la doccia, puzzi!" Michelangelo si è girato verso l'ascella del fratello ed ha fatto una faccia disgustata.

Altro schiaffo in testa.

"Testa di legno."

"Bullo."

"Idiota."

"Cretino."

Donatello stava passando davanti alla porta della stanza di Raffaello, portando una bottiglia d'acqua e dei bicchieri. Si è fermato, ha teso la testa ad ascoltare, ed ha sorriso.

Poi è rientrato nella stanza di Leonardo. Stasera toccava a lui dormire dal convalescente, nella brandina che avevano allestito appositamente dall'altra parte della stanza. Comunque, Donatello ha pensato che ormai non ci sarebbe stato più bisogno di fare i turni, e probabilmente quella sarebbe stata l'ultima notte. Domani l'avrebbe detto a Splinter.

"Grazie, Don…nie."

Leonardo ha afferrato il bicchiere che il fratello gli stava porgendo ed ha bevuto l'acqua, con la mano appena un po' tremante. Poi ha tornato il bicchiere al fratello. "Mi… dispiace… che ti sei alzato."

"Te l'ho detto, non mi alzavo per te, avevo sete anch'io." Naturalmente non era vero, e Leonardo lo sapeva.

Donatello ha fatto per coricarsi nuovamente sulla brandina.

"Donnie?"

"Uh?" Gli occhi nocciola hanno risposto premurosi.

Leonardo gli ha sorriso, un po' imbarazzato, poi si è stretto nel letto contro la parete, ed ha fatto cenno al fratello per il posto lasciato libero accanto a sé.

Il mutante più alto ha annuito, inizialmente stupito, poi si è sentito stranamente commosso. Si è sdraiato accanto a Leonardo, che l'ha avvolto con un braccio.

"Grazie…Donnie."

Non parlava più dell'acqua.

"Credo che… Ecco che qual… qualcuno dorma in camera mia… non c'è bisogno…"

"Sì, Leo, lo pensavo anch'io. Domani toglieremo la brandina."

Dopo qualche secondo di silenzio, Leonardo ha aggiunto: "Così la finite di svegl… svegliarmi col vostro russare, anche tu..."

"Io non russo!" Il fratello minore ha alzato la testa, punto, accorgendosi come al solito con un secondo di ritardo che era una presa in giro. Al sorriso sfacciato del maggiore ha risposto scuotendo il capo con finta rassegnazione, ed è tornato giù, a stringersi a lui.

Donatello ha chiuso gli occhi. Dopo tante settimane, si è sentito nuovamente felice e sicuro; la corda del suo animo, che da giorni tirava di meno, si è allentata ancora un po'. Suo fratello l'ha stretto a sé, contro il suo fianco, per dare conforto, per rassicurare. Per proteggere.

Suo fratello Leonardo era tornato.

…

"Dai, un altro passo, così…"

Donatello ha incitato Leonardo aiutandolo a sorreggersi dalle sbarre della rudimentale struttura per la riabilitazione motoria che aveva costruito; Raffaello lo teneva dall'altro braccio.

Il blu ansimava, stremato dalla fatica. Era accaldato e sudato, da più di un'ora si sforzava di compiere piccoli passi malfermi. Ma ogni passo aveva il sapore di una conquista, per lui e per i suoi fratelli. I suoi muscoli sfiancati volevano fermarsi, ma il suo cuore orgoglioso non vedeva l'ora di tornare a camminare. Trovava umiliante e fastidioso farsi accompagnare al tavolo o, peggio ancora, in bagno dai suoi fratelli, ma aveva capito che arrabbiarsi non sarebbe servito a niente. Inoltre, si vergognava degli scatti d'ira con i quali aveva dato spettacolo nelle scorse settimane: solo il ricordo gli tingeva di rosso le guance.

Poi oggi si sentiva fiducioso: solo quindici giorni prima non riusciva ancora a bere un bicchiere d'acqua, ed adesso invece eccolo lì, a camminare…

_O quasi._

Un ginocchio ha ceduto sotto il suo peso e Leonardo è piombato in avanti, le braccia troppo stanche per tenersi dai supporti, e sarebbe caduto a terra se i suoi fratelli non l'avessero sorretto.

"Direi che per oggi può bastare, Leo."

"No… Donnie… ancora…"

"Ma non vedi che non ce la fai più, Senzapaura? Perché vuoi sempre strafare?"

"Raph… vaffa…"

Michelangelo ha staccato una sbarra di supporto dalla pedana, consentendo a Raffaello di prendere quasi di peso Leonardo per farlo sedere sulla rudimentale sedia a rotelle, anche essa costruita da Donatello: Leonardo appena l'aveva vista, qualche giorno prima, si era rifiutato di sedercisi, ma poi aveva suo malgrado considerato che era sempre meglio che farsi portare in giro in braccio per la tana; aveva anche capito perché queste vecchie stazioni della metro erano state abbandonate: erano dannatamente piene di gradini, e del tutto prive di rampe.

Sulla sedia, ancora ansimante per lo sforzo, si è guardato intorno: come al solito, tutti e tre i suoi fratelli lo attorniavano, squadrandolo come se dovesse infrangersi da un momento all'altro. La situazione gli dava fastidio, e nello stesso tempo si sentiva grato nei loro confronti. Ormai, era sempre più concentrato, più tranquillo; i ricordi stavano via via riaffiorando nella sua mente ancora un po' stanca, ricordava il perché della sua condizione, e praticamente tutto della sua vita. Solo ogni tanto, ancora, gli sfuggiva il nome di qualcosa; non faticava quasi più a mettere insieme le parole di una frase.

"Non… avete niente da fare, voi tre?" ha detto con la voce dura ma soffocando un sorriso.

"No, ci piace stare qui a guardare il tuo guscio" ha fatto il mutante mascherato in rosso porgendogli una bottiglietta d'acqua.

Leonardo ha bevuto avidamente e poi si è asciugato la fronte con il dorso della mano.

"Allora, perché non mi raccontate… perché Donnie aveva il braccio fascia… fasciato fino a qualche giorno fa" ha chiesto guardando il viola negli occhi. "E perché tu hai questa cicatrice." Ha girato lo sguardo a Raffaello indicando la sua spalla. "E questa." Adesso ha additato la parte posteriore della sua coscia.

"Ehi! Ed io? Da me non si vede ma ho avuto un trauma cranico! E mi hanno sparato, di nuovo!" Michelangelo ha indicato un'appena visibile cicatrice sul polpaccio. "Ti ho raccontato la storia un milione di volte quando eri in coma!"

I due fratelli mediani l'hanno incenerito con lo sguardo; Michelangelo ha incrociato le mani dietro la testa ed ha fischiettato, imbarazzato.

"Non ti sfugge niente, eh, Leo?" ha fatto ironico il mutante mascherato in rosso, che si è poi rivolto a Donatello "E tu che temevi che avesse danni cerebrali!"

"Danni… cerebrali?" Leonardo è impallidito, ed è stato Raffaello adesso ad essere oggetto di un'altra occhiataccia del viola.

"Tranquillo Leo, ormai posso sicuramente affermare che sei a posto, ed in via di guarigione."

"Sì, Senzapaura, e quanto prima ci romperai nuovamente le scatole in pattuglia." Raffaello gli ha poggiato una mano sulla spalla, pentito della sua uscita infelice di prima. "Non ce la faccio più ad andare con questi due, e Donnie come leader mi fa rimpiangere te, ed ho detto tutto."

"Ed in ogni caso non si vive tanto male con il cervello incasinato." Michelangelo ha rotato un dito intorno alla tempia, ma mentre la sua battuta ha fatto sorridere Donatello e Raffaello, ha intristito ancor di più Leonardo.

"Ehi, Leo, scherzavo!" L'arancione gli si è inginocchiato davanti, guardandolo con i suoi grandi occhi limpidi. Leonardo ha fatto un mezzo sorriso, e Michelangelo l'ha abbracciato.

Quando si è staccato, il blu ha nuovamente guardato a turno tutti e tre i fratelli.

"Allora?" Non aveva intenzione di far cadere la questione. Voleva sapere cosa si era perso durante la sua malattia.

I suoi fratelli si sono scambiati sguardi titubanti. Poi, dal mutante in rosso, un lievissimo cenno, a cui gli altri hanno risposto, seri.

Donatello si è seduto per terra, a gambe incrociate, seguito dagli altri due fratelli.

Qualche secondo di silenzio, poi il racconto è iniziato.

"La notte successiva a quella in cui abbiamo ricevuto il messaggio, io e Raph siamo andati in un magazzino farmaceutico…"

Fuori dal laboratorio, Splinter si è fermato. No, era meglio non entrare, per adesso. Ha dato ai suoi ragazzi il loro spazio. Questo era un momento tra i fratelli, ed un buon padre deve sapere quando mettersi da parte. Si è seduto anche lui per terra, appena fuori la porta, ha chiuso gli occhi, ed ha ascoltato le loro giovani voci che, a turno, dipanavano le fila di una disavventura che tutti avrebbero voluto dimenticare al più presto.

Poteva solo immaginare il dolore negli occhi nocciola del suo terzogenito al ricordo delle violenze subite, la paura nelle luci azzurre del suo figlio più piccolo nel descrivere la fuga nella foresta e l'infiammarsi delle pupille verdi del suo secondo ragazzo quando raccontava, con la voce rauca ed esitante, la sua terribile lotta.

E poteva immaginare gli occhi del suo primogenito che seguivano attenti e partecipi, addolorati e stupiti.

Gli occhi blu di Leonardo, di suo figlio, finalmente aperti, svegli, vivi.


	41. Epilogo

_Eccoci alla fine di questa mia storia. Voglio ringraziare di cuore **I Love Kittens too** e** Crystal Violeta **per le loro gentilissime recensioni e per aver seguito questa mia fanfiction con tanto affetto. Un grazie grande quanto il mondo anche a **Amicitia Revenant** ed a tutti gli altri che hanno letto e recensito. Non mi aspettavo davvero tante visualizzazioni per una storia in italiano, sono migliaia, da tutto il mondo! Sono lusingata e commossa, e spero che vi siate divertiti a fare questo piccolo viaggio insieme a me._  
_ Alla prossima, LaraPink 3_

* * *

_"The mad circus says good night"_

_Fanfarlo, I'm A Pilot_

* * *

Volute d'incenso serpeggiavano nella penombra.

Il loro profumo rilassava i sensi, portava l'animo in mondi lontani.

E pizzicava i fori di respirazione.

_Non mi devo grattare. Non mi devo grattare. Non mi devo grattare._

_Mi gratto!_

"Michelangelo! Concentrati!"

Il richiamo di Splinter è stato più che altro una cantilena sconfortata. Non che avesse sperato molto che il figlio minore riuscisse a meditare sul serio, ma nell'ultima mezz'ora l'aveva già ripreso tre volte. Non c'era niente da fare: per quanto si sforzasse, non poteva fermare l'argento vivo.

"Scusa maestro! Ma non riesco a concentrarmi con questo rumore!"

Leonardo ha aperto un occhio, non riuscendo a trattenersi dall'intervenire.

"Ieri non c'era alcun rumore e non è che tu ti sia concentrato molto" ha osservato con uno storto sorriso ironico stile Raph.

Michelangelo ha tirato fuori tanto di lingua.

"Non tutti sono come te, super Leo! Tu devi usare qualche trucco. A me dopo dieci minuti fa male pure il fondo del guscio." Ha incrociato le braccia ed ha messo su un broncio infantile. Poi un altro rumore secco si è chiaramente avvertito dal di fuori della stanza."Senti?" ha chiesto indicando la porta di carta con l'espressione di chi aveva inequivocabilmente ragione.

Splinter ha sospirato.

"Va bene, per oggi basta" ha detto alzandosi da terra.

Come se non aspettasse altro, Michelangelo è balzato su, si è avvicinato alla porta di carta e l'ha aperta. La luce del dojo si è riversata nella camera da letto di Splinter dove i tre avevano meditato, o almeno cercato di meditare, su delle stuoie di bambù.

Michelangelo si è rigirato verso la stanza, dove Leonardo stava ancora alzandosi in piedi con l'ausilio di una delle due stampelle che aveva accanto a sé. L'arancione istintivamente stava per tornare indietro a sorreggerlo, poi si è ricordato della minaccia di qualche giorno prima, quando aveva aiutato il fratello nella stessa situazione.

_"Fallo di nuovo e ti mordo un braccio."_ Sicuramente Leo scherzava, ma era meglio non correre rischi.

Nel dojo, Raffaello e Donatello si stavano allenando.

L'uno di fronte all'altro, sudati e leggermente ansimanti, stringevano nelle mani ognuno un paio di _tonfa_. Hanno percorso un semicerchio, fronteggiandosi concentrati, poi Raffaello è partito all'attacco.

Splinter e Michelangelo si sono seduti per terra, sotto l'albero, ad osservare i due contendenti; Leonardo li ha raggiunti camminando lentamente, aiutandosi con le stampelle, e poi si è seduto anche lui, con una certa fatica.

Lo scontro era godibilissimo: i due fratelli erano i più esperti nell'utilizzo di quell'arma. Lo stoccare di legno contro legno riecheggiava nella sala. Donatello ha parato un assalto con maestria, si è chinato ed ha sferrato un colpo basso. Raffaello ha saltato, poi è tornato ad attaccare.

"Cosa credi di fare, nerd?"

"Non so… Batterti?"

"Non farmi ridere!"

Altri colpi di piatto da Raffaello, parati con i legni incrociati davanti al volto da Donatello, che poi ha ruotato leggermente gli avambracci per colpire con le punte che sporgevano oltre i gomiti. Anche Raffaello ha parato.

Il mutante mascherato in rosso ha fatto un passo indietro, ha preso due profondi respiri, e con lo sguardo divertito ha buttato le armi a terra.

"Ok, basta con questi giocattoli. Adesso facciamo sul serio" ha detto sfoderando i suoi sai.

Donatello ha sorriso di rimando, allettato, ha voltato un attimo il busto per gettare i _tonfa_ accanto alla parete, ed ha tirato fuori il suo bo dalla custodia sul guscio, iniziando a ruotarlo con entrambe le braccia, con la sua solita scioltezza e grazia.

Raffaello ha attaccato, Donatello si è scansato; il primo ha fatto un salto per evitare il colpo di bastone del secondo. L'uno ha caricato basso con i suoi sai, l'altro ha ruotato il bo per deviarli. Girando in circolo, l'uno di fronte all'altro, nella solita danza guerriera raffinata nel corso degli anni, nelle stesse mosse ripetute fin da bambini. Raffaello più aggressivo, Donatello più sciolto. Nulla era cambiato.

Neppure il fatto che alla fine, inevitabilmente, Raffaello vincesse.

Mentre il rosso sovrastava il viola, incrociando le braccia soddisfatto, Michelangelo si è alzato in piedi e si è lanciato scherzosamente all'attacco. Non essendo una sessione d'addestramento guidata da Splinter, poteva prendersi questa libertà; ha afferrato Raffaello, si è buttato giù insieme a lui, e si è rialzato dopo una capriola.

"Lascia stare mio fratello, bruto!"

Raffaello è stato al gioco, si è a sua volta rialzato, ha messo su una finta aria truce ed ha tirato fuori i sai appena riposti.

"Altrimenti?"

"Altrimenti dovrai vedertela con me!"

L'arancione ha caricato, nunchaku alla mano e sorriso furfante sulle labbra.

"Ragazzi? Dove siete? È arrivata la pizza!"La voce femminile è risuonata fuori dal dojo.

"April!" Donatello si è illuminato, ancora seduto per terra.

"Ehilà, gente?"

"E Casey." Il sorriso di Donatello è decresciuto come il tono della sua voce. Ha fatto appena percettibilmente spallucce e si è alzato, per uscire fuori dal dojo, da dove erano appena schizzati Raffaello e Michelangelo, abbandonando il combattimento, ancor prima della seconda zeta della parola pizza.

Con un movimento fluido, anche Splinter si è alzato in piedi, per raggiungere i giovani umani.

I suoi figli non avrebbero potuto trovare amici migliori. Leali, coraggiosi. Con un mare di guai, anche loro, nonostante la giovane età. In fondo, forse tra umani e mutanti ci poteva essere rispetto e affetto. Magari un giorno il mondo avrebbe accettato i suoi ragazzi. Per lui, non aveva più importanza. Per lui, il mondo erano loro.

Ha portato gli occhi giù verso Leonardo, ancora seduto per terra. Ha colto l'adolescente con lo sguardo mesto, perso nel vuoto. Splinter ha abbassato appena un po' le orecchie; quando Leonardo l'ha guardato gli ha fatto un piccolo cenno del capo, invitandolo ad alzarsi.

Il blu ha afferrato le stampelle, le ha drizzate, poi si è fatto leva su di esse per alzarsi in piedi. Le gambe ancora tremavano nell'operazione; ancora il corpo vacillava un po' per tenersi in equilibrio. Ma i risultati della riabilitazione nelle ultime settimane erano stati più che soddisfacenti.

Credendo di interpretare correttamente l'espressione del giovane, Splinter ha parlato, con voce calma e dolce.

"Non essere triste, figlio mio. Hai sentito Donatello. Vi sono buone possibilità che tu ti rimetta completamente. Io sono fiducioso. Credo che quanto prima potrai tornare ad allenarti con i tuoi fratelli. Stai guarendo in fretta."

Il mutante mascherato in blu ha annuito ed ha fatto qualche passo.

"Grazie Sensei, ma non pensavo a quello."

"Cosa ti turba, allora?"

"Pensavo…" La giovane tartaruga ha abbassato lo sguardo. "Beh, ecco, mi vergogno per quello che ho fatto il mese scorso."

"Il mese scorso?" Splinter si è accigliato, non riuscendo a seguire i pensieri del ragazzo.

"Sì… le prime settimane dopo che mi sono svegliato… Il mio comportamento è stato infantile e poco onorevole. Ti chiedo scusa, Sensei."

Splinter ha posato le mani sulle spalle del figlio. Aveva letto da giorni nei suoi occhi orgogliosi questo disagio, ed era felice che si fosse finalmente deciso a parlarne.

"Quando la finirai di voler essere perfetto, Leonardo?"

L'adolescente mutante ha alzato la testa, attento.

Splinter ha stretto la presa.

"Ti sei comportato in modo assolutamente normale, date le tue condizioni. Finiscila di voler cercare sempre la colpa nelle tue azioni, o questo a lungo andare ti schiaccerà. Tutti facciamo degli errori. Tutti abbiamo le nostre debolezze. Come ho spiegato l'altro giorno a Michelangelo, l'importante è cercare di non farsi dominare da esse, ma imparare a gestirle. Nessuno è perfetto, figlio mio. I tuoi fratelli non lo sono, io non lo sono, tu non lo sei. Accettare questo è il primo passo per diventare un leader ancora più forte, un ninja ancora più grande."

Leonardo ha annuito di nuovo, stringendo gli occhi determinato.

Splinter gli si è messo a fianco, cingendogli bonariamente le spalle con un braccio, e guidandolo fuori dal dojo, verso la caotica riunione dei suoi figli con gli amici umani. Donatello era già seduto accanto ad April, Michelangelo aveva già una fetta di pizza in ogni mano e Raffaello si stava già prendendo scherzosamente a botte con Casey.

Ma prima di arrivare nella zona centrale della tana, Splinter si è fermato rivolgendosi ancora al giovane mutante.

"Un'ultima cosa. Vorrei farti una domanda."

Gli occhi blu hanno guardato interrogativi.

"Se Donatello non avesse recuperato dal suo infortunio, e non potesse più essere un ninja, o se non lo fosse mai diventato, magari per inettitudine o semplicemente perché non si sentiva portato, tu gli vorresti meno bene?"

Leonardo ha allargato gli occhi stupito.

"Cosa? No! Non m'importerebbe niente! O meglio, sono contento che sia un ninja e sono orgoglioso di lui, ma gli vorrei sempre bene allo stesso modo. É mio fratello!"

"E pensi forse che l'amore di un padre non sia forte come quello di un fratello?"

Le guance sono arrossite quando Leonardo ha realizzato commosso a cosa alludesse Splinter.

"Tu per me non sei una tartaruga, né un mutante, né un ninja: tu sei mio figlio, hai capito?"

Il giovane mutante ha sorriso, felice.

"Sì, padre."

Splinter gli ha poggiato nuovamente un braccio sulle spalle, stringendolo questa volta un poco a sé, poi ha lasciato andare il ragazzo a raggiungere gli altri. Leonardo ha zoppicato fino alla confusione di risate e pizza, ed ha iniziato a contendersi una fetta ben condita con Michelangelo, tenendo lontano con una stampella Raffaello e Donatello che si stavano gettando anche loro all'assalto.

A pochi passi di distanza, Hamato Yoshi si è appoggiato con entrambe le mani sul suo bastone verde, e li ha guardati.

Le quattro tartarughe. Leonardo, Raffaello, Donatello e Michelangelo.

Li aveva presi tra le braccia, in quel vicolo, e portati con sé.

Li aveva cresciuti, addestrati. Amati.

No, non è facile essere un padre. Vuol dire condurre delle giovani vite a scoprire il mondo e sé stesse. Vuol dire imparare a dominare le proprie paure per insegnargli a vincere le loro. Vuol dire essere abbastanza forte da continuare ad aiutarli fino al giorno, ormai non molto lontano, in cui non avrebbero più avuto bisogno di lui. Ma quel momento non era ancora arrivato. E lui doveva aiutare Michelangelo a dominare la sua fobia, Donatello a superare lo stress accumulato, Raffaello a fare pace con la sua coscienza e Leonardo a riacquistare le proprie capacità. Avrebbe continuato a guidarli sulla loro strada che, lo sapeva, era difficile e tortuosa. Li avrebbe accompagnati verso il loro destino che, a quanto pare, aveva in mente per loro grandi cose. Allenati per difendersi, avevano iniziato a difendere chi ne aveva bisogno. Nascosti al mondo, difensori del mondo. Appena adolescenti, ma già forti e valorosi guerrieri.

Giovani tartarughe mutanti ninja. Eroi.

I suoi figli.

Splinter ha sorriso e si è unito a loro.

FINE

* * *

**Scena extra 1**

"E questo sarebbe materiale genetico?"L'uomo con gli occhiali scuri si è rigirato la fialetta di vetro tra le mani.

"Sissignore. Sono schegge di legno intrise di sangue e tessuto epiteliale che era rimasto sotto le mie unghie, signore" ha risposto il soldato con la divisa nera.

L'uomo con gli occhiali ha guardato la fialetta con un guizzo negli occhi corvini, che si intravedevano anche dietro le lenti grigie. Ma la sua espressione è rimasta impassibile.

Il soldato ha sentito un brivido scorrergli lungo la schiena, come se nell'ufficio governativo dove era stato ricevuto fosse improvvisamente sceso un freddo glaciale. L'uomo che aveva di fronte indossava una camicia bianca, cravatta, pantaloni ed un lungo soprabito neri; i lineamenti affilati, la fronte alta e stempiata ed il naso aquilino gli davano un'espressione beffarda e crudele che incuteva nell'interlocutore un certo disagio.

Il soldato ha deglutito. L'uomo per cui lavorava prima era uno spietato assassino. Ma questo davanti a lui, ebbene, quest'uomo era il diavolo.

* * *

**Scena extra 2**

April ha sbadigliato mentre Casey metteva a posto il tombino dal quale erano appena risaliti. Era stata una bella serata, adesso che Leonardo stava meglio finalmente a casa dei suoi amici sembrava essere tornata la serenità. Avevano mangiato la pizza, riso e scherzato, come ai vecchi tempi.

Mikey aveva tirato uno scherzo piuttosto pesante a Raph che come al solito l'aveva inseguito per tutta la tana. Leo e Casey erano praticamente caduti dal gradino dove erano seduti, sbellicandosi dalle risate, indicando tra le lacrime il luccicante cuore rosa che decorava il guscio di Raph.

E Donnie… beh, Donnie come al solito l'aveva tenuta d'occhio tutta la sera, per poi distogliere lo sguardo come se niente fosse quando lei se ne accorgeva. April non aveva smesso di chiedersi, nelle ultime settimane, cosa stesse succedendo quella volta, nel dojo: la memoria rivangava, analizzava, confondeva; lei cercava di non pensarci, ma il pensiero tornava lì, di prepotenza, soprattutto la sera. Lui si era avvicinato per baciarla? Non era stata una sua impressione, no, non lo era? E lei, cosa stava facendo, lei? E cosa sarebbe stato di loro se…? Beh, comunque, per ora preferiva continuare a mantenere la questione solo sul piano delle supposizioni.

Sì, una bella serata. La notte era ormai inoltrata ed adesso lei aveva decisamente sonno; tra qualche ora la sveglia per la scuola sarebbe stata implacabile e… April ha sussultato quando ha visto una forma immobile distesa in fondo al vicolo scuro dove erano sbucati.

Un uomo giaceva tra i rifiuti, coperto da fogli di giornale. Sporco e logoro, aveva una brizzolata barba incolta sul viso ed i capelli lunghi e sudici.

"Casey! C'è qualcuno!" ha bisbigliato la ragazza all'orecchio dell'amico.

Il teenager con la bandana ha dato un'occhiata, poi ha annuito.

"É un barbone, lo vedo spesso. Da qualche tempo bazzica in questa zona. É innocuo, Rossa"ha risposto anche lui a voce bassa.

"Pensi che ci abbia visto uscire dal tombino?"

"Nah, dorme, non vedi? Dalla puzza di alcol deve essere ubriaco fracido, poveraccio. E poi siamo a New York, baby, qui la gente non si stupisce più di niente. Andiamo."

La ragazza ha dato un'ultima occhiata all'uomo, impietosita, prima di allontanarsi insieme all'amico.

Un occhio grigio si è aperto.


End file.
